


Neroon's Penance

by Morgana_avalon



Category: Babylon 5
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 18:46:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 115,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18394208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgana_avalon/pseuds/Morgana_avalon
Summary: This was written in response to a story in which Neroon turned out to be an insane maniac.





	1. Chapter 1

Neroon's penance

"Are you sure, Commander? I have serious doubts about this decision you have made," Neroon said and eyed her warily. 

Susan Ivanova stared at a surprisingly nervous Neroon. They'd been searching for Marcus for a week now and were closer than they'd ever been before to finding the blind ranger. "My call stands. You're the one who messed him up and broke his spirit in this abnormal urge to 'possess' him." She paused momentarily to see what kind of effect her words were having on the Minbari warrior. Neroon has changed during this last week, she mused. The violent edge had disappeared and although he was very restless, it seemed like Neroon was beginning to realize how badly he'd damaged Marcus in his mad pursuit of the human.

Neroon didn't like the direction this conversation was heading in. During these last days, a painful shame had been building inside him for the way he'd treated Marcus. The lust he'd felt those very first days had made him rape Marcus not once, but several times. Remembering the hurt look in Marcus' eyes had turned him on even more. He'd been so intent on 'possessing' the ranger that he'd forgotten that Marcus deserved to be treated with respect and love. But the fact that he loved a human had made him furious. Humans were inferior to Minbari, fragile, and he'd cursed Marcus for rejecting him. But that rage, that obsession he'd displayed for Marcus, still puzzled him. It wasn't like him to act like that.

Only now, he admitted to himself that his behaviour had been obsessive. He loved the fierce spirit Marcus possessed. That fire had made Marcus challenge him to Denn'Sha, knowing only too well that he'd die by Neroon's hands. He'd broken that spirit, crushed every belief the human had to make Marcus accept him as his master. Neroon wondered what had made him act the way he had. His actions had been deeply dishonourable.

Hindsight being 20/20, he knew he should have acted differently, but the lust, the anger had taken over. Never again, never! Shaking his head, he realized that he should have treated Marcus as his equal. Why hadn't he done that? To treat a Minbari warrior like he'd treated Marcus would result in a conviction by the High Court of the Warrior Caste, banishing him from Minbar to a penal colony. He'd never used any of the required rituals to ask Marcus' permission to court him, like he should have done. He'd seen something he'd wanted and had simply taken it; the intensity of his lust and feelings still baffled him. Now that the rage of emotions had left him, he felt deeply ashamed and amazed that he was capable of such hideous crimes. 

"Neroon? I'm talking to you!" Susan Ivanova had mixed feelings about this situation. She knew Marcus loved her in his own way and she returned his feelings, but Marcus also had strong feelings for the warrior, though they were on a subconscious level. Susan suspected that Marcus fought his feelings for Neroon because he thought that there was dishonour in loving a man. Smiling sadly, she remembered her own love, Talia. She'd fought those feelings in the beginning as well, but her experience with Talia had been sweet and caring. Neroon had raped Marcus several times. That was a big difference. The decision she'd made just now had been one of the hardest she'd ever made. 

"I hear you, Commander, but I still think that Marcus should return to Babylon 5 with you."

"You're not getting out of this one this easily, Neroon. you broke him; you have to heal the hurt. How do you think Marcus will feel when he has to return to Babylon 5, knowing that his friends are aware of what happened to him? I can't help him as long as he's afraid of you. He'll always be frightened to meet you, somehow, somewhere. That fear will destroy what's left of him. No, you have to rebuild the trust and that will be hard on you. You never expected to have to do this; to help him heal, did you? You're running away from the true feelings in your heart. You love Marcus, but you don't want to treat him like an equal. Just take what you want and don't think about his feelings, as he's just a human. Am I right?" Susan said, lecturing him.

Her voice was tense and Neroon felt the urge to throw something across the room, to pound on something. She was making him face his ugly side and he hated her for it, but she was right. He'd never considered Marcus' feelings, only his lust had been important. The break point had been losing Marcus after the blind ranger had chosen to be with him. Although Marcus had chosen to be with him for the wrong reasons, he still loved Marcus. His obsessive lust had started to disappear as concern for Marcus' well being had filled him. He should have known better than to let the blind human go to Down Below alone! If only he'd been thinking with his brain instead of his... 

Blind. I am the reason he is blind. I hit him that hard to prevent him from leaving me. I never thought about the pain he was in, the fear that must have been coursing through him. He'd never wanted to love the ranger, only to possess him. Neroon had no idea what to say or how to act when the time came to face Marcus. But I do love him. I never loved someone with this intensity before and it frightens me... Yes, I can admit it at last. 

"Neroon, we discussed this before. You'll take Marcus to your house on Minbar. He needs to get away from everything. His feelings are all messed up; his emotional pain almost killed him. He needs to know what his feelings are for you, for me. " She bit her lip for a moment. Did she really dare to say this? She had to. "I do think that Marcus has feelings for you, Neroon, but you handled this situation so badly."

"I know that, Commander. I know. The dishonour is mine, not his. I will do whatever necessary to restore to him what he lost. I want Marcus back as much as you do, but shouldn't we allow the ranger to make his own decision?" Neroon felt a sharp pain in his chest as he remembered that he'd never before been willing to give Marcus the freedom of making his own choices. Cursing himself for acting this irrationally, he desperately wanted to make amends to the ranger he'd wronged so badly!

"I don't think Marcus is capable of making his own decisions at the moment." She became all-professional upon seeing the complex where Neroon believed Marcus was being held prisoner. She still had no idea how the Minbari knew where to look for Marcus. He'd said that it had come to him in a flash. This worried her even more. If Marcus had such a bond with the Minbari, it told her something about his true feelings for Neroon, otherwise he would be reaching out for her. She sighed.

Landing the flyer wasn't difficult and together they made their way to the door. Susan wondered how they were going to get inside. Neroon provided her with the answer. 

Like an expert in these matters, he cut the wiring and the door slid open. The artificial light was bright enough to see where they were walking. Sneaking through the corridor, she followed Neroon who seemed to know where Marcus was being held. A startling thought gave her goose pimples. Was it possible that either Neroon or Marcus had some telepathic abilities? The way Marcus had reached out to Neroon still puzzled her. 

The PPG is his hand made Neroon feel uncomfortable. He'd never used human weaponry before, but he realized the advantages the weapon gave him, compared to the pike. A strange feeling led him through the corridors. It was like he was being pulled to a certain room. Was Marcus really here? He felt frightened and excited at the same time. "Are you ready, Commander?"

"Yes, but I wonder why we encountered no one. Seems deserted." Bracing herself, she took hold of the PPG. She was ready. 

Neroon kicked in the door and they moved inside. Both froze in their tracks as they discovered Marcus who was tied to the bed. His body was shaking badly and the ranger was stark naked. 

The green eyes that Neroon loved so much were closed and the warrior smelled the presence of someone else in the room. Signalling the Commander, he stalked over to where this person was hiding. His reflexes warned him when a young woman ran towards Susan, a needle in her hand, ready to strike. He realized that he couldn't intercept her, but Susan saw the threat. 

The woman's face was contorted and she screamed, "You'll never have him!"

Susan had no other choice than to pull the trigger and the madwoman dropped to the floor. She'd been hit in her shoulder and had turned unconscious. 

Neroon smelled something else, a familiar scent. Torturing his memory, he tried to figure out who else was in this complex. It had to be a Minbari...Warrior Caste, he was sure of that. The scent became faint and he realized that Marcus needed help. 

Susan was already at the ranger's side, undoing the restraints. There were tears in her eyes, when Marcus didn't react to her voice as she called his name. 

Neroon approached them hesitantly. Marcus was delirious, softly whispering in Minbari. He recognized the chant. It was used to block pain. A strange noise pierced the air as he stepped on something. Sitting on his heels, he lifted the needles from the cold floor. "He has been drugged," Neroon whispered. 

Susan had managed to undo all the ties, but was too weak to pull him up from the bed. Marcus' head rested on his chest and he had no idea what was happening. 

Neroon shook off his initial shock and slipped out of his black cloak. The fabric was thick and would warm the ranger until they could get him into a warm bed. "Allow me," he said and waited for permission to continue.

Reluctantly, Susan let go of Marcus and watched as Neroon wrapped the cloak around him. She'd never seen him act more gently than now and knew that she'd made the right decision. Neroon was the one who had to heal Marcus' hurt and she could only hope that the Minbari would find a way to help Marcus recover. 

Lifting Marcus in his strong arms, Neroon tenderly cradled the ranger against his chest. It tore his heart apart to see Marcus like this and he wondered if Marcus had been damaged so severely that he would never recover. "I am going to get the one who did this to him," he promised.

"You got any idea who's behind this, Neroon?"

"Yes, a Minbari of a rivalling Warrior Clan, but I'm not sure." Neroon carried Marcus back into the small flyer and placed him in the back where a little bed was installed. Marcus was still wrapped up tightly in his cloak when he pulled the thermo blanket over the ranger's trembling body. Never before had he felt this protective about someone.

"We should have taken a doctor with us." Susan cursed in Russian. It would take them 3 hours at least to get to Minbar.

"I know a little bit of first aid," Neroon reluctantly revealed to her.

She was surprised to hear that statement and handed him the first aid kit. Neroon tried to remember everything he'd taught himself about human anatomy. He'd picked up a lot of things at the end of the Earth-Minbari war. Not that he'd offered to help the humans who'd been wounded, but by looking closely he'd learned about their injuries. Somehow, he was relieved that Marcus was unconscious. That way, the human wouldn't feel any pain his ministrations might cause. He wiped the blood from Marcus' face and chest, and heard the slight intake of breath as he touched the ribcage. Neroon made a mental note to tell the doctor that Marcus had bruised or broken ribs. 

Susan had placed a call to the Ranger Training Facility and they assured her that they would send a doctor to Neroon's house to take care of Marcus.

As Marcus shifted slightly on the bed, Neroon saw the strange angle in which Marcus' right arm lay. He carefully felt along the bone and realized that it had been broken. Bandaging the arm gently, made him alert of the strange scent on Marcus. It was the scent of the human female. It didn't take Neroon long to figure out what must have happened in that little cell, but he also realized that Marcus hadn't been a willing participant. He knew the ranger too well to believe that he would have sex with someone he didn't care for. Whoever was behind Marcus' kidnapping, their goal had been to utterly break and humiliate the ranger. 

Deep anger filled Neroon. The person responsible for this was going to pay. Is this person that much different from me? I broke him in the first place; they just trampled on the broken pieces. Neroon was hesitant to attend to the wounds Marcus had under his waistband. Feeling strangely shy all of a sudden, he turned away from the ranger. He wondered if Marcus had any idea that he had been rescued from that hellhole.

Marcus tried to move as little as possible, knowing the pain it would cause him. After Martha had.... had her way with him, he had just wanted to die. He couldn't live with himself after what had happened. He never wanted to have sex with her, but she'd been persistent and when she'd brought him to orgasm, he'd felt used. All of them used him for their own pleasure and then left him to deal with the pain on his own. He was so tired, the pain and shame overwhelmed him and he wished they would kill him. The only thing he'd been proud of in the past had been his honour and now that had been taken from him repeatedly. 

Moving slightly, he noticed that he wasn't lying on the filthy mattress any longer. He thought about opening his eyes, but only darkness would stare back at him. Voices lingered around him, but he couldn't make out whom they belonged to. The sedative in his blood made him slow to react. He was at the mercy of whoever was with him. He was beyond being afraid; he had simply given up on himself. Sensing warm and gentle hands on his face made him wonder who was with him. This touch was gentle and images of that last dream he'd had drifted back to him. He had been with Neroon and there'd been no pain, no fear, only love and tenderness.

But he knew it had only been a dream. Neroon cared nothing for him. The warrior only used him to satisfy his own lust. Marcus had no more energy left to fight to stay conscious. The drugs he'd been given regularly made him drowsy and only intensified his feelings of helplessness. There's nothing left for me to live for, might as well be dead. That last thought made him surrender to the nothingness in his soul, the one place where he didn't feel the hurt and the shame.

///

Neroon watched Susan say goodbye to Marcus who was still unconscious. He turned away from them to give them some privacy. Marcus had told him repeatedly that he loved the Commander, but Neroon had insisted that the human was lying to himself. Marcus might love Susan Ivanova, but it was a different kind of love. Neroon had felt Marcus' body react to his caresses when he'd touched the ranger. This was such a mess and the prospect of having to sort everything out, frightened the warrior. He, who had never been afraid, didn't know how to get this resolved.

Susan brushed his bruised lips and held Marcus close for a moment. If Marcus truly loved her, he would come to her after the healing process had been completed. She had to be patient, and she realized that there was a chance that Marcus might choose to be with Neroon for a second time. But this time, he would have to base that decision on the right reasons. Touching him made her feel his mind once more. The only thing she sensed was an overwhelming sense of solitude, pain, dark feelings of shame... abandonment. Marcus was on the edge of giving up. "You have to fight, Marcus. You're strong," she told him.

Neroon heard her words and wanted to disappear from sight. He was angry with himself for losing control like he had. Raping Marcus had only strengthened his belief that he was entitled to claim the human as his own and after a while, he'd lost all sense of reality. The warrior wished he could turn back time and change everything that had happened to Marcus, things, which should never have happened. My pretty one. Did I ever call you by name? No, I even refused to see that you were a person. Marcus, how I have wronged you. 

Susan's movements caught his eye as she walked to stand in front of him. They were only minutes away from Minbar and she would continue her trip to Babylon 5 after she'd dropped them off on Minbar. He could tell that this was hard on her and said, " I will keep you updated; contact you regularly to tell you how he is doing. Should Marcus want to see you, I will not hold him back."

"I know, Neroon. Take good care of him. If you hurt him again, I will kill you," she hissed.  
"I will never again hurt him as long as I live. The pain I caused will last a lifetime and I have no desire to add more to that hurt."

Fighting back her tears, she resumed her seat and landed the flyer.

Neroon bowed and then picked up the fragile body of the human he loved so deeply and disappeared into his house. 

///

Ivanova couldn't hold back her tears any longer and let them flow freely over her face. She prayed that Marcus would pull through.

///

Doctor Edwards stuck needles in Marcus' arm as he manoeuvred the IV's in place. Neroon watched the doctor's every move, concerned as he was that Marcus might be in pain. As soon as he'd entered his house Neroon had taken the unconscious human to a spare room. His servants had placed a human bed in it and the doctor had been waiting to get started on his patient. 

Neroon had briefly averted his eyes as the physician checked Marcus' body for injuries; not wanting to infringe on Marcus' privacy. Oh, yes, he'd done so in the past, but he was determined to change that. The doctor scanned his patient and Neroon heard him sigh and sought out the doctor's eyes.

"What happened to him? I've seen people in a bad way before, but nothing like this!" the doctor said in a worried tone. "He's heavily sedated, his right arm is broken, and his ribs are severely bruised. There are signs that he was sexually abused and he's completely dehydrated. It's a miracle that this man is still alive. The blindness you mentioned earlier is caused by a blood clot is his brain. Remove that and he'll be able to see again."

"There is a chance that he can regain his eyesight?" Neroon was afraid to let hope into his heart. If only that could be true.

"Before I can operate on him, he needs to get his strength back. His body can't take an operation at the present. Perhaps a week from now," Edwards informed him.

Neroon's thoughts swirled with all kinds of possibilities. It was true. Marcus had kept his blindness a secret and the doctor on Babylon 5 had never had the chance to check on the injury. He was determined to get Stephen Franklin to do the operation. "Would you mind my getting another physician to check on him? I realize that you are needed back at the Ranger Training Centre."

"No. Go ahead. I'll stay as long as necessary to get him out of this critical condition. I'll show you how to continue the treatment once I'm gone."

"Thank you, doctor Edwards." Neroon saw the strange look the human gave him. It was a well-known fact that he detested humans and never paid them any respect. 

Edwards was pleasantly surprised with the way Neroon was treating him. " It'll take a few more hours before your friend wakes up."

"His name is Marcus." Neroon savoured speaking the name. Never again will I call you my pretty one. You are beautiful, but I will not humiliate you any more. 

"Marcus Cole?"

The warrior smiled a sad smile. It had been only a matter of time before the doctor would discover who his patient was. "Yes. Marcus Cole, a ranger."

"I could take him back with me to the Centre, then he would be off your hands. He'll need a lot of help and won't be able to take care of himself with these injuries. He'll be a burden to you."

The remark made Neroon's blood boil. There was an odd expression on Neroon's face as he confronted the human doctor. "Marcus Cole will never be a burden to me. The Anla'Shok will stay here and you will tell me everything I need to know to tend to him. Is that understood?"

"Yes..."

With satisfaction, Neroon noted the stunned expression on the doctor's face.

Neroon sat beside the bed, watching Marcus breathe. The doctor had been called back to the Ranger Training Facility and Neroon had tried to contact Ivanova to tell her that Marcus would be all right; at least, he hoped so. She wasn't in and he'd left her a message. Then, he contacted Stephen Franklin. 

The doctor had looked at him with a blaze of anger in his eyes as he recognized the Minbari. Neroon barely managed to make his request. There had been a Shadow attack on a civilian transport and Medlab was crowded with wounded people. Relief had washed through him as Stephen had agreed to come to Minbar as quickly as possible. But it would take him a couple of days. He had to take care of his new patients and Marcus had to get his strength back first before the operation could take place. Neroon felt ashamed as the doctor told him to keep his hands to himself. The warrior knew that he deserved the anger aimed at him. 

Terminating the connection, he made one more call. He shivered as Delenn's face appeared on screen.

"Neroon. What do you want?"

Her eyes burned with a fury that he'd never seen before. "The Commander told you that we found Marcus?"

"Yes, and I disagree with her. Marcus should be brought back to Babylon 5. She is just as stubborn as you are."

"I will take good care of him, Delenn. He has been badly injured and won't be able to perform any of his duties as a ranger for quite some time." His voice shook as he locked eyes with her. "I promise to never again hurt him. I want him to heal, to become the person he used to be. If necessary I will stand in the High Court to be judged for my actions. But that is your decision to make, Delenn. If you want to make this a public case.... Marcus will be hurt even more. I do not care what happens to me, but if we go to court all of Minbar will know what happened between him and me. The dishonour is mine, not his."

Weighing Neroon's words, she found herself agreeing with him. She'd considered telling the High Court of Neroon's behaviour, but had realized that it would devastate Marcus even more. There was no shame in the fact that Neroon had chosen a human warrior as his mate, but the rape and intimidation would be a valid reason to convict the Minbari warrior. Delenn didn't want Marcus to go through the misery of a trial in order to prove Neroon's crimes. "I will not tell the High Court of your actions, Neroon. Susan asked me to give you a chance to right all wrongs with Marcus. But should you hurt him.... Then there will be no trial, Neroon. You will not be allowed to return to Minbar or any of its colonies. You will be as dead to us." 

Neroon was amazed to hear these words. Delenn was telling him that he would be exiled from Minbar if he wronged Marcus one more time. " I understand, Entil'Zha." 

Awed by the determination he'd seen in Delenn's eyes, he left his study and walked to the room where Marcus was resting. As he sat down, he studied the lines of suffering on the human's brow. I love you so much...

///

Marcus had a nightmare, a bad one. A faceless male shape was forcing him on his hands and knees.... and he screamed out. 

The scream woke Neroon, who had fallen asleep in the chair next to Marcus' bed. His dark eyes flashed open and he immediately searched the room for a possible intruder. It took him some moments to realize that Marcus was having a nightmare. The ranger was desperately trying to get out of bed, but the IV's and his injuries made it difficult for him to move. 

Marcus cringed when pain pierced his chest and arm; he realized that it had just been a bad dream. But it had felt so real! Opening his eyes didn't help. The darkness remained and he curled himself into a tight ball, fighting the lingering nightmare.

Neroon hesitated. He wanted to reach out and comfort Marcus, but.... was that a wise thing to do? He had no idea how the human would react to his presence. The sedative was losing its effect and Neroon realized that he had to do something. 

Marcus was trembling, afraid that they'd return to drug him. The physical pain was almost welcome; it silenced the fear that permeated his mind. His right arm had been bandaged and he touched the bandages around his ribcage. They were tending to his wounds. Were they afraid that he was going to die before he'd given them what they wanted? The fact that he wasn't naked any longer surprised him. He felt a soft, smooth fabric on his skin ...clothes. And he was warm, so warm, covered in soft blankets. He wanted to be held by someone, to hear that everything was going to be all right. 

He wished there was someone who cared for him: even Neroon's presence would soothe him. 

The Minbari rose to his feet and sat down on the edge of the bed, wondering what to do. Neroon watched how Marcus trembled violently over his battered body. He had to reach out for him, no matter what the consequences might be. "Do not fear me, Marcus. You are safe. No one is going to hurt you, I promise." The warrior reached out for Marcus and with utmost care, gathered the frightened human in his arms. Surprised that Marcus didn't resist, he pulled him close to his chest, careful not to pull out the IV's. The trembling worsened for a second, then the ranger relaxed. Neroon's hand tangled in the raven locks, but this time, his touch wasn't cruel. It was gentle, tender, caring. Stroking the silky hair, he rocked Marcus in his arms.

Strong, but gentle arms lifted him from the bed and Marcus felt the warmth of another body close to him. He briefly wondered who it was and his body shook with fear as he tried to get away from the warmth. But he lacked the power and had to give in. Whoever was with him wanted to comfort him. He rested his head wearily against a shoulder. A hand tangled through his hair and he began to relax, feeling safe and sheltered. That was all he needed to feel. There were so many feelings raging through him that he had to concentrate on that feeling of being safe. He didn't want to feel the other emotions. The shame, the pain, his overwhelming feeling of helplessness was killing him. The blindness immobilized him and made him depended on others. He was being rocked in those strong arms and it reminded him of when he'd been a child. His mother had used to rock him like that, after he'd had a nightmare. 

The trembling stopped at last and Neroon peeked at Marcus' face; his eyes were closed, and the paleness was growing less. It looked like Marcus was asleep again. Neroon stroked some strands of hair behind Marcus' ears and studied the ranger's face. This was going to be tough on both of them. Neroon had felt the start of a sexual reaction as he'd pulled Marcus into his arms and had successfully repressed it. He wouldn't allow his lust to rule his mind any longer. Having blown all his chances with Marcus, a sexual relationship was out of the question. That was something he had to accept. Neroon had promised himself that he was never again going to force Marcus into something the ranger didn't want. 

Neroon tried to lay Marcus back on the bed, but the ranger clung to him like a frightened child. Marcus' left hand had a firm grip on his tunic. Marcus wasn't going to let go of him. Neroon smiled affectionately. The ranger needed someone to fight his fears, to keep the nightmares away and Neroon saw a chance to ease Marcus' pain just a little. He wished he could do more and realized that Marcus didn't know who it was he was holding on to. Still stroking the dark hair, Neroon shifted his position until his back rested against the headboard. He wasn't going to lie down in this bed… that would be tempting death. Gathering Marcus close to him, he pulled up the blankets and made sure that the ranger was warm. 

Unable to fall asleep he stayed awake, watching over Marcus, keeping the nightmares away; clinging to Marcus the same way the ranger was holding on to him. Valen, I know that I do not deserve another chance, but...I cannot bear losing him. 

The warrior didn't want to let go of the hurt human in his arms and did something that surprised even himself. He gently took Marcus' left hand and placed it on the spot where his own heart was. Then he placed his own hand on the same spot on Marcus' chest. The soft fabric of the tunic Marcus was wearing seemed to melt under his touch and for a moment Neroon swore he felt the very essence of Marcus' soul. It made him feel humble. He never expected to feel this deeply for this human. 

Neroon spoke in Minbari, and his words were sincere while cherishing the warmth of Marcus close to him. "I promise that I will stay with you as long as you need me, or want me to stay. I love you and by speaking these words I commit myself to you. I will never again hurt you and I will respect your decisions. I extend my protection to you and will keep you safe. From one warrior to another."

The words echoed in Marcus' mind. When he'd first heard that voice, fear had clasped his throat shut. Neroon could be very violent and Marcus felt the nightmare reach out for him again. Images of the rapes flashed into his mind and he wanted to free himself of Neroon's embrace until he heard the Minbari words whispered in soft tones. Marcus stopped struggling. Did Neroon really mean this, or was it just another trick? Marcus was too tired to think this over and he could only hope that Neroon was honest while speaking those words. He'd recognized the first ritual of the bonding of two lovers and had no idea why Neroon was saying these words. 

As he drifted off to sleep, he didn't realize that his left hand still rested on Neroon' s chest without the warrior holding it there. The last thing Marcus discovered before releasing his troubled mind to sleep was that Neroon wasn't wearing his black cloak. The fabric beneath his fingers had been soft. 

Sensing Marcus' regular breathing at last assured Neroon that the ranger was asleep. As much as he wanted to stay with Marcus, there were matters he had to attend to. He had to find out who was behind Marcus' abduction. It had to be another Minbari warrior, but why Marcus? The way the ranger had been treated suggested that they wanted information from him, and all means had been allowed to get it. Neroon was certain that the woman had been there to lure Marcus in to a false sense of security, abusing the ranger's vulnerability. Laying Marcus gently back into the bed, Neroon tucked him in. Then he walked into his study, to start his investigation.

///

His ancient wooden desk was filled with papers and files. Neroon sighed sitting down. He'd been away too long and the other Warrior Clans were plotting against him. The fact that he hadn't killed Delenn had weakened his strategical position. Though he still had influence in the Warrior Council, he knew they disapproved of his choices. The rumour that he'd fallen in love with a human had spread quickly and Shakiri, the prominent leader of the Warrior Caste, had told him to choose a Minbari who would be a more worthy warrior. 

Remembering that scene, Neroon wondered if Shakiri could be responsible for Marcus' abduction. Quickly, he dismissed the idea that Shakiri would mingle in his personal affairs. Soon, he would have to face the Warrior Council to explain his actions and to defend the decision he'd made by choosing a human ranger as his Kimarna, his significant other. They would be furious once they learned that he'd taken Marcus in to his house. 

Thinking of Marcus distracted him from reading the reports of his second in command, Danzi. This young Minbari warrior was completely loyal to him. Neroon was thankful that he'd chosen his men carefully to be sure that no traitors would emerge from them. After he'd checked the entries in the central computer, Neroon sent a message to Danzi that he wanted to talk to him. 

It took Danzi 5 minutes to get to Neroon's study. Lowering his eyes, Danzi waited.

"You know about the ranger?" Neroon said, studying him.

"Yes, Alit."

Neroon was unable to detect any disapproval in Danzi's eyes. To be honest, he didn't expect Danzi to disapprove of his choice concerning the ranger, but he did wonder if Danzi knew what he'd done to the human. "Marcus is very precious to me. I want the house secured and the guards doubled," Neroon stated in a determined tone.

"Excuse me, Alit, but are you expecting an attack?"

"I do not know, Danzi. I wish I knew. Someone abducted the ranger and I do not want that to happen again."

"I understand, Alit."

Looking at Danzi's face, Neroon considered his second in command. Yes, perhaps Danzi did understand. Concentrating again, he remembered his doubts about Shakiri's involvement in Marcus' abduction. He needed to know if Shakiri was the enemy or not. "Also, I want you to set up a meeting with Shakiri, preferently in this house. I need to talk to him."

"I will see to it." Danzi waited for more instructions, but Neroon dismissed him. 

Sitting behind his desk, Neroon mused about the changed situation. He was thankful to Susan Ivanova for this final chance. In her heart she must know the truth.... Neroon was surprised to see Danzi enter his study again. He seemed agitated. "What is wrong?"

"It is the Anla'Shok. He has started screaming."

Neroon didn't answer him. Immediately, the warrior got up from his chair and he rushed into Marcus' room within seconds. Marcus was lying on his side, trying to get the IV's out.

"Please let me die… I don't want to live!" The ranger screamed in obvious pain.

Neroon saw the empty stare in Marcus' eyes. The blind ranger was on a rampage and had to be stopped before he would hurt himself. Neroon gathered his courage; afraid his presence would intimidate the ranger. He hesitantly approached the bed, still keeping his distance.

Let me die! Marcus was in pain, not so much physical as emotional pain. He tried to get the IV's out of his arm, but his coordination was so bad that his fingers missed the tubes by inches. His ribs hurt and his fractured arm sent waves of pain through his body. Normally, the pain wouldn't faze him, but not after all he'd been through lately. 

Flashes of Martha, Susan and Neroon mingled in his mind and he cried out in anguish, trying to crawl to the headboard. Marcus pulled his legs up and tried to make himself as small as possible. Please, I can't take more pain. If only he knew what his kidnapper wanted, but they never asked him any questions. They hurt him without giving him a reason. 

Then, he'd heard Neroon's voice, vague and distant, promising to protect him and keep him safe. The dream returned and Marcus remembered how safe he'd felt once he'd accepted Neroon's embrace. But it had only been a dream and they'd return once they realized that the sedative had worn off. He wanted to get away from the hurt, but the small room in which they held him prisoner offered him no chance of escape. Clutching his fractured arm with his left hand, he rested the broken limb against his chest. "Kill me, get it over with," he pleaded in a strangled tone.

For the first time in his life the warrior felt truly helpless. It was obvious that Marcus still believed that he was being held prisoner in that small, filthy room. Neroon took one a deep breath and plunged ahead, talking softly to Marcus. "Marcus? You are safe. No one is going to hurt you. I know you have no reason to trust me, but I want to help you."

Recognizing Neroon's voice sent two different messages to the ranger's brain. Run, he's going to hurt you. Remember the rape? Remember how he used you? Marcus shook his head, trying to clear his mind of the two voices. Neroon is telling you that he will protect you. He came after you, to get you out. 

"Get out of my head!" Marcus yelled. Despair began to get a hold of him as he failed to silence the two voices. He trembled and had no idea how to get back in control of his sanity. All of a sudden two arms pulled him back on the bed until he rested against a warm body. Focusing on the scent, he realized it was Neroon. It hadn't been his imagination playing tricks on him. The warrior was here...

"Marcus… No one will hurt you, I promise."

Hot tears made their way over Marcus' cheeks and he felt embarrassed for showing his fear this openly. He doubted his sanity, was his mind playing tricks on him? Marcus had wished for the Minbari to have a softer, more caring side and now it seemed like Neroon truly wanted to comfort him. There was no more strength left inside him so Marcus surrendered. Resting his tired body against Neroon made him aware of the physical closeness of the warrior. Panic flashed through him. What if this was only a charade and Neroon was going to hurt him again? 

Neroon sensed Marcus' fear. The emotions were visible on the human's face and Neroon didn't know how to take that fear away. His former actions had caused this pain. As much as he wanted to, he couldn't make the hurt go away. It would take a lot of time and care. Neroon knew that the core of that pain would always stay with Marcus, the hurt too deep. "Marcus, you will recover, I will see to that."

Registering the words, Marcus wanted to look at Neroon's eyes, but he saw nothing except blackness. He'd forgotten about his blindness. His thoughts were a mess, but he heard Neroon call him by his name and Marcus didn't understand. For as long as he'd known Neroon, the warrior had never called him by his name. "You called me Marcus? You never did that before."

Hearing the pain in Marcus' voice shamed the warrior even more. "I know that I wronged you, Marcus. I was ruled by lust, not love. Now that I realize that, it's too late. I humiliated you far too many times. But I didn't know how to court you!" His voice rose, taking on a desperate tone. "Within the Warrior Caste, it's tradition to take what one wants. I thought I could get away with it, by claiming you as my own. By doing that I broke the spirit I admire in you. One day I will ask you for forgiveness, one day in the future when you have healed. Now, try to get some rest. The doctor told me that you are exhausted and if you want me to stay, I will do so. If you tell me to leave, I will leave. What do you want, Marcus?"

"You're not going to...hurt me?" Marcus whispered, still afraid.

"No. I won't hurt you. I promise by Valen that I will never again hurt you."

Marcus heard the words, but couldn't believe them. It didn't matter anyway. The only thing he felt was pain and the only thing he wanted was someone to hold him. "Then stay."

The words were a whisper and Neroon had to lean in closely to hear them. "If I do anything that makes you uncomfortable, tell me to stop. Do you hear me, Marcus?"

"Yes… but you promised me once before that you wouldn't hurt me and yet you did." Marcus remembered Neroon's promise after he'd chosen to be with the warrior after he'd turned blind. The Minbari had broken that promise.

"I know, Marcus. But I'm determined to treat you right this time. Now sleep and get better."

Marcus had no choice. His eyes closed and he felt soothed as Neroon stroked his hair. The pain started to retreat and he relaxed. If only Neroon were sincere. The first time Neroon had come to his quarters to tell him that he'd fallen in love with him, Marcus had thought that the feeling could be mutual. For a brief instant, he'd considered the possibility of him and Neroon being lovers. The brutal rapes had changed everything. Marcus started to tremble slightly. 

The warrior sensed what Marcus was thinking about for his thoughts had also drifted back to the first time when he'd confronted Marcus with his feelings. He would never forget the strange mixture of wonder, anticipation and want in Marcus' eyes upon revealing his secret to the ranger; and then madness had taken over. His lust had driven him to possess the ranger in body and soul. "Sleep Marcus, I will guard your dreams."

The ranger dozed off without knowing it. 

The moment Neroon was certain that Marcus was asleep he checked the IV's and felt relieved that they were still in place and functioning, glad that he didn't have to re-insert the needles beneath the skin. Realizing that he was going to spend the night here, he stretched his legs and checked the time. It was almost midnight and it had been 20 hours since they'd managed to free Marcus. This was going to be a very long night!

///

Marcus woke from another nightmare and panicked when he realized that he didn't know where the hell he was. If only he could see! He felt something that reminded him of warm beams of sunlight on his face, but that was impossible. There had been no source of warmth in his small cell. Slowly, he realized that he wasn't alone. His head was resting on someone's chest and then everything started to come back to him. 

Neroon was with him and had promised to protect him. Marcus felt horrified when he remembered how relieved he'd been that the warrior hadn't hurt him. Only months ago he would have never believed that he could be this messed up and scared. 

The ranger remembered how he'd cleaned house when Nightwatch had taken Delenn. He'd faced Neroon in Down Below, had challenged him to Denn'Sha. It seemed another lifetime, like a different Marcus had fought all those battles. He'd lost part of himself. Neroon had broken him and he'd given up. The warrior had achieved his goal; he was too messed up to resist Neroon's claim any longer. If Neroon decided to give it one more try, he would have to accept him as his master. His strength, his very will to prove Neroon wrong had disappeared. 

I don't only feel helpless. Let's face it, I am helpless. A blind cripple and what does Neroon want with that? Perhaps he will lose his interest in me and let me go. Then he could find a place to hide and he would welcome death. Peace at last

The expression on Neroon's face was one of wonder and hope. He'd been awake for one hour now and had witnessed the beautiful sunrise through the window from the bed. Marcus had shifted a couple of times during his sleep and now lay beside him. Marcus' head rested on his chest and Neroon was still stroking the dark hair. He knew Marcus was awake, feeling the subtle difference in the ranger's breathing. Once again, Neroon felt an erection start, but he was determined to suppress it, not wanting to frighten Marcus. He moved a little and was relieved as his arousal diminished. There was an awkward moment as he realized that he needed to get out of bed. His muscles hurt from sleeping in this strange position. "Marcus? Are you awake?" he whispered softly.

"Yes..." Marcus' answer was even softer, barely audible.

"I need to get to my feet."

Marcus moved as carefully as he could, trying not to put any pressure on his injuries. He'd dreaded this moment. If Neroon were going to sexually assault him this would be the perfect moment for it. Hiding his face behind his long hair Marcus tried hard to control his fear, but to no avail. His heart was pounding as Neroon's hands tucked him in.

"I will check and see if that human cook has managed to produce something for breakfast." Seeing Marcus act like this made him angry with himself. He was responsible for the way the ranger was. 

The core of his anger was aimed at himself. Not getting any answer from Marcus, he left the room. Exchanging a look with the security guard standing in the corridor, he knew that the ranger would be safe. Marcus was being watched. He hurried to the dojo and programmed the machine. It took him half an hour to get the rage out of his system. Just in time he remembered that he'd promised to get Marcus some breakfast and wondered what humans ate for breakfast.

A bit amazed he stared at the tray the cook had handed him. Neroon was actually capable of identifying most on it. Tea, milk, toast, some fruits, cereal. He'd eaten his own breakfast minutes earlier and had wanted to carry the tray himself; waving the Minbari away who had offered to carry it for him. Marcus had to be hungry by now. As the guard opened the door, Neroon saw that Marcus was sitting upright in the bed. The ranger supported his fractured arm and Neroon hated seeing the dark circles beneath Marcus' eyes. 

Marcus heard the door open and wondered who had entered the room. The footfalls told him that it was Neroon. The warrior's behavior this far puzzled him. He couldn't remember that Neroon had ever treated him this kindly, almost respectfully. 

"I brought you something to eat. You must be hungry." Neroon placed the tray on the side of the bed and watched Marcus. 

The ranger raised his head in a desperate attempt to see the expression on the warrior's face. 

Neroon swallowed. He hadn't told Marcus of the possibility that his eyesight could be restored, not wanting to raise Marcus' hopes. Neroon needed Stephen Franklin's opinion first. 

"Why are you being so kind to me? I don't know you like this." Frustrated, Marcus tried to get in to a more comfortable position, but he'd forgotten about his bruised ribs. 

Neroon watched him struggle and wanted to help him, but refrained from doing so. If he really wanted the ranger to regain his strength then he had to be careful not to treat Marcus as a cripple. "You might find this hard to believe Marcus, but I do love you, in my own way. I want to make it up to you for my past mistakes." 

Shaking his head, Marcus mumbled something Neroon couldn't understand. 

"What?"

Marcus remained silent. He wished he could trust the warrior, but he distrusted Neroon. The warrior had hurt him too many times. 

Feeling Marcus' discomfort, Neroon didn't push the matter. "Do you want some tea?"

Marcus nodded slightly.

Neroon took his hand and placed Marcus' fingers around the teacup. 

Marcus knew that lifting the cup would show how intimidated he felt. His hand was shaking and he hesitated. 

Seeing the fear in Marcus' eyes, Neroon slipped his own fingers beneath the ranger's and lifted the cup to Marcus' lips. 

The ranger was thirsty and relished the tea. He recognized the flavour, Darjeeling tea. After sipping from the tea, Neroon placed his fingers on the various items on the tray, enabling him to make a choice. Marcus really craved some toast, but handling the knife was too difficult. He cringed as Neroon took the knife from his fingers, afraid that the tray would be taken away, but seconds later, Neroon handed him the toast. 

Marcus almost grabbed the toast from Neroon's hands and sank his teeth into it. He was hungry, but too embarrassed to ask Neroon to prepare more toast for him, not knowing that the Minbari was eyeing him carefully. The ranger was presented with another slice and he dug into it. The next thing Neroon offered him was some Minbari fruit, a mixture between an orange and an apple. 

Marcus didn't realize that he was actually smiling as he tasted the sweet fruit, but Neroon did see that smile and it gave him hope that not everything was lost yet. "Do you want some milk?" Neroon wondered why humans drank this liquid. He had sipped from it during his walk to Marcus' room and found that he hated the foul taste. 

"Yes." The mug, filled with milk, was pressed into his hand and Marcus wondered why Neroon was actually helping him eat breakfast. Why was Neroon going through all this trouble? Handing the empty mug back to Neroon, he began to feel tired and tried to hide the embarrassment he felt for being depended on the Minbari warrior. 

"You are still tired, aren't you?" Neroon asked concerned.

"Yes… I am." 

"Try to get more rest. I have a lot of paperwork to do. And Marcus?"

"Yes… Neroon?" It was the first time that he'd spoken the warrior's name since Neroon's last assault. His voice trembled and he knew that Neroon heard the tension in his words.

"Should you need me, call me. The guard outside will get me."

"I don't think that will be necessary... I can't leave this room and I'm so bloody tired." Marcus was starting to feel even more uncomfortable. Neroon was acting like he truly cared!

Studying Marcus, he wondered what the human was thinking. He could literally feel Marcus' fear and he hated himself for what he had done to the ranger. "Just remember that I am close, should something happen." Neroon barely resisted the urge to kiss Marcus on his brow, but he knew that it would ruin everything he'd achieved this far. Although Marcus clearly didn't trust him, the ranger tolerated his presence. It was a start. Instead of kissing him, he gently took Marcus' hand and placed it on the ranger's chest as he had done before and twined his own fingers around Marcus' cold fingers. Neroon saw the stunned expression on Marcus' face as he spoke once more in Minbari. "From this day on I will care for you and watch over you. I pledge myself to you."

Marcus heard the words, but didn't understand why Neroon would want to speak them. Remembering the first time Neroon had pledged his love for him, he realized that Neroon now had spoken the second part of a bonding ritual, the Shi'reg. 

"You never cared for any ceremony or rituals between us, why now? I'm in no condition to reject you or defeat you in a fight, should you want to.... force me as you have done before," Marcus said, horrified. Fear grasped his heart; he'd just told Neroon that he couldn't fight him, in case Neroon wanted to claim him as his own. It would futile to fight Neroon. He was utterly unable to defend himself. Feeling helpless like this scared Marcus tremendously.

"I want to do this right, Marcus. I do not know if you will give me another chance, but in order to save your honour, I need to bond with you. Then, should you leave me, there will be no dishonour in the eyes of the Minbari when they look upon you. I will declare you my Kirmana. The ones who want to hurt you will know that I will protect you and necessarily strike back at them. There is no other way for me to restore your honour to you. I know that I can't really restore that honour, I.... raped it and...." his voice dropped as he confessed his horrid crimes to his victim. 

Pledging himself like that couldn't save his honour. Neroon wasn't interested in saving his own honour at this point. But the warrior felt the deep urge to protect the ranger from future harassment. Neroon knew that by taking this pledge he would be bound to Marcus as long as the ranger lived. This was a very serious oath and carried great weight. The pledge demanded of him that he would defend Marcus' life with his own as long as he lived. He wanted, no needed, to do penance for the way he'd hurt the human. 

Neroon stopped talking as Marcus started to pound on the mattress. He knew that the ranger felt used and that Marcus was intensely angry with him. Immediately, he tried to stop the ranger, afraid that Marcus was going to inflict even more injuries on himself as he was pounding the pillow with his broken arm. 

Marcus struggled to free himself as the Minbari tried to subdue him.

"Marcus? Stop this! You are hurting yourself!"

The words Neroon had spoken were whirling through his mind. The Minbari had admitted that he'd raped him, that he didn't have the right to take his honour away from him! A strange feeling of relief washed through Marcus. Perhaps the warrior did have a change of heart. But to actually hear Neroon say that he'd raped him made Marcus feel miserable. There was no more denying between them.

"Why couldn't you be gentle?" Marcus wanted to know. "The first time you came to me.... I felt the same way, a bit frightened of the unknown perhaps...But I would have given you what you wanted.... You had no right to forcefully take it from me and involve other people in it.... Like Susan...Susan! Is she all right? What did you do to her?"

Neroon had expected this question sooner and later. Marcus was becoming hysterical and he had to do something to calm Marcus down. Tenderly running his fingers over the inside of Marcus' wrist, he pressed several nerve endings. He knew a bit about the Minbari version of acupuncture and Neroon figured that human pressure points wouldn't differ too much from the Minbari ones. It worked: Marcus began to feel drowsy. Putting more pressure on one certain point, made the ranger lay down. 

Still rubbing the pressure points, Neroon said, "Susan helped me to get you out of your prison. She loves you and it was hard for her to make the decision that I was the one who had to help you heal. I objected to her decision, but that woman is stubborn."

"Yes, she is, isn't she?" Marcus had no idea what Neroon was doing, but he felt comfortable and the sudden fright and terror were disappearing quickly as the pain in his body began to diminish.

"If you want to see her, you can contact her. I promised her that I would not prevent you from getting in touch with her."

"And will you keep that promise?" Marcus' unseeing eyes stared at the ceiling and he didn't resist as Neroon moved his fingers up his arm, to find even more pressure points. 

Neroon had used this technique many times before when his men had been wounded in battle and there had been no medical help available. He knew how to stop the pain in Marcus' body. Applying the pressure one last time, just underneath Marcus' elbow, made Marcus close his eyes. Neroon observed Marcus for some moments until he was sure that the ranger was soundly asleep. Pulling up the comforter, he placed one kiss reverently on Marcus' brow. "Yes, Marcus, I will keep my promise."

"Alit? " 

Neroon didn't turn around. He'd already recognized Danzi's voice. First, he wanted to say good-bye to Marcus for now. "Sleep tight, Marcus." Rising from the bed, Neroon rubbed his temples, then focused on Danzi.

"I got word from Shakiri. He's on his way over here and will arrive in one hour."

"Well done." Neroon followed Danzi out of the room. He didn't want to wake Marcus. "I do not trust Shakiri. Run all usual checks and prepare for a possible confrontation. You know Shakiri's temper. " 

"Of course, Alit. You can rest assured that all precautions will be taken," Danzi assured him with a determined expression in his eyes.

"Good." Neroon returned to his study to prepare himself for the upcoming confrontation with the most influential leader of the Warrior Caste; Shai Alit Shakiri.

///

"Alit?"

Neroon was surprised to see Danzi return to his study so quickly. He had thought the young warrior would be busy checking the stronghold's defences.

"Doctor Edwards just arrived to check on the Anla'Shok. Do you want him to wait?"

"Has Shakiri's escort already called in?" Neroon inquired. 

"No."

"Then show the doctor in and warn me the second Shakiri arrives."

"As you wish, Alit," Danzi said, bowed and left the room.

Pushing his chair back, Neroon rose to his feet. He hadn't expected the doctor's visit and wondered why he hadn't been informed of the human's intentions. Wondering about what this could mean, he walked into Marcus' room. His study was located in the same corridor; Neroon had arranged that on purpose. He wanted to be close in case something went wrong with Marcus. 

Doctor Edwards entered the small room moments later. 

Marcus was still asleep and frankly, Neroon didn't want to wake him. "Doctor, I had no idea you were on your way over."

"I just want to see how our patient is doing."

Observing Edward's every move, Neroon remained standing near the doorway. The physician unhooked the ranger from the IV's and stopped the bleeding the little wounds caused. 

Marcus stirred in his sleep, but didn't wake up.

"Has he eaten yet?" the doctor wanted to know. 

Neroon nodded, remembering the foul taste of that milk. "He had breakfast."

"That's good. He needs a lot of fluids. Just make sure he continues to eat. If he refuses, I have to start the IV's again."

"I will see to it."

Edwards checked the bandages and was pleased. This new type of porous bandages sealed the wound more effectively than simple gauze and thus assisted in the healing process. The broken arm and bruised ribs would be properly healed in less than three weeks.

Marcus woke when someone touched his face, but he kept his eyes firmly shut.

"The grazes on his face are also starting to heal," Edwards said approvingly.

Marcus realized that a stranger was in the room. Probably a doctor by the way he was probing his wounds. Was Neroon also present?

"Alit, you have to make sure that he stays in bed. Short walks to the bathroom are allowed, but nothing else. He needs to rest," Edwards instructed him.

"I understand, anything else?" Neroon watched Marcus closely and the tiny changes in Marcus' breathing gave the ranger away. Marcus was awake, but seemed to prefer to act like he was still asleep. Assuming Marcus would have his reasons for doing so, Neroon waited for the doctor's reply.

"Are you sure you don't want me to take him with me to the Ranger Training Centre?"

"Yes, I'm sure." Observing Marcus, Neroon noticed the tiny shivers running through the ranger's body. What thoughts were swirling around in Marcus' mind?

As the doctor probed his ribs, Marcus couldn't keep quiet. It hurt! A moan emanated from his lips and he tried to move away from Edwards' hands. Realizing that he couldn't continue to pretend to be asleep any longer, he had to open his eyes.

"Hello, Marcus. How do you feel? I'm Doctor Edwards and I have been treating your injuries. Are you in any kind of pain?"

Neroon was curious for Marcus' reply. It was obvious that the ranger was in pain. The expression on Marcus' face had given the human away. If Neroon was correct about the ranger, Marcus was going to deny any discomfort.

"No, I'm fine." Marcus' fingers moved to pull the blanket closer to his body. He felt vulnerable in the presence of the two men, still expecting to see when opening his eyes.

"Now why don't I believe you?" Edwards obviously doubted the ranger's answer and exchanged a look with the Minbari. 

Neroon shrugged. He didn't expect the ranger to acknowledge his pain. Even during Denn-Sha, Marcus had ignored his injuries. 

Marcus shifted uncomfortably. He knew that he couldn't fool the doctor, but he didn't want their pity.

"I'm going to leave behind some painkillers and sleeping pills. Give him one when the pain becomes unbearable." Edwards looked at Neroon to see if the Minbari understood his instructions. The doctor placed two vials on the small table underneath the window. 

Neroon studied the content. Once he was sure that he understood the labels he carefully put them back. "You can rest assured, doctor. If necessary he will take them."

"Good." Edwards pulled up the blankets and made sure Marcus wasn't cold. The doctor eyed him for a moment then beckoned Neroon to follow him out of the room. "I'm going to leave now, Marcus. Should you need me, tell Alit Neroon and he'll send for me."

"Thank you, doctor." Marcus just wanted the physician to leave him alone. He wanted everyone to leave him be! 

Closing the door behind him, Neroon waited for Edwards to start talking. Something was troubling the human.

"I received a call from Doctor Franklin from Babylon 5. He wanted to know if ranger Cole was treated well. Now, why would he be that worried for Marcus Cole? Is there something I need to know? After all, I'm his doctor," Edwards said in somewhat worried tone.

Mentally cursing himself, Neroon wondered what to tell the human. He didn't want everyone to know what had happened between him and the ranger. Not because he was concerned for his own reputation, but because he wanted to spare Marcus the embarrassment. "I had some disagreements with the Anla'Shok. I almost killed him in a pike fight."

"I heard about him challenging you to Denn-sha. I'm surprised you let him live. I've seen you fight, Alit. Marcus Cole never had a chance."

Thankfully Edwards seemed appeased by his explanation. Neroon watched the human leave and couldn't resist returning to Marcus' room. Not wanting to step in there without permission, he knocked on the door.

"Yes? Enter?" Marcus was biting his lip. Edwards' examination had worsened the pain in his chest. The bruised ribs made it hard for him to breathe properly and the ranger was faced with another problem. He desperately needed to visit the lavatory, but where was the bloody bathroom? Gathering his strength, he recognized Neroon's footfalls. I don't have a choice, have I? I need Neroon's help. 

There was an uncomfortable expression on Marcus' face and Neroon knew what bothered the ranger. A warrior himself, Neroon knew how hard it must be on Marcus to depend on others. It looked like Marcus wanted to crawl out of bed, but wavered. "Can I help you somehow, Marcus?"

"Yes, you could tell me... show me where I can find the bathroom," he whispered embarrassed.

Neroon looked at the sling the doctor had handed him before leaving. Marcus was still supporting his broken arm and the sling would be helpful. Suddenly Neroon realized that he'd been lost in thought and remembered Marcus' question. "I will show you, but you better use this sling to support your broken limb."

The ranger tried to hang onto his composure hearing Neroon walk over to the bed. 

"I'm going to put the sling over your shoulder." Neroon thought it wise to tell the ranger what he was doing. The warrior couldn't imagine being blind, but he realized that it must be hard on the human.

As the sling slipped over his shoulder, Marcus cringed. Neroon had lifted his broken arm to place it in the sling, but he sighed once his arm was supported. This was much better.

"The bathroom," Neroon muttered silently to himself as he waited for Marcus to push back the blankets.

Stunned, the ranger realized that he'd been dressed in soft pants and an oversized tunic. Marcus couldn't help wondering if it had been Neroon who had dressed him.

"No, Doctor Edwards dressed you." Neroon had no idea why he made that remark.

"I didn't ask you anything. Why did you say that?" Marcus' soft voice trembled.

"I don't know. Must have been thinking along similar lines."

Marcus had been startled when he had heard Neroon's answer to his unspoken question. Not sure whether to push that matter, he decided to let it rest. His first priority was to get to a lavatory. 

"Can you get to your feet by yourself?" Neroon asked.

"Now, that might be a challenge." Marcus was trying to reach for his old armour of wit. It had served him well in the past, but would it serve him now? He was determined not to show his uncertainty. Could he trust Neroon? The Minbari seemed sincere... but there was this voice warning him not to trust the Alit. Don't let Neroon fool you. He's dangerous. You know that. 

Finally, he managed to place his feet on the floor. As he sat on the bed he realized that he was short of breath due to the bruised ribs. Catching his breath, he raised himself from the bed. Swaying on his feet, he tried to reach out to something to steady him.

It tore Neroon's heart apart to see Marcus like this. The ranger stood, but was unsteady on his feet. As Marcus tried to find something to keep him from falling Neroon instinctively took hold of the ranger's hand and waited for Marcus' reaction to that touch. 

Grabbing hold of the offered arm, Marcus succeeded in staying on his feet. 

"This way," Neroon said, guiding the ranger who had accepted his assistance, his touch! 

Moving slowly, Marcus walked over to the bathroom and tried to memorize the number of steps and the direction in case he needed to visit the bathroom again. Walking in darkness still scared him and he knew that he would never get used to it. Hearing Neroon opening a door, he allowed the Minbari to gently pull him inside. 

Then that strange ritual started again; Neroon led him around the bathroom and placed his hands on the various items inside. It reminded him of how Neroon had helped him to eat his breakfast earlier on. Marcus knew that he would never be able to memorize everything inside the bathroom.

"I will wait outside." Neroon told him in a friendly tone.

Sighing, Marcus heard the door close. For one brief instant he'd been afraid that Neroon was going to stay. The way Neroon's behaviour had changed was uncanny. The present Neroon seemed so different from the one who had stalked him on Babylon 5. This fact confused him. If Neroon would still be acting like a bastard, then everything wouldn't be that complicated. He would have asked Edwards to take him to the ranger base, but ...Neroon had changed, tremendously. 

After he'd relieved himself, Marcus ran his fingers over the wall until he reached the washbowl. Washing his hands, his head dropped to his chest and he told himself to hang in there. He was no quitter. His father had once told him that something that didn't kill you, only made you stronger. He hoped that his father had been right. The ranger moved his hand along the wall until he found the door-handle.

Pacing the room made Neroon feel claustrophobic. He had to concentrate on the confrontation with Shakiri and all he could think about was Marcus. Neroon was still trying to figure out how he had lost all control weeks ago. How could he have raped Marcus? It wasn't like him. He prided himself on being a honourable warrior and never before had he resorted to that kind of action. The thing that worried him most was that there were blank spots in his memory. 

I know what I did to Marcus, but how can I forget something like that? Frustrated, he started to pace faster. He needed the answers to those questions. There was a way to get them, but he didn't like the idea of being scanned by a Minbari telepath. He had to find another solution. His musings were interrupted when he the door-handle moved.

Composing himself, Marcus stepped into the room. He counted the steps he took. Marcus reached the bed before he realized it and almost stumbled. He's still here.. Marcus heard the warrior's breathing. As he sat down on the bed a sharp rush of pain coursed through him. It would take weeks for his ribs and arm to heal.

Neroon refrained from helping the ranger to the bed. He wanted to treat the blind human with as much dignity as possible. After all, the ranger was a warrior and had proven to be a worthy adversary. During Denn-Sha Marcus had managed to hit some very painful spots. Neroon would never make the mistake of underestimating the ranger again. "Is there anything else I can do for you?"

Marcus slowly shook his head. The little walk to the bathroom had tired him and he just wanted to sleep.

"Then I will leave you now. I have a meeting to attend to and...." Neroon was cut off as someone knocked on the door. "Yes?"

Marcus listened carefully and someone else entered the room.

"Danzi?" Neroon said.

Although Marcus wasn't fluent in the language of the Warrior Caste he understood the basic content and smiled briefly. Danzi and Neroon were talking in their own language and probably didn't expect a human ranger to comprehend. As far as he was able to understand, Shakiri had arrived and wanted to talk to Neroon. The ranger had never met the leader of the Warrior Caste, but the stories that surrounded Shakiri were drenched in blood, human and Minbari blood.

"I have to leave you now. Danzi will be in the corridor, should you need him, and Marcus..." 

Crooking his head, the ranger waited for Neroon to finish his sentence.

”Stay in bed. I don't want you sneaking out of here and wandering off by yourself. You heard the good doctor. You need to rest. Am I making myself clear?"

Does he really care for me? He almost sounds like Stephen when the big nag is on a roll. "I understand, Alit." Marcus added the last word to get a response out of Neroon. The ranger heard him mutter something about humans being a strange people and he could have sworn that the other Minbari was chuckling. Feeling strangely at peace, Marcus drifted off to sleep.

Danzi watched Neroon intensely. The young Minbari wasn't stupid and his instincts had long told him what must have occurred between the ranger and his Alit. But the thing that puzzled him most was how Neroon could have acted in a way like that. Danzi had known his Alit for 30 Minbari cycles and had always respected the warrior. Never once had he doubted Neroon's honour and even now he refused to accept that Neroon had behaved dishonourably. There had to be an explanation for Neroon's obsessive behaviour.

Neroon was enthralled by the way Marcus looked while he was asleep and hoped that the ranger's sleep would be free of nightmares. "Keep a close eye on him, Danzi. If one of Shakiri's men tries to get in here or attempts to get any information concerning the Anla'Shok, warn me. We need to be very careful for I have a feeling that Shakiri could be our enemy."

"I will guard him with my life."

Neroon nodded. Danzi had never let him down. Taking a deep breath, he prepared himself for the meeting with Shakiri. One way or another, he was going to get some answers!

///

A deadly silence descended in Neroon's study as Shakiri, and his second in command Dannier, strode into the room. Neroon remained seated and studied Shakiri intensely. Having known the leader of the Warrior Caste most of his life he could tell that Shakiri was gloating. There was a sick grin on Shakiri's face. His teeth bared, Shakiri sat down opposite Neroon. Shifting in his seat, Neroon continued to search for clues why Shakiri had come in the first place. Shakiri obviously felt very sure of himself. Had his instincts been right? Was Shakiri behind all this? But why? Shakiri had told Neroon a couple of times that he wanted him as his successor. That would imply that Shakiri would trust him, so why move against him? Neroon decided that it was time to face the powerful Minbari. Neroon was surprised that he felt this confident.

"You want to talk to me?" 

Neroon noticed the tiny tremors in Shakiri's voice. Wherever his sanity had been hiding these last couple of weeks, it had returned to him. "Yes. I need your support." Setting up his tactic carefully, Neroon observed Shakiri's reactions. He was going to play this game on his terms.

"Support? What kind of support?" 

He acts like he's ignorant. That's a mistake. He should realize that no one will believe that the leader of the Warrior Caste does not know what is going on with one of his Clan leaders. "Are you honestly telling me that you have not heard about the Anla' Shok?" I must be careful not to mention Marcus' name or the details. Shakiri will make a mistake. I have to be patient. Well, I have to admit that patience was never my strongest character trait... Neroon listened carefully to Shakiri's tone as the older Minbari answered him.

"You know what I think about humans."

The last word was uttered with loathing. Neroon didn't expect something else. Yes, he knew of Shakiri's opinion of humans ...and of Delenn for that matter. He was about to add something to infuriate his leader as Shakiri rose from his chair. Towering over Neroon, Shakiri leaned over the desk with teeth bared. He's actually trying to intimidate me! I did not realize how much Shakiri hated humans. Is that his motivation? That hate? But where do Marcus and I fit in? 

"You started this... madness, Neroon. I sent you to Babylon 5 to make sure Delenn would not gain more power and what do you do? You allow a human to stop you. The thought that the Anla'Shok are allowing humans to be trained on Minbar is appalling! These humans are gaining too much influence. I thought you understood, Neroon. I saw you as my successor... I trusted you and then you betray me!" 

Neroon was trying hard to remain calm. He never expected Shakiri to lose his composure like this and it told him something about the older Minbari. Hate was coursing through Shakiri and that hate was driving Shakiri insane. Neroon needed all his discipline not to reply in the same manner. He had to think, not act. "I know their growing influence bothers you, but why blame me? Because times are changing and I am one of the first to notice it?" Let's see if I can press some of Shakiri's buttons. I used to be good at luring my enemies into traps. Let's see if I can still pull it off. 

"Are you still defending those puny, inferior creatures?"

Shakiri started to pace the room like a caged predator and Neroon knew he was close to getting the answers he needed so badly. He made his next remark on purpose to anger Shakiri. "Yes. I think humans have a great potential. We should treat them as equals."

"Equals! Did you lose your mind when you fell in love with that pathetic excuse for an Anla'Shok?"

Holding his raging emotions in check, Neroon rose to his feet as well. All of a sudden he remembered an argument he'd had with Shakiri after he'd returned from Babylon 5. He'd told his Caste leader about the proud Anla' Shok who had faced him, invoking Denn-sha. Then it hit him. He had also told Shakiri about certain feelings he'd developed for the human ranger. During his visit to Medlab, Neroon had discovered that he felt attracted to Marcus Cole and had even remembered mentioning the ranger's name to his Caste leader. 

Shakiri's facial expression returned to Neroon. Shakiri had told him in an icy tone to forget about the human ranger. All kind of forgotten memories were surfacing in his mind now that he was talking to Shakiri. Like that meeting he had with Shakiri and Dannier just before his obsessive behaviour concerning Marcus had started. He'd just returned from a visit he paid Durhann and Shakiri had been waiting for him in the great hall of the Warrior Council. Neroon vaguely remembered walking into Shakiri's private chambers and then? And then what? What had happened? Why couldn't he remember that meeting? It was just another blank spot in his mind. Neroon was now convinced that Shakiri was involved somehow. Perhaps if he pushed Shakiri a bit harder, the Minbari would give himself away. It was a dangerous game he was playing, but he'd always loved a challenge. "Marcus is an excellent warrior," Neroon started. "Durhann trained him very well and you better pray that you will not meet him in battle. He would certainly defeat you in a pike fight." Shakiri's face contorted in anger and for a moment, Shakiri's true character showed. Neroon almost pitied the older Minbari.

"He must be good in bed if you defend him like that. Tell me, should I try him?" Shakiri hissed.

How does he dare to insult Marcus like this? Neroon had been able to control his emotions this far, but that remark made his blood boil. He realized that Shakiri had said it on purpose and told himself to remain composed. Shakiri is losing his patience. I have to use that to my advantage. I can get payback later. This insult will be punished. 

"You will stay away from him," Neroon said in a determined tone. "He's my Kirmana and should you even try to hurt him, I will challenge you to Denn-Sha. And you are no match for me, Shakiri." Neroon felt utterly satisfied as he saw the stunned look on Shakiri's face. The older Minbari had never expected that reaction. Come on, Shakiri, tell me something that will give you away. 

"Kirmana? You would choose a human over the finest warriors Minbar has to offer? The drugs must have affected your mind!" Shakiri turned on his heels and marched out of the room. Dannier followed his master. 

Neroon was still thinking about Shakiri's last remark. Drugs? What drugs is Shakiri referring too? Neroon was lost in thought and his eyes wandered off. Shakiri and Dannier had halted and Neroon's heart missed a beat when he realized that Marcus was standing in the corridor. Marcus? No! 

///

The moment the argument started in Neroon's study, Marcus woke from his slumber. Briefly unsure of his whereabouts he remembered where he was. He didn't bother to open his eyes. Using his other senses he tried to learn what was going on. A moan escaped his lips as he tried to shift his body into a more comfortable position in the bed. Ever since he'd become blind, he'd discovered that his other senses had sharpened. Marcus concentrated on the heated voices echoing through the rooms. 

The ranger identified Neroon's voice at once. The other voice was unknown to him, but he remembered that Neroon had left him to attend a meeting with Shakiri. Marcus listened carefully, but had trouble understanding the warriors as they were speaking in the tongue of the Warrior Caste. Marcus reminded himself to teach himself that bloody language. The only words he was able to make out were humans and Anla'Shok. Why would they be discussing the rangers? Or are they talking about me? The thought made him jumpy and his curiosity got the better of him. 

Dismissing the promise he'd made to Neroon to stay in bed, he carefully swung his feet to the floor, pushing back the blankets and cringed when he accidentally leaned on his broken arm. I wonder if I'll still be able to wield a pike after my arm has healed. His head snapped back as he realized that he no longer owned a ranger pin or a pike. They had both been taken away from his during his capture. Those two items had been very precious to him and to be without them pained Marcus. He wondered where the door was that would lead him into the corridor. 

Judging from the loudness of their voices the Minbari had to be very close. Marcus raised himself from the bed and found support as he rested his back against the wall. He had no other choice than to run his fingers over the wall and see if he could find a doorpost. Taking it step by step, he made it to the door at last. The discussion between Neroon and Shakiri sounded even more intense now and there was a threatening tone in Shakiri's voice. 

Marcus' hand trembled slightly when he found the door handle. He paused for a moment, realizing that he really shouldn't be doing this. As he turned the door handle he wondered if Neroon was going to be angry with him for walking out of his room. You bet he'll be mad. It didn't stop him though and he pushed open the door. All of a sudden he heard someone coming his way and he considered retreating to the room, but the door handle had slipped from his hand and he was momentarily at a loss what to do. Marcus didn't know that Shakiri was standing in front of him. 

The Minbari's face turned into a grimace as Shakiri noticed the human. 

The ranger heard someone breathe and felt body heat. He realized that somebody was very close to him and he fought an upcoming panic. He wasn't going to lose it in front of a stranger.

But Neroon saw the expression in Shakiri's eyes and knew that he had to step between the ranger and the Caste leader. Neroon didn't trust Shakiri any longer and looked upon him as the enemy. At this moment his enemy was eyeing Marcus with a speculatory smile. Moving as fast as he could he tried to get into the corridor and in front of Marcus. Neroon could tell by Marcus' facial expression that the ranger had no idea who he was facing. What is he doing out of bed any way? I told him to stay put. Neroon shook his head. Marcus never does what one tells him. I should know that by now. 

Taking a step back, Marcus felt the door against his back and knew he was cornered. If only he knew who was standing opposite him!

"Taleen ashaan!"

Marcus heard the Minbari words, but was unable to move, recognizing the insult. The Minbari had just called him a whore. The ranger wanted to lash out at the Minbari, but was paralysed. It shocked him that anybody would call him that. It hurt!

Neroon however, didn't feel too shocked to move and was beside Marcus in mere seconds. 

Marcus could actually feel the shift in air around him as Neroon reached and steadied him. Though short of breath, the ranger was still trying to react to the insult. Then, he recognized Neroon's scent; the warrior's arm moved over his chest as if to keep him from attacking the Caste leader. Smiling a sad grin, Marcus realized that he could hardly move at this moment. He'd overestimated his strength and wished he were back in bed as his legs refused to carry his weight any longer.

"You better leave while you are still in one piece, Shakiri. You are no longer welcome in my house. Next time you insult the Anla' Shok I will invoke Denn-Sha; Marcus' honour is my honour. Now get out of my sight!" Neroon's tone was vehement.

Marcus had never expected Neroon to come to his defence, but felt strangely relieved that he didn't have to face Shakiri on his own. Even if I had a pike I couldn't hit him, not knowing where Shakiri is. But he had to put his two cents in there... "And should Neroon not beat the hell out of you, I will be happy to end what he started." Bloody hell, why did I say that? That blow on my head must also have damaged my thinking. I must be mad to threaten Shakiri the way I am now. 

On Neroon's face appeared a stunned, yet approving expression. He hadn't expected Marcus to react at all. Neroon relished seeing the spark of fire in the ranger's eyes. This was the Anla' Shok he admired so much, the spirit that captivated him.

"Are you going to allow him to speak to me like that, Neroon?" Shakiri trembled from pure anger.

Neroon noticed that Dannier's hand rested on his pike. "Yes. I could not agree more with the ranger."

Marcus was tiring quickly and knew that he wasn't going to be able to stay on his feet much longer. The last thing he wanted was to pass out in front of Shakiri. Using his last bit of strength, he grabbed Neroon's arm and strengthened his hold on the warrior next to him.

Neroon felt the movement and realized that Marcus was leaning more and more on him. He had to end this discussion with Shakiri. The ranger needed to get back to bed and Neroon knew that he had to follow up on the lead that Shakiri had given him as quickly as possible. I have to find out what drugs he was talking about.

"There is nothing more that needs to be said between us, Shakiri," Neroon stated. "Or do you want my men to escort you to your flyer?" On Neroon's mark Danzi moved closer, accompanied by several of his men.

The Caste leader cursed and turned his back on Neroon. "We are not finished yet, Neroon."

"I know and I am looking forward to settling the issue."

Those words were the last thing Marcus heard before his legs give in.

Neroon caught him and seeing that the ranger had exhausted all his strength, scooped him up in his arms. Looking one more time at Shakiri convinced Neroon that the Caste leader had left the corridor. Shifting his glare to Marcus, Neroon saw that the ranger had fallen asleep due to fatigue. Neroon walked over to the bed and gently lay him down. After he had covered Marcus in soft and warm blankets, he stared at Danzi. "How did he get into the corridor? I told you to make sure he stayed in bed."

"I know that it is no excuse, but the Anla' Shok opened the door the same moment Shakiri entered the corridor. I had no time to act."

Neroon saw the guilty expression on Danzi's face and realized that his second in command wasn't to blame for this confrontation.

"It will never happen again. I swear, Alit."

"The ranger is stubborn, Danzi. I should have known that he wouldn't listen to reason and try to walk off. In future I want more guards in the corridor. Marcus is not allowed to leave this room until he has healed more. The doctor told me to see to his rest."

Danzi bowed and left the room taking up his post in the corridor. 

Seating himself beside the bed, Neroon studied the lines of suffering on Marcus' brow. Once he was sure that the ranger was soundly asleep Neroon decided to pay a visit to an old friend.

///

The warrior located the old priest in the garden where Shahaam was gathering some healing plants. Neroon saw that old age was getting to his trusted friend. The average lifespan of a Minbari was between 133 and 150 Minbari cycles and Shahaam was closing in on 130. Neroon watched the healer and realized that he had to put his trust in Shahaam. He needed the priest's help if he wanted to uncover what was going on. Shahaam had earned quite a reputation as a healer and was much revered as a wise priest.

"Neroon, I heard your footsteps...What brings you to the garden at this hour?"

A smile appeared on Neroon's worried face. Shahaam still amazed him. The priest would have made a fine tactician should he have felt a calling to join the Warrior Caste in his younger years. "I need your help and advice, old friend."

"Let's sit down, Neroon. My old bones are weary."

Neroon sat down on the bench next to Shahaam. Studying the deeply lined face, Neroon discovered that Shahaam looked even more ancient than he had at first sight. It wouldn't be much longer until the old healer would leave his house to spend his last cycles in a somnolent state as most elder Minbari used to do. He already knew that he was going to miss Shahaam who had been his teacher, priest and physician. Stopping this line of thought, Neroon gathered his courage. It wasn't a pretty story, which he had to tell Shahaam.

"What's troubling you, Neroon? I've known you from the day I delivered you. I can see the anguish in your eyes."

Shahaam's grey eyes locked with Neroon's dark ones and made him flinch involuntarily. Telling Shahaam of his crimes would be hard on him. Neroon valued Shahaam's opinion of him very highly. "It started some weeks ago. I had an argument with Shakiri about the human Anla'Shok."

"The one you brought with you? I heard that he's injured and blind?"

Neroon couldn't help admiring Shahaam. The old Minbari had his own sources for information. "Yes. I was infatuated with him and for some reason I began to pursuit him. I dishonoured him, hurt him, and caused his blindness. But the thing is... that my memories of what happened during that time are fading fast. There are even some blank spots. That worries me." No longer avoiding Shahaam's inquiring gaze, he looked at his old mentor. 

"Shahaam, there is no one out there who knows me better than you do. In your opinion: am I capable of raping the Anla' Shok? I know I did, but it is like my mind was separated from my body at that time." Neroon hoped that Shahaam could help him. He wasn't trying to deny his crimes, but it bothered him. Neroon felt like he couldn't trust himself any longer. 

A sigh emanated from Shahaam's lips as he crooked his head to observe Neroon. The old priest was considering the question put to him. Neroon silently allowed him to have his own net of contacts and informants. During Neroon's absence Shahaam took over the Alit's responsibilities. The priest had heard of Neroon's dishonourable actions and had hoped that they had been nothing more than lies. Sending out messages to his informants had paid off. Shahaam knew that Neroon had just had a confrontation with Shakiri; a warrior the old priest distrusted. Neroon evidently did not trust Shakiri any more than Shahaam did and had come to him for advice. He chose his answer carefully. "I know what happened between you and the human."

Neroon lowered his eyes.

"Neroon, I have seen you in anger or ready to go into battle, but I do not think that you would ever lose control over your emotions like that. You are a true warrior. No, you wouldn't forcefully take the Anla'Shok. It would clash with everything you believe in and are willing to fight for. Do you suspect Shakiri of foul play?"

Neroon sighed relieved that maybe he could still trust himself. If Shahaam had doubted his sincerity or sanity, the priest would have told him. "Yes. Shakiri said the strangest thing as he left. He told me that the drugs must have affected my brain. What drugs?"

"You want me to run some tests on your blood, looking for abnormalities, is that it?" They were watching each other, thinking similar thoughts. "I hope that there will still be some traces of the substance in your blood, for you do not seem to be under any influence at this moment. Perhaps you should try to get an older blood sample."

Nodding his head, Neroon saw the wisdom in those words. He had to contact Babylon 5 any way to inform Commander Ivanova of Marcus' current state. He might as well check if the human doctor was still onboard. The warrior vaguely remembered several fights he and Marcus must have had and he did remember getting injured in the process. Perhaps there was a chance of getting that blood sample.

///

Susan Ivanova stared at the mug filled with caff. She was so swamped with work that she didn't have time to get some real coffee beans. The door chime tore her away from her musings. "Enter."

Doctor Stephen Franklin entered her quarters. He was in civvies and there was an uncomfortable expression on his face. 

"Stephen, when will you leave?"

"Tomorrow evening. Delenn arranged for me to have one of the White Stars to take me to Minbar. I just wanted to make sure that you're okay. Are you sure you don't want to tag along?" Stephen didn't really know what to think of this situation. Susan had told him that she had insisted that Marcus would stay on Minbar, but he didn't agree with her decision. Marcus had been a mess the last time the doctor had seen him. Stephen wanted to get to Minbar as quickly as possible to see with his own eyes that Marcus was doing all right.

"No. I want to wait until Marcus contacts me himself. He's going through a very rough period and he needs time to recover."

"Did Neroon leave you any messages?" The doctor was worried for Susan as well as Marcus. Susan managed a tiny smile as she answered him.

"Yes. He contacted me some minutes ago. Marcus appears to be getting stronger. Seems like our ranger threatened to beat the crap out of a very powerful Minbari warrior." Remembering their conversation, she smiled. She appreciated that Neroon kept her informed. Whenever Neroon spoke of Marcus, there was a tender tone in his voice.

"That sounds like our Marcus alright! " A bit hesitant, Stephen sought out her eyes. "Susan, Neroon contacted me as well and asked me the strangest thing. He wanted to know it there was a way for me to get my hands on a blood sample from the time that he was harassing Marcus. Do you think I should give it to him?"

"You actually got one?" Neroon had asked her the same question. She had told him that she would try to get one. The warrior had been reluctant to tell her why he needed it, but Susan assumed that the Minbari had his reasons for asking her.

"Yes. One of Marcus' turtlenecks has Neroon's blood on it."

"Give it to Neroon. I don't see any danger in handing it to him."

"Alright. Want me to do something, say anything in particular when I'm there?"

Sipping from her caff, she eyed Stephen. She wasn't sure what to answer. "Just let me know how he's doing. I'm inclined to believe Neroon when he tells me that Marcus is beginning to recover, but.... I would feel a lot more comfortable if I knew it was the truth."

"You can count on me, Susan. I won't let you or Marcus down and if there's a way to restore his eyesight, I'll find a way."

"Thanks, you're a good friend, Stephen." Watching him leave reminded her that her shift was going to start in a couple of minutes and she slipped into her uniform jacket. It would be another busy day. She knew that for sure. Lt. Corwin had been injured in an incident involving angry Narns and Centauri and would be out for some weeks. Now she had to work in a replacement officer by the name of Sacha Harris.

///

"Alit, where do you want dinner served?" Danzi tried to hide a smile as he entered the little sick room. Neroon had moved a more comfortable chair into Marcus' room and had taken some paper work with him, but Danzi saw the far away look in Neroon's eyes. He was certain that Neroon hadn't even started to read the files.

Hearing the question, Neroon moved in his chair. He had been watching Marcus sleep for some hours now and the unread reports were staring back at him. The ranger's sleep had been undisturbed and Neroon had enjoyed simply looking at Marcus' relaxed face. "My study. I don't think Marcus will be able to walk very far."

Danzi left the room to see to it that Neroon's orders were carried out. 

Neroon was now faced with the task of waking Marcus. He got up from his chair and walked over to the bed. The blankets were twisted around Marcus's body as he'd pulled them closer to his body during his sleep. At that moment Neroon realized how incredibly vulnerable Marcus was. The warrior knew Shakiri's unpredictable temper and hoped that the Shai Alit wasn't going to resort to violence. Although no Minbari was allowed to kill another Minbari that wouldn't prevent Shakiri from trying to hit Neroon using his weak spot: Marcus. 

"Marcus? Wake up, dinner is almost ready." And I have no idea what this human cook produced this time. The ranger stirred, but didn't wake up. "Marcus? I know you are sleepy, but you have to eat." He spoke a bit louder now and Marcus reacted. 

The ranger moved in his sleep as he heard a voice call his name. Waking up, he felt disorientated. Still tired, he sat up and ignored the pain in his body. His raven locks were a mess and he ran a hand through them. Something must have woken him and he wondered what it had been.

"Are you hungry? The cook prepared a human dish for dinner," Neroon said softly.

Not expecting to hear Neroon's voice, Marcus was momentarily taken aback, but then remembered that Neroon was taking care of him. He tried to calm down his breathing a sharp pain echoed in his chest. What had been Neroon's question? "Hungry? I don't know... How long have I been asleep?"

"Eight hours." Neroon waited for Marcus to set the pace of this conversation. It was obvious that Marcus needed some time to drive the sleep away from his mind.

"That long? I had some stupid dream about Shakiri. I wonder why I would dream about him." Marcus seemed lost as he struggled to make sense of what he thought of as a dream.

"That was no dream, Marcus. Shakiri was here and… .what did you think you were doing in the corridor in the first place? I told you to stay in bed! This way your injuries will never heal properly." Neroon's concern showed in his voice.

Absorbing this new information Marcus remembered climbing out of bed as he'd heard the heated conversation the two Minbari warriors. "I actually threatened Shakiri and I'm still alive? Probably didn't think I was worth the trouble killing...." The insult returned to Marcus: Shakiri had called him a whore; those words made him shudder. But he also remembered the dangerous edge to Neroon's voice as the warrior had stepped in there. Marcus recalled how Neroon had defended him, appearing to be on the verge of invoking Denn'Sha between him and his Caste leader. It was hard for Marcus to believe that Neroon would actually risk his life to protect a human. Yet, Neroon had sounded so sincere! A part of him wanted to believe that Neroon cared for him, another part dismissed the idea as madness. He wasn't sure which part had the upper hand. The struggle within was always the hardest.

"If he had laid his hands on you he would be dying at this moment. I would never have allowed him to hurt you. I pledged myself to protect you and that's what I will do."

Marcus raised his head. His eyes were still trying to focus on the Minbari in a futile attempt to see. Yes, he took that oath. I never heard of a Minbari warrior who pledged himself to a human. Why would he do that? 

"Doctor Edwards told me to see to it that you eat. Or do you want to be hooked up again to the IV's?"

Shivering, Marcus shook his head; he was going to cooperate and eat. He hated those IV's like hell and noticed that his long nap had strengthened him a bit. He was no longer swaying on his feet. Now what? In what direction must I move? I hate being blind. 

The emotions Marcus was going through were evident on his face and Neroon wanted to help him so badly. "What would you say if I told you to put your hand on my shoulder? I will walk you to the study."

Marcus knew darn well that he had no choice in this matter. The last thing he wanted was to run into walls or doors. Hesitantly, he raised his left arm and Neroon placed it on his shoulder. "You're not wearing your uniform?" Marcus murmured. His fingers told him that the Minbari was wearing a cotton-like shirt.

"No." Neroon slowly walked to the corridor, making sure Marcus was able to keep up with him. The ranger's feet shuffled over the floor and Neroon looked at the ranger when Marcus' fingers dug into his shoulder to hold on. Halfway to the study Neroon paused and watched Marcus catch his breath. Only when he was certain Marcus had regained his breath, they covered the last part to the set table in his study.

Marcus' fingers were shaking as he sat down in the chair. Like always, he'd overestimated his strength. Trying hard to subdue the trembling, he hid his hand under the table. 

Neroon noticed Marcus' action to cover up his exhaustion, but refrained from making any comment. As was tradition, he sat down opposite of his guest. The human dish on the table was unknown to him. "I hope that you will be able to identify this for me. I have no idea what it is called."

Marcus smiled, listening to the sounds the utensils made. Sniffing the fragrances in the air told him that it might be something Italian. There was a definite touch of garlic and basil swirling around the table. Restricted to the use of one hand he decided to use the fork. A spoon and knife were also lying on the table, but the fork would be the easiest to use. Running his hand over the wooden table in front of him, he discovered his plate. The fork made a metallic sound as he tried to get some of the food attached to it. "So, let's see if I can 'identify' this for you. I'm not an expert myself, you must know," he said, trying to sound chipper.

Neroon was poking the food on his plate waiting for Marcus to try it. Perhaps then he would consider eating it. The warrior didn't really like the tasteless Flarn, but at this moment Flarn seemed an acceptable alternative to whatever this was.

It is Italian, some sort of pasta...Rather tasty actually, although a bit spicy. "It's pasta, Neroon. I have to compliment your cook, but I think I might need something to drink to go along with this."

"Will some water do?" Neroon couldn't refrain from devouring the ranger with his eyes.

"Yes."

The Minbari poured some water into Marcus' glass and studied the ranger as Marcus' fingers found the glass and raised it to his lips. It seemed that Marcus was able to cope with the limitations of his blindness and Neroon felt a bit relieved. Giving the cook the benefit of the doubt Neroon tried the pasta as well and found it unlike anything he had ever eaten before; deciding he liked it. Neroon hadn't yet decided when to tell Marcus that Stephen Franklin was flying in, but he knew that he couldn't postpone it much longer. This moment would be as good as the next one. "I do not really know how to tell you this, Marcus."

"Tell me what?" The ranger had been enjoying dinner until now. Neroon's remark made him apprehensive.

"I asked Stephen Franklin to have a look at your injuries and he gladly complied. He will arrive the day after tomorrow." Concerned, Neroon saw Marcus' face turn white. The fork fell from Marcus' hand. The ranger's unseeing eyes stared at him. There were so many emotions on Marcus' face that it actually baffled the warrior momentarily: shock, hope, fear, and joy.

"Why did you ask him? I don't want to see him. I don't want his pity."

"Perhaps he can help you, Marcus. I thought you considered him to be your friend?" Neroon asked, confused by the ranger's reaction.

"I do, but...."

The three words lingered in the room for some moments before Neroon spoke again. "Is it not normal that your friends care for you, want to help you? Why would you deny them that? Would you not want to help Stephen Franklin if he needed you?"

"Of course I would, but this is different." Marcus' voice had turned into a whisper at this point and his eyes were tightly shut.

"Why is this different? Because it is you who needs the support?" Not receiving any answer, Neroon pushed his plate aside and crossed his arms in front of his chest. He had no idea why Marcus wouldn't want his friends to care for him.

"Because they're better off without me..." Lowering his head, Marcus wished he could run away and never return. He didn't want to talk about this; had never wanted to admit that truth.

"Why would that be? You are a wonderful person, Marcus. You have a lot to give and if I read you correctly, you do not ask for much in return."

"Why would they be interested in me? I'm blind, worthless, and helpless... I'm only a burden."

The sadness in Marcus' voice got to Neroon. There was such an air of loss, despair in those few words that it frightened him. Biting his lip, he chose not to tell Marcus about the chance of getting his eyesight back. What if Edwards had been wrong and the blindness was incurable? He had to remain silent a little longer. "Marcus, you are talking yourself into things. You are a splendid warrior and certainly not worthless. Don't you dare call yourself that! You have to believe in yourself and if you let me I will help you to get back to your former shape..." 

Neroon's tone softened as he continued, watching Marcus closely. The ranger was staring at him with a stunned expression on his face. "That will include pike training and I am a relentless teacher. In the end you will be capable of crushing any Minbari who would dare to oppose you. But first, you need to rest. In the meantime I will get you a good pike. Do we have a deal, Marcus?"

There was disbelief written all over the ranger's face, obviously doubting Neroon's words. 

"Do you really mean that? Are you serious?"

"Yes. So, do we have a deal, Marcus Cole?"

A feeling of nausea was claiming the ranger quickly as the truth hit him without warning. He does care for me, perhaps he even loves me. Realizing that Neroon was waiting for an answer, he played with the cloth of his tunic in a nervous manner. Unable to speak, he nodded.

"Is that a yes?" Neroon asked once more.

"Yes..." 

///

Marcus placed the fork back on the plate after finishing dinner. He'd managed to eat most of the pasta, knowing he had to take in as many calories as possible if he wanted to get his strength back. There had hardly been any conversation up to this point. Both men were busy sorting out their thoughts and emotions.

"Alit, Anla'Shok? The cook asked me to serve desert," Danzi said in a soft tone.

Desert? How am I going to eat that as well? I'm already stuffed. But Marcus knew that by refusing to eat it he would insult the cook and his host. He heard Danzi enter and place the deserts on the table.

"Danzi, what is this?" Puzzled, Neroon sniffed at the food and wondered what it would taste like.

"The cook calls it: Death By Chocolate."

"What?" Neroon had heard of this sweet substance most humans seemed to be very fond of, but had never tasted it himself and was curious to try it.

Marcus' fingers curled around the spoon Danzi handed him and after locating the plate, he tried the delicacy. It had been years since he had last eaten anything that resembled chocolate. "It's ice cream!" A tone of surprise filled Marcus' voice as he decided to dig in. This was absolutely delicious. The ranger was unaware of the fact that Neroon was watching him in an amused way. Marcus managed to eat the desert in a few minutes.

After having tasted it himself, Neroon decided it was far too sweet and lay down the spoon. He focused on Marcus who had emptied his plate. "You missed a bit," he said teasingly, relishing seeing the smile on the human's face.

"I did? Where is it?"

"Want me to show you?" Neroon couldn't hide his smirk any longer.

"Why not? It might be years before I get another chance at eating this. Your cook is spoiling us."

You... He is spoiling you, and Neroon reminded himself to extend his thanks to that cook. Picking up his plate, he walked over to Marcus and replaced the ranger's plate with his own. Smiling, Neroon saw the eager anticipation on Marcus' face. "Can I take your hand and show you?"

Marcus nodded, wondering how he could have missed some bits of that fabulous ice cream. Sensing Neroon's hand on his sent shivers down his spine and he was not sure why. Was it fear or something else? Marcus dismissed the thought, not ready to deal with his emotions just yet. As he moved his spoon to his mouth, Neroon withdrew and walked back to his chair. "I really don't understand how I could miss the rest of this ice cream."

The smile on Neroon's face grew even broader. The ranger was easily tricked.

But Marcus was thinking. He knew that his plate had been empty. Logical reasoning brought him to the conclusion that Neroon had given him his desert. He stopped eating and caught himself trying to focus his eyes on Neroon. The ranger knew he was blind, but his body hadn't accepted that fact yet. "Is this your desert, Neroon? You don't have to do this."

"I wanted to. I do not like it and you do."

"Thank you." Marcus didn't know what else to say. Now that dinner was finished, his eyes were definitely closing slowly from fatigue. He hadn't eaten this much in weeks. Realizing that he was going to fall asleep, he addressed Neroon. "I think that I better get back to my room. Your cook is a genius, Neroon."

"Can you get back by yourself or do you want me to help you?" The warrior wanted to enable Marcus to choose. He achieved his goal. The ranger was wondering what to do. 

Marcus wanted to try to get back on his own. "I think I can manage." Pushing his chair away, Marcus staggered to his feet. Bugger, did I really say that I could do this on my own? I'm not that sure anymore. Shouldn’t have eaten that second desert. Reluctant to admit that he needed help, he started to walk into the direction he suspected the corridor was.

As Neroon got up himself he carefully eyed Marcus. The ranger was unsteady on his feet, but had a determined look on his face. 

Marcus managed to get into the corridor, but felt lost. Which way to go...? "Neroon? Could you put me in the right direction?"

"You have to go left," Neroon said, never losing sight of him.

Is that man really chuckling? I can hear him laughing... what did he say? Bollocks... now I have forgotten what he said... I think he said right...

A bit relieved that Marcus couldn't see him chuckle, Neroon continued to watch the ranger's attempt to get back to his room. What started off as some innocent teasing became serious all of a sudden as the ranger sped up, almost running into the wall. A sharp hiss of pain filled the corridor and Neroon was beside Marcus in mere seconds. The ranger was clutching his chest, his breathing turned haggard and shallow. "Are you all right?" Neroon asked, steadying the human.

Unable to lie, Marcus shook his head. The pain in his ribs was almost unbearable.

"Let me help you get back to bed. You will take one of those painkillers Edwards left behind." Neroon just wrapped an arm around Marcus' waist and practically carried him to the bed. After he helped Marcus lying down, Neroon walked over to the table and took the vials into his hands. He filled a glass with water and sat down on the edge of the bed. Marcus was wheezing and his frame shook fighting the pain spasms. "Here, take these," Neroon instructed.

"What is it?" The pills were placed into his hand and Marcus had no strength to argue with Neroon.

"A painkiller and something to help you sleep. I think you need them."

Accepting the water, Marcus swallowed the medication a bit reluctantly.

Neroon pulled up the blankets and took the glass from Marcus' hands. The ranger was going to be asleep for at least 10 hours.

"Neroon? Will you stay with me until I'm asleep?" Marcus asked hesitantly.

"If that is what you want." Neroon replied, surprised the ranger wanted him close.

"Yes...." The comfort of the bed relaxed the ranger and the pain began to disappear. It was hard for him to think coherently and he realized that the sleeping pill was taking effect. Marcus didn't feel how Neroon stroked his hair. Sleep had already claimed him.

///

In the temple's laboratory Shahaam was trying to analyse Neroon's blood. The priest wasn't making much progress. If only he could get hold of an older blood sample! Studying the composition of the blood, he couldn't repress a sigh. There was something bothering him as he isolated certain cells, which seemed to be surrounded by an alien substance. But he was unable to identify it. Shahaam was at a loss. He had no other choice as to wait for an older sample to arrive.

"Shahaam, did you manage to find something?” After he'd left Marcus, Neroon had gone in search of the old priest.

"Come and have a look yourself."

Neroon walked over to the display and studied the results. "What am I looking at?"

"I analysed your blood. Something about it is strange, but I can not pin it down."

Neroon felt Shahaam's eyes on him. "I contacted Babylon 5. If there is a way of getting that blood sample you need, the doctor will bring it."

Satisfied, Shahaam nodded. "When will this doctor arrive?"

"Stephen Franklin should arrive the day after tomorrow."

"Splendid. Neroon. I advice you to keep an eye on Shakiri. You infuriated him and he was already angry before he arrived here."

"I know. I have been thinking about what he said. That I started this by falling in love with a human. He disapproves of my choice, but would that be reason enough for him to want to destroy me?"

"Shakiri wants to stop the influence that humans are gaining. He sent you to Babylon 5 to stop Delenn. He told you that all means were allowed to stop her and you believed him. After you returned from Babylon 5, Shakiri must have felt betrayed. You had refused to carry out his order and then you told him that you had feelings for a human ranger... Shakiri will do anything to stop the Minbari blood from mingling with human blood. I always had my doubts about Shakiri's qualifications to lead the Warrior Caste and Council. Before you were born Shakiri's father killed one of his warriors in a fit of frenzy. You know that we Minbari pride ourselves on not having killed another Minbari in a thousand years; you also know that it's a half-truth. The murderers are judged temporarily insane and banished to the little penal colony orbiting Minbar. I think Shakiri is a lot like his father." Shahaam laid a hand on Neroon's shoulder. Minbari generally didn't touch each other except if they were some ties involved. 

Neroon accepted the gesture and waited for his old mentor to continue. There was certain wisdom in Shahaam's words.

"You have to be careful. Shakiri will try to use the ranger to get to you. This Marcus Cole is a pawn in a heartless game Shakiri is playing. He will not refrain from hurting the ranger. He has proven that already. He doesn't care what happens to the human."

"My thoughts exactly. That is why I ordered the guards to be doubled. I just hope that we can get our hands on an older sample to prove our theory."

"So do I, Neroon. So do I."

///

Ten hours later Marcus woke from his drug-induced sleep, feeling cosy and warm. His fingers moved down the blankets to pull them from his body. His ribs and arm didn't hurt at the moment. Perhaps the painkiller was still effective. A smile appeared on his face as he remembered the conversation they had during dinner yesterday. It seemed that Neroon was truly interested in his recovery. 

Marcus gulped as he remembered that Neroon was determined to give him pike fighting lessons. He'd fought the Minbari and knew that he could learn a lot if Neroon was willing to teach him, but also knew that it would be painful. Listening closely made him realize that this was the first time that he was alone since he had been rescued from that hellhole. He had no memories of how he had escaped his tormentor. The first thing he remembered was waking up in this bed. Neroon had been holding him... 

Neroon. The Minbari confused him. During these last days Neroon had been tender and caring, so much unlike the Neroon who had stalked him for weeks. Feeling along the bandages made him realize that his injuries were serious. Neroon had been right to tell him to stay in bed and rest, but Marcus hated being confined to bed. 

The warrior's name reappeared time and time again in Marcus' mind. He tried to push it away. The Minbari had hurt him so profoundly, how could he even feel something like sympathy for the warrior? And yet, he liked the Neroon who was taking care of him. Marcus had to stop this inner argument before it would drive him crazy. 

In an attempt to get away from that subject, he decided that it was time for him to make another trip to the bathroom. He'd been sweating during his sleep and perhaps he could find a way to shower or take a bath. If he remembered correctly the bathroom was equipped with both. His memory served him well as he slowly walked over to the bathroom. Once inside, he sighed audibly. His fingers found the shower and it took him several minutes to locate the taps. He succeeded in establishing a comfortable water temperature and began to take off his clothing. He hoped that the bandages were waterproof. He stepped into the shower and relaxed as the droplets ran over his body. He simply stood there, enjoying the water shower. His hair was plastered to his face and he lifted his face to feel the water run over his skin. 

Why do I still feel tired? I must have slept something like 18 hours yesterday.... As he stepped out of the shower he realized that he had no towels to dry his skin. He began a tentative search of the bathroom and was relieved as he found some towels in a small cupboard. His fingers told him that there were some more clothes lying on the shelf. Marcus wondered if they would fit him. 

Carefully drying his skin, he avoided touching the bruised ribs. The clothes fit and he felt refreshed as he made his way back to the bedroom. The moment he entered the room he knew that Neroon was there. How do I know he's here? It's like a feeling, a tingling in my brain. Must have finally lost my mind. 

"Neroon?"

"Ah, there you are. I was a bit worried when you did not respond to the knock on the door." Neroon was telling the truth. He had been concerned when he hadn't found the ranger inside the room. Then he'd heard the water running in the bathroom. He'd sat down and waited for Marcus to emerge from the adjoining room. The ranger's hair was still damp and Neroon wished he could run his fingers through the wet strands. "How did you sleep?"

"I only woke up minutes ago and decided I needed to get cleaned up. I suppose now comes the bit where you tell me to get back in bed and rest?"

The weak smile on Marcus' face made Neroon chuckle once more. He definitely liked Marcus' sense of humour. "As a matter of fact I am here to see to it that you have some lunch. It is early in the afternoon and you should eat and drink something."

"Are you trying to fatten me up? The only things I have been doing since I came here are eating and sleep. Not that I'm really complaining though," Marcus quipped with some of his old wit.

"You should gain some extra weight, Marcus." Rising to his feet, Neroon approached the ranger. An approving smile appeared on Neroon's face as the human extended his hand. Neroon placed that hand on his shoulder and led Marcus to the balcony of his study where they were going to have lunch.

Marcus was thankful that he could get off his feet and lowered himself into the chair. It was a strange sensation to feel the sun on his face without seeing the beams. "It must be a beautiful day. " He didn't wait for Neroon to help him to eat his breakfast. Marcus felt a little more confident since yesterday evening and he located the tea mug within seconds. As he explored the food items on the table he discovered that it was mostly fruit. Well, at least I don't have to use the utensils. Marcus ate several pieces of fruit and enjoyed the warm sun caressing his skin. He hadn't felt this comfortable for weeks.

"I need to attend to some matters this afternoon. Danzi will stay with you," Neroon told him.

Marcus was briefly astonished. Why was Neroon so intent on having him watched over? It wasn't like he was going to make a run for it in his present state. Or was something else bothering Neroon? Was the Minbari afraid that he was going to hurt himself? "Why? I can get around myself."

"And crash into walls..." Neroon argued.

"Well, that wall wasn't supposed to be there!" The ranger began to feel cornered.

"You know that I have a valid point not to leave you alone." The warrior exchanged a look with Danzi, standing in the study. "I have to go now. Doctor Franklin will arrive tomorrow and has asked me to set up some kind of laboratory. I will be busy all afternoon. Why dot you not try to get some more rest? Your eyes are closing as we speak."

"I know... but I would like to sit here a little longer? Can I?" Marcus asked pleadingly.

"Of course. Are you sure it is not too uncomfortable for you? It might be better to lay down."

"No, I will be alright." Marcus heard Neroon take a deep breath.

"Did anyone ever tell you that you are stubborn?"

"Oh yes..." The friendly bantering wasn't something Marcus expected. Neroon was turning out to be pleasant company, something that baffled Marcus, not sure what to make of the warrior.

"I will see you at dinner." Neroon didn't really want to leave, but he had no choice. Stephen Franklin needed a working area and Shahaam had volunteered to help him set up an improvised laboratory.

///

Danzi kept his eye on Marcus, who had fallen asleep in the chair. It wasn't really unusual for the second in command to do some paperwork in Neroon's study. During his Alit's absence he often worked here. Laying down the report he studied the sleeping human. Danzi had been fighting in the Earth-Minbari war when he had heard that Minbari souls were being reborn into human bodies. As he looked at the human ranger, he was sure that Marcus Cole possessed such a Minbari soul. Perhaps that was why Neroon had chosen the human as his mate. 

Marcus was unaware of the Minbari's thoughts, deeply asleep.

Danzi looked up from writing his report when he heard some movement on the balcony. It didn't take him long to realize that Marcus Cole was awake. Remembering Neroon's instructions he rose to his feet and checked if the Anla'Shok was still resting. 

Wonder how long I've slept this time. It's almost embarrassing. No matter where I am, I seem to doze off within minutes. But I do like it out here. It's been so long since I felt the warmth of the sun on my face. Marcus shifted slightly in his chair to get into a more comfortable position. Someone had placed a blanket over him and in spite of the warm sunlight he felt cold. He was relieved that the nightmares had left him alone this time.

"Is there anything I can do for you, Anla'Shok?"

The sudden presence of a Minbari startled him for a second until he recognized the voice. "You're Danzi, aren't you? Neroon's second in command, if I remember correctly."

"That's correct, Anla'Shok."

"Please call me Marcus." The truth was that Marcus didn't feel he deserved to be called that title any longer. He'd lost his ranger pin and pike and physically he wasn't up for any ranger duties. He wondered if Delenn knew where he was and if she approved of his whereabouts. As he thought of her, he couldn't help thinking of Susan as well. He hadn't even contacted her yet. Sorry, Susan. I can't face you right now. I need to sort out what happened to me first and then I need to know where to go from here. He blocked her from his memory. 

If only he knew what his feelings were for Susan or for Neroon for that matter. There was still that strange attraction between him and the warrior, even after everything that had happened between them. Marcus knew that he would have to face his feelings in the near future. But first I need to get stronger. I have to find myself again in this mess of emotions inside me. Suddenly he remembered that he wasn't alone. "Sorry Danzi, I wasn't ignoring you."

"I know, but I wonder if there is anything I can do for you." Danzi smiled as he repeated the question. He hadn't met many humans yet and this was his chance to learn more about them.

Something bothered Marcus and maybe Danzi could provide him with some answers. "Would you sit with me for a moment? There are some things I would like to know."

Danzi complied and sat down. He wondered what kind of questions the human had.

"Neroon told me that he wants me to be his.... Kirmana? Is that what it's called?"

Danzi nodded. Neroon had also told him about his plans and the young Minbari chose his answer carefully as he spoke. "That is the correct term. What do you wish to know?"

"What does this exactly mean? I know some things about the Minbari being a ranger, but the customs within the Warrior Caste were never part of my training."

The young warrior berated himself. He had thought Marcus would know what the term implied. "Didn't Neroon tell you?"

"He did, but I wasn't really conscious at the time... a bit groggy." He'd been confused when Neroon had spoken the first words of that ritual. He hoped that Danzi would tell him.

"Well, it's an ancient tradition within the Warrior Caste for the Clan leader to choose a Kirmana... a significant other; a mate. This is usually a warrior from the same Clan and might be a male or a female though it is recommended to choose a male warrior. The Kirmana is... how can I put this... a sort of second in command. Should something happen to the Clan leader, the command is handed over to the Kirmana. It is a relationship that demands a lot of trust. The Clan leader is only allowed to choose a Kirmana once in his lifetime and is bound by honour to protect and defend his partner. The Kirmana's part in all this is one of a trusted counselor. Once the Clan leader has pledged himself to this warrior he is not allowed to have any intimate relationships except with his Kirmana."

"Let me get this straight," Marcus was completely awake all of a sudden, stunned by the things he had just heard. "So, Neroon can only chose this Kirmana once and then he's bound to him until he dies?"

"Yes, that's the custom."

"What if this Kirmana is no Minbari? Or doesn't want to be... his significant other?"

Danzi's smile remained on his face. This was turning out to be an interesting conversation. He definitely liked this human ranger. "That would be a first. But I do think you would make a very good second in command. About your second question.... Did Neroon ask you to pledge yourself to him?" 

Bugger, he knows why I'm asking these questions. I wonder if Neroon told him or are there already rumours going around? "No, he didn't... How did you know I was talking about Neroon and I?"

"I served him all my life and he honours me with his trust. But if Neroon did not ask you to make the same commitment, you are not bound to him."

"So, if I want to leave right now, can I do that?"

"Of course, you are no prisoner."

Marcus leaned back into the chair and felt even more confused now. "What if I wanted to be with someone else?"

"As long as you did not commit yourself to Neroon... you wouldn't have any obligations towards him. Although it would be the first time a Kirmana would leave the Clan... I hope you don't mind me pointing this out to you, but the moment Neroon chose you as his Kirmana you became part of the Star Riders Clan. You're under the Clan's protection."

"Great, that's just bloody great!" Marcus was being beyond confused. He was flabbergasted. Why would Neroon do this? Perhaps because he really loves me? 

///

Danzi watched Neroon return to his study. The Alit's eyes immediately searched the balcony. "He is resting in his room. He had some questions," Danzi informed him.

"Questions? What kind of questions?"

Starting to feel a bit uncomfortable, Danzi got up from behind the desk. "He wanted to know what 'Kirmana' meant. I explained the tradition to him.... May I speak openly with you, Alit?"

"Of course."

"Did you want him to stay ignorant of his new position? He looked confused when I told him." It was obvious Danzi feared that he'd crossed some line between him and his Alit by telling Marcus what the ranger wanted to know.

"I sort of told him, but he wasn't really lucid at that time. He was confused, you say? About what?" Neroon was also confused now.

Danzi lowered his eyes. It wasn't really his place to be discussing these kind of intimate matters with Neroon. Danzi didn't want to pry or mingle in his affairs. "About a couple of things actually. But he was mostly astonished to hear that he became a member of our Clan and your second in command when you pronounced him to be your Kirmana. He seemed... shocked."

"Perhaps I should talk to him. Did he already have dinner?" Neroon asked.

"Yes, he ate something called pancakes. I did not know when to expect you back and it was getting late. "

"Good. You can finish your work here... I will be in his room," Neroon said and left the study.

///

The knock on the door woke him. Marcus had been determined not to fall asleep again fearing the nightmares, but his body was reluctant to give into his will. Rubbing his eyes, he tried to forget the nightmare that had been tormenting his sleep. He'd dreamt that he was back in that cell and tied to the bed, unable to move. 

"Yes, enter." The door opened and Marcus sat up in the bed.

"Marcus, how are you? I am sorry that I could not come back earlier, but there were some problems I had to resolve," Neroon said, studying the human he was in love with. 

"I wished I could stay awake for a longer period of time, but I'm so tired."

"Are you in any pain?"

"Discomfort is more like it. Neroon?" Marcus crooked his head, trying to establish how close Neroon was to him. There were some questions swirling around in his mind, but he was too nervous to ask them. The possible answers scared him.

"Yes?" 

Turning his head in the direction the sound had emanated from, Marcus realized that Neroon was still standing near the door. Bugger, if only he knew how to start this conversation. "How late is it, Neroon? I have no idea, don't really know how to tell time."

"The sun just set and counting in human hours it should be 22.00 hours," Neroon smiled weakly, wishing he could wrap his arms around the ranger.

"That means I've been asleep most of the day! I never knew I could sleep that much..." Marcus muttered.

"You are recovering, Marcus. It is only normal that you need rest." Neroon cursed himself for being the coward he was. He could see Marcus struggle to find the words to ask him what was bothering him. "We need to talk, Marcus." 

Walking over to the window he pulled up the chair and sat down next to the bed. As he studied Marcus' body language he realized that the ranger was uncomfortable. Marcus' fingers were tugging at the sling and his breathing quickened. "Danzi told me that you had some questions."

"Yes.... Why did you make me your Kirmana? I'm not Minbari.... Wouldn’t it be the first time that a human was accepted into the Warrior Caste or any Caste for that matter?" Marcus failed in keeping the tremor out of his voice.

"There is a first for everything, Marcus. But I thought I explained this to you. "

"I don't remember too much of what happened back then. Tell me."

The warrior mentally kicked himself for bringing up that subject. He should have stayed away from it. Marcus was moving restlessly in the bed. Neroon tried to choose his words more carefully, but he knew that the truth needed to be spoken. He couldn't lie to Marcus, but perhaps he could help the human deal with it. Marcus was now tugging at the bandage around his arm and Neroon couldn't allow that. The ranger's hand felt cold as he carefully pulled Marcus' fingers away from the bandage. He intended to let go of the cold but soft fingers, but was surprised when Marcus curled his fingers around his hand. All the emotions raging inside Marcus were written plainly across his face. Neroon remembered the question the ranger had asked him. 

"You were drugged and badly injured when you got here. Doctor Edwards worked on you for a long time before all your wounds were taken care of." It was evident that Marcus had a tough time dealing with all that had happened to him. The ranger's frame shook slightly and Neroon could swear that the ranger was fighting his tears. Marcus' eyes closed and Neroon wanted to reach out so badly. How did they manage to get off track that quickly? In an unconscious attempt to calm Marcus down, Neroon ran his fingers over Marcus' knuckles. The ranger didn't pull away from him.

Marcus knew they'd been drugging him. But through the vivid dreams, the nightmares, he knew what had happened during his imprisonment and his helplessness embarrassed him. He had to retreat to a safer ground and cleared his throat before he dared to speak again. "But.... Why name me your Kirmana? You still didn't answer my question."

"I will be honest, Marcus. There are a number of reasons. The most important one is that I love you and I need to know you're safe." He hoped Marcus wouldn't inquire what his other reasons were. Marcus wasn't ready to handle the truth yet; that Shakiri was using him.

I love you and I need to know you're safe. Neroon's answer echoed in his mind and he wished he could look at Neroon to see if the Minbari was sincere.

"It is too soon for you to worry about this. You need to rest. I will leave you now so you can go back to sleep." He was about to get to his feet when Marcus strengthened his hold on his hand. "Marcus?" The ranger looked like he was afraid to let go of him. Why?

"Can't you stay a little longer? Until I'm asleep perhaps?" Marcus asked in a wavering tone.

"What are you afraid of?" Neroon was stunned to see the sudden expression of fright in Marcus' eyes. What was he missing here?

"The... nightmares... are so vivid. I'm afraid to be alone. I try to stay awake, but I know I'm too exhausted. The nightmares haunt me and take me back to the past.... It hurts to relive everything "

The whispers floated through the room and Neroon sat down again. He hadn't known Marcus' nightmares were that bad. "Of course I will stay if you want me to. You are safe here. No one will hurt you. I will not let them," he said soothingly.

"I know…" the ranger whispered in a strangled tone. Why do I want to trust him so badly? I can never forget the pain he gave me, but...Oh, Valen, I do want to believe he's sincere. I have nothing left to lose... I lost everything already. I need someone to help me through this... And I'm still not sure about my feelings for Neroon. There was a spark once, but I feel scorched... 

"Lay down and let go, Marcus. I will stay with you as long as you want me to," Neroon promised.

Very hesitantly, Marcus squeezed Neroon's hand to show that he believed the warrior. 

Neroon noticed the tiny gesture and it warmed his heart. Perhaps there was a chance that Marcus could forgive him someday.

Feeling watched over and safe, Marcus allowed himself to doze off, still amazed that he could sleep this much. 

The warrior beside him acquired a more comfortable position in the chair and continued to caress Marcus' fingers. It took Neroon several hours before he managed to fall asleep as well.

///

Neroon's sleep was troubled and he struggled with a nightmare himself. He was back on Babylon 5 and walking Down Below. As he turned around a corner, he froze. A smashed ranger pin was lying on the ground. Several pieces of the jewel were scattered over the floor and an extended and bloodied pike was leaning against the wall. Neroon recognized the pike as he took it into his hands. It was the one he'd used during the Denn-Sha the ranger had invoked. Something told him that he had to find the human for he was in trouble. Running through the corridors, he cursed. This resembled a labyrinth. He stopped running and tried to get his breath back. How to find Marcus? Where was he? As he calmed down, he felt something pull him in a certain direction. He gave in immediately and started to run once more. 

It was growing dark all around him. He blinked his eyes and knew what had happened; he was blind. Realizing that he needed his other senses to lead him through the darkness, he closed his eyes and still managed to follow that strange feeling tugging at his mind. A pain-filled scream echoed through the corridor. Neroon recognized Marcus' voice and woke from his nightmare. He looked at Marcus, who was trashing on the bed and Neroon knew that it had been Marcus' scream, which had woken him. 

"Marcus? Wake up!" Neroon sat down on the bed and wrapped his arms around the ranger, who began to calm down while opening his eyes. For the first time in his life Neroon understood how a nightmare could torment someone. He had never experienced a nightmare like one this before. He and nightmares had been strangers his entire life.

This time, Marcus wasn't scared, feeling the strong arms wrapped around him; holding him close. It was Neroon and strangely enough that soothed him. Not able to think about the reasons why he would want to put his trust in the warrior, he closed his eyes again. Resting his head on Neroon's shoulder, he trembled as the warrior interlaced his fingers with his. It baffled him how comfortable he felt in Neroon's arms....

"Are you awake? Marcus, answer me."

"I'm sorry I woke you."

"Do not worry about that, Marcus." Easing the ranger back on the bed made Neroon aware how much he wanted to hold him for a little longer. But he wasn't going to impose himself on Marcus.

"You will stay here, Neroon?" Marcus had to be certain.

"Yes." Still seated on the bed he remembered those first nights in which he'd held Marcus during his sleep. Still running his fingers over Marcus' hand, he watched the ranger doze off again, deeply touched that Marcus had accepted his embrace, but not allowing himself to feel any hope.

///

Stephen Franklin checked his equipment for the last time. They were two more hours away from Minbar and the doctor wondered in what state of mind he was going to find Marcus. He still didn't understand why Susan would insist that the ranger had to stay with Neroon. The warrior had raped and beaten Marcus. Stephen didn't look forward to facing Neroon. He'd developed a distinct dislike for the Minbari after what he'd done to his friend. At least, he was now getting the opportunity to check on Marcus himself and he was going to make sure Marcus was going to get the best treatment and care out there.

///

As he woke up, Neroon discovered that he wasn't sitting in the chair any longer. Marcus' head rested on his chest. The Minbari gulped when he realized that he was actually lying down in bed at this death-tempting angle. Well, at least he was still alive. He turned his attention to the ranger next to him and noticed that Marcus' breathing was regular and steady. Neroon wondered how he'd gotten into the bed; it must have happened during the night. 

As he looked at the sun, which had started to rise, he realized that it was already late in the morning and Stephen Franklin was supposed to arrive today. There was work to be done. The laboratory the doctor had asked for wasn't ready yet and Neroon knew that Shahaam was trying his best to complete the work on his own. Neroon had to help the old priest, but first he had to get out of bed. 

Moving slightly, he felt that Marcus still had an amazingly strong grip on his hand. Well, it was time for Marcus to wake up as well; it wouldn't be long before breakfast would be served. Neroon smiled as he tried to loosen the hold Marcus had on his hand, but Marcus wouldn't let go of him. Leaning in over the human, Neroon couldn't help caressing that soft hair. 

"Marcus? It's time to wake up," and to let go of my hand. The ranger seemed unwilling to wake up and Neroon had to repeat his remark for a second time. This time it had the desired effect.

Seemingly disorientated, Marcus struggled to sit up in bed. His dreams had been undisturbed and peaceful as opposed to the first bit, but still he didn't feel rested. Then he noticed that his fingers were curled around Neroon's hand. He immediately loosened the hold; utterly embarrassed. Hiding his hand in his sling, he tried to gauge Neroon's mood this morning.

"I need to help Shahaam setting up a laboratory for your friend," Neroon told him.

"Shahaam?" Marcus was desperate not to show his embarrassment as he remembered how he had clung to Neroon after his nightmares. Any sort of diversion would do...

"Yes, my mentor. Do you want me to take Franklin here after he arrived or do you need more time?" Neroon wanted to know.

Marcus felt strangely touched as he heard the concerned tone in Neroon's voice. The ranger still wondered how it had been possible that Neroon had acted in such a dishonourable manner back on the station. If only the warrior had been as gentle as he was now, things would have developed differently back then. "I think I can handle it, though I'm not sure. I'm not sure of anything these days."

Looking at Marcus gravely, Neroon hoped that Franklin could help the ranger. " Rest, Marcus. I will be back with your friend later," the warrior promised. 

///

Stephen Franklin couldn't help but admire the crystalline structures in Neroon's compound. Delenn had told him a bit about Minbari architecture, but the doctor still felt slightly awed. Several Minbari were busy carrying the medical equipment into the building and Stephen felt lost. They all treated him with respect, but no one had addressed him yet. Probably because they don't speak Standard. 

"Doctor Franklin, sorry I am late. I trust you had a good journey?"

Swirling around, Stephen recognized the Minbari in front of him even though he wasn't wearing his usual warrior uniform. Neroon was dressed in a black tunic, pike attached to his belt. Stephen's first impulse had been to break Neroon's nose for what he'd done to Marcus. He halted when he realized that the dangerous expression in Neroon's eyes was no longer there. The entire time that Neroon had been stalking Marcus there had been an uncanny look on the Minbari's face. Stephen forced himself to remain calm, eyeing Neroon. "I want to see Marcus."

"Of course. I will take you there."

A bit reluctant, Stephen fell into step beside Neroon. An older Minbari appeared at Neroon's side, dressed in white robes.

"This is Shahaam, my physician. I asked him to assist you in setting up the laboratory," Neroon explained.

The old priest smiled and extended his hand. Stephen knew that Minbari refrained from touching strangers as much as possible. Not wanting to insult the old Minbari, he accepted the hand.

"I will wait for you in my laboratory. Neroon will take you there after you've visited the Anla'Shok," Shahaam said softly.

"The what?" Stephen questioned.

Realizing that the human didn't understand a word of Minbari, Neroon translated it. "Anla'Shok means ranger."

"I see," Stephen whispered.

Shahaam turned and walked into the building. 

This wasn't exactly the arrival Stephen had imagined. He'd expected Neroon to be arrogant. The warrior led him through the corridors and the silence started to make Stephen nervous. "How's Marcus?"

"Not well. Doctor Edwards tended to his broken arm and bruised ribs, but it is his emotional state that worries me. He has a lot of nightmares that scare him. "

"It isn't surprising that he has nightmares. He went through some very traumatic events lately..." 

"I know, doctor. I'm very much aware of the fact how much I hurt Marcus." Remembering the nightmarish events on Babylon 5, reminded him of the blood sample he'd asked the doctor to bring along. His eyes were drawn to the med kit Stephen Franklin was carrying. "Did you manage to bring a blood sample, doctor?" Neroon tried to keep the anguish from showing in his voice.

"Yes, but before I hand them over I want to know why you need them." 

I deserve his anger, no matter if I was drugged or not. I should have been able to control myself. Neroon lowered his eyes and felt miserable. "Shahaam needs the samples for a test."

Surprised, Stephen stopped walking and stared at the Minbari. Instead of the rage and arrogance Stephen had expected, Neroon remained calm and in control. The doctor wondered if this was the same Minbari who'd been threatening him on Babylon 5 when he'd tried to protect Marcus from him. Test? What kind of test? Why do I get the feeling that there's something going on that I'm not supposed to know? Well, I will find out what it is. "What about this blindness? I never knew he was blind in the first place." This fact truly baffled Stephen. How had Marcus been able to fool him like that?

"It happened the last time he was admitted to Medlab. When we left.... I discovered that he'd been hiding that fact."

"You should have taken him back to Medlab." 

The reproach was evident on the doctor's face and Neroon felt even more ashamed. "I know. I blame myself for not doing so. I hope you can help him. Doctor Edwards mentioned something about removing a blood cloth to enable Marcus to see again." 

"I'll have to scan him first, then check the readings and if necessary I'll have to perform some surgery. But let's not jump to conclusions before I've had a chance to check on him."

Neroon led Franklin into the corridor where Marcus' room was and halted momentarily. 

Stephen paused as well and wondered why the Minbari had stopped. 

"I haven't told Marcus yet that there might be a way for him to regain his eyesight. I wanted to wait for you to examine him first," Neroon explained.

"I understand. I won't mention it to him until I'm sure I can help him," Stephen said.

Taking a few more steps, they arrived at Marcus' door. Neroon knocked. "Marcus? Stephen Franklin is here to see you." Nothing but silence answered them and Neroon didn't like it. 

"Marcus? Are you in there?" Looking at the guard in the corridor, he saw the soldier nod. The ranger had to be in there. Neroon didn't see the expression in Stephen's eyes as the doctor noticed the guard. 

Was Marcus being held here against his wish? Was the soldier there to prevent the ranger from leaving? Franklin was determined to get those answers, but later. First, he wanted to see Marcus Cole.

"Yes.... You can come inside." A tiny voice told them.

A sigh escaped Neroon's lips as he heard the trembling voice. He should have realized that Marcus would be apprehensive about meeting Stephen Franklin. Opening the door, he stepped aside to allow Stephen to enter the little room.

Marcus was scared as hell to face his friend. He had to make a pitiful impression on Stephen. His eyes were closed and his fractured arm still rested in the sling. The bruised ribs hurt and Marcus realized that his breathing was rapidly increasing hearing the door open. A sudden urge to hide overwhelmed him.

"Marcus?" The doctor's eyes searched the room and he couldn't help holding his breath as he saw Marcus. The ranger was lying in bed, covered with blankets. The bandages around his arm were visible. Stephen noticed the tremors running through Marcus' body. Oh, my God, he looks bad. At last, Stephen lifted his eyes to see the empty stare returned to him. He really is blind! How could I miss that? It frightened Stephen that Marcus had lost tremendous weight and a feverish expression haunted those green eyes.

"Stephen? You didn't have to come. I'm fine." Trying hard to hang on to his composure Marcus attempted to smile. Too late did he realize that he wouldn't be able to fool the doctor.

"You don't look fine to me, Marcus." A look of understanding passed between Neroon and Stephen as the doctor realized that they had to work together to help the ranger. "I want to scan you, Marcus and run some tests to see if I can help you. Is that alright with you?"

"Do I have any choice?"

"No." It was Neroon who answered that rhetorical question, showing that they wouldn't accept no as answer.

"Let's get it over with. Have to warn you though, Stephen. I can't promise I will stay awake during your tests," Marcus whispered ashamed.

"You don't have to be awake, Marcus. Just give in if you feel you're getting tired." The doctor approached the bed and opened his med kit and froze when he saw the shirts, covered with the blood Neroon had asked for. Peeking at Marcus reassured Stephen that the ranger was waiting for him to start the examination. The clothing was wrapped up in plastic and he handed the package to Neroon, who stared at the clothing. 

The warrior nodded thankfully to the doctor, then left the room. Leaning against the wall, Neroon couldn't take his eyes off the package. Was all of it his blood? Marcus had been injured during their fights as well. He hurried through the corridors and slammed the door shut as he entered Shahaam's laboratory. The priest was standing in a corner of the room and looked up from his work the moment he heard the loud bang. 

"Here, I got the blood sample." Handing the package to Shahaam, the warrior sat down. Neroon's eyes were drawn to the package, which Shahaam was now opening and examining. 

"This will do. I will start immediately."

Neroon watched Shahaam take a sample and then seal the solid sample in a wax cassette. The sample was sliced and Neroon knew that Shahaam would have to examine it by microscope. Neroon had recognized the garment. It was one of Marcus' turtleneck shirts. 

"How long will it take to analyse it?"

"A couple of hours if I want to do this right. "

"Contact me the moment you know something."

"Of course."

Neroon had to get away from the confined space. Where to go? The dojo came to mind and he started walking. Some basic training would help him relax and he might even try some meditation to calm his restless mind. His first impulse had been to return to Marcus' room, but he realized that the doctor would still be running some tests and he didn't want to disrupt the examination.

///

Feeling uncomfortable, Marcus allowed Stephen to remove his shirt. The doctor wanted to check on his bruised ribs. The ranger closed his eyes once more as probing hands removed the bandage. He tried to remain seated upright, but now that he missed the support the bandage had offered, it was hard for him to ignore the stabbing pain. Trying hard not to listen to the words Stephen was muttering to himself, he burrowed his left hand in the mattress, clawing a way through the soft fabric.

"Looks like Edwards was right. You have 3 bruised ribs. Thankfully they aren't broken. I have to renew the bandages. You should have them changed every time you shower. The water is affecting the material." He stopped as Marcus' body tensed. Looking at his face told him that the ranger was in definite pain. "Just hold on a little longer. I'm almost done." As quickly as he could Stephen finished bandaging Marcus' ribcage and helped his friend to lie down. He still had to check on the broken arm, but he didn't want Marcus to be in pain. 

"Marcus? I still have to look at the arm, but I'm going to apply this hypo spray first. It'll take away the pain."

The ranger hardly heard the words. He was waiting for Stephen to end this torture. 

As gently as he could, Stephen injected the painkiller into Marcus' blood stream. He kept an eye on the ranger all the time. The injection would be effective immediately. "Do you still feel the pain?"

"No, it's gone."

"That's good." Stephen removed the bandage and proceeded to scan the fractured bone. Compound fracture, but it has started to heal nicely. I won't have to operate on it. Stephen didn't know what to say to his friend as he worked on the arm. The last thing he needed to do was to put the sling back in place. There were so many things Franklin wanted to ask Marcus, but he was aware of his friend's unstable state of mind. "Is Neroon treating you right? I can take you back to Babylon 5 if you want me to."

"No! I don't want to go back to the station. I can't face them... please."

There was a desperate edge to Marcus' voice, which scared Stephen. Marcus obviously was in a lot of emotional pain. "It's alright, Marcus. You can have all the time you need."

"Thanks, Stephen. It was hard enough facing you... When Neroon told me that he'd asked you to come to Minbar.... It made me feel scared. I don't like being frightened."

"Nobody does, Marcus. Now tell me, is there anything else I can do for you? Otherwise I'm going to study these readings."

"Study them? Why? What's there to study?"

Stephen wanted to tell Marcus about the blood cloth, but knew he had to be sure first. "I want to understand why you're blind."

The words silenced Marcus who'd opened his mouth to say something. He knew why he was blind, because Neroon had beaten him on the head with his pike. But Stephen didn't know that and Marcus decided that the doctor didn't need to know. That was something between Neroon and him.

"I'll come back later, Marcus. Neroon was right; you should try to rest as much as possible."

"I'll try.... I promise." Closing his eyes, Marcus heard Stephen leave the room. The ranger was tired, but the only thing he could think about was the agony he'd been in after Neroon had used his pike to knock him out cold. Later, as he'd returned to his quarters, he'd had the worst headache. Then he'd passed out and when he woke in Medlab he'd been blind. 

Marcus considered his future as a ranger and knew there was none. Neroon might have promised to help him get back into shape, but there was no place among the rangers for a blind cripple. His only alternative was that Neroon was going to allow him to stay here. The ranger's useless eyes were watered, feeling worthless and lost. 

///

"What are you doing?" Stephen was looking over Shahaam's shoulder. Minbari technology intrigued him and he was determined to learn as much as possible. It was a pity he didn't know the language; it was proving to be quite a barrier. It appeared that Shahaam was trying to get a decent blood sample off of Marcus' shirt. This might be a good opportunity to find out why Shahaam needed a sample in the first place.

"I'm analysing Neroon's blood."

Taking a step closer, Franklin tried to make sense of the strange readings on the screen. He needed some translation program. "What are you searching for? And why would you need an old sample? Or doesn't Neroon want to give blood?" A bemused smile appeared on the old priest's face and Stephen could have sworn that the Minbari was chuckling. 

"No, Neroon did that already, but my findings were inconsistent. I needed this to continue the analyses."

"So, what does it show?" I'm not giving up that easily. If Marcus can learn this abominable language and hack some computers I can do the same thing if I have to. He managed to get a better look at the screen and felt Shahaam eye him intensely.

"Well, maybe you could assist me."

Assist you? I thought you were meant to assist me? Damn Minbari, always manage to turn things around. I'll indulge the old fellow for a moment and then get back to Marcus' readings. Stephen watched the screen and was stunned when the writing changed into Standard after Shahaam had hit a button. From that moment on the readings started to make some sense. Stephen couldn't help studying them. 

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but are these results not very strange? I never saw these kind of abnormalities in Minbari blood before," Franklin concluded.

"They're strange; that's why we needed the sample. Someone tampered with Neroon's mind and I think this might give us the answer."

"What's strange about them?" 

Both Shahaam and Stephen turned when they heard Neroon's voice from behind them. The warrior seemed tired as he took his place next to them, looking at the readings himself.

"There are two alien substances in your blood that should not be thee, Neroon. But I do not know them. I have never seen anything like this before; they are unfamiliar to me. Looks like we are still unable to solve this," Shahaam explained.

"Can I take a look?" Stephen studied the cell structures; they seemed strangely familiar to him. He searched his memory and Shahaam helped him to run some more tests. Neroon was still standing next to them, waiting anxiously. Then it hit Stephen. He did know these substances. He just hadn't seen them in quite some time. The only place where he came across them was Down Below. "I think I can identify them for you, Shahaam. These substances are unknown to you because they're human made."

"Human made? Are you sure?" Neroon interrupted the doctor. Somehow, he was relieved that the mystery would be solved, but he did dread the answer.

"It's a recreational drug, called LSD. It's colourless, odourless and easily synthesised. Some of its effects include paranoia, hallucinations and loss of time." Stephen took in Neroon's stunned expression and he knew that the warrior hadn't taken this drug by his free will. 

"You're lucky there was no permanent damage. Some humans have turned crazy after being exposed to this... But there is a second element in your blood...Looks like Rohypnol. Combined, these drugs certainly explain your aggressive and obsessive behavior, Neroon. They don't really leave any traces in the blood. That's why you were unable to detect it in the first blood sample, Shahaam." Stephen saw Neroon turn deathly pale. A horrified look had appeared in the warrior's eyes as he realized what had really happened. 

Neroon began pacing the room in an uncontrolled way, almost knocking Stephen off his feet. 

Shahaam's next question puzzled Franklin.

"Why would Shakiri go through all this trouble to make you behave like a madman? He must have known that by using human drugs he wouldn't be suspected of slipping them to you."

Stephen realized that Neroon must have been drugged for a longer period of time and wondered why. Shakiri, I heard that name before. I think Delenn mentioned it once, but I have no idea who this particular Minbari is. Better get my information straight this time. "Who's Shakiri?"

///

Danzi didn't like this one bit. He'd received a classified message for Alit Neroon. Wondering what to do, he decided to contact Neroon immediately. He was surprised to locate his Alit in the temple's laboratory. Never before had he seen Neroon more emotional than the moment when the Alit answered his call. Neroon's eyes were big and there was a startling rage in them.

"What is it, Danzi? I am rather occupied at the moment."

"Sorry to disturb you, Alit, but I just received a message from the Warrior Council. It is marked classified and Shakiri signed the message personally. I thought you wanted to know."

"I'm on my way."

Terminating the connection, Danzi leaned back against the wall. There was nothing else for him to do besides wait. Neroon appeared to be in a foul mood and though that didn't happen too often, Danzi knew that it would be better to get out of the study as quickly as possible. The young Minbari valued his life. The door was thrown open and Neroon marched inside. Danzi quickly got out of his way and moved to leave the room.

"No, stay. I might need you."

Danzi lowered his eyes and waited. He was curious about the content of the message. 

Shakiri's face appeared on screen and Neroon hissed.

"Neroon. The Council heard about your intention to name a human your Kirmana and we can't allow that. You will be removed from this Council if you fail to defend your decision. You'll get your chance to be heard tomorrow evening at sunset. Should you not appear, your seat in this Council will be declared forfeit."

How does he dare take this matter before the Council without me being there! How could I have ever trust Shakiri? Have I been that blind in the past? Neroon was thinking strategy as he decided that he couldn't leave his house to stand before the Council. Knowing Shakiri, the Shai Alit was only waiting for a chance to get to Marcus.

"Do you want me to go and speak in your name?"

Neroon wasn't really surprised to hear Shahaam's voice coming from the doorway.

"I think that would be a wise decision. You are a lot more diplomatically schooled than I am and I do not want to leave Marcus."

Shahaam looked at Danzi and asked him to leave the study. He needed to talk to Neroon alone. The findings must have shocked the Alit and Shahaam could tell that Neroon was agitated and confused. The priest sat down and studied the haunted look in Neroon's eyes.

"You acted that way because of the drugs, Neroon. You really didn't have a chance in fighting them. The fact that you had fallen in love with Marcus made him your target. The drugs caused your abnormal behavior. I know that it is hard to accept that Shakiri would actually do this, but I think I know why."

"I don't care what he did to me, " Neroon snarled. "Now that I know that I was not in control my questions are answered. But he hurt Marcus so profoundly that I wonder if the ranger will ever recover completely. He is strong, yes, but... I can't imagine what kind of monster I must have seemed to him!" Neroon was lost in thought and had not been really been paying attention to Shahaam. The only thing that mattered to him was how to heal the hurt inside Marcus' soul. And how to get back at Shakiri for this! 

"Why, Shahaam. Why did he do this?" Neroon asked in a desperate tone.

"Shakiri wants to eliminate all influence humans have on Minbar. He could not kill Delenn, so he turned his attention to you because you betrayed him, and thus to the Anla' Shok. The number of human rangers is growing quickly. If he could arrange for you to shame and dishonour a human ranger then the relationship between the humans and the Minbari would grow unstable and Shakiri would achieve an a rift between the factions. You were the logical choice. To him, you are the embodiment of that new age that he hates. He did not expect, however, that you would go off in a search of Marcus when Shakiri had him abducted. Shakiri must have been furious when he heard that you took Marcus into your house and then you pronounced the ranger your Kirmana. That was not something Shakiri expected you to do. So now he is trying to get to you this way, by sabotaging your position in the Warrior Council. You have to handle this very carefully, Neroon."

"Shahaam, do you really think Shakiri is capable of scheming like this?"

"You must never underestimate the enemy, Neroon. I thought I taught you that a long time ago. Shakiri didn't rise to his rank by being stupid." Shahaam rose to his feet and studied Neroon. "The human doctor is working on the Anla'Shok's readings and told me that it would take him some hours to sort them out. You should tell Marcus what we uncovered. He has no reason to fear you as you are now. I know that it will be hard for him to understand that it wasn't the real you who was stalking him, but you should try."

"How can I tell him without appearing to be putting the blame on someone else? The only thing he knows, remembers, is that I was the one who assaulted him. Even if I could explain to him about the human drugs in my blood, his fear wouldn't go away," Neroon objected.

"You need to try, Neroon." Shahaam gave him one more encouraging look and left the study. 

Neroon remained seated in his chair; brooding, plotting, seeking a way to get revenge.

///

Lying in his bed Marcus felt deserted. Stephen had left him to set up the last bits of his improvised Medlab and although Danzi was always close, Marcus wished for Neroon's company. Sensing the growing chill in the room, he realized that the sun outside must have set and he wondered where Neroon was. He was reluctant to go back to sleep, feeling the nightmare lurk at the edge of his consciousness. Well, if Neroon wasn't going to come to him, he would have to go to Neroon. Marcus climbed out of bed and hesitantly walked over to the door. Being out of bed for a couple of times had made him familiar with the room and he opened the door.

"Marcus....You should be resting."

He identified Danzi's voice at once. "Don't you ever sleep, Danzi? Every time I venture outside, you seem to be lurking out here."

"The Alit ordered me to make sure you're safe. I take that responsibility very seriously. It is an honour to protect you."

"An honour? To protect a blind cripple?" The sharp edge of that comment was aimed at himself and he heard how Danzi stopped breathing for a moment.

"You might be blind, but you're Neroon's Kirmana and therefore very important."

Marcus waved the statement away, touched that Danzi would go through the trouble of reassuring him, but certainly not believing him. "I would like to speak to Neroon. Do you know where I can find him?"

"He's in his study. Do you want me to get him for you?"

Shaking his head, Marcus' fingers reached out for the opposite wall. He was relieved when he found the door handle. He knocked, but received no answer. "What do you think? Can I go inside?" Doubt showed on Marcus' face as he tried to reach a decision.

"Yes. The Alit is always glad to see you."

As he pushed down the door handle, Marcus could only hope that he wasn't doing anything that might infringe on Neroon's privacy. Stepping into the room, he felt lost. "Neroon?"

"Marcus? What are you doing here?" The warrior had been sitting in the dark, contemplating his situation. The fact that Marcus had come to his study surprised him greatly, but then he remembered the dark and gloomy nightmares the ranger had. It had turned dark and Neroon had completely forgotten that Marcus needed him at night.

"I... was hoping you would want to sit with me during the night, but... you surely have more important things to do. Sorry I disturbed you.." Marcus turned to leave, regretting being so bloody stupid to come here and almost beg Neroon to help him through the night.

"Marcus, wait!" Neroon had been dozing himself and hadn't paid any attention to the time. A few seconds later he was beside Marcus, who seemed strangely vulnerable to the warrior. "I will come with you. I did not realize that it was that late."

A sigh of relief went through the ranger as he heard those words and he was embarrassed when he realized that it showed. Together they moved to his room.

"Why dot you not already lay down? I will join you in a minute, there is something I need to talk to Danzi about." 

Marcus nodded and returned to the still warm bed. As he got off his feet, he felt the fatigue claiming him once more. A few seconds later Neroon entered the room and closed the door.

"What do you want, Marcus? Me sitting in the chair or…?"

The question made Marcus uncomfortable. "It seems hardly fair to ask of you to sleep in the chair for another night, but I don't know if you would feel comfortable laying down in a bed at this angle."

"The only important question is; do you feel comfortable with me lying next to you?" Neroon remarked, closely observing him.

Marcus gulped hearing that question. "I'm not sure. I still get flashes from what happened, but I do know that I sleep a lot better when you're around."

Neroon lay down on top of the blankets, tucking Marcus in. 

The ranger shivered slightly and told himself to stop being afraid. Neroon had had so many chances to force him; he hadn't taken advantage of them. Danzi was in the corridor and he could always scream for help. Yeah, like I would have a change fighting him!

"Don't worry now and get some sleep, Marcus." Somehow, Neroon felt Marcus' fear of him. He couldn't blame the ranger and knew that explaining Shakiri's scheming wouldn't help the situation. The warrior pushed some pillows underneath his back so he wasn't really lying down, but more like resting against the headboard and relaxed; hoping both of them wouldn't be tortured by nightmares.

Marcus could only hope that Neroon wouldn't revert to being the maniac he'd been on Babylon 5 and couldn't help trembling as Neroon stroked his hair like he'd done the night before.

"I am not going to hurt you Marcus, relax. I can feel you tremble."

The softness to Neroon's voice reverberated through him. Bugger, why couldn't he force himself to calm down?

"Give it time, Marcus. You went through a very rough time and you need to deal with that before you can move on."

Marcus shivered even more violently as he noticed that Neroon had been answering his unspoken thoughts. Or had it just been another coincidence? He was too tired to think about the issue at hand and surrendered to sleep. 

Neroon continued to stroke the soft hair and wondered about the strong affection he felt for this human. At times, it was almost like he felt Marcus' fear and pain. Wrapping his other arm defensively around Marcus, he followed the ranger into sleep.

///

Stephen was actually whistling as he made his way over to Marcus' room. He'd been studying his friend's readings all night and had realized that Marcus' blindness could be cured. The blood cloth could be removed with laser technology and the surgery could be performed in the improvised laboratory. If only Marcus had confided in him earlier! 

There was a young Minbari warrior guarding the corridor and Stephen hoped the Minbari understood Standard. To his distress he'd found that most Minbari had never learned the language. 

"Do you understand Standard? I would like to talk to Marcus." Waiting for an answer, Stephen noticed that a smile appeared on the warrior's face.

"Yes, I do speak Standard. My name is Danzi and I'm the Alit's second in command.... I would knock before you enter the room though."

The doctor realized that he was missing something here. Raising an eyebrow, he looked inquisitively at Danzi, hoping to get some more information.

"Neroon is in the room."

"Aha...." So what are you trying to tell me? Stephen tried to gauge the intention behind Danzi's words. The doctor had to admit that his opinion of Neroon was changing. The find of drugs in the Minbari's blood explained a lot; including why the present Neroon differed so greatly from the one Stephen had encountered on the station. Remembering the conversation he'd had with Shahaam after Neroon had left the lab, he realized that he had never really known Neroon. Shahaam had told him some things about Shakiri, the ways of the Minbari and about the Alit himself. 

As he knocked on the door he didn't miss the grin on Danzi's face and wondered why it was there. There was no response to his knock so he silently opened the door and carefully peeked inside. He was baffled when he saw that Neroon was holding Marcus tightly in his sleep. Closing the door, he considered what he had seen. Was there something going on between the two men or not? Stephen had been certain that Marcus would never allow the Minbari that close to him ever again. 

No, I'm not going to judge anyone and certainly not Marcus after all he has been through. But I begin to see why Susan wanted Neroon to take care of Marcus. There's an attraction between Marcus and the warrior. What was it that Susan mentioned to me? That Marcus felt ashamed of loving someone of the same gender? Well, I suppose it would be hard on Marcus. Susan went through the same thing with Talia... 

"I think I'll knock harder this time," Franklin told Danzi.

Danzi's grin was plastered to his face as the doctor pounded on the door.

///

Instantly awake, Neroon looked at the door and wondered what was wrong. A moment later Marcus woke as well and sat up as the warrior got out of bed. 

Marcus brushed the hair back from his face and felt rested for the first time in days. There had been no nightmares this night although he'd woken a few times due to a strange noise; Neroon had been snoring.

"Good morning, Marcus. Did you sleep well?"

"Yes.... but that pounding is giving me a headache."

"Then let's put an end to it." Neroon looked at Marcus, who was rubbing his eyes. 

The ranger got out of bed and managed to get to the bathroom without bumping into the furniture. 

Neroon's attention shifted to the door and he wondered who was making that much noise this early. As he opened the door he was surprised to see Stephen Franklin smile at him in an embarrassed way. "Doctor.." Neroon stepped aside to allow Stephen to enter the room. Straightening out his tunic, he sat down in his chair, waiting for the doctor to explain his reason for coming here at this early hour.

"Where is Marcus?" Stephen knew that his friend had to be close.

"In the bathroom. Did you have the time to study his readings?"

Making sure that Marcus couldn't hear them just yet, Stephen went to stand next to Neroon. "Yes, I think there is a fairly good chance that he can regain his eyesight. It would require some surgery, but that can be done here."

"Then we should tell him and schedule the surgery."

Nodding his head, Stephen wondered about something else. "Neroon, did you tell Marcus about Shakiri's plotting and the drugs? You really should, you know."

"I know, but...I think it would be better you told him."

Stephen eyed the Minbari and reached a conclusion; Neroon had no idea how to break the news to the ranger. "You want me to tell him? You're sure about this?"

"Yes..."

Their conversation stopped abruptly as Marcus appeared from the bathroom. He had tried to brush his hair, but it was still a mess. 

Stephen smiled affectionately at his friend. "Marcus? I need to tell you something, but first I want you to sit down on the bed."

"That bad?" A mock smile made its appearance on the ranger's face as he lowered himself onto the bed, resting his back against the headboard. He tried hard to act like nothing was wrong, but he knew that tone in Stephen's voice too well. The doctor was serious -- too serious--.

"No, not bad news… Do you remember that I told you that I wanted to check on your readings?"

Marcus nodded. Yes, he'd wondered about that.

"Well, I had a look at them last night."

What is he trying to say? Is there some bad news he needs to tell me? He's nervous. Marcus reverted back to playing with the cloth of his tunic. He missed his pike. Opening and closing it helped him relax.

"Marcus, there might be a chance that your blindness can be cured. It would involve some surgery, but I'm confident I can repair the damage."

Shocked, Marcus froze momentarily. Was this the truth? Would he be able to see again? He was afraid to hope, but to have his eyesight restored to him. Unable to finish the thought, he heard himself stutter as he addressed his friend. "Are you sure? I mean... am I really going to be able to see again?"

Stephen exchanged a glance with Neroon who was watching the ranger carefully. "Yes, Marcus. If you want me to I can operate on you this evening."

"Today? Stephen, you aren't pulling my leg, are you?"

"No, I'm serious, Marcus. Want me to do the surgery today? I need to get my equipment ready and you would have to come down to the laboratory."

"Neroon, will you help me getting there?"

"Of course." Neroon hoped Stephen wasn't mistaken and he could cure the ranger's blindness.

"Alright." Turning to the Minbari, Stephen mentally went over all the things he needed to do before he could perform the surgery. "I expect Marcus at 2000 hours. Can you make sure he gets there?"

"I will take him there myself." Neroon made a mental note of the hour and realized that he needed to check on Shahaam's progress. He excused himself and left the room.

Now that they were alone, Stephen sat beside Marcus on the bed. "Marcus? There's something else you need to know. Neroon kind of asked me to tell you."

"What is it, Stephen?"

///

Neroon contacted Shahaam and immediately noticed the somewhat worried look on the Minbari's face.

"It is not going well, Neroon. Shakiri is trying to divide the factions. He is portraying the ranger to be the source of all trouble. He is telling the Council that you felt attracted to Marcus, and that when he rejected you, you dishonoured him. Shakiri wants your blood, Neroon and I think that he is willing to go to great lengths to achieve that."

"Which clans are loyal to him?" He didn't like this news. It appeared that Shahaam's fears had come true. Shakiri was trying to fracture the Anla'Shok and remove him from the Council. That could not be allowed to happen. Neroon realized that the two races needed each other if they were going to defeat the Shadows. They needed the humans.

"The Star Riders are backing you up and the Moons Shields also realize that the fragile balance between the humans and Minbari needs to be maintained. Being the Clan leader of the Winds Swords gives Shakiri their support. The Night Walkers and Fire Wings have not yet spoken. You should come here and speak to them yourself."

"I know you're right, Shahaam. When is their next meeting?"

"Tomorrow evening."

"I will be there." Neroon was thinking fast. He could leave tomorrow afternoon and still be on time for the meeting. The truth was that he didn't want Marcus to be alone now he was being operated on. He terminated the connection and established contact with the Ranger Training Facility. There were some matters he had to attend to.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

"LSD and Rohypnol? Are you certain?" Marcus trembled as he heard the news. He couldn't believe it; LSD had affected Neroon's personality. The hallucinogenic had caused the paranoia and the warrior's abnormal behaviour. The ranger also knew what effects Rohypnol had on users. Ever since it had appeared on the market centuries ago, it had been known as the date rape drug.

"I'm sure, Marcus. I did the analyses myself. There's no doubt that the drugs were administered to him without Neroon knowing about it. He had no chance fighting that combination."

I wish I could believe you, Stephen for that would mean that Neroon wasn't himself when he stalked me. It would also explain the changed behavior. Once the drugs were no longer slipped to the Minbari the behaviour returned to normal... Well, normal... Neroon had been lucky that the drugs hadn't done any permanent damage. 

"Why are you telling me this, Stephen? Why not Neroon?" The ranger really wanted that answer. If he understood Stephen correctly then Neroon had known this since yesterday evening.

"I think he's afraid that it would seem like he's putting the blame on someone else."

Marcus felt truly lost now. He didn't understand why Shakiri would do this to Neroon even if the Shai Alit feared the influence humans were gaining. Suddenly, Marcus realized that he wasn't the only one who had been hurt in the process. Neroon was the other victim. What if Neroon had turned his anger and violence on himself? Perhaps that was Shakiri's intention? 

"Stephen, I don't know what to think anymore. I've never been this confused before."

The doctor looked at the tormented face of his friend and somehow understood the emotional pain Marcus was in. He decided that the best course of action would be to offer silent support. Marcus would confide in him if he needed his help. It was obvious that Marcus was trying to decide whether or not to trust him and ask his advice. 

The ranger appreciated the fact that Stephen didn't push him. Several minutes passed in silence before he felt confident enough to address Stephen. "I wish I knew what my feelings are for Susan and Neroon."

There was a silence as Stephen tried to find a way to make Marcus open up to him. "Why don't you we talk about Susan first. What are your feelings for her?"

Leaning back against the headboard, Marcus tried to sort out his feelings. Actually speaking the words scared him. He had to come clean now, no more lies or pretence. "I idolized her. I wanted her to fall in love with me, but I knew that the chance of that actually happening was very slim. I do care for her very much."

Stephen realized that Marcus was making a very hesitant start to look at his feelings. This wasn't easy on the ranger and the doctor knew that he had to take this slow. "And what about Neroon? What are your feelings for him?"

Still playing with the cloth of his tunic, Marcus lowered his head and tried to make sense of all contradicting emotions inside him. Better speak them out loud before I get cold feet. 

"I don't know... Neroon confuses me even more. After our fight in Down Below I developed respect for him and… we're both of the same kind... Damn, why is this so difficult?"

"Because the drugs changed your perception of Neroon. Sounds to me you like Neroon, but after what happened to you... you're afraid to trust him. Hell, I can understand you. But.... what do you think of the Neroon who has been taking care of you? Do you like him? I probably shouldn't mention this to you, but before I knocked on the door I peeked inside...You looked rather comfortable in his arms." Stephen hated doing this to Marcus, but the ranger had to look inside himself to find the answers he needed. And there was a chance that Marcus didn't like what he was going to find. 

Marcus' head snapped upwards as he tried to focus on the doctor. "What?"

The doctor could tell that Marcus felt embarrassed. His face became flushed and Stephen knew he had to dig a little deeper. Marcus' feelings of shame were evident on his face. "Marcus, what do you think of same-sex relationships?"

The ranger gulped and struggled to get his breath back for some moments, but remained silent.

"These kind of relationships are considered very normal. Did you know that Susan had a thing for another woman once? " That got the ranger's attention and Stephen smiled. Perhaps Susan had been right in her assumption that Marcus felt ashamed for feeling attracted to Neroon.

"She did? I never knew that. Does she... even like men.... in that way? Damn, you know what I'm trying to say!"

"I honestly don't know about Susan, Marcus. But I do know that there's no reason to be ashamed should you have feelings for Neroon. Love isn't about a body, it's about the mind that attracts you. You should let go off any shame you might feel, Marcus."

That's easy for you to say! It wasn't only the gender thing that bugged him. Neroon was a Minbari and except for Delenn and Sheridan, Marcus had never heard of a human and a Minbari being involved together. He had no idea what to expect and that kind of scared him a little. I'm answering my questions by wondering about a relationship with Neroon. If I only wasn't that scared. I can't get the images of Neroon forcing me out of my head.

"I'm not saying forming a relationship with Neroon will be easy, but for what's worth... I think he loves you. Shahaam told me some things. Perhaps you should give the two of you a chance. The fact that we are only talking about Neroon at this point should tell you something about your feelings for him, Marcus."

Marcus wished the floor would open and swallow him. The things Stephen were telling him made a lot of sense, but he was too emotional to look at his feelings in a rational way. It was hard on him to admit that he was attracted to Neroon and that scared him. "I never thought I would say this one day, but I'm scared, Stephen. You're telling me to let go of any shame, but how can I? I'm afraid to face my feelings; the fact that I might actually love Neroon... I've been fighting that feeling from the start."

Stephen leaned in closer. Marcus had given himself away. "So you admit to having feelings for him? Why don't you stop fighting them? Why not give him and yourself a chance?" The doctor knew he was repeating himself, but he had to get through to Marcus. The ranger deserved someone who loved him, and it shouldn't matter if that was a man or woman. Stephen didn't have any prejudices of that kind.

How can I ever accept that I have feelings for Neroon? It isn't right... but then Stephen says that it's all right to feel like that. His mind was in turmoil and Marcus was beginning to feel dizzy.

"Give it some thought, Marcus. I need to prepare for surgery." Stephen realized that there was nothing more he could do to help his friend. It was Marcus who had to come to terms with himself.

///

It was silent in the small room as Marcus waited for Neroon to take him to the laboratory. He'd spent the entire day thinking about his feelings for Neroon. Remembering the shivers that had run down his spine as Neroon had touched his fingers during that first dinner, he forced himself to face his feelings. Deep down he'd always known that the attraction was mutual. Stephen was right. He should give this relationship a chance, even if he still felt scared. The knock on the door tore him away from his inner struggle. 

"Yes, enter." He knew it was Neroon who entered the room. The strange tingling in his head told him so. Marcus was getting used to that odd sensation and he wondered why it was there in the first place.

"Are you ready to go, Marcus? It's almost 2000 hours."

"Neroon? Before we go.... sit down and talk to me for a moment?"

Neroon noticed the strange expression on Marcus' face. He had seldom seen Marcus this serious before and sat down on the edge of the bed. He'd missed Marcus' company during the day, but he'd been busy preparing for his trip tomorrow. Barely refraining from stroking Marcus' hair, he waited for the ranger to speak his mind.

"Stephen told me about Shakiri and the drugs."

I should have known that human doctor would tell him before surgery.. Neroon was uncomfortable; should he say something or not? He decided to wait a little longer.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Why should I? Does it change anything between us? No. The damage is done and can never be repaired, Marcus. We both know that. Whatever I feel for you is irrelevant."

"What about what I feel for you?" Marcus whispered in a scared tone. This is it! There's no way back from this point. I have to know if I can trust him. Marcus heard the quickening of Neroon's breath and knew he'd captivated the warrior's attention.

"Marcus, you do not have to do this to yourself. As soon as you have recovered you can return to Babylon 5 and resume your duties as a ranger."

Is he trying to push me away? Can it be that Neroon is just as scared as I am? The thought comforted him and Marcus realized that he had to plunge into the deep. I only hope I'm making the right choice… I'll never forgive myself if I'm wrong. 

"Neroon?" A silence crept into the room as Marcus reached out for him and curled his fingers around the Minbari's hand. His heart beat wildly. I must be crazy to actually think I can do this.

"Yes, Marcus?" The soft, warm fingers were twined around his and Neroon wondered what Marcus wanted from him. The eyelashes fascinated the warrior and Marcus was very close... Neroon composed himself and began to draw back from Marcus, but the ranger didn't let him.

"I never thought I'd ever ask you this Neroon, but… would you kiss me?"

Neroon wondered if he'd heard correctly. Had Marcus really asked him to kiss him? Impossible! Why would Marcus make such a request? "Kiss you? Marcus? What are you talking about?" Neroon was at a loss and needed Marcus to clarify his request. The ranger trembled slightly and he wondered why Marcus was doing this to himself. There was agony written all over Marcus' face and it pained Neroon to see that emotion. He wanted to take that hurt away.

"Neroon… please, I don't think I've the courage to ask you a second time."

The warrior didn't know what to say or to do. He'd envisioned kissing Marcus, but had always thought that there was no more chance of a relationship with the ranger. This move utterly surprised him. Marcus' expression was grave and although Neroon saw some traces of fear in those green eyes, he also recognized the anticipation in them. "Marcus, are you certain that you really want to do this?"

Marcus nodded, afraid that the trembling of his voice would give him away. He wished he could see Neroon's face. Wondering why it took Neroon that long to reach a decision, Marcus tightened his grip on Neroon's hand. He was afraid, but there was also a feeling of excitement raging through him.

Mixed feelings mingled within the warrior as he realized that he couldn't deny Marcus. If the ranger wanted this… He was willing to give him that one kiss, nothing more. The warrior trembled himself as he cupped Marcus' face in his hand. Freeing his other hand from Marcus' hold, he ran his fingers through the soft hair, leaning in to gently brush his lips against the ranger's. Neroon observed Marcus carefully the entire time. Then he drew back, creating some distance between the two of them. Marcus was panting slightly, his mouth agape.

As Neroon's fingers wandered up his neck, Marcus forced himself to relax. The kiss was tender and he felt the attraction increase. He'd been fooling himself the entire time. I have feelings for Neroon, period. The fingers tangling in his hair and the soft lips tenderly pressed to his, aroused him. Marcus couldn't deny that any longer. The moment Neroon released him, he felt strangely relieved, but at the same time even more deprived and abandoned.

"We should go now. Doctor Franklin is waiting for you." Neroon tried hard to sound casual, but inside him the powerful emotions were battling. Kissing Marcus had been bittersweet torment and the ache still lingered in his body. The ranger didn't react and Neroon was worried that something was wrong. I should never have given in to his demand. He waited a little longer and watched the play of emotions on Marcus' face; emotions Neroon couldn't put a name on."Marcus, are you all right ? I shouldn't have done that."

"No… I'm fine. Shaking a bit, but… I know now."

Neroon was surprised when Marcus claimed his hand again. The ranger's hand was clammy and Neroon began to feel concerned. "What do you know now?" Gently pulling the ranger to his feet, Neroon waited for an answer. He wasn't sure what was going on. Marcus seemed lost in thought.

" I… have feelings for you, Neroon. Feelings, I've been fighting because I thought they were wrong," Marcus finally admitted.

Slowly absorbing the ranger's answer Neroon felt torn between hope and despair. Hope, that Marcus would one day be able to love him, despair because Neroon knew that Marcus had been hurt so profoundly that the ranger was unsure about his own feelings. Only time would tell which way they would be headed. 

"Marcus, I know you have a lot of soul searching to do, but this is not the time for it. You have to go the laboratory now, and after the surgery I will help you sort out whatever you're troubled about." Neroon slung an arm around Marcus' waist and steadied him as they walked out of the corridor. Marcus was unusually quiet and that worried Neroon even more. The ranger's admission still occupied his thoughts and Neroon tried to repress all hope he was feeling.

"Why did I lie to myself all this time?" Marcus wondered aloud.

Marcus' question took Neroon by surprise and Neroon honestly didn't really know what Marcus was referring to. "Marcus, you have to remain calm. Working yourself into a frenzy seems hardly desirable before an operation."

The ranger heard the words, but didn't respond to them. He was too wrapped up in his own world. Neroon had expressed his feelings openly and Marcus wanted to do the same, but he couldn't find the words. Marcus knew that Minbari didn't limit them to one gender. It mattered little whether or not their loved one was of the same gender or not.

Neroon felt relieved as they arrived at the laboratory. Marcus hadn't spoken since his admission and Neroon was determined not to push Marcus. The warrior knew that human society didn't really support same gender relationships, even if they were accepted. And the fact that he was a Minbari and Marcus a human complicated the situation even more. Well, Neroon had to admit that he had never thought that this situation could transpire either: it must be even stranger to Marcus. Neroon could still hear the ranger's astounding admission echo in his head.

"Ah, there you are! You're late." Stephen Franklin hurried to his friend's side and supported him.

"Sorry, Stephen." Marcus allowed them to ease him down on a bed and began to feel nervous. Too much was happening in this short span of time!

"I'm going to give you the pre-med injection now. Doctor Edwards will assist me during the operation. Any last words before I put you out, Marcus?" Stephen studied Marcus' expression and could tell that something bothered the ranger. Had Marcus looked at his feelings and reached a conclusion?

"Yes, Neroon?" Marcus murmured.

The warrior had moved to the back of the room to give the doctors the necessary space to hook Marcus up to several devices. As he heard Marcus call out for him, he moved towards the bed. Marcus' hand was searching for his and Neroon knew that Marcus needed support. "I'm here, Marcus."

"Neroon?" Marcus felt the needle slip into his flesh and knew he would lose consciousness in a few seconds. But before he could surrender to the nothingness he had to say one more thing. "I love you too."

The words hit Neroon unprepared. The warrior watched as Marcus' eyes closed and the ranger's breathing became slow and deep. Neroon felt Stephen's eyes on him and returned the inquiring glare.

"It took a lot of courage to admit that to you."

Neroon nodded hearing the doctor's words. He wanted to stay with Marcus, but knew that the doctors had to start surgery. "I know." Other words seemed inappropriate. Neroon locked eyes with Stephen once more. "Please contact me when he wakes up. I have to leave for a meeting with the Warrior Council later tonight."

"I will send you a message."

Neroon slowly walked out of the room. Once more glancing back, he saw how Marcus was put on a respirator.

///

It took Stephen 2 hours to remove the blood cloth and one more hour to repair the damage done to the optical nerve, but at the end of the operation the doctor was sure that Marcus would be able to see again. It would take the optical nerves some time to recover and Marcus would have to be patient. 

Doctor Edwards proved to be a valuable assistant and after the ranger had been wheeled to the improvised recovery room, Stephen decided to run the standard tests after surgery like this. He had to make sure he hadn't damaged any brain areas. One of those standards tests was a neural scan and Stephen was baffled upon seeing the results. He ran the scan again, but the outcome was the same. Sitting down next to Marcus, the doctor looked at his friend. It looked like Marcus had been hiding a lot more than just his blindness. 

The ranger stirred and turned to lie on his left side. The anaesthetic was wearing off; Marcus would wake up in a matter of minutes. Stephen also knew that Neroon would want to be there the moment Marcus regained consciousness, so he sent the warrior a message. But before Neroon could get here, Stephen had to ask Marcus some questions. Impatiently, he waited for Marcus to wake up.

Feeling groggy, Marcus tried to open his eyes. It took him some seconds to realize that they were bandaged. Bugger, he wanted to know whether he could see or not!

"Marcus? The surgery was successful, but I have to ask you some questions. Do you understand me?"

"Yesss…" The only sound Marcus was capable of was moaning. He was feeling sick and tried to move as little as possible.

"Good, what's your last name?"

"Cole and what kind of daft question is that?"

Stephen repressed a chuckle. He had to make sure the anaesthetic hadn’t affected Marcus. The ranger seemed all right. Now came the hard part. Stephen wasn't looking forward to putting the next question to Marcus. "I ran some standard tests on you after you came out of surgery and I found something that puzzles me."

"What kind of tests?" Marcus forced himself to pay attention and not to doze off again.

"Marcus, I ran a neural scan on you."

The feeling of nausea was growing quickly and the ranger felt a tight knot in the pit of his stomach. Apprehensively, Marcus waited for Stephen to continue. The ranger knew what Stephen had discovered. He'd been hiding it, dreading the day someone would discover the truth about him.

"Why didn't you tell me that you're a latent telepath? I thought I was your friend."

Marcus cringed as he heard the hurt tone in his friend's voice. How could he explain this to Stephen without hurting his feelings? 

"The gene was dormant. But yes, I knew I had it." Only silence answered him and the ranger knew that Stephen was waiting for the rest of his explanation. Marcus sighed and hoped that this hadn't shattered the friendship between them. "There were some telepaths in my family. I was told I had the gene when I joined the rangers, but because it was dormant, I never paid any attention to it."

Stephen checked the other readings while he listened to Marcus. He could see that this was difficult for the ranger. "Any idea what caused the gene to become active?"

Pulling the thermo blanket closer to him, Marcus nodded hesitantly. "When I woke up blind in Medlab, I felt that something was different. I think all this emotional crap happening to me caused it to become active. I have no other explanation."

"I should test you, you know."

"Please Stephen, not now. I can't take much more. I'm tired, weary..."

As Stephen turned he saw Neroon standing in the doorway. The expression on the Minbari's face told him that Neroon had overheard their conversation. Patting Marcus' hand, the doctor beckoned Neroon to come closer.

Marcus had been so caught up in the conversation that he'd ignored the tingling in his mind telling him Neroon was near. Suddenly, he realized that since the tingling was present, Neroon had heard every word of his admission. Seems like all my secrets are coming in the open. The ranger was afraid of Neroon's reaction to this news. He could feel the warrior's presence close to him. As far as he'd been able to establish the only one he had some sort of connection with was Neroon. The only thing that had baffled him was that the Minbari seemed to be able to receive his thoughts sometimes.

Neroon studied the expression on Marcus' face and knew that the human was scared. Marcus' confession had stunned him, but now certain things began to make sense. Like the pull he'd felt when they'd freed Marcus from his prison, or the times that he'd heard Marcus' unspoken thoughts. He moved towards the bed and nodded to Stephen as the doctor left the room.

"Marcus?"

"You heard everything?"

"Yes."

Momentarily lost for words, Marcus was relieved as Neroon gently claimed his hand to caress the soft skin. 

The warrior had to make a confession of his own. "Marcus, amongst us Minbari telepathy is a highly treasured gift, which we respect very much. I am not sure why you are uncomfortable with the idea of being a telepath." He stopped briefly to stroke the black locks and shivered feeling the softness beneath his fingers. "I certainly do not condemn you for owning this gift or for not telling me about it, but I think there is something you need to know about me." Neroon's smile was filled with sorrow as he continued his monologue. "There is a number of Minbari who are capable of sensing thoughts. They are not telepaths, but somehow find it easy to read thoughts. They're called mind recipients and I am one of them. You could compare it with being an empath. I can feel strong emotions and sometimes I can pick up thoughts. I think that is how I found you when you were abducted and why I can answer your unspoken thoughts sometimes. I cannot send my thoughts to you or read your mind. I can only receive what you send to me."

"So, you're not mad at me?"

"Why should I be?" 

Marcus sighed, relaxing slightly. He'd been terrified that when his secret came in the open, his friends would desert him. The ranger enjoyed the sensation of Neroon's hand tangling in his hair and surrendered to his fatigue, slipping into sleep. 

Neroon remained seated at the ranger's bed and his gaze dropped to the floor. The package was still there.

///

Stephen had changed his clothing and watched Neroon sit down next to him. There was a thoughtful expression on Neroon's face.

"Will Marcus be able to see again?" Neroon wanted to know.

"Yes, surgery was successful."

Neroon looked at Marcus through the glass window and remembered the package in his hands. "Would you give this to Marcus?"

Accepting the package, Stephen identified the clothes. It was a ranger's uniform.

"Master Durhann was so kind as to provide some replacement clothing for Marcus," Neroon mumbled.

There was another item in the bundle of clothes. It was a ranger pin, an exact copy of the one Marcus had lost.

"I will give them to him. When will you leave? Marcus needs your support."

Neroon knew the doctor was right, but Shakiri had to be stopped. There had been several reports of Minbari fighting amongst themselves. This madness had started when Delenn had broken the Grey Council. The delicate balance between the Castes had been lost and Neroon knew that it was only a matter of time before the situation would grow worse. A civil war was at hand. He had to unite the Warrior Clans. Shakiri's scheming had to be stopped. Snapping out of his musings, he remembered he had been talking to Stephen Franklin. 

"I will try to return as quickly as possible, but for Marcus to be safe I have to take care of Shakiri first."

"And how are you planning on doing that?"

As he walked over to the doorway, Neroon looked at the doctor. "If necessary I will invoke Denn'Sha."

"That's how Marcus ended up in Medlab in the first place when he tried to defend Delenn?"

"Yes. It's a fight to the death."

Stephen didn't really like this particular idea. It meant that Neroon could get killed as well during that fight.

///

"Alright Marcus, listen carefully. I want you to keep your eyes closed until I tell you to open them. Understood?" Stephen instructed his patient.

"Yes." Marcus was nervous as hell. He'd woken up several hours ago and had been disappointed to hear that Neroon had left to speak before the Warrior Council. He had wanted the Minbari to be present when he opened his eyes for the first time after the surgery. Will I be able to see again? Please Lord, I know I haven't prayed in a very long time, but please give me a break after all what happened to me lately. 

The bandages were cut away and Marcus felt them fall off his face. Shivers ran down his spine as he realized that the moment of truth had finally arrived. His first impulse was to open his eyes, but he remembered Stephen's instruction just in time and kept them tightly shut.

"Marcus, I want you to open your eyes very slowly… now."

Obeying the doctor, Marcus took his time opening his eyes. He sucked in his breath as colours swirled through the room. Colours, I can see colours…  
and some shapes. They're not really lucid, but it's no longer black…

"And? Tell me, Marcus."

"Stephen, I can see colours."

"Well, that's a start."

The light hurt his eyes slightly, but the ranger gladly endured the discomfort as the shapes began to grow better defined. The light was giving him a headache, but Marcus smiled as he recognized Stephen, who was anxiously hovering over him. His sight was still too blurry to read any expression on Stephen's face, but Marcus felt overwhelmed by the fact that he could see again. Only days ago, he'd resigned to living in complete darkness for the rest of his life.

"Marcus, try to focus a bit more. I know this must be tough on you, but…"

"Don't worry. I'll do whatever you want me to."

Stephen smiled at his friend. Marcus was obviously very relieved the surgery had paid off. He switched on a scanner and ran the medical device over Marcus' face. Everything looked all right.

Marcus panted as his eyesight improved little by little. No longer could he hold back his tears. It's true… Oh my God, I can actually see again… I can't believe this. Stephen's face became more detailed and Marcus could swear that his friend was forcing back a tear of his own. The ranger grabbed his friend's hand and cried silently. 

Stephen was a silent support to his friend as he waited for the waves of emotion and relief inside Marcus to subside. 

///

Neroon watched the young Minbari pilot the flyer. He'd thought it wise to bring some of his most loyal warriors along in case Shakiri was luring him into some sort of trap. He'd contacted Shahaam before he'd left and the priest had been worried. It would take him one more hour to get to Alzaraan, where the Warrior's Council was based. His thoughts spun around Marcus. He'd left Danzi in charge and was convinced that his second in command would do anything to protect the ranger. Intent on getting some sleep before they would arrive at Alzaraan, Neroon forced his eyes to close. Years of disciplined meditation allowed him to fall asleep almost instantly.

///

Several hours later, Marcus woke from an undisturbed sleep. He'd been out for far too long and suspected that Stephen had slipped something into his tea. A bit hesitant to open his eyes, he stalled. An irrational fear that he'd lost his eyesight once more flooded through him and he forced himself to open his eyes. A sigh escaped him as he discovered that he could see.

Stephen Franklin chose that moment to enter the improvised recovery room. The doctor pulled up a chair and wordlessly handed Marcus a small bundle.

A totally surprised Marcus found that the package consisted of a ranger uniform. A small box had been wrapped up in the clothing and curiosity urged the ranger to open it. His breath caught when he saw the ranger pin inside. Marcus fought back the tear he felt making its way through. "How? Why?" Marcus concentrated on Stephen's face. It was so unreal to actually see his friend.

"Neroon told me to give it to you. I think he planned to give it to you himself, but you were asleep and he had to leave."

Respectfully, Marcus' fingers caressed the jewel.

"So, I take it you managed to sort out your feelings?"

"Kind of, Stephen. I'm still awfully confused, but I do know I've feelings for Neroon."

"Then you made a decision?" Shifting in his chair, Stephen eyed his friend.

"I think I have. You were right, you know. I do feel ashamed for being in love with another man, but… I'll have to accept that it's part of who I am."

"Want me to send a message to Susan? I think she deserves to know about your decision."

Marcus cringed. He knew it was the right thing to do, but he knew he would choke up the moment he would see her. He wasn't ready for that confrontation yet.  
Stephen saw Marcus' anxiety and realized that he had pushed Marcus too far. The ranger had only just begun to accept his feelings. Franklin knew that he had to back off. "Marcus... just try to get some sleep."

Marcus didn't answer him. He focused on the green and blue of the stone in his hand; relishing seeing those colours again. Stephen would surely think him a coward, but the idea of facing Susan terrified him. He avoided his friend's face as he noticed that Stephen was trying to lock eyes with him.

"Do you want me to fasten that pin to your shirt?"

Marcus' glance was filled with longing as he stared at the ranger uniform on the chair. It took him some time to answer Stephen's question. Shaking his head, he whispered his answer. "No… I'm not worthy to wear it anymore."

The words were barely audible and Stephen was taken aback as he heard them. "Why not? You're a ranger." Stephen didn't get an answer from Marcus. The ranger simply stared at the pin and closed his fingers over it. 

///

His own clansmen welcomed Neroon and as they lowered their eyes to pay him respect, he knew that they were still loyal to him. The Star Riders Clan had never been overly aggressive. Shakiri's Clan however, was the most militant of all Clans. The Clan leader of the Moon Shields, Malaan, was approaching him. 

"Malaan, I greet you."

"Neroon, I'm glad to welcome you at this meeting of our Council."

They bowed respectfully to each other and then moved to a secluded area in the back of the room. Before he entered the main hall Neroon had to know who would back him up.

"I have never seen Shakiri this driven and determined before. He demands that you should be removed from the Council, and he is after the Anla'Shok's blood," Malaan stated.

Neroon had never thought Shakiri would voice that threat this openly. "Where do the Clans stand in this?" Neroon studied Malaan and knew that the older Minbari would support him, but what of the other Clans?

"The Night Walkers dislike Shakiri's hunger for power, but they will give him their support. They agree with Shakiri that the humans have to be subdued. I've been talking to the Fire Wings and although they won't support you openly, they're inclined to move against Shakiri."

"What am I accused of?" Neroon fell into step beside Malaan as they entered the main hall. All places in the Council were occupied except for his own seat. Shakiri was pacing the hall like a madman. Neroon was determined to leave here victorious.

"You are charged of dishonoring the human Anla' Shok and… betraying our ways by consorting with a human."

The second part of the charge carried far more weight to the assembled Minbari, Neroon was aware of that. He knew that most Minbari wouldn't be bothered by him dishonoring a human. How arrogant and self-absorbed have we become to value a human life less than a Minbari one. 

"Thank you, Malaan. You are a true friend."

"I fought alongside your father, Neroon. You are a worthy Clan leader, like he was."

Neroon took a deep breath and stepped in front of the assembled Council, which should consist of ten warriors, but his own seat was empty. He now faced the nine Minbari Warriors and their Chairman, Danan. He heard Shakiri formulate the charges and Neroon felt confident now that he knew that he had the support of half the Clans present.

"Neroon. You are charged with two very serious offences. You will now be given time to defend yourself," Danan said.

The chairman of the Council, Danan, was a respected and feared warrior of the Wind Swords; Shakiri's Clan. Neroon knew he had to be very convincing if he wanted to remain a member of this Council. He was ready to make his first move. "Who charges me with these so called crimes?"

"I do!"

Turning on his heels, Neroon faced Shakiri once more. Shakiri's eyes were dilated and Neroon could almost feel the poison feeding Shakiri's soul. "And how have you learned of these supposed crimes?" Satisfied, Neroon saw that Shakiri was momentarily speechless. "I ask again. How do you know of these so called crimes?"

"One of my most trusted warriors is stationed on Babylon 5 to monitor the half-breed's moves. He informed me."

Had it been Shakiri's warrior who had slipped him the drugs while he'd been stalking the ranger? Neroon addressed the Council once more. "It's true. I dishonored the human Anla' Shok."

A loud rumour swept though the hall as the assembled Clansmen uttered their astonishment that Neroon would admit such a crime.

"But I did it because someone was feeding me drugs without my knowledge. That someone used human drugs to make sure there were no traces that would lead back to him. I think that this Minbari never expected me to find the drugs in my blood stream, but I did." Neroon's eyes never left Shakiri's face and he enjoyed seeing the baffled look on the Shai Alit's face. Neroon refrained from naming that person at this point. He had to hold on to that trump a little longer.

"Are you telling us that you were drugged on purpose? To make you violent and abusive?" Danan had risen to his feet. This was a serious accusation Neroon was bringing forth.

"Yes, and the Anla'Shok paid the price." Waiting for any kind of response, Neroon watched how the Clansman of the Moon Shields and Fire Wings rose to their feet and moved to stand behind him. The Wind Swords remained at their place, watching Shakiri. The Shai Alit was becoming outnumbered very quickly and the expression on Shakiri's face was one of sheer contortion. Neroon hardly recognized Shakiri any longer.

Danan tried to stay calm, but the tension in the room was evident as he spoke to Neroon.

"Will you give me the name of this Minbari who acted so dishonorably and supply us with the evidence? This warrior shamed his Clan and should be judged accordingly to our laws." 

Shakiri who was very agitated at this point interrupted Danan. He stepped in front of the Chairman and bared his teeth. "Why would you believe him? He has no proof!"

"But I have proof, Shakiri. The blood sample I brought with me contains alien substances. This madness began after I refused to kill Delenn as you ordered me to."  
Another wave of concerned voices was to be heard as Danan addressed Shakiri.

"You did what?" Danan faced Shakiri and regretted he was one of Shakiri's Clansmen as he realized that Shakiri had ordered one of their own to be killed. He was horrified that Shakiri would try to kill another Minbari.

"You did not know that, did you? Shai Alit Shakiri wants to divide our Caste in this time of war when we should move against the enemy as one." Neroon's voice was the only thing to be heard in the hall as he spoke again. "The humans are not our enemies. They want to join forces with us in battling the Shadows. The real enemy is our arrogance, our feeling of superiority. I used to agree with Shakiri; I thought that humans were inferior and should not be treated as our equals." 

Neroon turned to face the hundreds of Clansmen. "Then I was challenged to Denn-Sha by a human! A human Anla'Shok who faced me with a Minbari fighting pike he could hardly have used more than two cycles. I defeated him and was prepared to strike that last and fatal blow when this human invoked the name of Valen. This ranger was willing to die for Delenn when I was intent on killing her. I believe when the priests tell me that humans have Minbari souls. Never before have I witnessed such courage and dedication. That ranger's name is Marcus Cole and I'm proud to name him my Kirmana. I see no betrayal in that, no shame." 

There was a dangerous edge to Neroon's voice as he moved to stand opposite of Shakiri, who was staring at him with a startling rage in his eyes. "Do you want to know why did I named him my Kirmana? Because you made me dishonor him. You gave me those human drugs. It was you, Shakiri who abducted Marcus Cole and tortured him in that abandoned cell. Are you proud of your actions, Shakiri? Kidnapping a blind Anla' Shok and then preying on his fear and helplessness?" It was deadly quiet as Neroon waited for Shakiri's reply. It was obvious that the Shai Alit never expected the confrontation to develop like this.

"Is this true, Shai Alit Shakiri?" Danan's voice shook as he stared into Shakiri's eyes. 

"He is a liar! The humans tarnished his mind. You can't believe his lies!"

"Did you drug Alit Neroon? Was this Anla'Shok abducted on your command? Shakiri, answer!" Danan towered over Shakiri and already knew the answer before Shakiri reacted. The madness was written all over Shakiri's face.

"The humans are unworthy! They need to be stopped, eliminated!" 

Danan slowly turned his back on his Caste leader and lowered his eyes after he had looked at Neroon. One by one, all Minbari turned their back on Shakiri, who'd fallen silent at this point.

Neroon was the last one to turn his back on Shakiri. It had been Neroon's intention to invoke Denn-Sha, but it appeared that wouldn't be necessary. Even Shakiri's own Clansmen had deserted him. As the Shai Alit stormed out of the hall, Neroon looked at the united Minbari and was proud they had chosen his side.

"Neroon." Danan raised his head and beckoned Neroon to take his place amongst the other members of the Warrior Council. 

He had won this battle, but Neroon knew that this war wasn't over yet. Shakiri was still powerful and even more dangerous now he had been exposed. He was determined to get back to his stronghold as quickly as possible. He feared for Marcus' safety.

///

"Stephen, when can I get out of here? I would be fine in my room."

Franklin sighed. Marcus had been whining for one hour now and although Stephen was on the verge of giving in, he didn't want to release the ranger just yet. Marcus had spent the night at this laboratory only because he had insisted. Marcus needed a lot more rest to make a complete recovery. "Stop whining, Marcus. I won't release you before I'm sure that there will be no complications."

Marcus knew that Stephen was about to give in; it amused him that he could still play Stephen if necessary, but he stopped bugging Franklin. The truth was that Marcus didn't really want to be alone. He needed someone's company to keep him from brooding. 

"Stephen? Have you heard anything from Neroon yet?" Trying to hide his concern, Marcus averted his eyes. He still hadn't fully accepted his feelings for Neroon yet.

"No, not yet. But we could ask Danzi if he received any messages at all from Neroon. Would you like me to do that?'

Marcus nodded. One day had passed and they hadn't heard anything from the warrior. Stephen left the room and Marcus realized how much he had missed being able to see. The ranger uniform was still waiting for him on the chair. Stephen had urged him to put it on. Marcus had refused. He wouldn't wear that uniform or attach the pin to his shirt. Those were things of his past, a past he felt ashamed of. Although he knew that neither he nor Neroon were to blame for what had happened between them, Marcus no longer felt worthy of serving Delenn and the rangers. Franklin had tried to make him see that his reasoning was wrong, but Marcus hadn't listened. 

Danzi entered the room and Marcus was forced to stop his pondering. It was the first time he actually saw the Minbari and was surprised how young Danzi was. There was friendliness in the young warrior's eyes Marcus had never expected to see. Danzi smiled and Marcus hesitantly returned the gesture.

"I received a recorded message from Alit Neroon some minutes ago. All is well and he will arrive in a few hours." The young warrior was careful not to mention how concerned Neroon had been. The Satai had informed him of Shakiri's downfall and Danzi knew he had to be even more careful now. The Anla'Shok had become one of Shakiri's targets.

"Thank you, Danzi." Marcus wavered, but continued through to the end. "It's nice to know the face of the person I'm talking to."

"I'm glad the surgery was successful."

As Danzi lowered his eyes, Marcus felt momentarily awkward, until he remembered that Minbari lowered their eyes to show respect. 

Danzi turned on his heel and left the room.

///

As Neroon finally arrived, Danzi greeted him. The journey had tired him, but Neroon knew his presence had been necessary to unmask Shakiri.

"Welcome home, Alit. "

"Thank you, Danzi. How is the ranger doing?" Neroon didn't know yet if Marcus could see or not. The last time Neroon had seen Marcus, the ranger's eyes had been bandaged.

"He has regained his eyesight, but Marcus looks depressed to me."

Neroon nodded in understanding. He'd realized before that Marcus would need a lot of time to make a proper recovery. "And our defences? I do not want any strangers inside the stronghold as long as I have not taken care of Shakiri."

"Your orders are being carried out as we speak. I understand the earnestness of this situation."

"I will visit Marcus now. Be alert, Danzi. Shakiri is even more dangerous now that he has nothing more to lose."

///

Stephen had allowed Marcus to return to his own room, but had made him promise to rest. The ranger had given him that promise. Marcus hit the send button and realized that there was no way back for him now. He'd recorded a message for Susan Ivanova, explaining to her that he'd made his choice. His voice had trembled as he told her that he wanted to give Neroon a chance. The ranger knew that she would be disappointed that he told her the news this way, but it had taken him an enormous amount of courage to even record this short message. After he'd sent the message he'd felt like a coward for not talking to her in person. He would do that later, when he had some of his self-confidence back. At this moment he felt lost. 

Curling himself up in the chair Neroon had placed in his room, he realized how awfully tired he was. His ribs still hurt and his arm ached. He was a bit startled as he realized that Neroon's scent still lingered in the fabric of the chair. The sun was setting and another day had passed. 

Mesmerised, Marcus looked at the beautiful colours the sunset supplied him with and he felt a tear make its way down his face. He never thought that he would be able to see the Minbari sunset again. The tingling in his mind returned and he knew that Neroon had to be close. Marcus was cold, but didn't bother to get up and cover himself with a blanket. He felt strangely numb, like all strength had deserted him. Marcus didn't wait for the knock on the door, which would announce the presence of the warrior. "You can come inside, Neroon."

Neroon wasn't surprised to hear the invitation. He'd been receiving some bits and pieces of Marcus' thoughts. What startled him most was the darkness in which Marcus' thoughts were shrouded. Danzi was right; the ranger was depressed. The cold metal tube attached to his belt might cheer the ranger up. As he opened the door, he was surprised to find the ranger sitting in the half-dark. The sun still supplied enough light for him to see Marcus sitting underneath the window. Neroon felt a bit apprehensive about facing the ranger now that Marcus was able to see him. "Marcus?"

The ranger stalled as long as possible, but knew he had to confront Neroon. He raised his head and his heart missed a beat as he saw Neroon standing in front of him. The warrior looked different, not like he remembered him. The violent expression in Neroon's dark eyes was gone and had been replaced by a gentle shade. Neroon was wearing his warrior uniform and the ominous black clothes reminded Marcus of the time that Neroon had stalked him. He fought the fear that crept into his mind as he saw the uniform. 

Marcus sensed that Neroon was somewhat uncomfortable; he could literally feel it. The ranger knew that he was mentally connected to the warrior. Neroon didn't block him as he tried to see what feelings were lurking inside Neroon. Marcus trembled as he read the desire in Neroon's mind, but there was also shame, love, and tenderness. The ranger had never before tried to read someone's mind and Neroon's sincere emotions threw him aback momentarily.

Feeling Marcus tentatively reach out for his mind surprised Neroon for one moment. Then he opened his mind to allow Marcus to peek at his emotions. Marcus reached out hesitantly and Neroon waited until the ranger had found what he'd been looking for. It was obvious that Marcus was unsure of how to proceed. All secrets were gone and both men felt rather exposed in front of the other. The warrior took a few steps towards Marcus and remained standing in front of him.  
Marcus slowly rose to his feet. He had never expected Neroon to open his mind for him and the ranger felt like he had invaded Neroon's privacy. They looked at each other. 

It was Neroon who broke the deafening silence. "I am glad that you are able to see again. I would never have forgiven myself if you had been blind for the rest of your life."

Although the sling provided ample support for his broken arm, Marcus slipped his left arm under the fractured limb. "You're not to blame for what happened. The drugs made you act that way."

The silence returned and Neroon began to feel uncomfortable. He looked at the ranger uniform and pin on the chair, then returned his inquiring gaze to Marcus. "You are not wearing the uniform master Durhann sent you?"

"No… I don't think I'm worthy to wear it any longer."

Neroon crooked his head and studied Marcus' expression. It wasn't only the shame that was suffocating the ranger. There was something else. Marcus had accepted that he'd feelings for him, something the ranger had always denied. Now that he had faced a part of himself he had denied for so long, Marcus had begun to doubt the other truths in his life as well. The human was lost in the sea of emotions inside him. 

"That is nonsense and I will not allow you to talk yourself into things. You are going to put on that uniform right now and I will not take no for an answer. I will wait for you in the corridor to join me or do you require help to get dressed?"

"No… I can do that myself." Reading the expression on Neroon's face told him that the Minbari was serious. As Neroon left the little room, Marcus walked over to where his uniform lay. His fingers ran over the cloth and he began to change his clothing. He took off the sling so he could put on the pants and turtleneck. He slipped into the tunic and fastened the belt around his waist. That little action made him aware how much he missed attaching his pike to it. After he pulled on the long cloak he slipped his arm back into the sling. Stephen had already attached the ranger pin to the garment. As he straightened out the cloak, he sighed. This felt like coming home after a long and dangerous mission. Remembering that Neroon was waiting for him in the corridor, he started moving.

"That is better. Now we will go for a walk. You have been hiding in that little room for much too long."

"Neroon..."

"Come," the warrior whispered softly. 

Marcus didn't want to leave this place where he felt safe. The only people he had been in contact with were Stephen, Danzi and Neroon. Having to face strangers made him feel uncomfortable, but he followed Neroon out of the corridor. He felt rested after having slept this much. Neroon slowed down and fell into step beside the ranger. The tension between them was getting to Marcus. Now that he'd made his choice he knew he had to get over his fear and shame, but it was hard. 

Marcus hardly noticed the few Minbari they encountered, as he was trying to sort out his thoughts. Walking out of the building, Neroon led him into the gardens. Marcus wondered where they were headed when they left the gardens behind them. A soft breeze was tangling his hair and Marcus felt the wind grow wilder.

Neroon heard the unspoken thoughts, but chose not to comment on them. He led the ranger to some cliffs hanging over the shore. Waves were crashing onto the rocks far below them. 

As Marcus looked down into the crevice, he began to feel dizzy. "Where are we?"

"I used to come here to meditate. Let's sit down." Neroon gestured at a couple of rocks that had been shaped by the weather into chair like forms. The strong gale was sweeping the waves into a mad rhythm and Marcus stared down the cliffs. The sea was raging underneath him. 

There was a wild beauty to this place and he had to tear his eyes away as the waves seemed to cry out to him to throw himself from the cliff to join them in their passionate play. 

"Taking your own life is no solution, Marcus."

The voice had been hardly audible above the wild music of the wind and waves. Marcus wavered and knew Neroon was right. He was a fighter, but he couldn't tear away from the beckoning gloomy waves and he stood there, paralysed.

The warrior knew what battle was raging inside Marcus. The ranger wasn't shielding his thoughts and Neroon moved until he stood next to Marcus. Knowing that Marcus wouldn't leap, didn't take away his concern. A sudden gust of wind could sweep the ranger from his feet and pull him over the cliff.

Feeling Neroon's strong arm curl around his waist brought Marcus back to reality. He allowed Neroon to pull him back from the abyss and together they sat down on the rocks. 

A bit more sheltered from the squall, Neroon acted on impulse and wrapped his arms around Marcus who was still trembling. 

The ranger hadn't realized how strong the urge within in him was to end his life. The intensity of that need had taken him by surprise. If it hadn't been for Neroon to pull him back from that abyss... He felt safe in Neroon's embrace and wondered why the warrior would feel attracted to him; he was only a shadow of his former self. Marcus rested his head on Neroon's shoulder. "I'm afraid. I really wanted to jump, you know."

"No, you did not. You feel lost, but that feeling will disappear in time." Neroon released Marcus from his embrace and waited for the ranger to raise his eyes. "I want to give you something."

Surprised, Marcus watched how Neroon uncovered an ancient looking Minbari fighting pike.

"Here, I want you to have this."

Hesitantly, Marcus accepted the pike as Neroon placed it in his left hand. There was something strangely familiar about this pike. This is the pike Neroon used when I invoked Denn-Sha. He opened and closed the pike. "I can't accept this, Neroon. This is your pike and by the looks of it, very old and valuable. It must be precious to you." Extending his hand to return the gift, he was amazed to see the determination in Neroon's eyes.

"No. It has tasted your blood and you have earned the right to carry this pike. It was my father's and I would be honored if you accepted it."

"But what about you? You can't be without a pike."

Neroon uncovered a second pike from his belt. "I will be fine. You need a pike to start our lessons."

Touched by Neroon's gesture, Marcus attached the pike to his belt and suddenly realized that all his ranger regalia had been restored to him.

"We should return to the house now. There' i a storm brewing and I have no desire to be caught in the midst of it."

"Neroon? Thank you," he mumbled, awed and confused.

"You are welcome, Marcus."

They were standing very close and Marcus was startled to feel a sexual response in his body as Neroon rested his forehead against his. 

Neroon saw the frightened expression in Marcus' eyes. Receiving Marcus' confused thoughts made him understand what was scaring the ranger. Marcus wasn't ready yet to deal with his sexual feelings and Neroon respected that. They walked in silence, but Neroon was able to receive most of Marcus' troubled thoughts.

///

Marcus' eyes searched Neroon's private chambers. He had never been here before and was amazed to find them very Spartan. A desk, some chairs, several cupboards and a sleeping platform made out the room. Marcus was staring at that platform. He shivered as he realized that it was big enough for the two of them. Neroon had disappeared into the adjoining bathroom and Marcus began to panic. What the hell was he doing in Neroon's private quarters?

"Are you going to sleep in all those clothes?"

Neroon's voice startled him. 

The warrior emerged from the bathroom, wearing some dark robes. "Well?" 

Neroon was obviously waiting for some kind of reply, but he was speechless. 

"Here, put these on. "

Marcus caught the identical robes Neroon was wearing and finally understood. He slipped into the bathroom and told himself to calm down. Although his arousal had disappeared, he wondered why he had felt like that in the first place. Because I desire him? My mind hasn't accepted yet that I'm attracted to Neroon, but my body knows instinctively what I am trying to hide. As he changed his clothing he watched himself in the mirror. He had lost weight these last weeks, but his muscle tone was still well defined. Tearing his eyes away from his reflection, he pulled the robe over his head. It was made of a very soft material and it seemed to caress his skin. 

Opening the door, he realized that Neroon was lying on the sleeping platform. Marcus wavered, wondering what the hell he was doing here, but his feet carried him to the tilted bed. Neroon was lying on his back, eyes closed, his breathing regular. Was the Minbari already asleep? Marcus sat down on the bed and fought the sudden urge to run out of the room. This fear was a result of the abuse he had been subjected to. Lying down, he felt how exhausted he was. Feeling shy all of a sudden, he tried to get as much distance between him and Neroon. 

The warrior stirred, sensing Marcus moving away from him and gently pulled Marcus to his chest. 

Marcus surrendered and rested his head on Neroon's arm. Sleep claimed him quickly and he didn't realize that he snuggled up to the warrior in his sleep.  
Neroon opened his eyes once he was sure that Marcus was soundly asleep. The ranger was lying on his left side and had moved into his arms. It was a blissful feeling to have Marcus this close to him. It was all he desired and while he stroked Marcus' hair, Neroon fell asleep as well.

///

Babylon 5

Commander Susan Ivanova replayed the message she received moments ago from Marcus. Stephen had told her already that Marcus had regained his eyesight and she'd been happy to hear that news. Relieved, she listened to Marcus trying to explain to her that he'd chosen to be with Neroon. Marcus had looked nervous and perhaps a bit afraid of her reaction. Susan stopped the recording and leaned back on the couch. 

Staring at the ceiling she had to admit that Marcus' decision didn't surprise her one bit; she had actually expected it. She'd known that Marcus had feelings for Neroon, but shame had made him fight them. She hoped the ranger could accept this facet of his personality. So how did his decision affect her; made her feel? 

She was happy that Marcus had reached a decision and although that decision was in Neroon's favor she wanted the ranger to be happy. At least now she knew that she could move on. Deep down she felt sad that Marcus hadn't chosen to be with her, but she could deal with his decision. Ever since this madness had started she'd been forced to look at her own feelings and she'd started to open up a little more to the people around her. 

That had also included getting to know Lt. Harris better; Sacha. Susan had been amazed to find that the redhead had been born in Kiev; she was Russian by birth and that created a bond right from the start. Sacha's mother had married an American, but the family had stayed in Kiev. Sacha had only left Russia to join Earth force. The officers working in C&C had been petrified as they noticed that Sacha Harris tended to curse in Russian when she was angry. Susan had laughed as she heard the curses in Russian for the first time and they started to spend some time together, but Susan had kept her distance; waiting for a word from Marcus. Well, I know now where to go from here.

"How did you get these real coffee beans? The aroma is superb!"

Looking at the tall and slender woman in her kitchen, Susan stretched. "There is a lot you don't know yet about me, darling."  
Sacha Harris was momentarily taken aback as she heard that last word. A bright smile appeared on her face and she carried the two mugs to the couch. Susan placed the mugs on the table and studied the expression on Sacha's face. The two of them would work out...Ivanova was surprised to feel Sacha lean in closer. Their lips brushed and Susan wrapped her arms around her.

///

Stretching comfortably, Marcus realized that Neroon was holding him firmly in his sleep. Neroon's head lay on his shoulder and the warrior had draped a leg over his waist during their sleep. All kinds of emotions were running through the ranger and he tried to block the unpleasant ones from his mind. Neroon had been right. He'd been hiding for so long; he had to stop running and accept who he was. There was a part of him that desired, loved, Neroon and he knew he had to stop fighting the prejudice in his head. But how to accomplish that? 

Very tentatively, he raised his left arm and it remained poised in the air above Neroon's chest for some moments. At last he forced himself to lower in onto Neroon's chest. The warrior didn't stir in his sleep, so Marcus grew a little bolder and moved his hand to Neroon's face, tracing his jaw line. The skin felt warm underneath his fingers and feeling curious, Marcus ran his fingers over the bonecrest. Too late did he realize how sensitive that area must be as Neroon opened his eyes and stared at him. Marcus swallowed nervously; sensing the love and desire emanating from Neroon, but there was another feeling as well; patience. Marcus didn't feel threatened and he forced himself to stay relaxed. The ranger knew that Neroon would never hurt him and that knowledge enabled him to look at Neroon with a certain amount of vulnerability in his eyes.

Marcus' touch awoke Neroon. He was delighted to find Marcus looking at him. The warrior knew what was going on inside his mind; Marcus was sending him his feelings. Marcus started to pull back his hand, but Neroon shook his head. "I enjoy your touch."

"You do?"

"Marcus, you must know I do. You are touching my mind at the moment."

"I am? Sorry, that wasn't..."

"Marcus, you can stay inside my mind as long as you want to. But you should consider getting some training to handle your new- found ability. I can receive your every thought."

Marcus hadn't realized that he'd been reaching out for Neroon's mind. The warrior was right; he had no idea how to use this ability. "You know what I'm thinking?" That thought somehow soothed Marcus. This mental link made him feel safe.

"Yes. I know about the shame and desire hiding inside you. There is no need to feel ashamed, Marcus. It is very normal to be attracted to someone else and it should not matter what gender or species that person is."

"I know… and I want to accept this... us."

"Us?" Neroon captured Marcus' hand in his own and held it tight. "I think you have just taken your first step in ridding yourself of this shame by saying that."

"I did, didn't I?" Marcus laughed, not sure if he was just nervous or trembling with anticipation. "Neroon, I want to take another step."

Neroon nodded, knowing how hard this was for Marcus. "I will walk that road with you if you let me."

"I think I would like that."

Neroon smiled and allowed his hands to tangle in the soft hair. He was thinking of a way of taking that first step and realized that he had to take this slow. It would be a lot easier on the ranger if Marcus were the one in control. Once again he felt Marcus' mind search for his and Neroon knew that Marcus was beginning to trust him. Maintaining eye contact, he raised his arm and pulled the ranger closer to him.

Reading Neroon's intention in his mind comforted Marcus. Neroon's lips brushed his and he hesitantly returned the kiss. It felt so right. Marcus began to pant softly as Neroon's tongue traced his lips. The ranger hesitantly parted his teeth, allowing Neroon access to the inside of his mouth.

Sensing Marcus' insecurity, Neroon refrained from using this opportunity. "Would you be comfortable with the idea of me giving you a massage?"

"On this tilted bed?" Marcus chuckled and Neroon grinned. 

The ranger did have a point here. A horizontal surface would be desirable. Something Rathenn told him once came to mind. Rathenn, a former member of the Grey Council, had been assigned to ambassador Jeffrey Sinclair. The Minbari had despaired over the fact that the Earth force Captain daily rigged his platform to make it stay horizontal. If only he could remember the trick.

Something was occupying Neroon' thoughts and Marcus only got some very incoherent bits and pieces what the Minbari was thinking. He watched how Neroon rose from the platform and made his way over to the bathroom. "Neroon?"

"Just give me a moment." Carrying a damp towel, Neroon strode back to the platform. 

Marcus had seen this trick used before by some rangers and was about to get off the bed as Neroon told him to stay put. Neroon wedged the towel into the mechanism and rigged the bed.

"That should do it."

"How do you know about this trick, Neroon?"

"A little secret of mine." Neroon grinned and Marcus read the answer in the warrior's mind. He had completely forgotten that Neroon and Sinclair knew each other. Marcus waited for Neroon to sit down and looked at the second item the warrior had brought with him. It was a crystal vial and he smelled the spicy fragrance as Neroon opened it. 

"Do you trust me, Marcus?" That's what it comes down to in the end, doesn't it? Do I trust him? Then the ranger realized that Neroon knew what he was thinking. There was a trusting expression on Neroon's face. Yes, I trust you, Neroon. Valen help me, I think I love you. Marcus felt how relieved and full of anticipation Neroon was as the Minbari received that message.

"Then sit up and rest your back against me."

Marcus sat up and felt how his robe was loosened a bit. The garment dropped to his elbows. Shivers ran down his spine as Neroon's hand touched the back of his neck. The warrior had moistened his hands with the ointment.

"You are comfortable with this?" Although Neroon could sense some of Marcus' thoughts, the ranger's mind was strangely quiet at this point; too caught up in the moment to form coherent thoughts.

"Yes… It feels nice."

"Good."

Marcus enjoyed Neroon's touch, but moaned as the Minbari started to work on some cramped muscles. The ranger hadn't realized that he felt this tense and surrendered to Neroon's ministrations and began to feel comfortable with Neroon touching him. One of Neroon's hands caressed the back of his neck and Marcus relaxed even more, leaning his body against that of the Minbari. He didn't see Neroon smiling, but he could sense the feeling of contentment in the warrior.

"Will your ribs allow you to lay down on your stomach?"

Marcus had been half asleep and it took him some time to answer the question. "As long as you don't put too much pressure on the area I should be fine."

"Then lay down. Can I disrobe you a little more, Marcus?" Neroon was intent on giving Marcus some control of this situation. If he went too quickly and too far, he would scare the man he loved. 

Marcus wavered as he answered. "How much more?"

"To your waist."

Marcus shivered slightly, but gave in. He needed to have faith in Neroon and in himself.

"You are not sure? Tell me and I stop."

Turning around to face Neroon, Marcus saw the sincere expression on the warrior's face. The ranger knew that Neroon intended him no harm, but the memories were fighting their way back into his mind. "No, I don't want you to stop." Taking the initiative, Marcus pulled his robe down until his upper body was exposed. "You'll have to help me remove the sling. I can't lie down on my arm." Marcus focused on Neroon's eyes and together they removed the sling. Lying down, Marcus rested his head on his left arm and waited for Neroon to continue the massage. The ranger did feel somewhat vulnerable, unable to see what Neroon was doing.

Neroon was touched by the trust Marcus had in him. Looking at the bandages around Marcus' ribcage, he knew he had to stay clear of that area. Opening the vial, he drizzled some of the oil onto the ranger's skin and knelt down on the platform. 

Marcus was a little startled to feel the coldness of the oil on his skin. 

Neroon began to spread out the oil, rubbing it gently onto Marcus' skin. The warrior felt how tense Marcus was and kneaded the moist skin beneath his hands. Hearing Marcus whimper, he stopped. "Are you all right?" 

"Yes, I never thought I would enjoy this so much."

Neroon's hands moved below the bandages to work on the small of the ranger's back and Marcus froze involuntarily. He hoped Neroon wasn't going to move his hands further down.

"I won't. Remember, I can sense your thoughts. I won't betray your trust in me." Neroon continued to work on several nerve endings. "Marcus, will you allow me to guide you in taking another step with me?"

"Yes." Marcus was curious; what was Neroon up to? He tried to stay out of Neroon's mind, but sometimes he slipped into the warrior's mind without realizing it. No longer were Neroon's fingers massaging his skin; the touch changed into a caress. Marcus shivered. Desire was quickly building in his body. Neroon's hands were caressing his back and neck and then the warrior's lips pressed on his skin, leaving a trail of tender kisses on his back The ranger was taken aback as Neroon's tongue lingered at the small of his back, tracing small circles. His body began to come alive under Neroon's touch. He was becoming aroused very quickly and his erection began to throb.

Feeling Marcus begin to react to his caresses, Neroon slowed down. Although the ranger was willing to let him explore his body, the warrior felt the wave of confused thoughts emanating from Marcus as the ranger discovered that he was becoming aroused.

"Marcus?" Neroon gently pulled the ranger back into a sitting position and was amazed to see that Marcus' eyes were big and full of anticipation. "Do you want me to stop or take another step with me?"

"I don't know. I don't want you to stop, but... this is going a bit fast."

"I understand." Continuing to caress the soft human skin underneath his hands, Neroon concentrated on what he knew wouldn't scare or confuse the ranger. Leaning in, Neroon brushed Marcus' lips. He didn't expect Marcus to start kissing him back; the ranger's response was tentative but determined. This time, Neroon's tongue gently explored the inside of Marcus' soft mouth. Their tongues duelled for a moment and when they tore apart, both of them were panting slightly. Neroon's lips moved down Marcus' throat, tasting the salty sweat.

His body was screaming out for more and Marcus drew his head back to give Neroon better access to that sensitive area. Feeling Neroon licking the back of his neck, drove him wild with desire. He was inside Neroon's mind once more and Marcus didn't know what felt more intimate; Neroon's skin against his or being inside his mind. The ranger forgot to breathe as Neroon's tongue flicked over his nipple. Now that he had let go of his feelings of shame, he discovered that his body ached for Neroon's caress.

"You can touch me as well, Marcus." Neroon looked him in the eyes and placed Marcus' hand on his chest. 

The ranger felt the rippling muscle even through the fabric. Slowly, he eased down Neroon's robes a bit and ran his fingers over the Minbari's shoulders. Realizing that his injuries limited his movements, he looked at Neroon.

Smiling at his lover, Neroon gently pulled the ranger on top of his body. The warrior leaned back and had no other choice as to lie down horizontally. Well, I am not going to get much sleep anyway. Neroon observed Marcus carefully. He felt the ranger's erection and smiled.

Now that he was lying on top of Neroon, Marcus felt the warrior's erection press against his own lower body and briefly went numb. The old fear resurfaced.  
Neroon stopped touching Marcus, resting his arms on the bed. Marcus had to decide where to go from here. Neroon knew this was hard on him. Fear and desire were battling inside the ranger and Neroon tried to send him some reassurance that he was safe.

Receiving Neroon's assurance snapped Marcus out of his stupor.

"Come here." Neroon pulled Marcus closer to him until the ranger's head rested on his chest. Then he wrapped his arms around Marcus. They remained that way for some time. 

It was Marcus who broke the silence. "I want to stop now."

"I know. I never intended us to go all the way. We will do this in small steps."

Their eyes locked and Marcus sighed. He had a long way ahead of him, but they were going to walk that path together.

///

"Will you join me for a bath before breakfast?"

Neroon's question confused Marcus. The ranger pulled his robe back in place and sat on the platform, thinking about what had happened between him and the warrior. He'd learned some things about himself during their intimate moments; he wanted Neroon. "Bath? Like in the bathroom?"

"No, we could go to the public baths. As Alit, I hold the privilege of having it to myself during this hour. No one else will be there. Afterwards we will visit Doctor Franklin to have your bandages changed." Neroon walked over to the platform and offered Marcus' his hand. The warrior had never before seen Marcus blush and the sight was exquisite. 

Marcus sensed Neroon's admiration and it made him feel awkward. The ranger had never before considered himself to be handsome, but Neroon's thoughts told him different. He accepted the offered help and Neroon pulled him slowly to his feet. The warmth inside Neroon's mind made Marcus feel wanted and before the ranger realized it, he was kissing Neroon in a passionate way.

Neroon didn't expect this outburst of passion, but savoured it while it lasted. The softness of the ranger's mouth was enthralling, exciting, and Neroon wrapped an arm around him.

The blush on Marcus' face deepened and Neroon couldn't help smiling as he stroked back some black hair. "Come with me..." 

"But shouldn't we get dressed before we leave here?"

"That won't be necessary, Marcus. The baths are only a few minutes away and after your bandages are changed, we will return here and get dressed. It's still very early, Marcus. We won't encounter many people, Danzi perhaps... no one else."

They walked into the corridor, both still dressed in soft robes. Marcus didn't mind the fact that the Minbari's arm rested on his hip and he realized that he was slowly breaking down the walls of prejudice in his mind. It felt good. 

The baths were unlike anything Marcus had ever seen. As he stepped through the door, he realized that the baths were partly outdoors. There were several swimming pools and something that resembled a Jacuzzi. The pools were built to blend into the landscape and large trees supplied a shadowy shelter from the already burning sun. He felt the grass underneath his bare feet as he took another step towards the pools. Looking at Neroon in bewilderment, he marveled at the beauty of this place.

"My father had it built. Shahaam created these baths. I suggest you try that pool over there. It contains some thermal water. I will go and have a swim."

Marcus trembled as Neroon's lips claimed his once more. He was reluctant to release the Minbari and returned the kiss in an attempt to lengthen this moment.   
Neroon felt the rush of arousal move through his own body and stepped away from Marcus. The ranger was getting to him and he had to put some distance between them. Shielding his thoughts as well as he could, Neroon walked away from the ranger.

Green eyes followed Neroon's every move as the warrior stepped out of the robe. Marcus' breath caught as he saw the Minbari's naked body. It was rippling muscle. Eyes dropping below the waistline, Marcus couldn't help averting his glance. The warrior dove into the water and disappeared out of sight. Feeling strangely alone, Marcus disrobed and stepped into the pool with thermal water. It was pleasantly warm; not too hot. Seats had been carved into the stony surface and he sat down. 

Finally, he completely relaxed and closed his eyes as the water caressed his body. Now that Neroon was no longer in line of sight, Marcus felt bereft of the warrior's mental presence. He was startled as he realized how close the two of them had become in such short span of time.

Climbing out of the water, Neroon grabbed a towel to dry his skin. He felt refreshed. His arousal had vanished and he slipped back into his robe. As he walked over to Marcus, he picked up the ranger's robe. Neroon sat down on his heels. It was time to get dressed and to have some breakfast. Realizing Marcus was dozing, Neroon ran his fingers through Marcus' hair. "Wake up, Marcus. Time to get those bandages changed."

Opening his eyes, the ranger realized that he was naked and he felt Neroon's admiring eyes on him. 

"You have nothing to be ashamed of, Marcus." Holding the robe in his hand, Neroon waited for Marcus to make his way out of the water. Before handing Marcus his garment, Neroon took his time to study the ranger's naked body. He knew it was making Marcus somewhat uncomfortable, but this was another little step Marcus had to take. 

Lowering his green eyes, Marcus wondered why Neroon was looking at him in this way. The next moment, he was wrapped in soft towels and he allowed Neroon to help him dry his skin. After he'd slipped into the robe again, the sling was put back in place.

"Let's go and have those bandages changed."

This time it was Marcus who wrapped his arm around the warrior's waist.

///

Stephen Franklin was in a foul mood. After trying to get some sleep on the tilted platform for most of the night, he'd given up and had gone to the laboratory. 

Shahaam was already at work. The old priest eyed the human doctor and knew immediately that Franklin was suffering from sleep deprivation. "What's that expression humans use? You look like hell?" Shahaam was one of the first Minbari to have accepted the fact that Minbari and humans were going to work together. He was very interested in everything concerning humans.

"I don't understand how anyone can sleep at that angle. Ruins the back and puts way too much pressure on the legs." His voice sounded somewhat high-pitched and the priest allowed a chuckle to break through.

"I do know there are some tricks to rig the platform. I have seen some rangers use them."

"Couldn't you have shared that information with me before I spent a night in Hell?" Both men were smiling now and Stephen walked over his equipment. His job here was done and he was preparing to return to Babylon 5. But there was one more thing he wanted to do before he left; running another, more specific neural scan on Marcus to establish his rating.

"Stephen? I think my bandages need changing."

Franklin clutched his head. He'd been under the impression that this morning couldn't get any worse, but had been mistaken.

Marcus and Neroon entered the laboratory. The warrior walked over to Shahaam and began to talk to his mentor in soft tones. 

Stephen tried to eavesdrop, but he despaired as he realized that the two Minbari were talking in their own language. "Sit down, Marcus and don't babble."

The ranger grinned at his friend. There were dark circles underneath the doctor's eyes. "I can show you how to rig that bed."

Stephen was tempted to throw something at his friend or to smash an object. Why hadn't they been this helpful before he turned in last night? Grabbing some surgical scissors and new bandages, he strode over to the ranger who was sitting in a chair. Not feeling very talkative, Stephen began to cut away the bandages.

"I just offered you my help, you know." Marcus sounded a bit insulted.

"Marcus, shut up. Don't make me want to hurt you." 

"Hum, I always thought you enjoyed making me suffer."

A sigh escaped Franklin's lips as he began to change the bandages. Although he was short- tempered today, he stayed professional and kept an eye on Marcus to make sure the ranger wasn't in any pain. Studying his friend carefully, he discovered that the green eyes were sparkling and they seemed to follow Neroon wherever the Minbari went.

"I was thinking about returning to Babylon 5 tomorrow, but before I leave I want to determine how strong your telepathic powers are."

Marcus knew Stephen would nag until he gave in. Hell, Franklin was right. The idea that he invaded Neroon's mind all the time wasn't something he was comfortable with. Neroon had been right to demand that he got some training. "Alright, you big worry wart. I'll come in this afternoon and then you can rack my brain with your medieval torture instruments."

"Actually, I 'm looking forward to having a look inside that thick skull of yours, Marcus." 

The grin the doctor gave him made Marcus gulp. Franklin was going to harass him every way the doctor could. Well, in time he would find a way to get back at Stephen. The ranger noticed that the pain had lessened considerably since the last time Stephen changed his bandages. It was more like a dull ache at the moment. His eyes moved back to Neroon and wondered what he was discussing with the elder Minbari. "Stephen, who's that?"

The doctor followed Marcus' glance. "That's Shahaam. Strange fellow, but very kind."

So that's Shahaam. Marcus studied the old priest and shivered slightly as Shahaam's eyes focused on him. That strange tingling returned and Marcus knew that that the priest was a telepath. Ill at ease, he watched the Minbari approaching him.

"I am Shahaam. I will try to teach you what you need to know to control your gift. We will start your lessons this afternoon after the doctor finished his tests." 

Exchanging a look with Neroon told him that the warrior had arranged this. Marcus had to admit it was the best solution and bowed reverently to the priest. "I'm honored that you'll teach me." Shahaam's answer baffled Marcus. 

"I said I would try. I do not think you will learn these lessons easily."

The comment was accompanied with a dazzling grin and Marcus couldn't help but like the old Minbari.

"But first, let's have some breakfast." Neroon was getting hungry and they still had to change into their uniforms. As if in answer to Neroon's remark, Marcus' stomach began to growl.

///

Breakfast was in a hurry and Marcus found himself being dragged back to the laboratory by Stephen who was anxious to test the ranger's Psi-ability. Marcus tried to resist, but the doctor had been quite firm. 

"Sit down, Marcus. I need to hook you up to the machine."

"What happened to the torture-rack? Or the Iron Maiden?" The ranger wasn't happy. He wished he could get out of the room, but he realized that this needed to be done. Marcus swore in Minbari as Stephen placed several electrodes on his temples. "Is this really necessary?"

"Stop whining, Marcus. The fact that I had some coffee --real coffee I might add-- does not mean that I can put up with you annoying me for a longer period of time."

Chuckling, Marcus peeked at his friend's eyes and enjoyed their friendly bantering. "Get it over with, Stephen. I have more important things to do."

Now it was Stephen's turn to grin as he switched on the neural scanner. "Like what, Cole? Getting beat up in a bar in Down Below?"

"That's not fair!"

"Well, you're the one who's always talking about the unfairness of the universe."

That successfully shut up Marcus for a while. The ranger tried to have a look at his readings, but Stephen pushed him back into his chair. "How long will this take, Stephen?"

"A few minutes. Didn't you tell me once that you were still working on patience? This is a good opportunity to work on that character trait."  
Marcus did remember mention that to Franklin once and wished he hadn't told Franklin such things. The next minutes passed in silence and to Marcus those minutes seemed to last hours. 

At last, Stephen switched off the machine and began to free the ranger of the electrodes.

Marcus was impatient to know the results and moved to stand next to the doctor as the results came through. "How bad is it, Stephen?"

"Looks like you are a P2, maybe 3." 

Marcus couldn't repress a sight of relief. "Are you satisfied now? Can I go, Stephen?"

"Yes, Shahaam's already waiting for you to start your lessons."

Following the doctor's glare, Marcus discovered that the priest was standing in the corridor.

Come, child. It's time to start your training.

The ranger was startled to hear the words that clearly in his mind.

///

Marcus rubbed his temples. Shahaam was a ruthless teacher and the exercises the Minbari had made him do, had given him a severe headache. But he had to admit the priest was a good teacher. He'd learned how to shield his thoughts. During his ranger training he'd been taught how to block a telepath, but his newfound ability enabled him to do more. 

The day had passed quickly and Marcus felt exhausted. Looking through the windows he saw that the sun was already setting. Without giving it a second thought, he walked into Neroon's private chambers, hoping to find the warrior there; his lover. It was strange how quickly his feelings for Neroon were becoming deeper and more affectionate. The intimate moments they had shared earlier had made him hungry for more.

Neroon was reading a report as Marcus entered the room. "How did the training go? Let me guess, you are exhausted." Neroon grinned and watched how Marcus sat down on the still rigged platform.

"He's given me a bloody headache." Still rubbing his temples, the ranger tried to make the ache go away. Neroon got up from his chair and Marcus felt the warrior's body heat as Neroon sat down behind him. 

Stroking back some dark locks, Neroon began to massage Marcus' neck and tense shoulders. 

The headache diminished after some minutes and Marcus rested his back against the warrior.

"You shield your thoughts a lot better, Marcus."

"But I don't want to shield them when I'm with you."

"Then don't." Neroon felt how Marcus stopped controlling his thoughts and welcomed the ranger inside his mind. The warrior didn't expect the message Marcus sent him. 

I want you, Neroon.

" You do?"

"Yes." Marcus turned in the embrace and faced Neroon. Both were wearing uniforms and Marcus pushed the dark cloak from Neroon's shoulders. The warrior responded by getting rid of the sling and the ranger's cloak dropped to the floor as well. Marcus tried to unbutton Neroon's shirt, but found that hard to accomplish single-handedly. Feeling Neroon's warm fingers close over his, he allowed the warrior to remove the shirt himself. His fingertips burned as he ran them over the chest of the Minbari. Neroon had closed his eyes and savoured the caress. "What have you done to me, Neroon? I can't stop thinking about you… about this morning. I'm sure Shahaam picked up some things during training."

"So what? Are you afraid someone might disapprove? That's their problem, not yours." Neroon unclasped the ranger's belt and pulled off the tunic. Then he pushed his hands underneath the turtleneck and ran them over Marcus' back. The Minbari sensed how Marcus released the passion within himself the ranger had fought for so long. The intensity of that desire baffled Neroon and as he looked into those green orbs he knew the ranger wanted him completely. "Let me give you pleasure, Marcus. There will be other times, when you are not wounded when you can return that pleasure."

Marcus nodded, then caught Neroon's lips and claimed them. The Minbari's hands moved quickly and they had to stop the kiss so Neroon could pull the shirt over Marcus' head and dispose of it. " Just one thing, Neroon… Can I remain inside your mind? I need to; it makes me feel safe."

"Of course. I like to know as well what you're feeling." Neroon focused on his lover and wanted to make Marcus tremble from desire and delight. The warrior caressed the somewhat coarse facial hair, then moved his hands to the exposed chest. 

Marcus leaned back and ended up flat on his back. Thankfully the platform's still rigged, he thought.

"Yes, let's hope it stays that way." Neroon covered his lover's body with his own and began to kiss the back of Marcus' neck, his hands teasing the already erect nipples. The ranger moaned and Neroon liked hearing that sound. He was going to make the ranger whimper from desire. 

One of his hands now tangled in Marcus' hair, his other hand rolled one of the already erect nipples between his fingers. The ranger had closed his eyes and Neroon felt Marcus' arousal press against his middle. There was a heat building in Neroon's mind and it took him some time to realize that it was Marcus, telling him how much he wanted him. It made Neroon even more determined to do this right.

Marcus felt like a burning fire was raging through his veins. Why had he denied himself these feelings? Neroon's lips were burning his flesh and the Minbari's fingertips were coaxing his nipples to harden even further. He couldn't help moving through Neroon's mind and stopped as he encountered several images of them being together in a sexual way. Suddenly, he realized that Neroon was asking him what he would like to do. He made a decision and sent it to the warrior who grinned as he received his answer.

The zip of Marcus' pants was quickly undone and Neroon pulled at the pants, removing the underwear at the same time. 

The ranger shivered briefly as he realized that he was stark naked. "You should remove your pants as well. "

"Are you getting impatient, Marcus? We can take our time. I want to explore the rest of your body first. I love the feel of your soft skin and hair on your body."

The words were whispered into Marcus' ear and the ranger felt his arousal mounting. He was becoming erect very quickly and as Neroon's fingers moved to stroke that sensitive area, Marcus began to pant. Fingers were curled around his shaft and another hand gently squeezed his scrotum. Neroon's tongue flickered over his belly and he instinctively placed his hands on Neroon's shoulders. Marcus knew what Neroon's intention was and trembled as he felt the man's tongue slide over the tip of his moist shaft. "Neroon, you don't have to do this."

"I want to. I want to taste you, feel you tremble when you come."

Another surge of lust coursed through the ranger as Neroon closed his mouth over his throbbing erection. Small sharp knives seemed to have found their way into his belly as Neroon's sharp teeth scratched the hardened flesh. Marcus stiffened and Neroon applied some pressure by very softly biting him. It was a bittersweet pain and Marcus knew that he couldn't take much more of this torture.

Looking at his lover, Neroon smiled. The ranger trusted him completely. Green orbs were shining brightly as their eyes met. His hands were stroking the ranger's body, constantly differing the place of the caress. As the tip in his mouth began to moisten by the ranger's own juices, Neroon realized that it was a sweet taste. 

Running his tongue over the full length of Marcus' shaft, he twisted the nipples teasingly with his fingers. At last, he had the pleasure of hearing Marcus whimper from need. He wanted the ranger to come. Taking Marcus' erection firmly into his hand he began to stroke in a slow rhythm, taking the hardened flesh into his mouth deeper with every stroke. Marcus bucked beneath him and tension became unbearable inside the ranger. Flickering his tongue over the tip once more, he ran his now moist fingers over Marcus' scrotum, squeezing in the same rhythm he was stroking his shaft.

I'm going mad! Marcus was struggling for breath as Neroon squeezed his balls. No longer able to remain passive he began to thrust upwards himself, burrowing himself deep inside the Minbari's mouth. The warmth enclosing his shaft was driving him over the edge. He opened his eyes and gazed at his lover who anticipated his thrusts. Marcus came the moment Neroon sucked hard on the tip of his penis. The warm liquid was released and Marcus stared at the warrior. Some semen dripped from Neroon's lips, but the Minbari concentrated on licking the remnants of his cock. Marcus thought he had gone insane as he heard Neroon's comment.

"You taste sweet. I will enjoy doing this for you."

Shuddering, Marcus felt orgasm rage through him, making him feel whole for the first time in his life.

Neroon suddenly looked up at Marcus as he received that thought. A realization hit him hard and he gathered Marcus into his arms as he lay beside him, draping a leg possessively over the ranger. "This was the first time you experienced this? Marcus, did you have any lovers before this started?" The blush Neroon loved so much spread once more over Marcus' face.

"You're my first lover, Neroon."

As Neroon processed that information he felt his own arousal diminish. He regretted that Shakiri had used Marcus in this way. The ranger had been a virgin when this nightmare had started. "I feel even more honored now that you choose me to be your lover..." The Minbari felt the question in Marcus' mind. "No, Marcus, we will go to sleep now. I think we should not rush things."

"I can give you pleasure as well, Neroon."

"I know you can, Marcus." Neroon smiled. The ranger had already pleased him by coming the way he had; by expressing that explicit trust. Neroon felt Marcus' skin grow cold and ordered the room temperature raised. Then he released Marcus from his arms to get the robes and some blankets. He helped Marcus slip into his robe and then replaced the sling.

The ranger watched Neroon undress himself. He had only briefly seen how splendidly the Minbari was built. His gaze was drawn to Neroon's private parts and he swallowed as he realized how well endowed the warrior was. Marcus grinned as he noticed the lack of any pubic hair and decided that he liked what he saw.  
Feeling the burning eyes upon him, Neroon turned to look at Marcus. The ranger was changing; no more did Marcus try to hide the desire in his eyes.

"Let's try to get some sleep. Perhaps we can continue this exploration in the morning hours."

Sensing that Neroon wanted to pull the now dry towel out of the mechanism, Marcus laid a hand on Neroon's arm. "Can't we leave it this way? It would enable me to breathe more freely..."

Neroon considered the request and knew that he was more than willing to tempt death just to grant Marcus this request. As the Minbari lay down, Marcus moved into his arms, draping his arm over Neroon's waist. As their foreheads touched, Marcus knew he was going to sleep peacefully tonight; no more disturbing nightmares. 

Neroon's lips brushed his brow and he couldn't resist sleep any longer. The sexual act had exhausted him. 

Neroon watched him fall asleep.

///

Marcus was the first to awake the next morning. Warm beams of sunlight were making their way into the room and the ranger looked at the Minbari lying next to him. Still asleep, Neroon's eyes were closed and his breathing was regular. Memories of last night returned to Marcus and shivers ran down his spine as he remembered the pleasure Neroon had given him. 

Deep inside him Marcus felt the urge to return that ecstasy. Stealing his hands into Neroon's robes, he was surprised to find the Minbari's shaft hard as a rock. Probably having some erotic dreams; I hope I'm in them. The Minbari's slightly higher body temperature seemed to burn his fingers as he touched the warm skin. Exploratory running his fingertips over Neroon's cock, Marcus felt how smooth the hardened flesh was. It felt somehow different, but he couldn't pin that difference down. Grabbing the erection firmly in his hand, he began to pull the foreskin over the tip of Neroon's shaft, only to release it again. He repeated the motion several times.

Stirring from his sleep, Neroon felt strongly aroused. He opened his eyes and stared into mischievous green eyes, which were twinkling at him. As he felt Marcus' fingers curled around his shaft, the Minbari wondered what the ranger was up to. He welcomed Marcus' touch. His body had ached for it for so long and now that the ranger had taken the initiative he felt strangely hesitant. After all they had been through together, he was still afraid to hurt Marcus in any way. 

"You won't hurt me, Neroon. I know you, remember?"

Neroon knew that Marcus had been listening to his thoughts and wondered about this strong connection. "You trusted me, Marcus. I will return that trust to you. "

Irritated by the fact that his injuries limited his movements, Marcus realized that he couldn't do that much. Looking into Neroon's eyes, he knew that Neroon would be pleased with what ever he could offer the warrior. Draping his leg over Neroon's body, he continued to stroke the warm and now moist shaft in his hand, ever so slightly differing the rhythm and intensity of his caress. Fascinated, Marcus watched Neroon close his eyes. The warrior's hand tangled in his hair and Marcus wished he could use his other hand as well, but the broken limb still ached. 

Feeling the moisture drip from the tip of Neroon's cock, Marcus was curious to know how the Minbari tasted. He briefly released the flesh in his hand and smelled at the transparent liquid. Tasting it, he realized that it aroused him. Marcus was instantly erect. It was hard --literally very hard-- to ignore his own lust and to concentrate on Neroon who was watching him somewhat expectantly. Marcus ran his fingers over the length of Neroon's erection and spread the wetness over the rest of the shaft.

He's driving me over the edge; Marcus has no idea what he's doing to me! The cool fingers were sending slight tremors of delight through his body. Neroon had had lovers before, but never had he felt so deeply as for this ranger. Surrendering to Marcus, he felt the warmth of Marcus' thoughts in his mind, mingling with the heat raging in his groin. Sensing how Marcus sped up, he couldn't help bucking against the ranger's hand, urging him to go even faster. The ranger complied and leaning in, he claimed Neroon's lips in a possessive way. Neroon savoured the fire inside the ranger and answered the kiss in a similar way. The pressure was quickly becoming unbearable and Neroon moaned as Marcus slowed down, teasing unimaginable little sounds of excitement out of him. Marcus crawled towards him and Neroon shivered as the ranger straddled his hips. 

Marcus couldn't help shuddering violently as unbidden flashes of the past tormented him. "I can't do this, not yet."

The voice trembled and Neroon read in Marcus' mind what was bothering the ranger. The memory of the pain of Neroon slamming himself inside during the rape still had a grip on the ranger. Moving a hand to caress Marcus' face, the warrior understood. "Marcus, I'm not asking you to do anything you don't want to do. I do not need to penetrate you in order to be able to make love to you. I just want you to feel pleasure, not pain."

Hearing those words reassured the ranger and he rested his body on that of the Minbari. Neroon wrapped his arms around his lover and gently rolled Marcus onto his back. Now, it was Neroon who was straddling Marcus' hips. 

Lowering his upper body, Neroon whispered sensually into Marcus' ear. "I want you inside of me."

Marcus swallowed hard as the words reached his clouded brain. Realizing that Neroon was asking permission to go further, Marcus nodded. His mouth had turned strangely dry all of a sudden and all coherent thought was quickly leaving his mind. Neroon was lubricating the ranger's erect cock with his own wetness, and all Marcus could do was stare in anticipation. Heat was rising throughout his whole body and he shuddered as Neroon raised himself. "Neroon, now..."

"You are impatient, Marcus... You should work on that flaw." Smiling at Marcus, Neroon lowered himself onto Marcus' shaft taking him in inch by inch in an agonizingly slow pace. Marcus panted his name as the tightness clenched him.

The Minbari was delighted to hear the ranger almost chant his name as he took in those last inches. He didn't move for some moments, giving Marcus a chance to adjust to the new sensation. Incoherent thoughts emanating from the ranger were whirling around in his mind and some of the ecstasy Marcus felt, became part of his arousal as well. Stroking back some damp hair, Neroon fingered the dark strands. 

"Open your eyes, Marcus. Look at me." Neroon wanted to see the expression in those fascinating orbs and relished the moment Marcus stared at him with such want in his green eyes that it urged Neroon to move. He raised himself until only the tip of Marcus' shaft was still inside him, then lowered himself in a tormenting slow pace. His buttocks now pressed against the ranger's soft, sweaty skin. His hands had a firm grip on Marcus' buckling hips.

The sensation was almost too much for Marcus and he had to force himself not to cry out of pleasure. His eyes couldn't tear away from Neroon who raised himself once more, increasing the speed with which he was riding him. Bucking underneath the Minbari, Marcus felt how Neroon squeezed his balls. The ranger arched against Neroon, begging him for release and in a fit of passion he took hold of Neroon's erection, stroking it wildly. Inside their minds their lust and pleasure mingled. Thrusting hard into Neroon, Marcus felt hot white flames moving through his body as he climaxed while inside Neroon.

Feeling the warm liquid filling him, the warrior couldn't hold back any longer. Marcus was still stroking his shaft and Neroon watched how his semen shot onto Marcus' belly. The ranger was jerking underneath him and Neroon burned the image of his lover into his mind. This passionate human was truly his match.  
Spasms of ecstasy were raging through Marcus' body as he felt Neroon's semen on his hot skin, knowing the Minbari had come as well. Never before had he felt pleasure like this and intense aftershocks of his orgasm were still coursing through his warm body. Feeling his own erection disappear, he felt abandoned as Neroon moved off him. He pulled the Minbari close to him and while watching each other's eyes, they rested in silence.

"You truly are exquisite, Marcus. I love you..."

The ranger trembled, still recovering from their lovemaking. Brushing Neroon's lips with his own, he wrapped his legs around Neroon's waist. Laying his head on Neroon's chest, he sighed, feeling how exhausted he was. But there was one more thing to say; one more thing to do. Locking eyes with Neroon, he spoke words he knew were true. 

"I want to be with you, Neroon. You pledged yourself to me. Danzi told me that I wasn't bound to you as long as I didn't make the same commitment. I want to say the words that pledge me to you..."

Neroon never expected this and looked inquisitively at Marcus. "Are you sure? Do you know the importance of that oath? "

" I do… help me speak those words?"

Neroon sighed, feeling the determination in Marcus' mind. No matter what he was going to say, Marcus wasn't going to change his mind. He recited the pledge for Marcus. 

The ranger listened and memorized the lines. His voice was steady as he finally spoke them, looking Neroon in the eye. "I promise that I will stay with you as long as you need me, or want me to stay. I love you and by speaking these words I commit myself to you. I will never hurt you and I will respect your decisions. I extend my protection to you and will keep you safe. From one warrior to another." Running his slightly trembling fingers over Neroon's bruised lips, he knew he'd made the right decision.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Danzi was struggling to reach a decision. He had just gotten word from Shahaam that Shakiri had left Minbar. His probable destination: Babylon 5. Now the young warrior had to tell Neroon that Shakiri himself was going after Delenn. Normally, Danzi wouldn't mind disturbing his Alit, but he knew that Neroon was with the ranger and the last thing Danzi wanted was to crash into some intimate scene. Knocking on the wooden door, he waited for an answer. Neroon sounded somewhat irritated as he answered.

"What is it?"  
"Alit, it's me. I have news concerning Shakiri. It's rather important."

Inside his private chambers Neroon couldn't suppress a curse. Marcus had slipped into sleep after their sexual exchange and the warrior knew the ranger needed to recuperate. Unwrapping Marcus' arms from his waist, Neroon threw his cloak over the robe. As he opened the door, Danzi took some steps back and Neroon closed the door behind him. "Tell me, Danzi."

The young warrior eyed his Alit. Neroon seemed somewhat tired, but there was also a smirk on his face. "We've gotten word that Shakiri has left Minbar. His set destination is thought to be Babylon 5. Shahaam wanted you to know that he believes that Shakiri is going after Delenn himself."

The warrior inside Neroon took charge. "Does he have a head start?"

"Our latest information confirms that Shakiri has a lead of 1 hour."

"Prepare the Ingata. I want to depart in one hour at latest. Ask Doctor Franklin if he wants to return with us and send a message to Delenn's aide Lennier that Shakiri is after her."

Danzi nodded and left to carry out Neroon's instructions. Now that the Alit was leaving again, he was going to be in charge of the household with Shahaam as his advisor. He needed to know all defences were in place, should this turn out to be a trap.

Neroon returned to his room finding Marcus awake, sitting up on the platform. There was a confused expression on his face. Neroon gasped as he saw the remnants of ecstasy in the ranger's eyes. He had to force himself to address the urgent issue. "Marcus, I got news from Shakiri. He is on his way to Babylon 5. I think he wants to kill Delenn now that I.betrayed him by letting her live."

"Neroon." Marcus placed his hand on the Minbari's chest and felt the turmoil in Neroon's mind. "We've to stop him. I hope you weren’t planning on asking me to stay behind. I want to go with you. I need to; I'm a ranger and although I'm hardly able to defend myself in my current state I need to know that I did everything within my power to protect Delenn."

That was what Neroon had been afraid off. Marcus was going to insist on tagging along. "Then promise me to be careful. Shakiri will not hesitate to get to you as well, should he be given that chance."

"I'll stay close to you, if that sets your mind at rest." 

Marcus was grinning and Neroon had the distinct impression that the ranger was up to something. But there was no time to find out. "Get ready to leave. The Ingata will take us to Babylon 5 and I want to leave as quickly as possible."

"I understand." Marcus searched the room for his ranger uniform and as he walked to the bathroom he picked up the several pieces of clothing. 

Neroon put on his uniform and left his chambers to go to his study.

Inside the bathroom, Marcus was struggling with his clothes after having taken a quick shower. If only that arm wasn't broken! The ribs didn't ache that much anymore and he knew that they were healing nicely. He was tempted to rip the sling apart. He couldn't get the damn thing properly in place. A knock on the door distracted him.

///

"Neroon!" Stephen Franklin rushed down the corridor as he saw Neroon turn around the corner. He almost bumped into the warrior as Neroon halted to wait for the doctor to catch up with him. "Is what Danzi told me true? Is Shakiri going after Delenn?"

"It would appear so. I'm determined to get to Shakiri before he does any damage. Do you want to accompany us to Babylon 5?"

Us? The doctor watched Neroon carefully and realized that the Minbari was calm in spite of the threat. There was a sparkle in Neroon's eyes that had not been there before. Stephen knew instinctively what must have happened and couldn't help flashing a grin. "Yes, count me in. By the way, I've been searching for Marcus, do you know where he is?" 

Neroon returned the grin and pointed to the door of his private chambers. He hoped Marcus had managed to put on some clothes, otherwise the doctor would be in for a surprise.

The doctor nodded and walked over to the door and knocked. He watched Neroon leave and was curious what had happened. Perhaps he could get squeeze some information out of the ranger. 

The door opened and Marcus stepped out into the corridor. Stephen studied his friend's expression and couldn't help smirking. The ranger's face was flustered and Stephen swore there was a hickey on Marcus' throat. Well, Stephen didn't have to worry any longer about Marcus not accepting his feelings for Neroon. "You messed up the sling, Cole." Franklin straightened out the sling and felt how damp the bandages were. "I'll change them later. First we need to get to that Minbari War cruiser. I have the impression that Neroon is in a hurry."

"Don't worry, Stephen. Neroon isn't going to leave without me." Marcus felt his blush deepen and as he looked at Stephen they exchanged a glance of understanding. 

Stephen patted Marcus on the shoulder. "Come, we better get going."

///

For both Marcus and Stephen was it the first time that they were standing on the bridge of a Minbari War cruiser. The Ingata had a complete crew aboard and Neroon was overlooking the proceedings with extreme care. Marcus was having second doubts about insisting on accompanying Neroon to Babylon 5. He wasn't completely sure he was prepared to face all his friends yet. Although he had received a message from Susan before they left Minbar, he felt uncomfortable. Susan had been smiling as she told him that she hoped that he was going to be happy with Neroon and that she had met someone else as well. There was no need for him to feel guilty. That had been the underlying message. Marcus had always been apt at reading between the lines. He wasn't afraid of facing Susan, he was more uncomfortable with the idea of facing Delenn for obvious reasons. He would have to do a lot of explaining and then there was that other issue he would have to address. Pushing that thought back he concentrated on the Warrior Caste language, trying to make some sense of it.

"Marcus, doctor, why don't you get some rest? It will take us at least 12 more hours to get to Babylon 5 and I'm sure Marcus can show you how to rig one of the platforms."

"Was that an attempt at being funny, Neroon? You know darn well that I haven't slept properly these last two nights."

"Come along, Stephen. I will help you get the thing horizontal." Marcus pulled Franklin along. Stephen was muttering the entire way to the sleeping quarters.

"Damn Minbari sense of humour… platforms… tempting death… "

The smirk was genuine on Marcus' face as he led the doctor into the sleeping quarters. He felt Stephen's eyes on him as he wedged the towel into the mechanism to rig the platform. 

Hesitantly, not believing he could be this lucky, Stephen lay down and sighed as he stretched his body. 

Marcus watched amused how his friend fell asleep within seconds. The ranger decided to rig his own platform as well. The ribs hurt a lot less, resting this way. Still a bit tired from his 'morning workout', Marcus rested his body on the platform and closed his eyes.

///

Lennier sighed as he realized that the meditation wasn't working. Ever since Neroon had sent him a message that Shakiri was on his way to Babylon 5, he felt restless. Delenn had remained calm as he told her. John Sheridan who had also been present had risen to his feet, assuring Delenn that security would be tightened and that he would protect her. Lennier knew that the Captain had no idea how elusive and resourceful Shakiri could be if his mind was set on achieving his goal.

"Delenn, I promise you that we'll take all necessary precautions to make sure he won't get close to you."

" John, thank you. I'm sure I'm safe." Delenn looked uncomfortably at John. There was something else she had to tell him and she had no idea how he was going to react to that news. "Neroon sent me the warning. He also told me that he was going to ensure my safety himself by taking out Shakiri. Marcus and Doctor Franklin are accompanying him. They will arrive in a couple of hours."

"That bastard's coming here? I still don't understand how you and Susan could go along with the idea of him taking care of Marcus. The ranger should press charges to put Neroon into prison."

"John, you don't know the entire story. There are things even I don't understand, but we should listen to him. Doctor Franklin assured me that Marcus is staying with Neroon out of his free will. We have no right to judge anyone before we heard their side of the story."

Sheridan knew Delenn was right, but he considered Marcus Cole not only a crewmember he was responsible for, but also a friend. He was determined to keep a close eye on Neroon the moment the Minbari arrived.

///

"Marcus, time to wake up. It is your turn to take over the bridge." 

The ranger woke at once. It took him some time to process Neroon's words. The warrior was standing in the doorway, an amused smile on his face. "Me? Take over the bridge?" Marcus wondered if he had heard correctly.

"As my Kirmana you are my second in command. You had better get some command experience. Should something happen to me, you will have to take over."

That part had slipped Marcus' mind and he got up from his platform. He was really uncomfortable with the idea of taking over command of the Ingata. Would the Minbari warriors follow his orders? Did they understand the Minbari he spoke? Marcus still hadn't had the time to learn the Warrior Caste language. 

Self-doubt was plainly written on his face and it made Neroon smile. He knew Marcus would be good leader. "They're waiting..." Neroon stretched on a tilted platform and closed his eyes, not willing to discuss his order any longer with Marcus. 

The ranger had no other choice as to get moving. He wasn't sure he was suited for commanding a Minbari War Cruiser. 

As he set foot on the bridge he watched the crew to see their reaction to the fact that a human was in command now. The only reaction he got was the crew lowering their eyes briefly as a gesture of respect. Relaxing a little, Marcus took the seat in the middle of the room and realized that he had no idea what to do. The ranger was relieved as he heard a warrior address him in a form of Minbari he knew and he had no problem answering him. He hoped this would be a smooth trip.

//

Delenn, Lennier and John Sheridan were waiting for the shuttle to dock. Neroon had informed them that the Ingata would hold its position close to Babylon 5. Delenn wasn't sure about her feelings now she was going to face Neroon. Stephen Franklin had informed her earlier on that Marcus had regained his eyesight and was making a rapid recovery. She had been pleased to hear this, but the news concerning the drugs found in Neroon's blood made her nervous. Shakiri was prepared to risk it all and would stop at nothing. 

"Now John, you promised to stay calm when Neroon comes aboard. A pity that Susan couldn't be here."

"The accident in cargo bay was major, but she's handling it perfectly."

Delenn looked towards the opening doors and felt relieved as she spotted Marcus. He seemed to be discussing something with Franklin who looked a bit tired. A sling supported the ranger’s right arm and although he looked pale and too thin, there was a sparkle in his eyes. Delenn sighed. Marcus seemed to be all right. Her eyes caught sight of Neroon who was walking behind the two humans, seemingly lost in thought. Delenn was baffled as she saw the different expression on Neroon's face. The madness was gone and the Neroon she had always known was suddenly looking back at her. 

Stephen Franklin greeted his friends and excused himself. He was desperate for a shower and a decent bed. Sheridan smiled, remembering his own experience with those tilted beds. He hated the stupid platforms. As Stephen walked away from the group, Delenn and Lennier bowed slightly returning Neroon's gesture. 

Marcus tried to bow as well, but his bruised ribs protested quite firmly. An awkward silence hung between them. 

It was Delenn who spoke first. "Marcus, it is good to see you doing this well. We were worried."

"Yes, we were." Sheridan extended his hand and Marcus accepted it, grinning weakly. 

The ranger still felt apprehensive about returning to Babylon 5. He knew that quite a number of people were aware of the fact that Neroon had stalked him. He sensed Neroon's uncertainty and took a step back to stand next to the warrior.

Delenn noticed the movement and saw how close the two men were standing. It told her Marcus trusted the warrior. She decided she had faith in the ranger's judgement and bowed slightly to Neroon. 

The warrior answered the gesture in a similar fashion.

"Neroon."

"Entil'Zha, Lennier, Captain." Neroon observed the expression on each face and reached the conclusion that John Sheridan was the angriest of the three, something that surprised him. Marcus was a ranger, not an Earth force officer.

"Neroon, I think we need to talk." Delenn's voice was neutral as she addressed the warrior. Lennier wanted to follow Delenn and Neroon, but she stopped him. "I want to talk to Neroon in private."

Sheridan didn't like the idea of Delenn being alone with the warrior, but the look in her eyes stopped him from making a comment. He knew how stubborn Delenn could be and decided to alert security to have Neroon watched. 

As the two Minbari walked away, Marcus began to feel uncomfortable under Lennier's stare. The ranger remembered how Lennier had knocked him out cold when he was trying to take his own life to escape Neroon's destructive infatuation. He had never thanked Lennier for being a friend when he needed one. "Lennier, I never got a chance to thank you when… I mean, I… "

Lennier interrupted the ranger, knowing what Marcus was about to say. The Captain didn't know of the suicide attempt and Lennier decided that the issue was so personal that Sheridan didn't need to know. "There is no need to thank me, Marcus. I am very glad to see you in good health and it pleases me that you can see again."

Marcus was surprised to feel Lennier's hand on his shoulder. It was the first time that ever Lennier had touched him.

"Yes, why didn't you tell us you were blind? You have a lot of friends on this station, you must know that."

"I wasn't thinking rationally at that time, Captain. But it's good to know I have friends here." Marcus was touched by the welcome. He did however notice the inquisitive expression on Sheridan's face. "Captain? Is there something you want to ask me?"

John Sheridan wasn't sure if he should ask Marcus what had happened. Delenn had been reluctant to share any information; telling him it was something personal between Neroon and Marcus. But Sheridan had to know. "Is Neroon forcing you to stay with him?"

Shaking his head, Marcus looked at the Captain. "No, I'm staying with him out of my own free will... You'll find out sooner or later anyway. It might be better if I'm the one to tell you what really happened these last weeks." He didn't look forward to going through the entire thing again, but both Lennier and the Captain deserved to know the truth. "Shakiri slipped Neroon LSD and Rophynol without him knowing about it…" 

///

Delenn had been listening to Neroon and finally understood what really had transpired. She didn't think that Shakiri would prove to be that dangerous, but she realized why Neroon was concerned for her life. How ironic, Neroon was stopped by Marcus when he wanted to kill me and now Shakiri will find Neroon blocking his way. "Did I understand you correctly? You named Marcus your Kirmana and he accepted that position?"

"Yes."

Thinking about all kind of possible implications concerning that decision, Delenn had to admit that she had misjudged Neroon. To extend such an honor to a human would set certain things in motion. It could bring the two races closer to each other. "Do you love Marcus?"

Neroon looked her in the eye as he answered that question. "With all my heart."

"I must admit I never expected you to confess a love for a human this openly. I think you made a wise choice; Marcus is special in his own way. He's very dear to me and I want to see him happy."

"So do I. That's why I have to get to Shakiri as quickly as possible."

"You have my permission to do anything you consider necessary to return Shakiri to the Warrior Council to stand trial for his crimes."

"Thank you, Delenn." Neroon was about to leave as he looked at Delenn once more."These humans are a strange people. I never thought I could feel this deeply for one of them. I judged you in the past for being attracted to John Sheridan. I know I was wrong now."

Delenn accepted the apology and nodded her approval. "Neroon, you have come a long way since we met in the Grey Council. I admire your courage."

///

Nervously, Marcus pressed the doorchime. After he'd informed Lennier and the Captain of what had really occurred he'd excused himself. He had to face Susan Ivanova before he lost his nerve. The door opened and hesitantly he stepped inside. He didn't expect to be greeted by an unknown woman, sitting comfortably on Susan's couch. "Sorry, I thought these were Commander Ivanova's quarters."

"They are. I'm Sacha… you must be Marcus. Susan told me about you."

The surprise was evident on his face as he heard her words. 

"The ranger uniform and your green eyes gave you away. Susan described you to me." Sacha beckoned him to come closer and offered him some coffee.

"No thank you. Never liked the brew." His thoughts were swirling. This woman was wearing an Earth force uniform and appeared to feel very much at home in Susan's quarters. He remembered Stephen telling him that Susan had been in love with a woman before he made it to the station. A certain suspicion crept into his mind.

"I'm sorry, but I have never seen you before." Marcus sat down opposite of her and studied her. She was quite attractive and had long unruly hair tumbling down her back. The brown eyes seemed kind, but curious.

"I'm Sacha Harris. When Lt. Corwin was injured I was called in to help out in C&C. That's probably why you don't know me. You want to talk to Susan I guess?"

"Yes. She isn't in, I assume?"

"There was an emergency. I do expect her home any moment. Is there anything else I can offer you as a refreshment?"

"Some tea would be nice."

Sacha got to her feet and made her way to the kitchen. Marcus was busy sorting out what was going on here. His instincts were telling him that Susan had found a new love. He was relieved. If that was the truth it would make his task a lot easier. Sacha placed the cup of tea on the table and both looked up as the door opened.

Susan Ivanova didn't expect to find Marcus Cole sitting on her couch talking to Sacha. Susan knew that Marcus was on his way to Babylon 5, but hadn't been informed of his arrival. She was momentarily taken aback until she got a grip on reality once more. "Marcus, I'm so glad you're back." In a very uncharacteristic way for Susan Ivanova she hugged him as he got to his feet. She noticed the soft hiss of pain as she embraced him too tightly. Letting go of him she stepped back and regarded the sling critically. "Are you wounded?"

"Some bruised ribs and a broken arm, nothing that won't heal in time."

They stared at each other and hardly noticed how Sacha disappeared into the bedroom.

"I was so worried Marcus. You looked awful when we found you in that cell."

Embarrassed, Marcus sat down again. Susan sat down next to him. " I… a lot of things happened lately, Susan and I want to thank you for being there when I needed you."

Their eyes finally met and Susan saw the restlessness in those green orbs, mixed with something she couldn't identify. "But you're getting better, that's the only thing that matters." Susan wasn't sure about the next question, but she had to ask. "So I take it you and Neroon worked things out?"

"Yes. It took us some time. Susan, he wasn't himself when he was stalking me. A Minbari warrior drugged him and now that Minbari, Shai Alit Shakiri, is after Delenn. That's why Neroon and I came here; to stop Shakiri."

"Marcus. Don't worry. I'm not judging you, nor am I angry with you." She took his hand and felt how cold and clammy it was. Marcus was nervous.

"I've chosen to be with Neroon. I think you were right. I knew I was attracted to him, but didn't want to accept that. I'm sorry if I hurt you in the process."

"You didn't Marcus. You helped me getting in touch with my own heart."

"I did?" Marcus couldn't believe she was this understanding. He wondered about Sacha and had to put the question to Susan. "You and Sacha...?"

"Yes."

Marcus sighed and her fingers curled around his. He'd been so afraid of this confrontation. "Can we still be friends? I would like that."

"Of course, Marcus. We'll always be friends." 

///

Walking the corridors of Babylon 5 once more made Marcus aware of the fact how much he'd changed during these last weeks. Although he was once again wearing his ranger uniform he didn't feel entirely comfortable in it. He couldn't identify the strange feeling in the pit of his stomach, but knew that he missed Neroon's company. There was one more person he had to talk to: Delenn, and he wasn't sure what he wanted to get out of that conversation.

Delenn wasn't surprised to see the ranger enter her quarters after the door chime had chirped. She asked Lennier to make them some tea and noticed the distant look in Marcus' eyes as they sat down. She wanted to make it a little easier on Marcus. "Neroon told me about Shakiri's scheming. I'm sorry you were a pawn in his game. I apologize for my people." 

Marcus remained quiet, gazing at Delenn. He had a request to make and was a bit apprehensive. "No need to apologize, Delenn. There are black sheep in all races." He smiled weakly.

"What is troubling you, Marcus?" Delenn leaned forward and took his hand. She felt the need to comfort Marcus. The ranger had been willing to die for her when he faced Neroon during Denn-Sha. She wanted to help him any way she could.

"Some weeks ago you offered me a position at the training centre on Minbar. I would like to fill that vacancy… that's if you haven't found anyone else yet."

This wasn't something she had expected. "Why, Marcus? When I asked you some weeks ago you weren't interested in the least."

"So many things have changed.... For the first time since William died I feel like I belong with someone and I don't want to give that up."

"Neroon. He means quite a lot to you, doesn't he?" Delenn was surprised to learn how deep the connection between them had become. Marcus nodded and Delenn spoke her thoughts out loud. "I have often worried about you, Marcus. I felt you cared too little for your life. The way you were prepared to lay your life down when you invoked Denn'Sha told me a lot about you. I want you to live; to have a purpose in life. If Neroon can provide you with that purpose I will not stand in its way. If you really want to change your life and be with him, you have my blessing. Once you're fully healed you can take up your work at the Training Facility, though you will be missed here on Babylon 5. "

"Thank you, Delenn." Marcus felt the sympathy inside Delenn and forced himself to get out of her mind. It hadn't been his intention to look at her thoughts. Shahaam would have to give some more lessons. Now that the matter was settled, he sipped from his tea and Delenn began to tell him what he had happened during his absence. A burst of pain caused him to suddenly double over, dropping the cup on the carpet.

"Marcus? What's wrong?"

The ranger felt the pain subdue and struggled for breath. He knew the pain wasn't his. "Something happened to Neroon.... I've got to help him." He staggered to his feet and then ran out of the room. Lennier, who came to check if anything was wrong, was almost knocked off his feet as Marcus passed him.

"Go after him, Lennier. I will call John. Do not leave him alone."

Lennier didn't waste any more time and followed Marcus who was running down the corridor.

///

Neroon had no trouble locating the maintenance tunnel in which Marcus had challenged him to Denn-Sha. As he stepped into the tunnel, he was reminded immediately of the damp atmosphere down here. Walking slowly he managed to recapture their fight in his memory. The ranger had put up quite some resistance and Neroon remembered vividly how Marcus had approached him; telling him he was a ranger and that they lived and died for the One. Even then, Neroon had sensed the sincerity in the ranger's words. Neroon remembered effortlessly breaking one of the ranger's ribs, then a second and in the end he had broken three of them. The ranger had staggered on his feet at that point and had dropped to the floor; pike falling from his hands. An urgent need to know the ranger's motivation to invoke Denn-Sha had consumed him as he'd questioned the ranger. 

Marcus' answer still lingered in his mind. For her; we live for the One, we die for the One: Entil'Zha veni, in Valen's name. That sentence had been his death. A part of him had died hearing those words. A human had proved to be more of a Minbari as he was and the rightness of his cause had disappeared. He hadn't been able to strike that fatal blow and had left the room without giving a second look to the severely wounded ranger. 

"Marcus." He sat down on his heel and mumbled the ranger's name. In his mind he still saw dried blood on the floor. I left you here to die. Neroon remembered the confrontation he'd had with Delenn, where he'd thrown the blood-covered pike at her feet. Neroon was lost in thought and didn't hear the footsteps closing in on him. His inner alarms suddenly went off as he realized that he wasn't alone in the tunnel. Trying to get back to his feet as quickly as possible, he turned around to see who was here with him.

"You sentimental fool!"

Neroon saw Shakiri's contorted grin and felt the impact of a blow to his head. A stabbing pain ran through him as he fell to his knees. Marcus... Shakiri is here!   
Neroon knew there was only a small chance that the ranger would hear him, but he had to try. A moment later he felt a second blow to his head and he was no longer able to remain conscious. As he slipped into darkness, he hoped Marcus had received his warning. 

///

Marcus was running in blind panic. Then the second blow rocked him off his feet and he had to steady himself, reaching out for the wall. Neroon, hold on. Marcus wasn't thinking rationally or he would have known that he needed reinforcements if he was going to be any kind of help to Neroon. He didn't even realize that Lennier was following him and it was only when arms kept him from dropping to the floor that he noticed Lennier's presence. Lennier tried to appear as calm as always, but there was a nervous expression in his eyes. 

"Lennier... It's Shakiri. He has taken Neroon. We've got to move quickly."

"Marcus, how do you know this?"

"Because I'm a bloody telepath, Lennier. I don't have the time to explain all this to you. We need to get moving." Not getting any more messages from Neroon, the ranger knew that the warrior must have passed out. He freed himself from Lennier's hands and began to run again, ignoring the sharp pain in his chest caused by the bruised ribs. Marcus knew where to find Neroon and heard Lennier come after him. 

The ranger slowed down as they approached the maintenance tunnel. Although he was afraid for Neroon's life, Marcus realized he had to think before he acted. He had no idea if Shakiri was alone and he hated running into an ambush. Leaning against the wall he fought hard to regain his breath. Damn, he was in no condition to be running down corridors and now he was thinking of taking on a Minbari warrior!

"Marcus, we cannot do this on our own. Please wait and let me get some reinforcements in here."

"I can't wait, Lennier. I can't risk Neroon getting killed by this madman."

Lennier knew from previous experiences that if the ranger was in this kind of mood he couldn't be argued with. Marcus was going to do this his way. Lennier decided that the most sensible thing to do was to stay with the ranger and see if he could be of any help. 

Marcus unfastened the pike from his belt and cursed. There was only one thing he had never mastered during his ranger training and that was single-handed pike fighting. He peered around the corner and saw Neroon lying unconscious on the floor. Hearing a voice, he risked another look and saw a Minbari standing in the tunnel. Shakiri was muttering to the unconscious warrior. Marcus couldn't help trembling as he recognised Shakiri's voice. He called me a whore once. the bastard. 

Rage filled the ranger. Remembering all the lessons his teachers had taught him about combat situations, he made a decision. Finally able to calm down he saw the wisdom in Lennier's offer to get help. "All right, Lennier. You win. I want you to get some help. Just don't take too long."

"No, I am not going to leave you. You will get yourself into trouble; you are wounded."

Marcus sighed as he realized that Lennier was going to argue over this. "Lennier, I have no time to discuss this with you. Get going!"

The Minbari hesitated, unwilling to leave the ranger behind. 

"Lennier. For once do as I tell you, please." 

Making his decision the Minbari hurried down the corridor. 

Marcus watched him until he was out of sight, then stepped into the tunnel. His heart pounded madly and the adrenaline was rushing through his veins. "Shakiri." The warrior turned to face him as the ranger called out the name. It was a strange feeling to be able to see the Minbari responsible for all the misery he had been through. Anger was building inside him; a blinding rage that could be his undoing if he wasn't careful.

"Ah, the whore."

The words infuriated Marcus even more and he had to use all his discipline not to do something stupid. Shakiri was only waiting for him to make a mistake. "Let Neroon go."

"The traitor? No, he will be punished for betraying me the way he did." Shakiri felt comfortable now he saw that the ranger was alone. An easy target to demolish, but first he would play a little with the human.

Marcus felt coldness creep into his mind as he realized that he had picked up Shakiri's thoughts. The ranger raised his mental shields as fast as he could. Reading Shakiri's made him feel tainted. "You're the traitor here," Marcus stated. Come on, Lennier. What the hell's taking you this long? Marcus tried to stall, but knew that Shakiri would call his bluff in the end.

"I once asked him why he was this interested in you. Do you know what his answer was? Because you were a thrill in bed. He even offered to let me try you myself."

No, that's a lie! He's trying to get to me; to manipulate. "You insulted me by calling me a whore. It's my right to invoke Denn-Sha."

"Denn-Sha? You would challenge me?" Shakiri uncovered his fighting pike and opened it. "There's something I've wanted to do for a very long time; I want to see you die. For you, there will be no quick and merciful death. No, I will make you suffer first. Soon, you will be begging me to kill you and put you out of your misery," Shakiri hissed.

The ranger knew that Shakiri was trying to frighten him off and Marcus was embarrassed to admit that it was working. The venom in Shakiri's voice made him tremble. Fear; his teachers had told him that fear could be a friend. It kept you alert and perhaps even alive. Marcus opened his own pike. The two men started to circle each other. Marcus glanced one last time at Neroon before fully concentrating on his opponent. Neroon was still unconscious.

"I will kill you," Shakiri said with certainty.

The words were filled with hate and arrogance. Marcus refrained from answering. He had to concentrate. Taking a step back from Shakiri, he eyed the Minbari. Marcus pulled his arm out of the sling and tried to use the limb while fighting. Shakiri dealt the first blow, aiming at his head. The ranger cringed as his arm throbbed with pain. Blocking the pain, Marcus raised his pike in a sharp attack, but found that the Minbari anticipated his blow and deflected it easily. The moment the fight began the ranger knew that he had no chance defeating Shakiri, but he would die trying. Lowering his pike he tried to sweep Shakiri's feet away from underneath him and tried not to feel too victorious as the Minbari went down to his knees. Shakiri retaliated and let his pike come down on the ranger's injured arm. Marcus couldn't repress a muffled cry as he felt the impact, crushing the brittle bone. He heard it snap. Stepping back, Marcus created some distance and then tried to get behind Shakiri. 

But the warrior had been fighting for too many cycles to be fooled by such a move. Shakiri aimed at the ranger's legs. 

Marcus --off balance-- fell hard to the floor. He managed to avoid landing on his broken arm, but his ribs hurt even more as he hit the floor. 

Shakiri was immediately back on his feet. With one more blow Shakiri managed to disarm the ranger. The pike made a metallic sound as it fell to the floor. Shakiri had won.

A sharp pain that stabbed his right arm, made Neroon return to consciousness. He forced himself to open his eyes and needed some seconds to take in the situation at hand. Marcus was trying to defend himself against Shakiri's vigorous attack. The ranger fell hard to the floor and Shakiri, not wasting any time, moved in for the kill. Marcus' pike fell to the floor and rolled until it stopped in front of Neroon. Not wasting precious seconds, Neroon struggled to his feet. An awful headache seemed to split his head in two, but he managed to shake off the pain.

"It is time to die, human," Shakiri said smugly.

Marcus closed his eyes, sending a prayer to whatever god was listening not to judge his soul too harshly.

Hearing the Shai Alit's words, Neroon realized that Shakiri was going to kill his lover. Focusing on Marcus, Neroon saw the closed eyes and knew Marcus was prepared to die. He wouldn't allow that; he had sworn to protect the ranger and that was what he intended to do. Raising his pike, he moved quickly and blocked the blow that would have crushed Marcus' skull. "I do not think so, Shakiri. Never underestimate me. You made that mistake before."

Marcus expected to die, feeling the shift in the air as Shakiri was about to strike that fatal blow. He didn't expect to hear the sound of metal crashing on metal and opened his eyes. His eyes were big as the ranger realized that Neroon was towering over him, pike raised deflecting Shakiri's blow.

"You will die first, Neroon. Or perhaps I will have you watch your whore die first, before I end your life."

"You will find that I am harder to beat than a wounded human."

Shakiri and Neroon eyed each other. Marcus felt how Neroon pulled him out of the danger zone. The ranger rested his back against the wall, watching the two Minbari study each other. A wave of pain moved through his arm. Supporting it with his other arm, Marcus looked at it. His eyes widened as he saw the blood on the bandage and the white piece of bone sticking out of his arm. This is definitely not good. Trying to move as little as possible, he watched Neroon and Shakiri fight. There was nothing he could do to help and Marcus wondered where the hell Lennier was.

///

Lennier was getting desperate. He'd been running for some time now without encountering anyone. The Minbari had never been more relieved to hear voices in the distance.

"Captain, I tell you, there was this weird cult and their leader looked like Freddy Kruger; not that you would know that movie for you never watch cult vids like that."

"Michael, I see nothing that proves your story. There was so much going on that day."

Lennier was relieved as he recognized those voices. At the top of his lungs he called the two men, standing near the elevator. "Captain, Mr Garibaldi… "

"Lennier? What are you doing here?" Michael Garibaldi and John Sheridan exchanged a glance. They had come down here to look into the Chief's statement that a strange cult was hiding in Grey 17, but there had been no traces so far. The last person they expected to encounter down here was a very upset looking Lennier.

"It is Shakiri; he has got Neroon and Marcus wants to take him on by his own."

"That sounds like our ranger alright." Garibaldi uncovered his PPG and made sure it was ready to fire. 

The Minbari was staring at them. 

"Well, what are you waiting for, Lennier? Get moving!"

Lennier shook off his stupor and led the two men through the tunnels.

The Chief called for back up and Zack Allen answered the call. Sheridan's fingers were itching to have a shot at the Minbari who had the nerve to threaten Delenn.

///

Caught up in the fight, Neroon didn't notice how Shakiri's second in command, Dannier, arrived at the scene. The younger warrior who had accompanied his Shai Alit immediately opened his pike and closed in on Neroon. Marcus, however, did see Dannier and realized that the Minbari was a potential danger to Neroon.   
The ranger was thinking of a way to stop Dannier. The Minbari was quite close and the only thing Marcus could think of was to roll over the floor, sweeping Dannier off his feet. The ranger crashed into the wall, but the pain was worth it when he saw Dannier lose his balance and follow him down. Trying to catch his breath, Marcus cursed as he saw how Dannier managed to get to his feet again.

From the corner of his eye Neroon watched Marcus sweep Dannier off his feet and knew he had to end this fight quickly. He had established Shakiri's weak spot and aimed for Shakiri's right side. The pike hit its target and Shakiri dropped to the floor. After making sure the Shai Alit was indeed unconscious, Neroon moved to Dannier who was threatening the ranger, but Neroon realized the distance was too far to cover in time to prevent Dannier from dealing a blow to Marcus' head.

Marcus' eyes locked with Neroon's. The ranger felt Neroon's concern and was desperately trying to get away from Dannier, but the ribs and broken arm made him slow to move. Damn, now it's not Shakiri who is going to kill me, but another crazed Minbari.

A flash of a PPG shot through the dark tunnel and Marcus was stunned to see Dannier drop to his feet. The ranger felt the heat of the PPG beam as it cut down the Minbari. Marcus tracked down the origin of the PPG beam and couldn't believe his eyes as he saw Mr Garibaldi and the Captain make their way into the tunnel. It was the Chief who had shot Dannier and had saved his life. Supporting his fractured arm, he sighed as Neroon knelt beside him.

John Sheridan moved over to check on Marcus while Garibaldi and the now arriving security guards took care of Shakiri and Dannier. It didn't take John long to realize that they needed to get Marcus to Medlab. The fractured arm was bleeding profusely and the exposed bone made John shiver momentarily. Using his hand communicator he called a med team. Franklin answered him and assured him that he was on his way.

"That doesn't look good, Marcus." The Captain wasn't sure if he should attempt to stop the bleeding or not and watched how Neroon tore a piece of his cloak to wrap it around Marcus' arm. The ranger cringed while Neroon applied the improvised bandage. Observing the warrior, Sheridan saw some blood running down Neroon's head. He didn't expect to see Marcus grip Neroon's hand tightly and hold on to it.

"We showed him, didn't we?"

"Yes, we did, Marcus. But it was unwise of you to challenge Shakiri to Denn-Sha. You knew you couldn't beat him."

"That didn't stop me the first time either."

"You are the only human I know who survived Denn-Sha not once, but twice, Marcus."

Biting on his lip Marcus tried to block the pain, but to no avail. It was hard to ignore the fact that there was a piece of bone sticking out of his arm. Shifting his glance from Neroon to the Captain, he saw the somewhat stunned look on Sheridan's face. The Captain was looking at Neroon's fingers, caressing those of the ranger. Marcus wished the med team had already arrived; the pain was bad.

"Marcus? What kind of trouble did you get yourself into this time? Neroon, you're bleeding as well," Stephen said concerned.

"It is nothing. You should have a look at Marcus' arm." 

Neroon moved out of Franklin's way who immediately began to unwrap the cloth from Marcus' arm. The ranger sucked in his breath as Stephen probed the extent of the injury. The expression on the doctor's face was grave as he saw the exposed bone. 

"You did it this time, Marcus. I'll have to operate on that arm. The scan shows that the arm isn't just broken, the bone has been crushed." Applying a hypo spray first to lessen the pain, Franklin took some surgical clean bandages and bandaged the arm. He beckoned one of his assistants to bring a gurney.

"I can walk, Stephen. "

"No way, Marcus. You lost quite some blood. Just hold on and support that arm as well as you can."

"Listen to the doctor, Marcus."

The ranger looked like he was going to argue with the doctor, but Neroon's words shut him up.

Not hiding his smile Neroon remained at Marcus' side until they reached Medlab. 

They were separated when Marcus was wheeled into the operating theatre. Marcus was relieved to see Stephen's face amidst the people who were wearing surgical masks. 

The doctor was fastening his own as he approached the ranger. "I'm going to put you to sleep now, Marcus."

"Well, at least this exam bed's horizontal so I will be able to get some sleep."

The grin on Marcus' face faded as Stephen gave him the pre-med injection.

///

"It is nothing! I do not need medical attention!" Neroon brushed Doctor Hobbes' hands away as she tried to examine the bleeding head wound. He was about to find out that she didn't give up that easily. 

Doctor Hobbes had treated a lot of difficult patients --like a certain Marcus Cole -- and wasn't easily impressed. "Keep still and let me do my job."

Delenn and Lennier chose that moment to enter Medlab. The Ambassador had just learned what had transpired. She was very concerned to hear that both men had been injured while capturing Shakiri. "Neroon, you're bleeding. The doctor has to take a look at it. Let her do her work."

The warrior grimaced at Delenn's words. Trying to get to his feet, Neroon staggered as a wave of dizziness almost swept him off his feet, forcing him to sit down again on the exam bed. He didn't like Delenn's amused smile as his weakness showed. 

"How is Marcus? I heard that he was injured as well?" Delenn inquired concerned.

Neroon tried hard not to worry too much about the ranger. He knew that Marcus was in very capable hands. The one thing the warrior did miss was having Marcus inside his mind. He missed the ranger. 

"Yes. Marcus invoked Denn-Sha once more. I never heard of a human or ranger to survive two such fights. Silly human, he knew he didn't stand a chance against Shakiri and yet..."

"Neroon, he challenged you knowing he wasn't likely to survive that fight as well. That's Marcus… "

The warrior grew quiet as he remembered that he had just been in time to block Shakiri's blow and thus keep the ranger from being killed. He remembered Delenn's question and forced himself to answer her. "He is in surgery at the moment. Shakiri did not hold back. His arm was fractured again. Franklin decided to operate."

Doctor Hobbes finished her ministrations and sighed. Minbari and rangers were the worst patients, except for doctors. "You're lucky your bonecrest protects most part of your skull or you would have been injured more severely. I recommend some rest, but I am not going to keep you here. You can leave if you want to."

Growling, Neroon moved to stand and this time the vertigo stayed away. He was feeling better already.

"What's going to happen to Shakiri now that you have taken him prisoner?" Lennier was curious. He was fighting his instincts, which were telling him to distrust the warrior because of what he had done to Marcus. Even though he knew about the drugs Neroon had been exposed to at the time, it was hard for Lennier to forget the agony the ranger had been in.

"I will take Shakiri back to Minbar, where he will stand trial for his crimes. The Warrior Council will pass judgement on him. I think that Danan will banish him for life to the penal colony orbiting Minbar's moon. Shakiri will never bother anyone again, I promise." Neroon slipped into his cloak and looked at Delenn. There was something else he had to address before he returned to Minbar. "Delenn, will you keep an eye on Marcus after I have left for Minbar? I know he will be eager to take up his duties again, but he needs rest."

Delenn gave him a baffled look, which he didn't understand. "But... I thought.... He didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what?" Neroon wondered what Delenn was hinting at. He had always assumed that the ranger was going to stay on Babylon 5 and was worried that Marcus might overdo it while still healing.

"Marcus asked to be re-assigned to Tuzanor, to work at the ranger Training Facility. He wants to stay with you." 

Delenn did something Neroon had never expected. She took his hand in hers.

"Marcus chose to return to Minbar with you, Neroon. I am glad to see that the two of you worked things out. Marcus needs someone who loves him. There is a lot of guilt and pain inside his soul and I know that you can help him heal. I think he loves you Neroon."

"I love him too...."

Delenn smiled melancholy and her voice sounded sad as she addressed the warrior. "I should have known something was wrong when you acted so out of character, Neroon. Some of the blame is mine to take. I should have protected Marcus after I was told what occurred...."

"Talking in retrospect we could have avoided a lot of mistakes and pain, but we can't change the past, Delenn. We have to learn to live with it. You did what you thought was right." Still recovering from the fact that Marcus had decided to stay with him, Neroon looked at the pike in his hands. This time it had helped him save the ranger's life.

///

Garibaldi shook his head as he tried to comprehend what Sheridan had told him. He had never known that Neroon had been stalking and abusing Marcus. It was even harder to understand why a Minbari would slip drugs to another Minbari warrior to cause that behaviour. He mentally kicked himself for not knowing. It was his job to know these things, prevent them if he could or deal with them. He had done none of those things and had failed to protect the ranger. The Chief considered Marcus a pain in the ass, but did like the guy. He should have been there to help the ranger.... and Neroon for that matter. 

Studying Neroon, he questioned the Minbari. The warrior was restless. There had been no word yet from Franklin about Marcus' injuries and Neroon was growing impatient. "You want to take Shakiri back to Minbar? We can press charges as well and make him stand trial here."

"No, this is a matter for the Warrior Council."

Still trying to understand everything that was going on, Garibaldi decided on the direct--well, kind of direct-- approach to get his answers. "So you and Marcus.... are together now?" Garibaldi couldn't help grinning as he caught Neroon's curious look.

"Yes."

Garibaldi could see Neroon wondering why he would ask something like that and explained while returning the warrior's gaze. "I never thought our annoying ranger would end up with a Minbari warrior. Well, stranger things have happened. You guys might be starting a new trend here, Neroon."

"Well, I think Delenn started it all with expressing her feelings for your Captain."

The warrior was surprised to find he liked the Chief's humour.

"Neroon, Michael?" Stephen Franklin entered his office where the Chief had taken Neroon to have their conversation.

"Doctor? How is Marcus doing?" Neroon turned to face the doctor. Franklin was smiling and the warrior knew that everything was all right.

"I repaired the damage, which was quite extensive I might add. I had to put the arm in a cast and he should take it easy for at least 4 weeks, but that's just wishful thinking. You'll never manage to keep him out of trouble for that long. But seriously.... Neroon, you have to make sure he rests. His ribs are still tender."

"I will look after him."

Stephen sighed and could only hope Marcus would do the sensible thing and rest. Whom am I kidding here? Marcus will be up and causing trouble in no time.  
"Do you want to see him?

"Yes, doctor."

"Alright, just make sure he stays in bed."

Garibaldi knew he had to get the last bits of information before he could sit down and do the boring paperwork to file this incident. "I'll tag along. I need some answers." The Chief ignored Stephen's chuckle, not sure why Franklin was laughing.

"He's in Medlab 2. Michael, show him the way?"

Nodding, Garibaldi led the way.

"And Michael? Just to warn you before you go in. The ranger is on a roll, babbling..."

///

Marcus was busy harassing Lennier who was desperately trying to convince the ranger to stay in bed. Delenn had asked him to keep an eye on Marcus until Neroon arrived.

Lennier had never experienced Marcus this hyper. The ranger was determined to get out of his med gown and into his uniform. "Marcus… Doctor Franklin told you to stay in bed and rest for some hours and only then will he release you from Medlab. I will not allow you to leave your bed!"

Hearing Lennier's serious tone, Marcus knew his friend wasn't going to be easily convinced to see things his way, but, like Neroon, the ranger loved a challenge. "Come on, Lennier. Franklin bandaged me up; put my arm in a cast.... I can get out of here. I'm spending too much time in bed as it is."

"Marcus, stop harassing Lennier."

Hearing Neroon's voice, the ranger smiled. Garibaldi watched the smirk on Marcus' face. The Chief was surprised to see Marcus react this way to the Minbari.   
The ranger felt himself reaching out for the warrior's mind and was briefly taken aback as he felt Neroon's concern. "Neroon... tell Lennier that I can leave Medlab. Franklin patched me up and I'm doing fine. I don't want to stay here!"

"I wonder how you put up with him. He never stops talking until he gets his way." Garibaldi grinned as he looked at the warrior, feeling something like pity for the Minbari. The Chief always considered Cole a nag, but a pleasant one.

"There are ways to silence him." 

Neroon's silky voice made Marcus alert. He received Neroon's thoughts and couldn't believe Neroon was going to do this... not here, not with bystanders. Shivers of anticipation ran down his spine as the warrior approached the bed. "Don't even think about doing that, Neroon!"

Neroon knew the ranger would play along. Had Marcus mentally told him that he didn't want this to happen, the warrior would have backed down. But by seeing the twinkle in Marcus' eyes the warrior knew Marcus was comfortable with the idea. Neroon moved closer and rested his hand at the back of Marcus' neck; bringing the ranger's lips closer to his. The warrior kissed him slowly and passionately. His intention had been to tease Marcus a bit, but Neroon felt how he was quickly being overwhelmed by his own desire for the ranger.

Feeling Neroon's lips on his, Marcus felt briefly embarrassed. Lennier and Garibaldi were still in the room, but his worries faded quickly as he began to drown in his own emotions. Taking control of the kiss, Marcus parted Neroon's teeth to gain access to the softness inside. 

Garibaldi saw them kiss and realized that the two men had forgotten about him and Lennier. Lennier cleared his throat, obviously feeling a bit uncomfortable with being a witness to this intimate scene. Minbari usually didn't express these kind of intimate feelings in public and Lennier wondered what to do.

"I think we better leave now." 

Lennier nodded to Garibaldi and the Chief was quick to follow him. They were stopped by Stephen who was standing in the doorway; a smirk on his face. 

Garibaldi now understood why the doctor had been chuckling earlier. "Well, at least now we know that there are ways to shut Marcus up, but I don't think I'll put them in practice."

Franklin grinned hearing Garibaldi's comment and the three of them left the room. The door closed and Marcus whimpered as Neroon's hands moved down his med gown. The warrior felt Marcus harden and wished they weren't in Medlab. He didn't want people walking in on them and after he caressed Marcus' soft skin one more time, drew back. It was obvious that Marcus was disappointed. There was a blush on the ranger's face and the green eyes were burning. "We will have to wait until we are in a more private setting...Imagine Delenn or your Captain walking in on us..."

Fighting his arousal, Marcus knew the warrior was right, but his body ached with desire and he wanted the Minbari to run his hands over his entire body. Knowing Neroon was right didn't make it easier on the ranger.

"You need to rest, Marcus. Then, when Doctor Franklin releases you from Medlab we will leave for Minbar to take Shakiri to Alzaraan."

The ranger heard the word 'we' and knew the Minbari had been talking to Delenn.

"Yes, I know you asked to be re-assigned and I am glad you want to return with me."

Marcus enjoyed the sensation of Neroon's fingers tangling in his hair and wished he could have his way with the warrior right here and now.

///

Saying goodbye to his friends had been hard. Marcus was going to miss them. Especially Stephen and Lennier. Susan had brought Sacha along as she came to say goodbye and Marcus was happy she had found someone to share her life with. Mesmerized, he remembered Stephen's promise to check on him after 6 weeks. The cast would have to come off and Marcus liked the idea of staying in touch with his friends. But he knew he made the right choice in staying with Neroon.

The ranger had never known how powerful hormones could be until they started to kick in. Ever since that kiss in Medlab, Marcus couldn't think of anything else but Neroon. They were one hour away from Minbar and Neroon had insisted that he should rest. Marcus had reluctantly complied, but was getting weary of the way he was being treated. Rest, don't get out of bed... Well, the least thing Neroon can do, is to keep me company. But he knew that the Minbari was needed on the bridge and he tried to get some rest to please Neroon. Now that his arm had been placed in a cast, the pain had dulled. Falling asleep he wondered what was going to happen to Shakiri. Neroon had told him that their first stop would be Alzaraan to deliver the Shai Alit into the hands of the Warrior Council.

///

Neroon entered silently, seeing that Marcus had fallen asleep. They had arrived at Alzaraan and he hadn't yet told Marcus that the ranger's presence would be required at the Warrior Council. Watching the sleeping human, Neroon considered everything that had happened these last few weeks. He had never thought that Marcus would give him another chance, but he was grateful the ranger had. Sneaking up to Marcus, he kissed him. Marcus' lips were already bruised and Neroon looked into the ranger's eyes as Marcus woke and parted his teeth. They both felt passion raging through their bodies and Neroon pulled the ranger closer to him. Neroon knew Marcus wanted more. So did he, but they had to take care of Shakiri first. Still impatient, Marcus? The Minbari knew Marcus had heard that comment as the ranger smiled apologetically.

"I must confess I'm still working on that part."

Grinning, Neroon helped Marcus to his feet. He wrapped an arm around the ranger as they left the sleeping quarters. 

Marcus had to admit that he was a bit shy about expressing their feelings this openly when other people where around. But he trusted Neroon to do nothing that would harm their relationship. Stepping into the shuttle he wondered where Shakiri was.

"In another shuttle. I don't want him that close to us."

Marcus felt the rage inside Neroon directed at Shakiri and understood that anger. The warrior rested his head on Marcus' shoulder, playing with the black locks. "Why do I have to be there as well? I'm not Minbari."

"You may not be Minbari, but you are my Kirmana and as such you have certain rights and duties as you're about to find out."

"What are you talking about?"

Neroon raised his head and smiled. "As my Kirmana you have earned the right of having a seat and a voice within the Warrior Council. "

"No, you can't be serious." Shuddering, Marcus pictured himself amidst the Minbari; the only human present. Neroon should have told him earlier. "What other duties do I have?"

"Having my children." The warrior couldn't resist cracking a joke. He wanted to see Marcus' baffled face. Neroon couldn't keep back his laughter as Marcus stared at him in bewilderment. "It's a joke, Marcus. We Minbari do have a sense of humour, you know."

"Uh… " The ranger never expected Neroon to crack a joke and had been taken by surprise. A weak smile was forming on his face and he couldn't help joining Neroon in a booming laughter.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Neroon led Marcus through the myriad of corridors inside the Warrior Council's stronghold. The warrior felt the ranger's insecurity and stayed close. Shakiri had been handed over to the Council's private guards and would be taken to the hall the moment his trial was going to start. As he saw Shakiri, being led down the same corridor, Marcus had stared at the Minbari and the ranger knew that some of his hatred had showed in his eyes. He couldn't forgive Shakiri the pain he had put him and Neroon through.

"Where are we going, Neroon?"

"Danan, the Chairman of the Council, asked to speak with us in private before the trial starts."

Uncomfortable with the prospect of talking to the leader of the Warrior Council, Marcus fumbled with his pike. Neroon had cleaned the fighting pike before he had returned it to the ranger. 

The door opened and Neroon beckoned the ranger to follow him inside. Waiting for them was Danan.

Marcus looked at the old Minbari. His dark eyes were kind and Marcus allowed himself to relax just a little bit. Danan approached them and bowed slightly. 

Neroon returned the gesture and Marcus tried to follow suit, but a spasm rocked his body as his stiff ribs refused to co-operate.

"Anla'Shok, Neroon. You managed to capture Shakiri. He will be judged and punished for his crimes."

Relieved Danan was speaking Standard, Marcus accepted Danan's invitation to sit down. Danan sat down behind his desk and Neroon remained standing behind his chair.

"He tried to kill me and Marcus. Had he been given the opportunity, I think he would have tried to murder Delenn as well. He's insane, Danan."

"I know. I saw it coming, but did not want to accept that truth. Shakiri will be send to the penal colony. He is too dangerous to stay amongst us."

Marcus felt Danan's eyes on him and shivered involuntarily. He felt like a stranger who wasn't supposed to be here.

"I apologize for Shakiri's actions, Marcus. He was my Caste leader and I feel ashamed that he stooped this low. There are a number of Minbari who do not like the idea of us joining forces with humans, but I am not one of them. I am almost 125 cycles old now. I have seen too much ignorance in my lifetime. We need to change and I think that your taking a seat in the Council is a good start. I welcome you to Alzaraan, Marcus. "

Marcus' mind was in turmoil. He liked Danan, but couldn't help feeling embarrassed. He wondered why he felt like being caught in the middle of everything. The ranger didn't want to be part of the Council, but knew he couldn't refuse the honor. "I thank you for your kind words, Danan. I'll carry out my duties to the best of my abilities, though you'll have to explain a lot to me; rangers aren't taught about Warrior Caste traditions."

Danan nodded approvingly. "In time Neroon will tell you what you need to know, but it appears that your injuries have not yet healed. You should wait until you have recovered before you take up your responsibilities here."

Marcus ran a hand through his hair impatiently. "Why is everyone so concerned about me? I can't figure it out. I have been injured before and when Neroon beat me up during Denn'Sha that hurt a lot more." Too late did he realize that he had spoken out loud instead of just thinking it. He felt Neroon's hand on his shoulder and watched Danan's worried expression.

"Because a Minbari caused your injuries by acting in a very dishonourable way. Shakiri's shame is reflected on all of us."

"We have to go now, Danan." Neroon was eager to get the trial over and done with. He wanted to return to his house and start his life with the ranger without Shakiri being there to ruin everything. "You can stay here until the trial is over… What do you want, Marcus?"

"I'll come with you."

Neroon nodded. Marcus rose to his feet and composed himself. "Good, then stay at my side. When we enter the hall, you'll see 12 chairs set aside for the Council members. Sit down next to me..."

Marcus nodded his understanding, but couldn't repress his nervousness.

///

Walking into the hall, the ranger felt overwhelmed. At least 300 Minbari warriors were present and he felt like an intruder. Stupid Minbari rules; why did he have to be a member of their Council? It made no sense at all. A wave of whispers went through the hall as he sat down next to Neroon, close to the other members of the Council. He was a bit scared to lift his eyes to look at the crowd. When he did, he saw some warriors look at him with a lot of different expressions on their faces. He saw curiosity and anger on most, with the odd friendly face. It was hard for the Minbari to accept changes.

Danan stepped in front of the Council and beckoned the guards to bring in Shakiri. 

Marcus took a deep breath and unconsciously dove into Neroon's mind for comfort. 

The warrior was briefly startled as he felt Marcus touch his mind and was determined to get Shahaam to give the ranger some more lessons. He sent Marcus some reassurance, realizing how strange this had to be to the human.

The Shai Alit's eyes were alight with indignation as he was led before the Council. His pupils dilated in anger as he saw that Marcus had taken his place amongst them.

Marcus felt that anger hit him like a PPG-blast and fought to raise his mental shields, desperately trying to remember everything Shahaam had told him. Hiding behind the shields, he calmed down, wishing this were all over with.

Shakiri was silent as Danan formulated the charges. Neroon watched concerned as Shakiri fixated his eyes on the ranger. He didn't like the expression in the Shai Alit's eyes. If looks could kill, Marcus would be dead right now. Danan finished reading the charges and waited for Shakiri to defend himself. There was a shattering silence in the hall.

"I did what I had to do to prevent humans gaining too much influence on our culture. All of you are blind... Only when it is too late and when you have been corrupted by their unworthy ways you'll remember my deeds and wished they had proved to be effective. I do not deny anything. I only regret not being successful; to see a human seated amongst the members of the Warrior Council makes my blood boil. If my hands were not bound I would strangle him myself."

The ranger felt Neroon's hand on his; a gentle reminder to stay calm. Marcus heeded Neroon's warning and kept quiet. It was Danan who took action. He moved closer to Shakiri and shook his head in sorrow.

"You're the one who is blinded by hate, Shakiri. We are warriors; we pride ourselves on fighting for the right causes. You are wrong this time, Shakiri. It has been proven that humans carry Minbari souls. You're betraying our ancestor's souls by trying to kill these humans. I cannot allow you to continue to act dishonourably like this. You will be banished for the rest of your natural life to the penal colony where you can live without causing more pain. Your place on the Council will be taken by a warrior your Clan will choose." Danan gestured the guards to take Shakiri away. The old warrior looked at the Council and saw how Neroon's hand rested on the ranger's. They didn't only need a new Council member; they also had to choose a new Caste Leader.

Danzi and Shahaam welcomed them as they arrived. Marcus felt tired, but tried to be as polite as possible. It was obvious that the two Minbari were pleased to see that he had returned with Neroon.

"Are you now going to stay with us, Marcus?" 

The ranger nodded, a bit embarrassed. This felt like coming home after years of being lost. "Yes," Marcus said in a steadfast tone. 

Neroon placed his hand at the small of Marcus' back and pulled him close. He sensed Marcus' exhaustion and knew the ranger disliked being told to get some rest, but the warrior loved taking care of the human. "Shahaam. I want you to continue his lessons tomorrow. He has absolutely no control over his telepathic abilities."

Marcus was about to protest until he remembered how he had startled Neroon by plunging into his mind. He watched Shahaam nod, agreeing with Neroon.

"Now let's go inside. I think both of us can use some rest." Neroon knew that by using the word 'both', Marcus would be less inclined to argue.

Danzi and Shahaam watched them enter the building and Danzi remembered the conversation he had with Marcus. It seemed the ranger had accepted his new position as Neroon's Kirmana and Danzi looked forward to serving Marcus. 

Opening the door to Neroon's private quarters, Marcus trembled as Neroon kissed the back of his neck. The warrior's warm tongue slithered down his throat to tease the ranger. "Neroon?"

"Yes?"

"Would this account as being a more private setting?"

Neroon remembered the comment he'd made to Marcus in Medlab. Here, no one would disturb them. 

Closing his eyes, Marcus enjoyed the sensation of Neroon nibbling at his earlobe. The warrior's tongue slid down the back of his neck, exploring the soft flesh. Marcus shuddered. The next moment he was swept off his feet and Neroon pressed him to his chest. Before carrying the ranger to the bed, Neroon slammed the door shut behind him.

"I can walk you know."

" I know…"

The ranger watched Neroon's amused expression and knew the warrior was up to something. Neroon's dark eyes dashed through the room and Marcus followed the warrior's glare. His breathing became more rapid as he realized that the bed from his room had replaced the Minbari sleeping platform. "Why? I know Minbari consider sleeping horizontal to be tempting death…"

"It will be more comfortable for you while your ribs are still healing. And I am more than willing to tempt death for you, Marcus." Pushing the ranger to the middle of the bed, Neroon began to undress him. 

Marcus shivered as Neroon's warm fingers slid over his skin. 

Taking his time to rid the ranger of his clothing, Neroon's hand pinched an already erect nipple and he had the pleasure of hearing Marcus moaning beautifully underneath him. Neroon felt himself surge into hardness and as his hands pulled the underwear from Marcus' hips, the warrior was delighted to see that the ranger was erect himself. Cupping Marcus' sex in his hand, he rubbed the tip of the ranger's penis with his thumb. Marcus bucked and Neroon knew he was hungry for more.

Marcus caressed the Minbari's face. He wanted Neroon so badly! His body felt like it was going to explode. Bloody hormones... He only hoped the nightmarish memories weren't going to surface. Neroon had managed to get him out of his ranger uniform and Marcus trembled as the still fully clothed warrior covered his naked body. The fabric of the uniform rubbed against his skin and sent tremors through his body. Marcus wanted Neroon out of those clothes. 

The Minbari smiled and ran his hands over Marcus' trembling body. Rolling one nipple between his fingers, the warrior moved to stroke the insides of Marcus' thighs. Neroon felt lust build inside the ranger's mind as Marcus sent him his emotions. The warrior released the shaking ranger from his hands and relished hearing a moaned protest as his caresses stopped. He took a step away from the ranger and felt Marcus watch him as he undressed himself in a slow and sensual way, teasing Marcus by staying just out of reach of the ranger. He saw the lust in the clouded green eyes and Neroon finished undressing more quickly as he had intended. "What do you want, Marcus?" Lying down beside the ranger, Neroon waited for Marcus to reply. 

Limited in his movement due to his injuries, Marcus slid his fingers over Neroon's hot skin. What do I want? I know what I want, but can I actually do it? I am afraid of the pain... and the memories... But if I don't try I'll never know. Marcus felt insecure and knew that Neroon sensed his emotions. "I want you to take me Neroon, but I am scared. I might stumble and fall... "

"I will catch you if you fall, Marcus. "

Neroon's answer made his skin turn into gooseflesh. Marcus felt his body react to the words and he arched against Neroon wanting to feel the warrior caress his skin. 

Neroon trembled as he felt the despair inside Marcus. The ranger was forcing himself to do something he was afraid of and the warrior understood why it scared Marcus. Neroon had taken him before, but that had been by force and without Marcus' consent. The Minbari knew that he had to drive Marcus mad with desire first before he would even consider taking him. There was some hesitance in Neroon's actions as the warrior's own memories of the rapes returned to him; how he had forced Marcus on his hands and knees, slamming himself inside without any warning. Neroon cursed the drugs and Shakiri. Looking into Marcus' eyes, he knew the ranger had read his thoughts. 

Trembling slightly, Marcus caressed Neroon's face and kissed the soft lips. "We can make this work, Neroon. We can't allow Shakiri to ruin our lives."

"I know." Passionately, Neroon kissed Marcus back and began to lick the salt of the ranger's throat. 

Neroon's fingers played with his already sensitive nipples and Marcus moaned as he sensed how the warrior replaced his fingers with his tongue; coaxing him to respond to the Minbari's caress. Feeling the wet tongue circling the hardness of his nipples aroused him and he wrapped an arm around his lover. 

Neroon reacted as he felt how eager the ranger was to continue this exploration and his lips moved to the washboard abdomen of the ranger, coaxing unbelievable sounds out of Marcus.

The ranger raised his hand and pulled Neroon close to him, eagerly kissing the back of the Minbari's neck. Marcus felt Neroon respond to his caresses. 

Aroused, Neroon's erection throbbed and he moaned as he sensed Marcus' hands on his hardened flesh. Flames seemed to burn Marcus' mind as Neroon's desire mingled with his own. Feeling the soft skin beneath his fingers made Neroon aware of the fact that Marcus was trembling. He looked at the ranger and realized that it was passion, which had a firm hold on the human. Neroon continued to stroke Marcus' body at several sensitive areas. At last he focused on the centre of the ranger's arousal. As he took Marcus' erection in his hand, he divided the wetness over the rest of the erect shaft. Curling a finger in the pubic hair, Neroon considered their bodily differences and delighted in them. The ranger was squirming against him, begging him not to stop. Claiming the ranger's lips, he explored the inside of Marcus' mouth thoroughly.

Marcus shivered with anticipation as Neroon slowly stroked his shaft. The Minbari's touch was firm but gentle and it aroused him even more. Closing his eyes he surrendered to Neroon, trusting him completely. The warrior was driving him insane and a familiar yet agonizing need began to build in the pit of his stomach. Because Neroon refused to let go of his lips, Marcus could only moan into the Minbari's mouth as he felt how the now moist fingers teased his shaft, stroking it in a very slow, tormenting rhythm. The hard flesh twitched in his hands and Neroon cupped Marcus' scrotum, teasing it as he stroked the sensitive skin.

Neroon hoped that Marcus was riding waves of pleasure at this point and felt confident enough to slip a wet finger inside the ranger. The opening stretched and one finger disappeared immediately inside. Watching Marcus' response, Neroon caressed Marcus' face.

Feeling Neroon inserting his finger into him startled the ranger briefly because he expected pain instead of pleasure. Marcus was stunned to feel little jolts of delight course through his already burning body. His eyes flew open and as he stared into the warrior's eyes he relaxed. Marcus wasn't scared as the warrior slipped a second finger inside, stretching him even more.

Kissing Marcus' collarbone, Neroon began to move his wet fingers inside the ranger, using the same rhythm in which he was stroking Marcus' erection. The ranger was reacting more passionately than he had dared to hope. Marcus arched against him as Neroon increased the speed in which he was stroking him. The ranger's gaze was distant and glazed due to Neroon's continued stimulation. Lust was consuming them both and Neroon inhaled Marcus' scent.

Electricity seemed to spread through him as Marcus felt his body arch up and respond. Ecstasy was building inside him and it demanded satisfaction. The ranger knew that he was close to release and didn't want to leave Neroon behind. This is it… I can do this... 

"I will catch you, Marcus."

He wanted to give Neroon the same pleasure the Minbari had given him. The ranger's fingers found Neroon's erection and he was baffled to find that the warrior's shaft was dripping with wetness. "Do I excite you that much?"

"You have no idea, Marcus."

Marcus stared at Neroon's dilated pupils and found himself touching Neroon's mind once more. The desire was evident in the warrior's thoughts. Marcus lost all sense of reality as Neroon stopped moving his fingers inside him. Bereft of the stimulation, Marcus cursed. It took him a moment to regain his senses as he almost drowned in Neroon's feelings. Gathering his courage he used all his strength to roll the Minbari underneath him. He saw the surprise on Neroon's face as he straddled his hips. Neroon's words were echoing in his mind. I will catch you... Yes, Neroon would be there to comfort him should the bad memories return and make him freak out. 

Looking the Minbari in the eyes, Marcus took Neroon's wet shaft in his hand and steadying himself he felt the tip pressed against his lower body. The Minbari's thick cock was slick with its own moisture and Marcus hardly realized that Neroon's smooth cock slid inside him within seconds. He took in Neroon's shaft completely. His buttocks rested against Neroon's smooth skin. He blinked; Neroon was inside him and the look on the Minbari's face was one of sheer ecstasy. He realized the power he had over Neroon at that moment and it made him eager to use that power to bring the warrior to orgasm.

The tightness clenching him, made it hard for Neroon to breath. The idea that he was inside the ranger was enough to drive him mad. Neroon raised his hand and cupped Marcus' face. The expression in Marcus' eyes was one of surprise. Neroon knew that the ranger expected to feel pain, but the fact that Marcus was this excited made it easy for Neroon to penetrate him. Neroon suspected that Marcus had never been aroused like this before; lust was burning in his green eyes and Neroon relished seeing it there. "Marcus?"

Hearing Neroon's voice made the ranger aware of the fact that the warrior was waiting for him to do something. Experimentally, Marcus raised himself slightly and felt the pleasant friction inside him. As he lowered himself again, he heard Neroon whimper and the warrior's cock filled him completely. Neroon was deep inside him and Marcus' own erection began to throb. He sped up a little bit and before he knew it, he was riding the warrior in a frantic pace.

Neroon placed his hands on his lover's hips and Marcus noticed how the warrior lifted him ever so slightly in a much slower rhythm. He realized that Neroon wanted him to slow down. It was hard for him to comply. The ranger slowed down and shook as Neroon took his erection into his hands; stroking firmly in the same speed.   
Neroon began to thrust carefully, lifting the ranger off his body until only his tip was inside his lover. Only then did he allow Marcus to lower himself. 

Hot sweat formed on the ranger's skin as the pressure inside him became unbearable.

It was hard for Neroon to take charge, but he slowed down and focused on the human riding him. The dark hair was dancing on Marcus' shoulders. Mouth slightly open and eyes half closed, the ranger didn't hold back any longer. Neroon decided that it was time to take the initiative, being the more experienced one of them. The warrior wanted to try a different position. He sat up, making sure he didn't slide out off the ranger. He stopped thrusting momentarily and savoured the feeling of being so deep inside his lover. With one arm he pulled Marcus to his chest. Wrapping his other arm around the ranger's waist, he effortlessly lifted the ranger from the bed and carried him to the desk. Still inside Marcus, Neroon felt how the human wrapped an arm around him for support. He felt Marcus' confusion as the ranger looked at him questioningly. "There are countless ways to lengthen and intensify our pleasure."

Not sure what Neroon's plans were, Marcus clung to the Minbari and he wrapped his legs around Neroon's waist. Resting his head on his lover's shoulder, Marcus heard how Neroon swept some objects from the desk with one hand. As Neroon placed him on the wooden desk, Marcus couldn't help moaning. 

Neroon ran his fingers over the ranger's wet cock. Hovering over Marcus, he watched his lover adjust to the new position. Neroon withdrew out of him and felt Marcus eyes on him as he placed some sort of ring around the base of his cock. Seeing Marcus' baffled expression he explained; "It will make me last longer. I will be able to give you unspeakable pleasure and delight." The Minbari now stood with legs wide apart, and buried himself inside the ranger with one deep, smooth thrust. 

Reality stopped to exist for Marcus as Neroon lifted his hips from the desk, Neroon's hands tightly cupped his buttocks. The Minbari increased the pace of his thrusts. Marcus used the strength in his legs to push the warrior even deeper inside him. The ranger was jerking at this point; Neroon's slick fingers teased his scrotum. It was all he could take and hot liquid shot from his shaft, dripping onto Neroon's belly. The force of his orgasm made him close his eyes. He spasmed in Neroon's arms and savoring the intense waves of pleasure inside him, he sent them to Neroon. But Neroon was still hard and thrusting inside him, stretching him until Marcus knew nothing else but being filled completely by the Minbari's thick, demanding cock.

The warrior responded by lifting him from the table completely, crushing him to his chest. His hands burned Marcus' buttocks as the warrior's hands were the only things to support him. Neroon felt the hot liquid on his skin as the ranger found release and knew that he didn't have to hold back any longer. Pulling Marcus close to his chest, he supported the human as he slid Marcus' back up against the wall, using his power to keep Marcus suspended in air. The ranger was panting heavily and Neroon's strong arms held Marcus close to him. Thrusting upward he felt his own impending release; the ring couldn't keep back the flow of semen any longer. An implosion made Neroon shake and as he released his hot come into the ranger he stared into Marcus' green eyes, draped with a combination of lust and love.

Holding onto Neroon, Marcus felt the cold wall against his back and the moist hotness of the Minbari's skin pressed against his chest. Entranced, he anticipated the warrior's thrusts and without knowing it, tightened his muscles around Neroon. He sensed the wetness inside him and Marcus was immersed in Neroon's forceful feelings caused by his orgasm. Going through the experience for a second time, Marcus jerked forcefully in the warrior's arms. The ranger never believed he could feel like this. He didn't know where his pleasure ended and Neroon's began. They had become one not only physically, but mentally as well.

As orgasm course through Neroon's body, he continued to stare into the dilated green orbs of the human in his arms. Marcus was spasming and Neroon realized that he had to get him back to the bed. Slipping out of the ranger, Neroon quickly covered the distance to the bed. After laying Marcus down, Neroon fell to the bed and surrendered to the tremors of ecstasy in his body and quickly removed the ring. The ranger had made him go berserk with lust and Neroon had never felt ecstasy like this. Feeling Marcus' orgasmic explosion in his mind, had made this experience even more special. The fact that he had been the one to give Marcus that kind of pleasure, delighted him. Calming down slowly, Neroon pulled the ranger close to him. Lying spooned, Neroon kissed Marcus' back of his neck, pressing his body against that of his passionate lover.

Still panting, Marcus tried to compose himself. He felt Neroon's body pressed against his and turned in the warrior's embrace. He cringed as he realized that their passionate encounter had worsened the pain in his chest. His ribs didn't like this kind of exercise. They would have to be more careful next time. 

"Neroon?" Marcus managed to catch his breath and stared into Neroon's sparkling eyes. There was a bewildered expression in those dark eyes. "Neroon, what happened?"

"We made love, Marcus... very passionately. I think I lost some of my control when I carried you to the table, but by Valen... Never before have I come like this!" Cuddling up to Marcus, Neroon stayed clear of the ranger's injuries. 

Marcus could only wrap one arm around his lover and wondered if it had been their joined minds that had caused this intensity. Now that his body began to recover from the sexual act, he realized that it had not only been Neroon who had gone mad with passion. Marcus never knew he was capable of feeling lust like this. 

"We made quite a mess..." Marcus smiled. Files, papers, crystals and all kind of different objects had been swept to the floor as Neroon had cleared the desk to lay him down.

"I know, Marcus." Neroon traced the ranger's lips with his fingers, then cupped Marcus' face in his hands. "You did not fall."

"Only because I knew you would catch me." Fatigue was replacing the glow in his body and snuggling up to Neroon, Marcus closed his eyes and dozed off.   
Neroon watched his lover fall asleep in his arms and held in check the tear of happiness that threatened to spill down his cheek.

///

"Aran tuzar marakan."

Danzi threw his head back and burst into laughter.

"What?" Marcus stared at the young Minbari. Neroon had asked Danzi to teach Marcus the Warrior Caste language some weeks ago. The ranger had grown restless these last weeks in which Neroon had made sure that he was resting. It had been hard on Marcus to remain idle for such a long time, but secretly he enjoyed the carefree weeks. It had been ages since he had taken some time off to simply enjoy himself. Having promised Neroon that he would stay out of trouble, Marcus had spent most days in the library or gardens. At night, Neroon had kept him busy. The Minbari warrior didn't seem to grow tired of him quickly. Every time they made love it was sheer ecstasy. Every passionate encounter had left him breathless, much like Neroon himself. Their bond had deepened these last 6 weeks and although Marcus had the occasional nightmare with Neroon's help he had managed to get a grip on his life once more. Marcus returned to reality as Danzi's laughter continued. The young warrior was very pleasant company and a patient teacher.

"I asked you to translate; I am glad to see you… You told me to put flowers in the basket."

Bugger, this language is much more difficult than the Minbari I was taught during training. "I'll never learn the words."

"Don't be too hard on yourself, Marcus. You have only been studying our language for 3 weeks. You already made some improvement." Danzi fought hard to keep the amusement out of his voice, but couldn't quite pull it off. The ranger sitting opposite of him was recovering nicely. There was just one thing that bothered the young Minbari. At times, Marcus seemed to freeze in his moves. Looking into the ranger's eyes he had seen pain... not just physical pain, but an emotional pain. 

Danzi suspected that Marcus was fighting some very bad memories. At times like that Danzi tried not to react too openly, but whenever he saw Marcus falter in his steps, the Minbari kept a close eye on the human. Neroon had told him that Marcus had accepted his appointed seat in the Warrior Council and Danzi's respect for the ranger had grown after hearing that news. It must have been hard on Marcus to accept the fact that he had become very important in an alien society, being the only human in that kind of position.

Sighing audibly, Marcus despaired about the language. The inflictions were extremely difficult and one wrong intonation of a word changed the meaning of the entire sentence. Touching his ribcage tentatively, he was relieved to find the pain gone. His bruised ribs had healed nicely. Edwards had checked on him in the morning and had told him that he could do without the bandages from now on, as long as he took things slow. The cast had remained in place. 

"You're a good teacher Danzi...I just make a lousy student." He saw Danzi's facial expression. The Minbari was wondering if he was joking or being negative about himself. Marcus still had mood swings when the nightmares had been particularly bad. If it hadn't been for Neroon's ever-present support, the ranger knew he would never had pulled through. Marcus grinned in an attempt to take Danzi's concern away and wondered how much the young Minbari knew of what had happened to him. Probably knows everything. Strangely enough it didn't bother him.

"Danzi... would you leave us for a moment? I need to talk to Marcus."

"Of course, Alit."

Marcus hadn't heard Neroon step onto the balcony being as lost in thought as he was. Looking up at his lover, Marcus saw a concerned expression in Neroon's eyes. Danzi departed and Neroon sat down, pulling his chair closer towards Marcus and leaning in for a kiss. Their lips brushed and Marcus barely resisted the urge to immerse himself in the warrior's mind, but refrained from doing so. Shahaam had been teaching him how to handle his newfound ability and the old priest had complimented him on his progress. Answering the kiss in the same passionate way, Marcus wondered what was troubling Neroon. The warrior withdrew and when he spoke his tone was serious.

"There have been riots on Minbar, Marcus. I need to leave for some days to subdue the rebels. I want you to stay here. Doctor Franklin just sent me a message that he is on his way to check on you. While I am away, you are in command, Marcus."

Not liking the prospect of being left in charge one bit, the ranger released Neroon's hands from his and stared at the Minbari. "Neroon. I can't even speak your language properly. I'm not fit for command. I wouldn't know what to do."

Neroon had been trying to rebuild Marcus' self-confidence to its old level, but had only partly succeeded. The ranger didn't show his self-doubt too often, but the warrior knew it was there; lurking, biding its time to surface. "Shahaam and Danzi will act as your advisors. You will perform your duties just fine, Marcus."

After all this time it still baffled Marcus how much confidence Neroon had in him.

///

Bloody reports... there's even more paperwork to do than I thought. Neroon hasn't done anything since we returned from Babylon 5. Marcus cursed as he tried to sort out all the files on Neroon's desk. The warrior had left some hours ago and Marcus had retreated to Neroon's study. He dropped the papers onto the desk as he stared at a particular file, hidden under the pile of papers. It was some sort of certificate with his and Neroon's name on it. From what he could gather from the context it appeared to be a pledge, much like the one they had exchanged. 

Marcus placed it back underneath the files. He knew that a lot of liaisons and relationships were recorded in a central library on Minbar. He was actually looking forward to talking to Stephen after all these weeks. The ranger really missed having his friends around. He loved fooling around with them and teasing them. Neroon had his ways to ensure that he wouldn't irritate the warrior too much… meaning that he ended up in bed with Neroon as a result of the teasing. The warrior had a seemingly endless amount of sexual energy and Marcus had been content to let Neroon be the active one in their encounters thus far. He had enjoyed every moment of the time they had shared. Neroon had made him senseless with passion, time and time again. The ranger suspected that Neroon had gotten his hands on the Kama Sutra or a Minbari counterpart. Shaking his head, he forced himself to concentrate on the papers in front of him.

///

Stephen greeted Shahaam warmly. The doctor had arrived earlier than planned and had asked Danzi and Shahaam not to tell Marcus about his arrival. He wanted to surprise his friend. Some hours ago Franklin had received a message from Edwards, informing him about Marcus' present condition. Stephen had been relieved to hear that the ranger was recovering nicely. The only thing left to do was to remove the cast and run a general scan on his friend. In spite of the good news, Stephen still felt a bit worried for the ranger. 

Although Marcus had looked fine the last time he had been on Babylon 5, Stephen knew that he couldn't have dealt with all traumatic events yet. Marcus would probably never admit it, but the doctor knew that it took a lot of time to recover properly after being raped. The ranger might know that Shakiri had been pulling Neroon's strings, but the pain and betrayal, would still be lurking in the ranger's subconscious. Franklin had treated a number of rape victims as a doctor and had a good idea what Marcus was going through. "Shahaam, it's good to see you again."

"Doctor Franklin. Will you be staying overnight? Should that be the case I will see to it that your platform will be rigged before you retire for the night."

Grinning, Stephen couldn't help remembering the last nights he had spent here, tossing and turning all night, unable to get some sleep. "I'll return to Babylon 5 tomorrow." He intended to add a joke, but saw the worried expression on Shahaam's face. What was wrong?

"I won't be able to spend that much time in your company, doctor. There are several riots going on in the larger cities on Minbar. We need to fortify our own defences and I will be quite busy. You will also find Neroon gone. The Warrior Council asked him to subdue the rioters and establish order."

Franklin had heard rumours about Minbari fighting amongst themselves. Lennier had hinted at the riots and Delenn had looked worried the last time he had seen her. "And Marcus?"

A genuine smile appeared on Shahaam's face. It was evident that the old priest had grown rather fond of the ranger. "He is recovering. I taught him how to handle his telepathic gift. He is a good student. Neroon made sure he rested as you demanded. Marcus has become a part of this Clan."

Good, and now I want to see Marcus for myself.

///

The knock on the door provided him with a much-needed distraction. Marcus had always disliked doing paperwork, even when he had been in charge of Arisia Mining Colony. "Yes, enter." He raised his eyes and watched to door open. He didn't expect to see Stephen Franklin walk into the study with a broad smile on his face. "Stephen? Why wasn't I told you already arrived? It is good to see you." Marcus got to his feet. Approaching the doctor he extended his left hand to welcome his friend.

Franklin had other ideas besides shaking Marcus' hand. He was going to test the ranger. Accepting the handshake, Franklin wrapped an arm around Marcus' shoulders to hug him. He watched the ranger very carefully. Marcus' reaction to his proximity and unexpected touch would tell him a lot about the current state of his friend's mind.

Surprised at feeling Stephen's arm slip around his shoulders, Marcus answered the gesture hesitantly. Never before had Franklin hugged him and it made him feel a bit uncomfortable. The ranger fought the unease Stephen's closeness caused. He's my friend and doesn't mean me any harm. I can trust him. The ranger relaxed and accepted the embrace.

The doctor kept a close eye on Marcus and saw the surprise in his friend's eyes. "You look well, Marcus. I think I can dismiss any worries I had for your well-being." Taking a step back, Franklin released Marcus from his embrace and smiled. The ranger had passed his test. Marcus grinned in return and sat down again. Taking a seat opposite of the ranger, Stephen studied the younger man. He noticed the soft glow in the blue-green eyes. Marcus didn't look that pale any longer. As a matter of fact the ranger looked tanned from sitting in the sun. "I promised to check on you after 6 weeks, Marcus. Here I am. I want to scan you and have one more look at that arm to determine if I can remove that cast."

Marcus nodded, still recovering from the surprise of seeing Stephen this unexpectedly. "Then we better make our way to the laboratory." Anxious to get rid off his cast, the ranger led the way.

///

Staring at the pale limb, Marcus hesitantly flexed his muscles. Stephen had scanned the once fractured arm and had told the ranger that it had healed nicely. The cast had been removed.

"Don't put too much pressure on that arm for a couple of days, Marcus."

The ranger nodded. Looking up at his friend and doctor, Marcus sighed. "Thanks Stephen. If it hadn't been for you and Neroon... I wouldn't be alive today."

Franklin scanned his friend and was glad to find that all injuries had healed properly, but Stephen wondered about the emotional pain inside the ranger. "What about those nightmares, Marcus. Do you still have them?” The ranger cringed. Stephen knew he had hit a nerve as Marcus avoided eye contact. The doctor had his answer. "Anything I can do to help? You can always talk to me... It might help, Marcus."  
"No… I have to deal with the memories myself, thanks Stephen."

The doctor sat down next to his friend and waited patiently. He wasn't going to give in that easily. He wouldn't try to force Marcus to talk about painful memories and would wait until Marcus was ready to talk. But maybe if he prompted the ranger, Marcus would respond. "You won't succeed in silencing those voices until you faced your past, Marcus. However hard this might seem you have to accept... Burying the images deep inside your mind, locking them away is no solution. They will surface time and time again until you exorcise them."

Marcus knew Stephen was right, but had no idea what to say to his friend.

"Why don't you start by telling me about the nightmares."  
"The nightmares?" The ranger's voice trembled as he spoke. He didn't want to talk about them, but realized that Franklin would make him open up one way or another. Taking a deep breath Marcus stared at his hands, resting in his lap. "It's always the same dream. I relive the rapes... but it's no longer Neroon who raped me... Shakiri's face stares back at me. "

The doctor was surprised to hear that. It wasn't something he expected. "How do you feel when you wake up, Marcus?"

His mouth had turn dry all of a sudden. He had tried avoiding talking about his feelings and nightmares.... "Helpless... angry at Shakiri. I don't know."

Stephen smiled reassuringly. Marcus had taken the fist step in talking about his vulnerability. "Does Neroon know that you suffer from nightmares?"

Hearing that question made Marcus smile weakly. He focused on Stephen's eyes before speaking. "Neroon's some kind of empath. I don't really understand myself... He can feel what I feel and to some extent he can receive my thoughts... He knows everything, Stephen. "

"I didn't know he was an empath." Stephen took Marcus' hand in his and squeezed it gently. Marcus had a lot of friends and support, something he badly needed. Neroon being an empath would make it easier on the ranger; Marcus wouldn't have to speak his feelings out loud for Neroon to know about them.

///

Marcus was sitting in the gardens, playing with his pike in a nervous manner. Danzi had told him that Neroon was on his way back from Alzaraan. The Minbari had been gone for three days and Marcus had begun working out on his own. Danzi had offered to spar with him, but Marcus was so badly out of shape that he didn't want to embarrass himself while fighting the well-trained warrior. Danzi had protested and Marcus had promised that they would spar together in a couple of days after he had had a chance to rebuild some of his old stamina.

"Marcus?"

The ranger whirled around. Had he been so lost in thought that he hadn't heard Neroon approach him? The warrior was smiling at him and Marcus covered the distance between them in seconds. Respectfully, Marcus touched Neroon's mind after having asked permission to do so. "Neroon. I have missed your company."

"And I missed yours. I was told Doctor Franklin has been here?"

The two men sat down, close enough to touch each other. Marcus relished feeling Neroon's arm wrapped around him. He lowered his shields, not wanting to hide anything from his lover. "Yes, he removed the cast and declared me officially cured. I started working out, but I am in a terrible shape."

Neroon was delighted to hear about the progress Marcus was making. It would make things easier. The warrior had a request to make. "Marcus. I need your help."

"My help?"

There was some discomfort in Neroon's eyes as he addressed the ranger. "The Warrior Council named me new Caste leader. But I do think Malaan would be much better suited."

"You're the new Caste leader?" Marcus had forgotten about the pike in his hand and it slipped from his fingers. Neroon bent down and picked it up, handing it back to the ranger.

"Yes. I will have to unite the Clans once more. There have been reports of warriors killing members of the Religious Caste. I am confident that I can subdue the rebelling warrior factions, but I need time. That's why I asked the Council permission to send you to Babylon 5 as my liaison. You have to convince Delenn to give me more time to deal with the upstarts."

"Me? You want me to act as your liaison?"

"Yes. Delenn trusts you.... I trust you. I need you in this matter, Marcus."

The ranger didn't know how to feel about this request. Deep down he knew that he couldn't refuse Neroon anything. "I will go and try to buy you the time you need. How will I get there?"

"The Ingata is waiting for you to assume command. I will send Danzi with you as your aide. The two of you seem to get along nicely. Just don't start getting along too nicely Marcus!"

Marcus nodded. However, he hadn't expected Neroon to add to that last sentence.

"Danzi will also act as your personal guard. Be careful, Marcus. One of Shakiri's spies may still be hiding on Babylon 5. We never found the warrior responsible for slipping me those drugs."

The warning in Neroon's voice was obvious. "When do you want me to leave?"

"After you change your clothing."

///

Staring at the all black uniform, Marcus shook his head. "You can't be serious, Neroon. Why do I have to wear a Warrior Caste uniform? I happen to like my ranger outfit." Marcus knew protesting wasn't going to work, but he had to try. Apparently Neroon had ordered the uniform to be made before he left for Alzaraan. The Minbari's voice was patient as he explained the reasons to Marcus.

"When you travel to Babylon 5 you'll be acting on the Council's behalf; representing them. In your function as a member of the Warrior Council you'll have to be dressed appropriately."

Wanting to protest once more, Marcus felt Neroon's lips brush his; kissing the protest away. Neroon's voice was velvet when he whispered into his lover's ear.

"I will help you get dressed. I suspect you will look ravishing in black."

Marcus swallowed, he wanted to touch Neroon after being apart these three days. 

He reminded himself that there was no time to make love to Neroon. The Ingata was waiting for him. Undressing himself he wondered what he had gotten himself into this time. How were his friends on Babylon 5 going to react seeing him dressed in a warrior uniform? He chuckled briefly. Changing into the uniform proved more difficult than he expected. Marcus never thought he would have to wear the studded breastplate and epaulettes as well. Only the most respected warriors were allowed to wear them. Neroon must have received his baffled thoughts for the warrior addressed him.

"You are a member of the Warrior Council, Marcus. That's quite an honor. You are entitled ... no, required to wear this uniform."

Marcus grinned at Neroon and tried to figure out how the epaulettes were attached to the black cloak by studying Neroon's outfit. Looking into the mirror he found that his appearance had changed. The uniform was designed to accentuate the shoulders and chest. His fingers moved over the studded breastplate. The uniform was heavier than it seemed. 

"Well, at least there is a hood attached to the cloak so I can hide." Smiling uncomfortably, Marcus accepted the gauntlets and as his hands disappeared inside them, he studied himself once more in the mirror. Neroon was standing behind him. Self-doubt was written all over the ranger's face. Marcus considered asking Neroon to send someone else instead of him. Having to command the crew of the Naffia made him feel insecure. He trembled as he felt Neroon's fingers caress the back of his neck.

"I will be with you in spirit, Marcus. Should you fall...I will catch you."

///

"Commander? We're being hailed by the War Cruiser the Ingata."

Susan Ivanova knew that name. It was Neroon's Cruiser. Why would the warrior return this quickly after just 6 weeks? "What do they want?" Ivanova walked over to the screen. Curiosity got the better of her and she studied the young Minbari, which appeared on screen a moment later.

"I am Danzi. The Alit wants to talk to Ambassador Delenn in person. We ask permission for a shuttle to be docked aboard Babylon 5. The Cruiser will hold its current position."

Slowly nodding her head, Susan gave her permission. Turning to another officer she spoke in a soft tone. "Tell Ambassador Delenn she has a visitor and patch me through to Mr. Garibaldi."

Some seconds later the Chief of security appeared on screen, looking surprised. "Yes?"

"Michael. Neroon's War Cruiser just called in. They are going to dock a shuttle. I want a security team present. More importantly, I want to know who's on that shuttle. Every time we have Minbari warriors on board we end up with problems. They are trouble."

"I I'll go myself. Garibaldi out." The Chief sounded determined as he terminated the connection.

///

"Alit? Yet another promotion?" Marcus grinned uncomfortably as he addressed Danzi. Seated in the central seat of the War Cruiser, the ranger studied Danzi's amused face. 

The young warrior returned the grin, bowed slightly and answered the question."Well, yes. Being Neroon's second in command makes you an Alit. After all, you are commanding a War Cruiser."

Mumbling something Danzi couldn't understand, Marcus shifted in his seat. Closing his eyes momentarily, the ranger shook his head in disbelief. Commanding the crew had been proven less difficult than he'd expected although he occasionally needed Danzi's help to translate an order. 

"Why didn't you want me to tell Babylon 5 that you are on board?" It had surprised the Minbari that Marcus insisted on staying unnamed.

"They don't need to know I am here. Only Delenn needs to know."

"But why? I thought these people are your friends?"

Considering Danzi, Marcus concluded that the young warrior was uncharacteristically inquisitive and even a bit insolent for a Minbari warrior. These warriors were trained to receive and carry out orders, not to question them. Marcus grinned, Danzi reminded him of himself; another pain in the arse. The ranger wondered why Neroon would choose Danzi as his confidant. Perhaps Neroon likes having obnoxious and irritating people around. Shahaam didn't strike me as an obedient and silent one either. Marcus wished there was a way of avoiding answering Danzi's question. "This uniform makes me uncomfortable, Danzi. I didn't do anything to deserve this honor… and don't call me Alit...I am no Alit."

"As you wish, Alit."

Clutching his head in mock despair Marcus marvelled at Danzi's sense of humour. There was mischief in the Minbari's eyes. Alit... Things have become really crazy lately. I just hope I can sneak on and off the station and leave with encountering anyone I know... The explaining I would have to do...

///

"Lennier? Do you know who is on that shuttle?"

Mr. Garibaldi approached the young Minbari. There was nervousness written all over Lennier's brow. The Minbari bowed to greet the Chief.

"No, I was only informed that a member of the Warrior Council is on his way to consult with Delenn. "

"I'll walk with you to the docking area to make sure there won't be any trouble."

The two men walked in silence. The Chief could tell that something was troubling Lennier. The Minbari's voice intruded into Garibaldi's thoughts.

"Neroon has been chosen as the new leader of the Warrior Caste. Shakiri has been removed from the Council and exiled to a penal colony."

Garibaldi wasn't sure why Lennier was telling him this. The Chief knew little of Minbari matters except for his recent encounter with Shakiri. "So Marcus is no longer in danger? Is that what you are trying to tell me?"

A sigh escaped Lennier's lips as he nodded. He had been relieved when Delenn told him that particular news. He had been worried for Marcus. The idea that the ranger was safe from future harassment comforted him. Lennier missed Marcus' company. The ranger had proven to be a good friend and confidant. Marcus was the only one who knew that he loved Delenn and the fact that the ranger had faced Neroon on his request had created a bond of trust between them. 

Lennier was stopped in his musings when the shuttle doors opened. Two Minbari warriors emerged; one of them was hooded. Lennier recognized Danzi from an earlier sub-space transmission. "The one walking in the back is Danzi, one of Neroon's most trusted warriors."

Garibaldi listened carefully to every bit of information he could get hold of and tried to memorize the name and the Minbari's face. Then the Chief concentrated on the hooded warrior. 

Lennier also felt curious. By the way this warrior was built, Lennier could tell that it definitely wasn't Neroon. Taking a step towards the warriors, Lennier wondered who it could be. The young priest didn't know all members of the Warrior Council by face or name. The two warriors came to a stop in front of Lennier and Garibaldi.

Marcus tried to postpone the inevitable. He dreaded facing his friends. Well, better get this over with. Slowly removing the hood, he avoided his friend's eyes as his face became visible.

"Marcus?" Garibaldi was stunned.

"Marcus? I do not understand." Lennier studied his friend's face and noticed the discomfort on Marcus' features.

"It's a long story, Lennier... Mr. Garibaldi... I'm a member of the Warrior Council."

"And an Alit." Danzi added that bit with an impish smile on his face. 

Marcus despaired, hearing Danzi's comment. The young warrior was proving to be a real pain in the arse.

"You look different out of your ranger uniform." Garibaldi chuckled. This encounter was quite a surprise. The Chief noticed how much better the ranger looked. The paleness had gone and it looked like Marcus had gained some much-needed weight.

Raising his gloved hands, Marcus returned Lennier's welcoming bow. It definitely took the ranger some time to get used to the different regalia of this uniform. He had never worn gauntlets before and his hands had turned clammy.

"I will take you to Delenn. She will also be surprised to find that you are the Council's liaison."

Garibaldi watched them leave and didn't see a reason to put a security team on Marcus. He trusted the ranger. Tapping his hand communicator, he established a link with Ivanova. Her voice was impatient as she answered him. "Susan, you have no idea who just came aboard."

///

" Lennier? I was wondering.... I always considered you a good friend.... Is this going to change our friendship?" Marcus lowered his eyes, a bit afraid to hear the Minbari's answer. The ranger had never realized how much he appreciated their camaraderie. Feeling definitely uncomfortable, Marcus pulled the hood back over his head.

"Marcus. I think of you as a dear friend and this will not change that fact."

Lennier stopped walking and briefly locked eyes with Marcus to stress the earnest of his statement. The ranger smiled as he heard Lennier's words. Marcus didn't see the smirk on Danzi's face who was walking some steps behind his Alit. 

///

Delenn had not yet recovered from her surprise at encountering Marcus in a warrior Caste uniform. She chided herself ; she should have known that being Neroon's Kirmana would entitle Marcus to take a seat in the Council. But she had never imagined seeing Marcus in this outfit. Glancing at Danzi and seeing the respect in the warrior's eyes made her realize that Marcus had been completely accepted into the Clan; something she never thought possible.

Marcus was staring at his gloved hands and when Lennier offered Danzi some tea the two Minbari disappeared into the kitchen. Waiting for Delenn to start this conversation, Marcus wished Neroon were here as well.

"Marcus. It is good to see you. You are here on behalf of the Warrior Council?"

"Yes, Entil'Zha. Neroon asked me to act as his liaison." Marcus composed himself. It was the strangest feeling to sit here and having to negotiate with his Entil'Zha.  
"Neroon is trying hard to restore order in the larger cities on Minbar. He knows that Warriors are responsible for the deaths of several members of the Religious Caste and is determined to stop the civil war, but he needs more time to achieve that goal. Uniting the Clans is a first step to restore the balance between the Castes." 

Feeling her eyes on him made him waver. He used to get his orders from her... Now he was following orders Neroon had given him. "Neroon would like your co-operation in one other matter. In order for the Castes to restore the once stable balance the Grey Council needs to be re-installed. Neroon asked me to inform you that he has no intention of claiming a place in the Grey Council. He wants you to select the future members and will not dispute your choices." 

Marcus tried to hide in the shadows of his hood, feeling a bit embarrassed out of his ranger uniform. He saw the expression of determination on Delenn's face and knew that she had reached a decision.

"Remove that hood, Marcus. You do not have to hide from your friends."

A bit embarrassed, he complied. He still avoided her eyes.

"What do you think, Marcus? As a ranger you were trained to evaluate situations like these and advice me if necessary."

Their eyes met for the first time and Marcus felt relieved as Delenn smiled at him. 

Seeing the expression in his eyes made Delenn aware of the fact that Marcus had finally accepted who he was. "I believe Neroon can subdue the rebelling Clans with your help."

Listening to her inner voice, Delenn decided to trust Neroon. It was one of the hardest decisions she had ever made, but she knew that Neroon would act for the good of their people.

///

"Try to get some sleep, Danzi. I'm not going anywhere and I will be quite safe in here." Marcus walked into their assigned quarters. He was relieved to see that there were two separate rooms. He wanted to be alone. 

Danzi checked the rooms. Satisfied, he walked to his own room and bowed. "I will remain at your service, Alit."

"Don't call me that!"

Grinning, Danzi closed the door and Marcus sat down on his bed.

Finally alone. Removing the gloves and the cloak, he lay down. He was tired, too tired to undress. It was after midnight on the station and Marcus missed Neroon's company. He had gotten used to sleep beside Neroon. This bed was cold and too big. He curled himself into a tight ball and pulled up the comforter. 

"Lights dimmed." Marcus didn't want the room to be completely draped in darkness. He sensed the nightmares closing in on him and he tried to stay awake. He didn't realize that the day’s events had drained him and he fell asleep within minutes.

///

Danzi had left the door ajar. He took his duty to guard Marcus very seriously and didn't want to discover that the ranger had sneaked off for one reason or another. He lay down on the tilted platform and slipped his pike into his right hand. Soon, sleep claimed him as well. Training had made a light sleeper of him and he woke as he heard muffled sounds coming from the adjoining room. Marcus.

The Minbari got to his feet and walked over to the doorway and peered inside Marcus' room. The lights were dimmed but offered enough light to see the outline of the ranger's body sitting up in the bed. Marcus was whispering and occasionally a muffled cry left the ranger's lips. Marcus' body shook and Danzi realized that the ranger was still suffering from nightmares. The Minbari remembered the first nights when he had been guarding Marcus as well. The nightmares had been bad back then. He felt a bit lost. What to do? Stepping into the other room, he silently approached the ranger's bed. 

"Marcus? Wake up. You are having a nightmare." The ranger didn't react. He was still mumbling words and Danzi saw the contorted expression on Marcus' face. Danzi hoped he was doing the right thing and wasn't crossing some line here as he shook Marcus' shoulders gently. "Marcus? It's a bad dream; you can defeat it."

It took some time for Danzi's words to penetrate Marcus' mind. Opening his eyes, Marcus recognised his surroundings. Slowly the ranger managed to get a grip on himself once more. He was panting heavily and stopped clutching the comforter with his fingers. The fact that Danzi had had to save him from the nightmare made him feel embarrassed. He tried to compose himself. "I'm all right, Danzi. Leave me alone now."

"Are you sure, Marcus? I might be imprudent to inquire about this, but you don't look that well to me." Cold sweat covered every inch of the ranger's body and Danzi had noticed it. 

The nightmares had been worse than usual and Marcus knew Stephen had been right. He had to confront and accept his memories. Stephen... the doctor had offered to listen to him, should he want to talk about his nightmares. "I'm going to Medlab to talk to Doctor Franklin." Marcus struggled to get up from the bed. Danzi remained at a respectful distance.

"I will escort you."

"That's not necessary, Danzi. I can take care of myself."

" Please Marcus. Let me perform my duties. There might be still a Wind Sword aboard who wants to harm you. Neroon would never forgive me if you got killed and I consider myself a bit too young to commit Haz'matiel."

Marcus heard Danzi's words and swallowed hard. He froze momentarily when the young warrior mentioned Haz'matiel. The ranger himself had considered committing ritual suicide during Neroon's pursuit of him. "Good, you can accompany me, but once we arrive at Medlab you wait outside."

///

Stephen Franklin had been working late and was about to leave Medlab to get some sleep when he saw a dark silhouette in the corridor. It made him feel uncomfortable. There weren't that many people around at this late hour. Cautionally, he checked for the PPG in the drawer of his desk.

"Stephen? Are you in there?"

Franklin relaxed as he recognised Marcus Cole's voice, but wondered what the ranger was doing on Babylon 5. "Marcus? I didn't know you were here." Stephen walked over to the door and opened it. He didn't expect to see his friend dressed the way he was. 

Marcus raised a hand and tried to smother the comment he knew the doctor was about to make. 

Stephen realized that he was staring at Marcus.

"Can I come inside or am I interrupting something?"

Now that Franklin was studying his friend's expression, he noticed the haunted look in the ranger's eyes. "Of course, come inside." Seating themselves, Stephen waited for Marcus to speak. The ranger was fumbling the cloth of his cloak. It told the doctor that Marcus was nervous.

"I had those nightmares again. Danzi had to wake me. You told me that I could talk to you if I needed to."

Franklin nodded. There were a lot of questions swirling through his head; like what was Marcus doing here on Babylon 5 dressed the way he was? But the doctor ignored that question and concentrated on his patient. He was about to ask Marcus about the nightmares when the lights suddenly dropped. A moment later, the lights were gone and only complete darkness remained. 

"Light normal setting." Franklin growled. Why did this have to happen right now? Just when Marcus was going to open up to him!

"What's wrong?"

No longer able to see a thing, Stephen cursed. "Computer, restore lights."

"Ah, Stephen, I think something went very wrong. All power seems to have gone." The ranger was right. 

Stephen heard the nervous timbre in Marcus' voice and knew that his friend was on the edge of a nervous breakdown. This could go either way; the ranger could crumble or defeat his fear.

Marcus was trying hard to hold onto his composure. He hated the darkness. It reminded him of the time that he had been blind. He was trembling… Then he heard a sound. Reacting immediately, he lunged over to the place where he knew Stephen was seated and pulled him down to the floor.

"Marcus? What the hell?"

"Stephen, we're not alone. Did you hear that sound?"

"What sound?"

Closing his eyes, Marcus tried to scan his surroundings the way Shahaam had taught him. There was no time to be afraid or to think about the nightmares.   
"A pike has been opened."

"A Minbari is here as well?" Franklin wondered what the hell was going on. Why would a Minbari sneak in here and kill the power supply? He was momentarily thrown aback as he felt something inside his mind.

" Sorry, Stephen... my mistake. It won't happen a second time." Berating himself for touching Stephen's mind, he continued the scan and managed to pick up on something. It was definitely a Minbari. He read Shakiri's name in the intruder's mind. When would he be free of the former Shai Alit?

The doctor felt Marcus retrieve from his mind and sighed. He had completely forgotten that Marcus was a telepath. He felt his friend move closer and the ranger spoke as softly as possible.

"Remember that someone slipped Neroon those drugs? I think that Minbari has found us... and he's not having nice thoughts, Stephen."

"Now what?"

Marcus had asked himself that same question moments earlier.

"He wants to kill me. I'll try to play decoy and perhaps I can beat him. You might want to find a way to contact security. Mr Garibaldi saved my life the last time I was in deep trouble. He might be persuaded to help me out a second time."

"Are you sure about that, Marcus? I can help."

"No Stephen you can't. Just get yourself into safety."

Cursing, Stephen knew Marcus was right. A sudden thought struck him. "Where's Danzi?"

"I left him outside Medlab... I hope nothing bad happened to him. Bugger. Get going, Stephen. I think I know where the intruder is. I will distract him."

Stephen noticed that Marcus' voice didn't tremble anymore. It carried determination. Somehow the doctor knew that Marcus had managed to beat his fear. Crawling over the floor, Franklin looked up and saw some flashes in the darkness. Pikes clashed and Franklin lurched for the door to get help.

Pikes clashed hard and Marcus was grateful he wasn't injured any longer. Well, he might be at the end of this fight. The Minbari had the definite advantage here; his eyesight being a lot better in the dark. Closing his eyes, Marcus remembered all Master Durhann had taught him about fighting in the dark. The ranger was determined to even up the score a bit and reached out with his mind. Knowing that the intruder wanted to kill him, made Marcus alert. Swirling around, Marcus managed to deal a painful blow to the side of his attacker's head. Marcus knew he was faster and he had to use that advantage. The Minbari might be the stronger one, but Marcus was determined to win this fight. He had no intention of dying yet. Feeling the rage inside the Minbari build, Marcus managed to block the attack. 

They fought in silence, no words were spoken. Lowering his pike, the ranger tried to lure the Minbari into attacking him. The Minbari realized his opportunity and tried to sweep the human of his feet. That was what Marcus had been hoping for. Leaping in the air, he delivered a spinning dropkick to the chest of the intruder. The kick made the Minbari fall to his knees and Marcus realized he had the upper hand at the moment. He knew he couldn't afford to hold back and channelled all his anger, pain and hurt into one devastating blow. Marcus finally released all his rage, momentarily defeating the darkness inside him. He tried not to listen to the snapping bones as his pike connected with the Minbari's head.

///

Stephen managed to push open the door and crawled outside on all fours. The light blinded him as he tried to orientate himself. A moan close to him attracted his attention and as his eyes focused, he realized that Danzi was lying in the corridor, hardly conscious and clutching his head. There was blood on Danzi's hands and Stephen moved closer to see if he could help the Minbari. Then he was going to access a Bab com unit.

He cursed, why the hell had he removed his hand communicator in the first place? I needed to get that paperwork done and didn't want to be interrupted so I left it in the locker...I was off duty anyway. 

"Danzi?" Relieved that the warrior opened his eyes, Franklin checked on him quickly and reached the conclusion that the Minbari was going to live. "Stay off your feet. I'm going to contact security." Franklin was struggling to get to his feet as he felt Danzi's hands pulling him back. 

"Where... is Marcus?"

"In there... with some Minbari warrior. I have to get going now." Stephen didn't wait any longer and ran down the corridor. 

Danzi fought his vertigo and wiped the blood from his face. He rose slowly to his feet and tried to remember what had happened. The only thing that came to mind was a smashing blow to the back of his head. He had been out smarted and attacked from behind. Growling, he realized that he had failed to safeguard his Alit and he was angry with himself for being sloppy. Pushing open the door, he was stopped in his tracks by the descending darkness. His eyes had to adjust before he could move forward. Scanning the rooms, he saw two figures in the darkness. One of them was lowering his pike to smash the other's skull. 

"Marcus?" Danzi had never moved faster and he completely forgot about his injury. The pike hit its target and Danzi was stunned to see that it was Marcus who had delivered that blow. Allowing a sigh to break through, Danzi moved to the ranger's side. At that moment the power came back online and the lights flashed bright.

Slightly breathless, Marcus fought to calm his breathing down. He had never thought that he would be capable of taking a Minbari down. Hardly realizing that Danzi was standing next to him, Marcus kept an eye on the fallen Minbari who was still alive.

"I need to get out of here." Marcus staggered on his feet, but didn't fall. Danzi nodded and followed the ranger into the corridor where security guards led by Zack Allen were preparing to enter the room. 

"The intruder is unconscious. You can go and get him," Stephen said.

Marcus leaned against the wall and collapsed his pike. I didn't fall, Neroon... By Valen, I took him down myself. He was still trying to catch his breath when Stephen reappeared.

"Are you all right, Marcus? Danzi, you're injured."

"Just a minor injury, doctor."

The ranger heard the words Franklin and Danzi were speaking, but didn't react to them. He was still too wrapped up in the fact that he had managed to defeat his fear.

///

Three days later --Minbar-

Marcus was pacing Neroon's study impatiently. He had arrived at Neroon's stronghold some hours ago and Shahaam had been there to welcome him. Marcus had ordered Danzi to get some rest and the young Minbari had reluctantly complied. Stephen had examined the Minbari back on Babylon 5 and had concluded that the blow had resulted in a severe concussion. During these three last days a lot had changed for Marcus. Fighting Shakiri's accomplice had made him shake off some of his fear. The nightmares he had were less frightful. And ever so often an erotic dream slipped into his mind. Those erotic dreams were so intense that he often awoke covered in sweat and tangled in damp sheets. His body was throbbing with desire and driving him insane with lust. Bloody hormones! The deep urge to feel Neroon underneath him, calling out his name, was enough to make the ranger instantly erect. Cursing, Marcus tried to control his arousal and couldn't help wondering if Neroon was also aching with desire for him.

///

Minbari War Cruiser ' Zaran '

Two more hours and I will be home. Neroon tried to study the nine names Delenn had given him. She had insisted that the Worker Caste should be given the majority of the seats in the Grey council; this Caste had suffered most from the wars. Neroon didn't really like that idea, but realized the wisdom in her choice. He placed the piece of paper on his desk and signed his name next to Delenn's, making the document official. After he had been successful in subduing the rebels, he had managed to restore order and some degree of peace in the cities. The new Grey Council had to make sure that the fragile balance would stay intact. Now that his work here was done, he was looking forward to returning home where Marcus would be waiting for him. Danzi had informed him of the incident in Medlab and Neroon had been immensely relieved to hear that Marcus had been victorious. The name of his lover brought back memories of the last time they had been together. It had been a blissful combination of love and lust that had overwhelmed them both. Neroon found himself hungry for Marcus' touch.

///

It took the War Cruiser 2 hours to reach Minbar. Upon arriving at his stronghold, Neroon forced himself to visit Danzi first. The young Warrior was his responsibility and he had to make sure that Danzi's injuries were taken care of. As he walked into Danzi's rooms, Neroon saw the guilty look in the Minbari's eyes.

"Alit, I failed you and him. I allowed an attacker to get close to him."

Neroon silenced him, raising his gloved hand. "You did the best you could, Danzi. Rest now, we will discuss this later."

Danzi managed to bow slightly; his head still reeling from the blow and the vertigo made him feel nausea. 

Neroon locked eyes with him. "I will not accept you blaming yourself in this matter and that's an order."

Danzi smiled hesitantly.

///

Trying desperately to control his impatience to see Neroon again, Marcus decided to try some meditation. He succeeded in calming his mind. He had slipped into another level of consciousness as he suddenly realized that someone was running fingers over the back of his neck. He felt how his hair was stroked back and moist lips brushed his skin. 

"Neroon... " The ranger sensed how Neroon's hands stole into his uniform to caress the softness of the skin there.

"Marcus, did you miss me?" The only answer Neroon got was a whimpering moan as he sat down behind the ranger. Neroon pulled him closer.

"Your absence almost drove me insane, Neroon. I need you."

The warrior embraced Marcus even tighter. Marcus sighed as he felt the strong arms wrapped around him and surrendered to Neroon's caresses. He shivered as Neroon kissed the back of his neck. Neroon smiled affectionately as he felt how the ranger pressed his body closer to his. 

"The dreams have changed..." Marcus gasped, trying to concentrate in order to form a coherent sentence, feeling Neroon this close to him after being separated..

"In what way?"

"The nightmares... aren't that strong any more and I even had erotic dreams... about you and me." The ranger turned in the embrace and Neroon proceeded to kiss his lover breathlessly. Marcus rested in Neroon's arms. He softly caressed the Minbari's face. 

"There will be countless nights of pleasure...I promise."

Hearing that promise, Marcus relaxed in Neroon's embrace and knew that his choice to stay with Neroon had been the right one.

The end


	5. Deliverance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to Neroon's Penance.

DELIVERANCE

By Morgana

 

SPOILER WARNING;SPOILERS UP TO THE BEGINNING OF SEASON 4 DISCLAIMER; THESE CHARACTERS ARE ALL PROPERTY OF JMS, NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT IS INTENDED.

 

Prologue; The Book Of Sylvan.

 

Lorien sighed and somewhere in the immense universe a star reached supernova and exploded; shattering millions of star fragments into the tapestry of planets and dark holes. Ever aware of the repercussions his feelings had on the universe, Lorien regained control of his emotions. Looking down at the body in which he had revealed himself to John Sheridan, he smiled sadly. This body was just one way to manifest himself in the universe; he could have chosen another.

His very essence lay inside the immortal shell that contained his soul; an essence human minds would never be able to comprehend. There was a reason for his melancholy. He had retreated to this hidden place between the stars after uncovering a book he had once buried deep within a pulsating sun; the ultimate source of light. This sun was dying now, and after he had retrieved the book it had guarded for so long it exploded, creating a sizzling heat, which posed no threat to the First-One.

Peace and quiet marked this hidden place and Lorien realized that the time had come to remember the one child he had lost so many eons ago. Sylvan...The name still lingered in Lorien's mind and the First-One remembered his beauty. Lorien still blamed himself for losing this special child; he should have protected Sylvan better.

The golden colored book in front of him called to him to open it. On the cover had been written a single word; Sylvan. Shining crystals formed the name. These crystals had been formed as Lorien had cried for the first time in his immortal life. That time Lorien had experienced pain and grief. The First-One still felt the ache inside his very essence and knew it would never leave. In an effort to lessen that pain he had learned not to think of his child too often, but this time he had been given no choice. The time had come to face once more what had happened so long ago.

Opening the book, a blinding light emanated from the pages and they turned by themselves until the page Lorien was looking for had been found. Lorien didn't have to look at the words; they were imprinted in his mind. He spoke the first sentence in a whispering tone, almost afraid as if to alert the other one by mentioning Sylvan's name out loud.

" Two First-Ones were born together with the first races of this universe. "

Lorien's eyes softened as he read the first name. " Sylvan was the first child and more beautiful than a star- lit sky. His soul only held goodness and innocence. The light within him was a burning torch and he brought love to the new races of this universe. Sylvan's radiance brought light to the galaxies...and then it grew weak. That was the moment his twin brother came into existence; Sardon."

Lorien knew that Sylvan's light needed a counterpart and allowed Sardon to enter the universe. He still regretted that decision; it had cost him so dearly. " The darkness and evil inside Sardon were more powerful than one can ever imagine. With one thought he was able to eliminate entire races and the universe shivered as Sardon released his power to challenge Sylvan. The darkness couldn't accept the presence of light. Sardon was determined to rip Sylvan's essence apart until it faded to nothingness. Sylvan, unaware of his brother's evil intentions, accepted Sardon's invitation to build an everlasting peace between them. Sylvan tried to embrace his brother and banish the ultimate evil from Sardon's soul by wrapping his light around Sardon. The Dark One had been repelled and ran. His unspoken threat to destroy Sylvan was the only thing that remained."

Lorien watched the page turn and felt his eyes begin to water. Sylvan had been the one who had taught him the meaning of regret, love, and compassion. Experiencing those emotions had changed Lorien. His heart grew heavy as he remembered that dreadful encounter between his two children.

"Sardon's darkness had grown in strength. His black soul was now filled with a terrible longing to crush Sylvan. Then he would feed off his brother's pain and fear. Sardon desperately needed those emotions to stay strong. He lured Sylvan to a planet called Zha'ha'dum by creating a deadly disease. The planet was inhabited by a young race that would come to be called the Shadows. They were expendable in Sardon's view. The Shadows were suffering tremendously and many of them were dying. Sylvan, who felt the pain these creatures were in, was drawn to the planet to see if he could ease their suffering. He had no idea that it was a trap. Sylvan lowered his defences to aid the Shadows and Sardon struck. His attack was swift and vicious. Both being bodiless essences consisting only of energy and soul, Sardon smothered that energy with his darkness. He ripped the essence apart, leaving the soul naked and quivering. Sylvan's soul was weak without his energy and couldn't fight the darkness crushing him."

Lorien relived the pain as he remembered the moment he had realized what had happened. His fear had become reality. One of his children was trying to destroy another one. It was at that moment that Lorien decided to stop this madness. As Sylvan's soul cried out for his help, Lorien placed himself in front of Sylvan, to protect the weak essence left of his child. The urge within him to eliminate Sardon had been strong, but Sylvan in his immense goodness had beseeched Lorien to spare his brother's life. At that point Lorien was shocked to find that he couldn't destroy Sardon. The darkness equalled the light and they were forced to a standstill in time. Lorien still remembered the sadness inside him and while surrounding Sylvan's soul with his own energy he had been forced to watch how Sardon retreated into the darkness of the universe, leaving chaos in his tracks.

No longer looking at the pages, he closed his eyes and remembered the pain of Sylvan's soul. The soul had been too strong to die, but living like this was unbearable for Sylvan. Lorien mumbled the words he had spoken eons ago.

" Sylvan, my son.... I can't undo the damage Sardon did. He has grown stronger than I ever thought possible, but I will give you a promise. Your immortal soul will be reborn into mortal bodies, time and time again until you find someone who truly loves you. This one will love you as much as you loved creation; this love will rival your compassion that tried to lighten the darkness in Sardon's soul. When you find that love your soul will be filled by the energy coming forth from that love and you will be re-born. You won't remember who you are until that day arrives. Blissful ignorance will aid you in those millions of years ahead of you."

His voice still trembled after this long time and a tear formed in his eye as he remembered the thankfulness, which had emanated from Sylvan's soul. " I thank you for this promise father, and I hope I will find that love once so I can be reunited with you again." Lorien had reached out for Sylvan's soul and surrounded it in fatherly love as it prepared to enter a mortal body for the first time.

" You will wander for countless lifetimes. Stars will die and be born again. Suns will explode and new planets will be created. You will be tested in more ways than you can ever imagine. One day you will find the love that will make you whole again...I promise."

Closing the book, the crystals on the cover lost their brilliance and grew cold and dark. " I long for your company, my child."

Lorien had been unprepared to find this human aboard Babylon 5. The moment the First-One had stared into the human's eyes, he had seen the purity and innocence of the soul it carried within him. The human was unaware of the nature of that soul. Lorien had had to use all his strength not to reach out for Sylvan's soul. At that moment Lorien realized something else. Sardon was still hunting for his brother's soul. If Lorien had found it, Sardon could succeed as well. Controlling his trembling Lorien had studied the human. He seemed sincere and some of Sylvan's innocence and goodness had become part of this mortal. Lorien had remained out of his sight; a spectator, never revealing himself to this human. He had watched how he had been tested and had been pleased to see that one being had stood with him through his time of suffering. The question lingered in Lorien's mind; was Sardon still hunting Sylvan's soul? In that case the human was in great danger and so was the one who had begun to love him. Sardon would never allow for the prophecy to come true and would prevent their love from unfolding. Lorien's eyes searched the universe and found them on Minbar. The human and the Minbari were asleep; safe in the embrace of love and trust they had built. Lorien knew that this love had the power to break Sardon's evil and to return Sylvan to him.

Somewhere in the chaos of the universe a presence rose from slumber. He had been feeding off the fear of the races and had been content for some time, but now he sensed something. He was still connected to Lorien. A tie like theirs couldn't be severed and Sardon felt the happiness as Lorien discovered the one who had been chosen to carry his sibling's soul. A shudder ran through the universe as Sardon's mind moved quickly; touching races with fear, making planets explode and feeding off the pain of the dying beings. " Sylvan, after all this time we will meet again. You are powerless and I will enjoy squeezing the soul from your mortal body. Darkness will always be stronger than light and you will never find someone who is willing to die for you." If Sardon had had a face an ugly grin would have formed. Spreading the wings of his mind, he travelled to Minbar.

 

Marcus was sweating and shivering in his sleep. Dreams darker than the nightmares he used to have were tormenting him. Still half asleep, he crawled out of bed and stumbled to a corner of the room, which was bright with shining moonbeams. Huddled there, he opened his eyes and cherished the light around him. Somehow it made him feel safe.

Awakening fully at last he gazed at the bed where Neroon lay asleep. The ranger remembered the first time this particular nightmare had appeared; 3 weeks ago. He had accompanied Neroon to the cliffs to meditate. During the night, the dreams had begun. Darkness had been closing in on him and he woke from an inexplicable fear, which had formed a tight knot in his stomach. He didn't understand why he was dreaming of complete darkness. If the nightmares had been about the rapes, Marcus would have understood, but this?

It felt like a primal fear, something so deeply rooted within himself that he had cried out that first night. Neroon had been there to comfort and hold him. But the dreams were getting more 'real' in a strange way. Marcus found that he couldn't stand complete darkness any longer. That had urged Neroon to insist that they would sleep with dimmed lights from that moment on.

" Marcus? What are you doing out of bed?" Neroon had opened his eyes and saw his lover huddled on the cold floor. Concern washed through the warrior as he felt the pain inside Marcus; the fear of being devoured by darkness. Neroon used his own limited empathic abilities to soothe Marcus, creating the illusion of safety. Getting to his feet, the warrior walked to the corner and looked into Marcus' haunted eyes. "Come back to bed with me."

Marcus nodded as Neroon's comforting emotions ran through his body and mind. The ranger allowed Neroon to scoop him up and to carry him back to the bed. Nestling behind the ranger, Neroon felt how cold Marcus was. Wrapping his strong arms around the human, Neroon wondered about the new intensity the nightmares had. Some weeks ago it seemed like the ranger had begun to recover from the abuse, but these last 3 weeks had been misery.

" Neroon? Why do I have these dreams?"

" Did you ever have them before?"

Marcus considered the question and sighed. " When I was still a child I used to dream of darkness swallowing me and my family. William would wake me up and then make me laugh so I would forget the nightmare."

" William?" Neroon pulled Marcus closer. The ranger had never told him of his past. Realizing that it must have been traumatic, Neroon hadn't pushed him. Perhaps now the man in his arms would open up to him.

" My brother. He died during the Shadow attack on Arisia."

" You are from Arisia?"

" Yes, my family owned the Arisia Mining colony. " Marcus' voice was trembling and Neroon registered the regret in the ranger's voice.

" Do you blame yourself for something? The tone in your voice indicates you do and....I feel guilt in your mind."

Marcus knew he had to tell Neroon someday, but he had tried to postpone revealing his guilt. " He was a ranger and came to warn me against a Shadow attack. I didn't listen and William and the other inhabitants of Arisia paid the price. I was the sole survivor of that attack."

Neroon stroked Marcus' soft hair and remembered Delenn telling him that the ranger carried a great pain and a tremendous amount of guilt in his soul. " It wasn't your fault that the Shadows attacked Arisia. You are a warrior, Marcus. You must know that the enemy would have attacked no matter what."

" Somewhere deep down I know, Neroon, but...."

" No buts, Marcus. No one holds you responsible. Now sleep."

Relaxing in Neroon's arms, Marcus wondered about the headstrong Minbari lying behind him. " You are my salvation, Neroon. Without you..."

Neroon cut him short, not wanting to hear the pain in Marcus' voice any longer. It hurt him to see Marcus torturing himself like this. The warrior knew from previous experiences that Marcus saw him as his savior. Neroon wasn't sure why. " I love you, Marcus. Now rest."

Marcus obeyed and closed his eyes. Dozing off, Marcus felt Neroon's hand stroking his hair.

 

 

End of part 1

 

 

DELIVERANCE PART 2 of?

 

" Marcus? What are you waiting for?"

Neroon wondered why Marcus was stalling to get into the water. They had been going to the public baths every morning while no one else was there. Shuffling his feet uncomfortably, the ranger looked terrified at the water. Neroon had proposed to take a swim in the biggest pool today; this pool was connected to the lake in the valley in which Neroon's house was situated. The warrior was trying to figure out what was different this time. Then he realized that every time they had been here, Marcus had stayed in the shallow pools.

" Neroon, do I really have to?" Slightly afraid, Marcus wished Neroon would let him return to the other pools, but the warrior refused to listen. The ranger didn't want to venture into the lake; it was deep, much too deep.

Lifting his eyes, Neroon looked at him. " Marcus, don't tell me you can't swim."

Sighing, Marcus nodded. He had been too embarrassed to tell the Minbari.

" But didn't they teach you when you were training to become a ranger?" Neroon was really surprised.

" No, well, actually...I was sick that day, that week. I didn't want to attend that class. I have always disliked deep waters."

" Marcus, you should learn how to swim." Extending his hand, the warrior waited to see if Marcus would accept the invitation to join him in the water.

The ranger wavered, but then stepped into the water. " I know the moves, but the idea of not being able to put my feet down onto the ground...."

" Take my hands and try to float on your stomach."

Marcus wasn't sure he could do this, but the faith he saw in Neroon's dark eyes made him give in. He firmly gripped the Minbari's hands and tried to relax.

" Good, now move your legs. Don't worry, I will look after you."

A bit hesitant Marcus began to push himself forward.

" Now I will let go of your arms. Move them so you can push yourself forward." Neroon watched the ranger's face as Marcus began to imitate the swimming motions.

" It isn't that hard, Marcus. See? You can swim." Neroon released the grip he had on Marcus' wrist and stayed close as the ranger tentatively swam a short distance Neroon swam alongside him and wondered why Marcus had been so uncertain of himself. " What other classes were you too sick to attend?"

Feeling caught, Marcus looked into the distance and realized how far they had swum away from the house. " Can't we turn back?"

" We will. First answer my question." Neroon was not going to give in before Marcus had answered him.

" Just one more. Well, it wasn't really a class, a ceremony."

" Which was??" Why was it always this difficult for Marcus to open up to him? Neroon signalled the ranger to turn around. He caught the sigh emanating from Marcus' lips. " I am waiting."

" The Rebirth Ceremony."

Neroon wasn't really surprised; he knew it would be something like that. Typical for the ranger to avoid that one. " Why did you choose not to participate?"

" I wasn't ready."

Neroon felt it wise not to push Marcus. When they climbed out of the water, Neroon made Marcus look at him by raising the ranger's face." Are you ready now?"

Marcus answered that glance. " No."

 

The sun had begun to set and with every passing moment Marcus felt more cornered and uncomfortable. He knew the anxiety would only grow stronger during the night.

" Marcus? "

The ranger looked up, directly into Shahaam's eyes. Marcus had seated himself on the grass in the garden and hadn't expected any visitors. " Shahaam."

The priest raised a hand to stop Marcus from getting to his feet and seated himself next to the ranger. His old body protested fiercely. " You seem troubled. What is upsetting you so much?"

Marcus leaned back against a tree and wondered if he should try to explain his fear to the old Minbari. Words might prove inadequate, but there was another way.

< You can take the images from my mind and see for yourself. >

 

< Yes, just do it. > The ranger felt how Shahaam's mind touched his and shivered as the priest moved through his memories. Then Shahaam retreated; his brow was furrowed. " The darkness scares you. Why the dark?"

" I don't know."

Shahaam wished he knew of a way to help Marcus, but he had no answers.

 

Opening the little black box, Neroon stared at the two beautiful objects inside. They had been handmade by the best craftsmen of the Worker Caste. Their glow had not faded at all, even after 60 cycles. They had been made at his mother's request; she had wanted to surprise his father with a gift. Taking them into his hand he felt the hardness of the metal. He wondered how he was going to explain their meaning to the ranger. They were called Jogmanar; lover's touch. These rings were made to cover the entire ring finger. The long metal case would mould itself automatically to the form of the finger and could only be removed once the owner was dead. As the body temperature dropped, the Jogmanar would expand and slip from the finger.

The tip of the Jogmanar was rather sharp and running it over a lover's flesh caused arousal. Neroon wasn't really sure Marcus would accept this gift; these pieces of jewellery were a sign of their lifelong commitment. Neroon had done some research concerning human customs; Marcus had aided his search and had answered Neroon's questions willingly, not knowing why the Minbari was interested in human rituals. This was how the warrior had learned about the tradition of exchanging rings or other jewellery to confirm a bond between lovers. Their races proved to be less different than he had thought.

" You wanted to talk to me?" Marcus stepped onto the balcony. The sunset colored the evening sky in bright golden and red colors. Neroon's silhouette was clearly outlined and saw that the warrior was holding something in his hands.

" Yes, I want to give you something."

Curious, Marcus moved closer to Neroon and managed to catch a glimpse of the opened box. " What's this?"

" The Jogmanar...A Minbari tradition. These belonged to my parents. They wore them until they died. Will you accept one as a token of my love for you?"

Slightly taken aback, Marcus looked into Neroon's eyes." This is a family heirloom?"

" Yes. I want us to carry on the tradition, but before you accept to wear this you have to know one more thing. " Neroon placed the two rings in Marcus' palm and slipped the little box back into his cloak.

" What might that be?" His curiosity woke as Neroon paused before explaining his words.

" The ring won't come off again until you die."

Shivering, Marcus touched the rings. He swallowed hard and stared at Neroon for a long time.

" I'll do it if you do it."

Neroon smiled tenderly. He opened one of the rings sideways and then placed the case around the ranger's ring finger. The ring snapped shut and Marcus felt a tingling sensation as the ring tightened. The ranger realized that Neroon was waiting for him to repeat the procedure. Marcus placed the metal ring around Neroon's finger. As it closed, Marcus saw the smile on Neroon's face. A moment later the ranger trembled as the sharp tip of Neroon's ring softly caressed his skin.

 

Sardon was delighted to find the soul he was looking for on Minbar. A weak human body was its host and Sardon decided to play with the human. It would be easy to destroy the human; a single thought would terminate his existence, but Sardon wanted to enjoy the human's suffering. His invisible spirit searched the house quickly and stopped as he found what he was looking for.

Two men were sleeping in the bed; one Minbari, the other human.... and inside this human was Sylvan's soul. Sardon scanned the human's mind, found his name and discovered that he was a very, very weak telepath. Certainly no match for a First One. Marcus Cole, ranger; in love with a Minbari warrior called Neroon. Sardon's essence shivered as he discovered that the two had pledged themselves to the other. This relationship was far too intimate and Sardon knew he had to separate them somehow, but he had to be subtle.

Lorien had forbidden him to hurt Sylvan's soul any farther. Sardon knew of a way, but he had to wait for the right opportunity to come along. Time was something the First One had in surplus. He moved towards the bed and remembered some tales the old and new races had spread about him.... and about the nightmares he brought with him. Sardon hovered over the human and watched Marcus stir in his sleep. The ranger rolled away from his lover and Sardon began to press down on his chest, feeding him nightmares of darkness and nothingness. It didn't take long before the human began to struggle for breath. Sardon allowed the human to wake up. He didn't want to kill him, not yet. As Sardon left the bedroom, Marcus began to thrash in the bed.

Neroon woke because of movement next to him. Immediately alert, he saw Marcus struggle for breath. It looked like the ranger was suffocating and Neroon didn't know what to do. The fear coming from Marcus was enough to paralyse the warrior momentarily. Forcing himself to shake the fear off, he supported Marcus as the ranger threatened to fall out of the bed. " Breathe, Marcus.... Calmly, in and out...Yes, that's it. In and out."

Setting a rhythm, Marcus followed Neroon's instructions. He felt Neroon's concern and tried telling the warrior that everything was going to be fine, but his breathing was still quick and shallow. Listening to the instructions, Marcus managed to calm down eventually.

" What happened, Marcus?" Intent on giving the ranger some space, Neroon moved back.

" I.... was suffocating. I couldn't breathe any more. "

" These nightmares are killing you."

Marcus couldn't deny that statement because it was true. Marcus had the irrational fear that if Neroon hadn't woken him he would have suffocated. He crawled towards the warrior and trembled as Neroon's arms enveloped him. The only moment he felt truly safe was when they were both awake, Neroon holding him. The men didn't speak after that, both trying to work out what was wrong that would cause Marcus to have these dreams.

The ranger waited until Neroon had fallen asleep again. He was unable to go back to sleep; the moment he closed his eyes Marcus was afraid of being strangled. Looking at Neroon, the ranger got out of bed and left the room. He couldn't stand this any longer. Not getting any sleep was slowly driving him insane. No longer thinking rationally, Marcus sneaked out of the house and made his way to the cliffs. There was a full moon tonight and the stars sparkled. They seemed to greet him and urge him on. Marcus shivered.

Neroon knew something was amiss when he woke and found Marcus gone. There had been a too bright a gleam in those green eyes earlier, but Neroon had thought that the ranger wouldn't do anything stupid. He centered himself and felt a pull at his mind. Marcus was heading for the cliffs and a terrible suspicion was born in the warrior. He quickly slipped into his pants and cloak and took up pursuit. He had to save Marcus from himself. Remembering that he had told the ranger once before that taking his life was no solution; Neroon realized that Marcus was more determined than ever before to stop the tormenting nightmares once and for all by taking his own life

As he stepped into the gardens, Neroon felt a storm brewing; not a minor shower, but a raging thunderstorm. He knew he had to get to Marcus before its force had built enough force to sweep Marcus off his feet and into the abyss.

Breathing heavily, Marcus couldn't avert his eyes from the raging sea below his feet. One more step and it would all be over; no more nightmares, no more darkness trying to swallow and suffocate him. The storm had reached its full potential and the ranger felt the wind tugging at his clothes and hair. He wouldn't have to jump; the gale would take him down.

" Don't do it, Marcus. We will find a way to deal with the nightmares. Don't

jump; don't leave me alone."

Hearing Neroon's voice cutting through the raging wind, Marcus cast a glance at the warrior. Lightning flashed, ripping the sky apart. The roaring thunder made it almost impossible for Marcus to answer the warrior.

" I can't live with them any longer, Neroon. They are killing me inside."

The warrior moved closer and stared Marcus in the eyes. Something about the expression in those hooded orbs just didn't seem right to Neroon. It was almost as if there was a third presence close to them. He felt watched and on the edges of his empathic abilities, he felt hate; a dark hatred directed at the ranger.

 

Sardon was satisfied. It had been easy to scare the human. Feeding him dreams in which he jumped off the cliffs had driven Marcus to go there. Sardon added the thunderstorm for effect, knowing it would terrify the human. The suddenness of lighting and the booming sound of thunder created a scenery that would encourage self-destruction. Lurking in the shadows of the night, Sardon watched the exchange on the cliffs. Tightening the grip he had on Marcus' scared mind, he made the ranger take one more step towards the abyss and fed off Neroon's fear of losing his lover. The fear delighted Sardon.

 

Marcus felt a strange force compelling him to move closer to the cliff. His mind was wrapped in an unnatural darkness and it prevented him from thinking straight. Watching Neroon approach gave him hope in a strange way. The warrior wouldn't allow him to kill himself, but he wanted to die, didn't he? Why else was he here?

 

As Sardon's concentration weakened for one moment, Marcus wondered what the hell he was doing here on these dangerous cliffs in the middle of the night. " Neroon? What am I doing here?"

The warrior didn't expect to see the moment of clarity in Marcus' eyes. The darkness left the ranger momentarily and as Neroon reached out to pull Marcus away from the abyss a sudden gale grabbed the warrior.

Marcus shook as he saw Neroon being pulled over the edge of the cliffs. The warrior began to fall and the sea seemed to form higher waves to get to the falling Minbari even quicker. Marcus did not hesitate. Not wasting any more time, he dove into the abyss. He didn't care that he had only had one swimming lesson and that the sea was wild and battering hard against the rocks. The only thing that mattered to Marcus was that the one person he had ever truly loved was quickly disappearing into darkness. Grabbing the air around him frantically, he managed to get hold of a piece of Neroon's cloak. Marcus spun around and succeeded in wrapping his arms around the Minbari. As he looked into the warrior's face, Marcus saw that his eyes were closed. Neroon had lost consciousness during the fall. Thanking Valen, Marcus was relieved there was a full moon tonight.

The moment they hit the cold water, Marcus felt the force of the waves, pounding at them, throwing them towards the rocks. Marcus tried hard not to panic, telling himself that he needed to stay afloat. Marcus stared at Neroon, hoping to see a sign that would indicate that the warrior was regaining consciousness. ** Hold on Neroon. I can see the shore. ** The ranger avoided talking, afraid to swallow too much water. It took all his strength to pull Neroon ashore. Totally exhausted, Marcus checked Neroon's vital signs.

The warrior's pulse was much too slow and his breathing shallow. As the ranger looked at his hands, he found they were blood stained. His fingers moved to check for wounds and he found the injury. Neroon had a head wound. ** How am I going to get us back to the house? You can't do this to me, Neroon. You can't leave me! **

" Satai? Marcus?"

His head snapped back as the ranger heard Shahaam's voice. " We're here! Neroon is injured." Marcus sighed as the two figures approached him. Danzi was following in Shahaam's tracks.

" It's a good thing I take my responsibilities seriously. I followed you when you sneaked out of the house, but I was too far away to do anything." Danzi took hold of Neroon's arm and hauled the motionless body of his Satai over his shoulders.

As they made their way back to the house, Shahaam draped his own cloak around Marcus' shoulders. The ranger was soaking wet and shivered from the cold. Sneezing, the cold continued to permeate his body.

 

End of part 2

 

Deliverance PART 3 of?

 

While Shahaam took care of Neroon's injuries in the laboratory, Danzi escorted Marcus back to Neroon's private quarters. The young Minbari was awe-struck after seeing Marcus diving off the cliffs to save Neroon's life. It was then that he realized that he was too far away to help the ranger. The only thing left to do was to run down the path and find the place where they would be washed ashore. Danzi had never been more relieved to see Neroon and Marcus alive. His heart had missed a beat when he had seen the blood on Neroon's face.

His attention shifted to the shivering human walking next to him. Marcus was leaning on him heavily. Shahaam's cloak was hardly enough to keep him warm and small droplets of water dripped onto the floor. Danzi knew he had to get Marcus out of those wet clothes and make sure the ranger was warm and dry. " You need to get out of those wet clothes. Otherwise you'll catch a cold or something worse."

Marcus didn't react to his words and the Minbari wondered if the ranger had heard him at all. This apathy scared Danzi and he was almost certain that Marcus had gone into shock. He was determined to take good care of the ranger, but Danzi was also worried about Neroon. His thoughts drifted off to his Satai; the head injury could be severe. Trying to subdue his worries, he concentrated on Marcus instead.

The ranger was staring into the distance; seemingly unaware of the fact that Danzi had made him sit down on the bed. Marcus did not comment on Danzi's statement, nor did the ranger object as Danzi began to peel off the sticky wet clothes from his exhausted body. He undressed the ranger in mere seconds and made Marcus lay down. Covering him with the comforter and some extra blankets, Danzi wished there was some news about Neroon's condition. He couldn't leave Marcus alone to find out; not in the state the ranger was currently in. If only Marcus would say something or acknowledge his presence...

" Everything will be fine, Marcus. Shahaam is an excellent physician. Neroon will recover. He will fight." ** Neroon has a lot to fight for indeed- you. I have to admit,

Marcus, that I never thought I would grow this fond of you. ** Danzi didn't expect Marcus to say anything, but the ranger stirred and his voice trembled as he spoke.

" I hope he pulls through...I don't think I can live without Neroon."

Leaning forward, Danzi studied Marcus' eyes. They seemed to be free from fever, but there was a terrible sadness in them. Danzi was surprised to find how much he had grown attached to the ranger. He had no brothers or sisters, but the Minbari considered Marcus family. " You are strong, Marcus, but you need to rest now. How do you feel?"

" Tired and cold to the bone." Marcus closed his eyes and remembered how cold the water had been as they had hit the surface. Panic had filled him briefly as Neroon's dead weight had almost pulled him down, but his instincts had prevailed. It still amazed him that he had succeeded in getting Neroon to the shore. He had heard of people who, through their fear of dying had found immeasurable strength inside as their minds were set on changing the outcome fate had in store for them. The fear of losing Neroon must have set some things in motion, which had enabled him to get Neroon onto the shore.

" What happened? Why did you go there in the middle of the night? And where did that storm come from that sudden?" There was a note of curiosity in Danzi's voice as he addressed the ranger.

Marcus chided himself; he should have known Danzi would keep an eye on him and follow him. " I was having a nightmare. They have become much worse these last weeks...."

" About ...?" Still a bit apprehensive about hurting Marcus' feelings, Danzi waited for the ranger to continue.

" No, not about Neroon..."Feeling his face flush, Marcus had to remind himself that he could trust Danzi. The young Minbari would keep quiet. Marcus wanted, "needed" to trust and confide in someone now Neroon was injured. His feelings had to get out somehow or they would suffocate him." I have this weird feeling that somebody is constantly watching me.... And my dreams are filled with darkness...I couldn't take it any longer and....Bugger, I don't understand this myself. I don't know what possessed me to go to the cliffs. I have no recollection of making my way up there. It's like.... waking from a dream and then discover its not a dream at all... Bloody hell, I must be losing my mind."

His body was trembling from the cold; his voice wavered and shook. Marcus pulled the comforter closer, trying to get warm. A moment later he realized that he was definitely coming down with a cold as a coughing fit made it impossible for him to talk. He hated colds, but told himself to look on the bright side of things; he wasn't going to die because of it. Being ill was a price he would gladly pay for saving Neroon's life.

 

Shahaam was concerned. He had run some tests on Neroon. The head injury seemed to be more serious than Shahaam had assumed. He was desperate for Neroon to wake up. Sitting down next to Neroon's bed, Shahaam wondered about all this bad luck. He had hoped Neroon and Marcus would have a chance to recover from everything they had been through recently and now this had to happen! The Universe was unfair. A moan coming from the bed caught his attention and he turned to Neroon who slowly opened his eyes. The warrior stared at the ceiling, disoriented.

" Where.... am I?"

" The laboratory. Neroon, you had an accident. Can you tell me what happened?"

" An accident... You want to know what happened? That's a question I'd like answered myself. Why am I here? ...I have this splitting headache." Neroon tried to sit up, but nausea made him lay down again. Scanning the laboratory with his eyes, he wondered how he had got here. Shahaam's presence calmed him a bit. The trusted teacher would make sure he was all right. Ever since Neroon had been his pupil, he had been fond of the Minbari priest.

" What is the last thing you remember, Neroon?"

The warrior tried hard to recall, but darkness lay over his memories. Trying to claw his way through, he realized that he remembered only bits and pieces and those fragments worried him. " I remember ...Shakiri telling me to go to Babylon 5 to make sure Delenn will not assume the position of Ranger One. So what am I doing at home??? I should be on my way to Babylon 5 to stop her." Somehow, the words didn't seem right to him. Why would Shakiri ask him such a thing? He was a warrior, not an assassin. He was also worried that Delenn would become too powerful, but kill her? Neroon was surprised to see the pained expression in Shahaam's eyes. Why did his mentor look this horrified?

" Do you know the name Marcus?"

It was fear that made Shahaam ask that question. It appeared that Neroon had no memory of the last 6 months. Praying to Valen, Shahaam hoped Neroon would recognise the name. The ranger would be devastated to lose Neroon's love after everything they had been through together. Shahaam was praying to Valen, hoping Neroon would remember his Kirmana.

" No. What kind of name is that? No Minbari name."

A heavy burden settled into Shahaam's heart. It was, as he had feared; Neroon had partial amnesia due to the head injury. Shahaam was trying to think of a way to tell Neroon about Marcus, but was dumbstruck. How could he explain everything to Neroon? He had seen the Jogmanars around their fingers. Neroon would be curious about that. Shahaam realized he had to proceed carefully if he didn't want to alienate Neroon. He had to convince Neroon of his good intentions first." It's the name of a human ranger."

" I don't know any human rangers. Why would I want to know them? Humans have no business being trained at Tuzanor. Shahaam, humans shouldn't be allowed to join the Anla'Shok."

It was far worse than Shahaam had feared. A swift pain moved through his mind as the priest realized that Marcus would be crushed hearing this horrible news. Shahaam was still recovering from his shock as Neroon managed to sit up. Determined, the warrior swung his legs to the floor.

" You can't get up. Lay down, Neroon." Shahaam saw the grave expression in Neroon's dark eyes. He couldn't let Neroon just walk out of here. What if Neroon encountered Marcus, not knowing who the ranger was?

There was a baffled look on the warrior's face as he saw the Jogmanar. " Why am I wearing this?" Why indeed? Neroon didn't remember himself pledging to a significant other. Why was he wearing this?

" I...don't know how to tell you..."

All of a sudden, Neroon felt the urge to get out of the laboratory. Obviously there was something very wrong.

" You have partial amnesia. Certain memories have disappeared from your mind. We need to talk before you leave here. There are things you need to know." Shahaam saw the grim expression and knew with a sinking feeling that Neroon wouldn't listen to him. Neroon was still under the impression that he had a mission to complete; stopping Delenn from becoming Ranger One.

" Shahaam, there are matters I have to attend to. Shakiri gave me his orders."

" Neroon, don’t..." Shahaam was cut short as Neroon raised a hand, silencing him. The warrior looked confused as he realized that he was wearing some soft robes. Where was his uniform? " I am going to my quarters now. I need to prepare my trip to Babylon 5. I can deal with the headache, Shahaam. The memories will come back in time."

Neroon was stumbling out of the room and Shahaam immediately followed him. " But you have no idea what happened." Shahaam followed Neroon; terrified of the idea what would happen if the warrior ran into Marcus.

 

Marcus had closed his eyes. The retreating footsteps told him that Danzi had left the room. The young warrior was going to find out if there was any news about Neroon's condition. The comforter did little to warm his ice-cold body. Teeth clattering, Marcus tried to figure out what he had been doing on the cliffs at night. He knew the nightmares had been bad, but suicide? Had he been sleep walking? Yes, that must be it. The ranger dreaded to think what would have happened if he hadn't leaped off that cliff to save Neroon's life. He would be alone once more. A life without Neroon wasn't worth living.

 

Sardon was pleased. It had been easy to conjure up that storm and to see to it that the Minbari was pulled down by the winds. He had to admit though that he hadn't expected Marcus to go after Neroon. For a moment Sardon had considered having them both killed in the wild sea, but he delighted in torturing Sylvan's soul and had thought up a malevolent plan. With a minimal amount of effort Sardon erased Neroon's memories of the last couple of months. Sardon knew Marcus would never be able to cope with that; to know his lover was alive, but unreachable and untouchable. That would drive the ranger insane. It would only require a confrontation between the two of them to hurt Marcus so profoundly that he would run away. If necessary, Sardon could assume any bodily form and act like Neroon to hurt Marcus even more.

Yes, Sardon was pleased indeed. Soon, very soon now, Sylvan's soul would have to be reborn again and then it would take Sylvan many more rebirths to find Neroon's reincarnated soul.

 

Neroon was confused. Staring at the Jogmanar, he still wondered why he was wearing it. There had to be a good reason for it. His parents' jewellery had been lying idle in his desk for many cycles; waiting for him to find the one he truly wanted to share his life with. Had he found that person and forgotten about it? And why had there been that hurt expression in his mentor's eyes as he told Shahaam that he did not know the name Marcus?

The Minbari felt strangely suspicious. Running his fingers over the side of his head, he winced as he touched the tender flesh. Why had he left the laboratory like that? It was obvious Shahaam wanted to talk to him; tell him what had happened. The priest had mentioned some kind of accident.

" Neroon, wait!!" Shahaam was closing in on him.

Neroon still felt a bit dizzy, but was determined not to show it. He did not halt in his tracks, eager to get to his quarters and start preparing for his trip to Babylon 5. " I do not have the time for this, Shahaam."

" You have to listen to me or you will hurt someone very badly."

That caught Neroon's attention. Turning around, he faced Shahaam whose face had taken on a ghastly white shade.

" Stay at the laboratory overnight. I will show you your own reports. Reading them will clarify things for you." ** And perhaps trigger your memories. Valen, I do hope you'll remember Marcus. ** The old priest went to stand in front of the door of Neroon's quarters. Knowing Marcus was inside, Shahaam was intent on stopping Neroon from entering. There was no way of telling how Neroon was going to react when he found out a human ranger was wearing the other Jogmanar. It would infuriate Neroon.

" I understand your concern, old friend, but I have to deal with Delenn first. Shakiri is my Caste Leader and I have to do his bidding." Even though Neroon realized he was missing time, he was too disorientated to figure out now what had happened. Neroon gently pushed his mentor away from the door. His hand was resting on the doorknob as Shahaam's words made him freeze.

" Shakiri is Caste leader no longer. You are. So many things have happened that you have forgotten. Please.... let me inform you."

" I have no idea what you are talking about." Neroon hated to admit it, but Shahaam's revelation had shocked him. Was it true? Had he forgotten that much? He pushed the door open and his eyes dashed through the room. ** Have I lost my mind? ** Neroon stared at the human bed in his quarters. It took him some moments to realize there was someone resting there. " What is this? What is this human contraption doing in my quarters? I want it out and replaced with a proper sleeping platform, now!"

" Neroon, calm down. Let me explain."

The warrior was agitated now that the priest was admonishing him. He was still Satai and he was in charge here. A movement coming from the bed distracted him. A human? A human was resting in his private quarters? " What deviousness is this, Shahaam? Get him out. These are my quarters!"

Shahaam knew that tone; Neroon's mind was set to do things his own way. The priest's first concern now was for Marcus who was staring at Neroon in shock.

Marcus woke from his slumber as he heard voices in the corridor. Not having being able to fall asleep for a long time, he had decided to rest a bit and merely closed his eyes. His concern for Neroon kept him awake and he wished Danzi would return with news about the warrior. The voices grew louder. Was that Neroon's voice he was hearing? Hope and relief washed through him. Perhaps the head injury hadn't been that bad after all. As the door opened, Marcus turned onto his other side so he could see who entered. If he only didn't feel this tired he could get to his feet and greet Neroon. His heart stopped beating for a second as Marcus heard the ice cold tone in Neroon's voice. Something was terribly wrong.

Marcus listened to Neroon's command to get rid of the bed and he felt like a stake was driven through his heart. Deviousness? Oh God, what was wrong? Why was Neroon accusing Shahaam of deviousness? The ranger managed to sit up, but knew he was trembling all over his body. As he made eye contact with Neroon, Marcus felt the stake penetrate his heart even deeper. There was a blank stare in the warrior's eyes; no sign of recognition. ** No!! Please God! Don't take him away from me. I went through so much misery to find this love. ** Despair was rising in his mind and Marcus carefully touched Neroon's thoughts.

A flash of anger moved through the warrior as he felt the human touch his mind. He instantly blocked the human." How do you dare to touch my mind without permission!!! Shahaam get him out!"

Inside, Marcus was crumbling. In the brief moment that he had been able to read the warrior's mind, Marcus had found that Neroon no longer knew him. The ranger wished he were dead as he heard Neroon's order to get him out. ** I knew it was too good to be true. Happiness and love.... I found bliss in his arms and now.... It’s over, no...no...**

Although Neroon had no recollection of the ranger, Sardon had not taken his emphatic powers away from him. The despair and terror emanating from the human in the bed made him momentarily sway on his feet. The emotions were genuine and Neroon wondered why the human was reacting this intensely.

Staring at Neroon, Marcus tried hard not to cry in front of this stranger. Neroon didn't love him; didn't even remember him. The ranger had no idea how he managed to compose himself. ** It's over. I lost his love. This is so unfair. ** The tears didn't leave his eyes, but his heart no longer had a reason to beat; his mind was bleeding and his soul felt like it had been torn apart. A feeling of numbness washed through him as he got to his feet, clutching the comforter around his frozen body, remembering just in time that he was naked underneath it. There was no sense in fighting fate, so he gave in with the knowledge he had lost it all. " I am leaving. Don't be angry at Shahaam." Marcus hobbled to the door. He felt weak and the comforter limited his speed and movement. His eyes were downcast, beaten, defeated. He tried not to look at Neroon as he passed by the warrior. His feelings were killing him inside and Marcus knew he had to get away from Neroon.

He couldn't bear to have the warrior this close, knowing Neroon did not care for him any longer.

Neroon felt strangely guilty as he saw the human pass him by. Why did he feel like this? He didn't hate humans, but didn't like them either. The question why this human had been resting in his quarters lingered in his mind. Neroon regretted speaking that loudly and disrespectfully. There had to be a reason that the human was here. Hospitality was very important to the Minbari and Neroon regretted that he had been so impolite. He should have listened to Shahaam and have allowed his mentor to inform him of the things he had forgotten. The priest had said that he would hurt someone deeply by not listening. Had he been referring to this human? What was a human doing at his stronghold in the first place? The feelings of despair and loneliness were becoming stronger in the human and Neroon forced himself to step away from those emotions. " Wait. I may have spoken too harshly. Who are you? Why are you here?"

Neroon's words filled Marcus with hope, but it was smashed to little pieces when Shahaam spoke. The words were obviously meant for him; to make him understand why Neroon was acting this way.

" The accident caused partial amnesia. Neroon has no recollection of the last 6 months."

** That's why...I understand now. Amnesia...A lot of people never recover from amnesia. I truly lost him. ** Marcus stumbled on, no longer paying attention to Neroon or Shahaam. His mind was paralysed. He couldn't think any longer. He wished he could stop feeling as well.

The warrior stared at Shahaam in shock. Six months? Had he forgotten what happened during the last six months? Not knowing why, Neroon suddenly felt like he had to stop the human from leaving. Shahaam obviously trusted this human and Neroon had to know who he was. He extended his arm and stopped him from leaving the room. He sensed the violent trembling in the human's body the moment his fingers touched the ice cold skin." Tell me your name."

Raising his head, Marcus locked eyes with Neroon. None of the love the warrior had once felt for him was reflected in those dark orbs. Marcus closed his eyes. He had played the game and thought he had won. Now, he understood he had been fooling himself; believing he could be happy and loved. " I am Marcus. Now let me go."

** Marcus? That's the name Shahaam mentioned. What is going on here? Is this the one Shahaam is worried I might hurt? ** Neroon wondered, allowing the human to pull free from his grip.

Marcus was choking back tears. Looking at Neroon worsened the emotional pain. He had to get away from the warrior. Pulling free, Marcus left the room, closing the door behind him. Unaware of Danzi who had been standing outside and who had heard every word, Marcus leaned against the wall. He felt like all strength had left him and wished he had died in that cell when Shakiri had him kidnapped. Losing Neroon was the worst thing that ever happened to him.

" Marcus? He'll remember, give him time." Danzi had no idea how to comfort the ranger. He was worried when he saw the empty stare in Marcus' eyes.

" I have no more reason to go on living, Danzi. I might as well be dead."

" You need to have faith, Marcus. " A short bark of laughter was his only answer. It scared the young Minbari and Danzi realized Marcus was on the edge of becoming hysterical. Giving into the despair claiming his soul, Marcus never knew Danzi caught him the moment he fainted. The young warrior gently carried the precious load to his own quarters.

 

end of part 3

 

 

DELIVERANCE PART 4 of?

 

Placing Marcus' body on the tilted platform in his quarters, Danzi wondered what to do next. He had heard Neroon's harsh words and had seen the effect they had on the ranger. The glow in Marcus' eyes had died the moment Neroon had told him to leave the room. After making sure Marcus was all right, Danzi closed and locked the door behind him, just in case the ranger wanted to sneak off. It was of the utmost importance that he would talk with Shahaam. Together they had to find a way to make Neroon remember what had happened these last 6 months.

Marcus heard Danzi locking the door and sighed. He had regained consciousness while he was being carried here, but had chosen not to reveal this. Eyes closed, Marcus tried to figure out where to go from here. Should he stay and hope that one day Neroon would remember who he was? What if the warrior's memory never returned? Shivering, Marcus tried to picture Neroon close to him, no love in those eyes, only disinterest. ** I can go to Tuzanor and stay there. That way I would be close, but I wouldn't have to see him every day. ** If only he knew what to do. He wasn't even sure what he was feeling right now; despair, hope, anger or perhaps all of them blended together? He had wanted to scream at Neroon; " You can't forget me. You have to remember me.... You love me!" ** Why? ** That little word was driving him insane; why now? Why this? Would he ever get the answer to that question? ** I have to do something. I can't hide in here. Perhaps it would be best if I left for a while. **

 

Sardon wasn't satisfied. He might have succeeded in separating Marcus and Neroon for the moment, but he had to make sure there would be no chance of reconciliation between the two. Blocking Neroon's memory wasn't hard to do, but Sardon had sensed the questions in the Minbari's mind. Neroon's reaction as he met Marcus had been too mellow and Sardon was concerned the Minbari would be attracted once more to the ranger. He had to make sure Marcus was going to leave Neroon's stronghold. Then Sardon had to see to it that the Minbari would never find the ranger. Perhaps killing the human would be the best solution, but not here, not now. There were too many Minbari around who cared for the human. First, Sardon was going to ensure Marcus left Neroon's house as quickly as possible. In his mind, Sardon envisioned killing the human time and time again, thus condemning Sylvan's soul to wander the universe for many more centuries. Using his unholy energy, he conjured up a body resembling Neroon's. Only when he was sure the human would detect nothing wrong with it did his mind take possession of the body. It had been a while since Sardon had possessed a mortal form and he needed to get used to breathing, walking, moving his head and arms. After a while he was in control of all functions and walked to Danzi's quarters. A swift glare at the door and it was locked no longer. With the power of his mind, he pushed the door open and stepped into the room, ready for this confrontation one more time.

 

Marcus heard the door open. Opening his eyes, he was disconcerted to see Neroon enter the room. The warrior was wearing his uniform once more. When Marcus looked into the Minbari's eyes, he shuddered. The dark eyes were cold and Marcus felt the hate emanating from Neroon. That hate baffled him; he had not felt it earlier in Neroon's quarters. Trying to scan Neroon's mind, the ranger sensed walls and shields he had never detected before. Feeling weak and vulnerable, Marcus sat up and managed to get to his feet, still clutching the comforter. " Neroon?" Marcus had to try one more time. Perhaps he could make the feeling of hatred inside Neroon disappear. The ranger wondered what he had done that caused that hate for he felt it was directed at him personally.

" I told you to leave. I meant it. If you are still here in one hour, I'll give the order to have you removed from the compound. I don't want humans in my stronghold."

All of Marcus' hope died with those words. The hostility in Neroon's eyes burned like a flame. ** I can't give up...I have to try one more time. ** " Neroon? Don't you remember me?"

" No, why should I?"

Marcus moved closer to the warrior. Shivers ran down his spine as he stood before the Minbari. He extended his hand to touch Neroon. This was so unreal. Marcus had never thought possible it would end like this. The moment he touched Neroon's skin, the Minbari grabbed him by the throat. Marcus felt himself being lifted off his feet. Choking, he pounded Neroon's chest. His blows had no effect had at all. The Minbari held him suspended in mid-air as if he weighed nothing at all. " Let me.... go..."

" You will go and never return here. Do you understand?"

" Yes..."

Desperately fighting for air, Marcus knew he couldn't do anything. Neroon was so much stronger. He couldn't free himself of the iron grip around his throat.

Sardon grinned. The ranger was intimidated and he loved seeing the pain in the green eyes. It was easy to hurt the human's feelings; the ranger would leave within the hour. Sardon concentrated again. Marcus had to believe Neroon was threatening him.

 

As Neroon let go of him Marcus fell to the floor. On his knees, he looked up at the Minbari and Marcus knew there were tears in his eyes. He forced them back. He hated to admit it, but Neroon scared him. The warrior had acted this violently when he was under the influence of Shakiri's drugs. The old fear knotted his stomach tightly. The ranger was relieved to see the warrior turn and head back down the corridor.

" One hour." The words echoed briefly and then the door slammed shut.

Marcus stumbled to his feet and searched Danzi's quarters for some clothes. A spare uniform hung in the closet and Marcus didn't waste any time slipping into it. After a moment's thought he also took the gloves and slid them over his hands. The Jogmanar was a painful reminder of the love he and Neroon once shared. He had tried to remove it, but that had proved to be impossible. Marcus stroked back his hair and sat down, trying to gather his restless thoughts. He had to leave now, but his heart ached. ** Neroon, Valen help me, I still love you. It's not your fault you have amnesia. You tried to prevent me from jumping off that cliff. ** No use in postponing the inevitable. The door was no longer locked and he walked into the corridor. He was about to draw the hood over his head as he heard a troubled voice coming from behind him.

" Marcus! What do you think you're doing?"

** Danzi. I hate leaving him behind. ** Marcus turned to face the young Minbari. Danzi was obviously upset; his voice trembled and his eyes were big.

" Neroon told me to leave. I'm leaving."

" No, stay. You can't leave. You are the only one who can help Neroon. You can trigger his memories."

Looking into Danzi's eyes, Marcus knew there was another reason why the young Minbari didn't want him to leave. The concern rolled off of Danzi's mind and hit the ranger unprepared." I'll survive, Danzi. I...really would like to stay, but I don't think it would be the wise thing to do. Neroon wants me out of here. "

" Then I will go with you." Danzi was getting desperate. The ranger was an emotional mess. The hurt expression in his eyes was something the ranger couldn't hide. It was then Danzi realized that Marcus was wearing gloves; the Jogmanar no longer visible. ** Marcus has given up, Valen, NO! He could try to kill himself again. **

" No, Danzi."

Marcus took several steps towards the warrior." Neroon needs you. You will have to help him sort everything out. Your first duty is to him, not to me."

" Marcus, I promised Neroon to keep you safe."

A tenderness stole into Marcus' voice as he addressed Danzi." Danzi, I have to know someone is looking after him. Protect him." The words were hard for Marcus to speak, but it was the truth. More than anything he had to know someone was looking after Neroon. The ranger saw the hurt in Danzi's eyes. " Danzi, I.... don’t have many friends. Most of them are dead now. I have no idea where my path will take me. I need you here, alive, to keep Neroon safe. Please, don't deny me this."

Searching for an appropriate answer, Danzi shifted nervously on his feet. He didn't want the ranger to leave " Marcus, I am honored to be your friend, but I can't stand back and watch you ruin your life."

" It's my life, Danzi. I.... can do whatever I want with it.” Marcus knew he shouldn't have spoken those last words. They confirmed Danzi's fear that he was thinking about committing suicide.

" I can't..." Lost for words, Danzi stared at Marcus, who smiled once more, then turned to go. The young warrior felt paralysed as Marcus walked away.

 

Sardon was delighted to see the human leave. Determined to torment the ranger even more, Sardon disposed of the body that had served him so well. As a spirit he would be able to follow Marcus unseen everywhere the ranger went.

 

With every step the ranger took, his heart seemed to bleed a little more. Marcus didn't look back as he left Neroon's compound. He had never thought he would be forced to leave like this. **Neroon, why? I can't stop thinking of you. You were the only one I have ever truly loved. You gave my life a purpose and now it has been taken away. How to cope without you? How to live with the memories of what we once had and that can never be again? You filled my heart and soul and now, there is nothing left. I wish my heart were dead. **

 

Neroon had been sleeping in his quarters when he felt a stabbing pain in his left side. Clutching his chest, he wondered what had caused it. It felt more like a mental pain. Cursing the fact that he was an empath, Neroon got up from the platform and centered his thoughts. Despair and a feeling of betrayal surfaced in his mind. His next move was finding the source of the disturbance. A single name appeared in his mind; Marcus. ** The human? Why would I be connected to him? These feelings are unusually strong and seem to be tied to my request for him to leave. ** Not sure what to do, Neroon stared at the Jogmanar on his finger. He felt a sudden panic, which urged him to seek out Shahaam. Walking out of his room, he realized he had been a fool not to listen to the priest when he had offered to inform him about the things he had forgotten.

Every now and then the human's name drifted back into his mind. Taunting him for his arrogance, telling him he had lost the most precious love he had ever known. ** Shahaam, I need to talk to him. He will be able to explain all this. **

He found Shahaam and Danzi in his study. The two Minbari appeared extremely concerned. The expression on their faces was grave and especially Danzi seemed shaken.

" Shahaam? Why am I sensing the human's emotions?" It was obvious that he had startled them; they didn't expect his arrival. It was Shahaam who answered him.

" That human has a name, Neroon. You are sensing Marcus' feelings because he is a telepath." Shahaam hesitated for a moment, and then continued. " He loves you, Neroon and you used to love him."

Neroon felt like he had been hit by lightning when he heard those words.

" Here, sit down. Perhaps now you are ready to learn what happened in those 6 months that you have no recollection of. Here are your own reports. Read them. "

Shahaam shoved a pile of flimsies over the desk towards Neroon. While the warrior was still wavering whether to read them or not, Shahaam beckoned Danzi to follow him into the corridor. " Danzi, no matter what Marcus told you it's your duty to protect him. I want you to follow Marcus. Stay out of his sight. As long as he's unaware of your presence he will not try to shake the tail. Report to me regularly. Now get moving. Knowing Marcus, he already has a head start."

Danzi nodded, bowed and almost ran out of the corridor. The task ahead would not be easy.

 

** This can't be true. Shakiri drugged me? ** With growing astonishment Neroon read his own reports. Devouring them one by one, his mind whirled as he read what he had done to this human ranger; facing him during Denn-Sha, raping him, saving him from Shakiri's mad plans. Placing the report he was reading back on the desk, he tried to remember these events, but there was nothing but blackness that answered him. ** Did I really do this? Did I foil Shakiri's plans? ** Hours passed while he continued to study his reports and with every passing minute he discovered more about himself and the ranger.

Picking up the next report he read how Marcus had been pronounced his Kirmana, about the growing bond between him and Marcus. Finally he studied the report from the Warrior Council in which Marcus was proclaimed a new member and Shakiri banished to the penal colony.

Rubbing his eyes, Neroon wondered how it was possible that he had forgotten some of the most important moments in his life. His eyes searched the desk. Underneath the pile of papers on the edge of his desk, an official looking document caught his attention. As he held it in his hands, his fingers trembled. This document had been written by himself some weeks ago. It was a copy of the document he had sent to the central library to have their liaison registered. ** Then it is true.... I choose a ranger as my Kirmana. I wonder.... ** Staring at the Jogmanar he tried to remember if he had seen its counterpart on the ranger's finger. ** The ranger...no Marcus, was clutching that comforter. I couldn't see his hands. Now what? What am I going to do? I know this is the truth, but.... I don't feel like this way any longer. **

" Are you so sure? If you don't have feelings for Marcus any longer, then why have you come here to learn the truth? "

Neroon heard Shahaam's determined voice. Shahaam stood at the doorway, waiting for a reaction. With Shahaam's permission, Neroon tentatively read the priest's emotions they told him a lot. " You like this human."

" Yes, I like Marcus very much. He is your match and you loved him more than life itself. You were willing to die for him and Marcus for you."

Shaking his head, Neroon was at a loss. He hadn't felt this lost since Branmer died. " Where is he now? Perhaps I should talk to him once more."

" He left as you told him to."

A sudden fright went through Neroon. ** Why am I this emotional about a human? This is not like me. ** " He left? Where did he go?" Neroon rose to his feet and froze. His heart stopped beating momentarily as he felt how a cold darkness tried to nestle there; trying to strengthen its hold on him. Neroon didn't know what it was, but he was determined not to allow it in. **That hate? Why do I feel like something is trying to make me give into hate and darkness? **

" Neroon? Are you all right?" Shahaam watched, concerned, as Neroon supported himself by leaning heavily on his desk. The priest carefully reached out to Neroon's mind and was repelled as he felt the darkness surrounding it. Using his telepathic ability, Shahaam managed to strengthen Neroon's defenses. The darkness grew weak, but Shahaam realized it was only a brief victory.

" I don't know...I feel this darkness, like something is trying to manipulate me, something purely evil."

" I felt it as well. "

" Assuming Marcus and I ... were.... ...lovers,"

Shahaam went to stand next to Neroon and gently lay his hand on the warrior's shoulder. " You have to go after him and find him. Without you, he lacks a reason to live. He needs your support, your strength. You are his light, his love. Don't desert him now, Neroon. Trust my words. I've never lied to you."

** That's true, he never lied to me. I would be able to spot a lie. I have to make a choice now. ** Reaching out as far as his powers were able to carry him, he tried to seize the ranger's emotions. He received no answer and the sudden loneliness clawed at him. Why did he feel lost without the human? " From what I gathered from the reports we were so close that I offered him the Jogmanar. "

" You did."

Neroon was confused. How could he have fallen in love with a human? But the document and the fact that he was wearing the Jogmanar confirmed what Shahaam had told him. He made his decision. " I will trust you to lead me, Shahaam. If you tell me to go after Marcus I will."

 

NO! This was not going accordingly to plan. Sardon didn't want Neroon to go after the ranger. This meant changing his plans. He would have to kill the human earlier than planned. As Sardon watched the ranger leave, he felt the closeness of another First One. Covering time and distance in mere seconds, Lorien appeared opposite of him.

" No, I won't allow you to hurt him any more. You didn't play by the rules when you erased the Minbari's memory. If you decide not abide to the rules, I will do the same." Lorien stared at Sardon. The First-One had never been more serious. Although he couldn't defeat or stop Sardon, he would make sure Marcus would have a fair chance at fighting the darkness.

" You better not meddle in this matter, Old One. This is between me and my brother." Sardon hissed the words and the venom they possessed took Lorien aback.

" No, you are both my children and I won't abandon Sylvan again. I made that mistake once. This time I will fight back and I will see to it that Neroon will fight back as well."

Sardon's essence screamed in frustration. Lorien was too powerful to take on in an open fight. " I will destroy you after I have dealt with Sylvan. Both of you will die and I will rule this universe as it was meant to be."

Lorien watched his dark child leave and knew Sardon wasn't going to give up. Lorien wondered what to do. He had spoken boldly as he faced Sardon, but had never considered how to get involved.

 

End of part 4

 

It had turned dark when Marcus arrived at the ranger Training Facility at Tuzanor. He had been here a couple of times before to start preparations for his newly appointed task of helping Master Durhann. There weren't that many rangers still awake at this hour.

Marcus was thankful for that little fact for it meant that he could sneak into the building unnoticed. Master Durhann had seen to it that his quarters were close to the dojo. It was a good thing he had come here before wearing a Warrior Caste uniform. The few rangers he encountered greeted him respectfully before passing him by, but paid him no particular attention. Marcus sighed as he reached his quarters. Closing the door behind him, he stared at the spartanly furnished room. A platform, a desk and a chair. It was more than he needed.

Resting his exhausted body on the platform, he allowed the tears that had been burning in his eyes for hours to fall. He felt like an intruder now that he was here, but wasn't sure why. The rangers had given him a home after he'd lost William, now they had become his refuge. ** I am still hiding from Neroon, only the place differs. I shouldn't be here; I left my heart behind. The rangers can't fill the emptiness inside my soul. **

A knock on the door made him wonder who would want to visit him at this late hour. After he composed himself he opened the door. He was more than a little surprised to see Sech Turval standing in the door opening.

" Marcus? We thought you would join us in one week."

The ranger bowed to his former teacher. Sech Turval had once taught him a valuable lesson in modesty. Marcus had never forgotten that lesson. He knew Sech Turval had been delighted to see his student learn that lesson so quickly and willingly. Ever since Sech Turval had heard that Marcus was going to teach as well at the Centre, he had sought out his former pupil during his earlier visits.

" I decided to come here a bit earlier to prepare myself for my task." Marcus noticed the alert expression in Sech Turval's eyes and knew the Minbari saw through his lie. He had never been a good liar.

" Can I come inside?"

** Bugger, he wants to talk. Can't tell him to go away that would be rude. ** Marcus kicked himself mentally for opening the door. Stepping aside, the ranger allowed Sech Turval to enter his small quarters. " Is there anything I can do for you, Sech Turval?"

" Yes, there is."

The tone Sech Turval used made Marcus shiver. Was it possible that his former teacher knew why he had come here? ** No, news can't travel that fast. ** " I need your advice."

" My advice?" That took him by surprise. He couldn't help sighing from relief.

For an instant Marcus had been worried that the Minbari wanted to talk to him about Neroon.

" You have been on many missions and you know Zagros 7."The Minbari paused momentarily.

Marcus nodded and avoided Sech Turval's blue eyes.

" We have received information concerning Shadow activity in that area. We have to find out what their plans are. We need an experienced ranger for this mission and I was hoping you could supply me with some names of rangers who are familiar with that territory."

Marcus didn't think twice and answered Sech Turval in a deadly calm voice. " I will go myself."

" No, Marcus. You are no longer.”

" Sech Turval, both of us know that I am the best man for this mission. I know Centauri space. Tell me what you want me to do."

Sech Turval shook his head. " Marcus, you are an advisor, a teacher. There are so many other rangers suited for this mission..."

" But I want this mission." No longer able to maintain the calmness of his voice, Marcus turned away from his teacher and tried to suppress the trembling of his hands.

" Marcus, I have known you for many cycles. You can confide in me if you need someone to talk to."

" Thank you, but nothing is wrong." What would it take for Sech Turval to believe everything was all right? Marcus frantically searched his mind for a solution. He wanted this mission so badly. Danzi had been right about his death wish. A suicide mission was all he needed. " I want one last mission before I 'retire' and begin my teaching job here."

" I have to discuss this with Master Durhann first." Sech Turval couldn't shake off the feeling that something was terribly wrong with Marcus.

 

Marcus was relieved when he got the message that the mission was his. He was told that he was going to leave first thing in the morning. A small personal flyer had been made available for him. His first stop would be the deserted ranger's base on Zagros 7 where he would find different clothing and the name of his contact on Centauri Prime.

But he had to get through the night on his own first. The Centre was quiet; everyone was asleep. Everyone except him. Marcus tossed on the platform, afraid to fall asleep. He missed Neroon's soothing presence and he wondered how the warrior was doing. Struggling, he managed to block Neroon from his mind. He didn't want to fall asleep, but his fatigue overwhelmed him.

Sardon moved quickly through the walls of Marcus' quarters and choose to manifest in solid form in the room. Sardon had taken on his father's appearance. The only difference was the evil gleam in his all black eyes.

Circling the platform, he whispered words of pain and sorrow to the sleeping ranger; telling him Neroon had found a new love, had forgotten about him. Sardon shivered from pure delight as he saw how the ranger tried to fight the nightmares. He laughed, his bitter and dark sneer cut through the room. Marcus' body was covered in a cold sweat.

" No more, Sardon. No more nightmares."

Spinning around, Sardon saw Lorien standing opposite of him. The Ancient One's hands rested on Marcus' head, caressing the dark strands. " I told you, this time I am not going to give up without a fight. You have no right to torment him like this." Lorien's hands never left Marcus' brow as the First-One faced his dark child. " You are acting like this because you are afraid."

" Afraid? Of a human carrying Sylvan's soul? He's weak." Sardon stepped away from the ranger.

" You are afraid, Sardon. Neroon's love has the power to fulfil the prophecy and thus releasing Sylvan's soul. Neroon's love is a pure one, like Marcus'. Blocking Neroon's memory won't help you; the Minbari's mind is already set on finding the ranger. You are afraid because you are losing this eternal battle." The fury inside Sardon had built to a maximum, but Lorien held his ground as Sardon released his dark power. Lorien easily deflected the attack. The First One's smile was sad as he addressed Sardon. " Be gone now. Know that I will guard him from hence on." Lorien watched Sardon depart in anger. It was obvious that Sardon wouldn't give up that easily and Lorien knew that he couldn't stay at Marcus' side all the time. Stroking the damp hair from Marcus' face, the First-One gently touched the ranger's mind. ** Innocence, hope, love, guilt, despair, they all mingle into one emotion inside you; love. You are more like Sylvan than you will ever know. Somewhere, hidden deep within your own soul, Sylvan's soul is waiting for the moment that he will be free once more. Although you have no idea of the burden you carry, you have managed to remain pure at heart. I hope you will be the chosen one who will find true love; I hope you are the one who will return Sylvan to me. I forsook him in the past; I will not forsake you now. ** The First One never expected Marcus to open his eyes, believing he had a firm hold on the sleeping human's mind.

" Who?" Marcus jumped up from the platform and backed up a few steps to put some distance between himself and this stranger. Too late did he remember that he no longer carried a pike. It was still in Neroon's quarters where Danzi had placed it on the desk while getting him out of his wet clothes. Suspicious, Marcus couldn't help stare in the eyes of the stranger. They were warm. The stranger crooked his head and appeared to be uncertain of his next actions. " Who are you? How did you get in here?" So many questions, so few answers. Marcus wasn't sure what to do. The stranger didn't seem to want to attack him, but from touching the stranger's mind, Marcus knew he was dealing with a very strong telepath.

" I am a friend. My name is Lorien. I mean you no harm, Marcus."

The ranger wanted to believe those words, but was shaken to discover that someone had been able to get that close to him in his sleep. He was slipping, losing his touch. In the old days no one would have managed to get that close to him without being noticed. It only strengthened Marcus' belief that he was over and done with his life as a ranger. No, make that his life period. Trying to assess the stranger, Marcus wondered why this being was here. " What do you want?"

Lorien locked eyes with Marcus and tried to take away the fear in those green orbs. " I am a friend. I can help you, if you let me."

" I don't need friends, don't want them. Just leave." Turning away, Marcus remembered how bad the nightmares had been. He wondered if this stranger had been a witness to them.

Lorien wanted to reach out so badly, but knew he couldn't comfort the human. Only Neroon could do that. " Neroon will come after you."

" What do you know of Neroon or me? He doesn't care for me any longer." His voice shook and he desperately tried not to think of Neroon as he closed his eyes. Who was this stranger, this Lorien, and what did he know about Neroon? Curious, Marcus risked one more look at this stranger and was stunned to see his room empty. Lorien was gone.

 

Marcus woke the next morning and found himself seated in the chair behind the desk. Remembering the events of the night before, he realized that he must have fallen asleep in the chair. After finding the stranger, Lorien, in his quarters Marcus had been hesitant to go back to sleep. So he sat down behind the desk to look over some reports Sech Turval had had delivered to him.

It took him some moments to realize something else. During the second half of the night his sleep had been free of nightmares! ** Impossible.... I really slept for hours without those bad dreams haunting me. I actually feel rested for the first time since weeks. ** Stretching comfortably, he tried to remember exactly what had happened last night. Lorien had seemed friendly, but Marcus didn't trust people that easily any longer. He had been through too much pain and disappointment. He did wonder however how Lorien had managed to get inside. The door to his quarters was still locked.

Rising to his feet, Marcus walked over to the closet and stared for long moments at the ranger uniform inside. Taking it into his hands, he made up his mind. It didn't take him long to change his clothing. Folding Danzi's uniform neatly he placed it on the platform. He knew Danzi would come here sooner or later to see how he was doing. By that time, Marcus would be gone. Marcus decided to keep the gloves. Although they weren't part of the standard ranger uniform, he needed something to cover the Jogmanar. Just looking at the jewel made him ache inside. Not looking back Marcus closed the door behind him. There was a mission to complete.

 

Neroon was frustrated. Although the flyer was moving at top speed, it would still take them more than 4 hours to get to Tuzanor. He had been forced to leave Shahaam behind. Someone had to look after the stronghold and act as his liaison to the Warrior Council. Being Caste Leader wasn't something Neroon expected to discover while he had been reading the reports. His only company was Danzi who was piloting the flyer. At his own request, Danzi had told him bits and pieces about his relationship with the ranger. Trying as hard as he could, he couldn't make the memories forcefully return. " Danzi?"

" Yes, Satai?"

" You seem very concerned for the ranger's, Marcus', well-being. Why?"

Neroon forced himself to use the human's name; he had to stop referring to Marcus as 'the human'. If Shahaam had told him the truth --and he didn't doubt his mentor's sincerity-- he had loved Marcus very much. He was determined to talk to Marcus and see what kind of person he was. If he had fallen in love with Marcus once, perhaps it would happen twice. After all, Marcus was wearing the second Jogmanar. Shahaam had confirmed that fact. ** Whether I love him or not I took a pledge to keep him safe. I may not remember pledging myself to him, but I did it. That's enough reason to go after Marcus. ** Danzi's answer disturbed his musings.

" He.... hinted at things."

" What things?"

" He told me he was going to end his life."

Thinking of the hurt look in Marcus' eyes as he told the ranger to get out of his quarters, Neroon cringed involuntarily. A memory tried to surface and Neroon reached out to grab it and drag it closer. He had a strange feeling of deja vu when he heard his own voice ringing in his ears. " I will catch you when you fall, Marcus." Neroon smashed his fist against the side of his seat. A bit startled, Danzi looked at his Satai." I think I remembered something. I am not sure though." Not wanting to talk any longer to Danzi, Neroon walked to the back of the flyer. As he sat down, he desperately tried to remember more, but no other memories were triggered. ** I have been so stupid. Shahaam warned me I was going to hurt someone if I didn't listen to him and I did hurt someone; Marcus. If only I listened! Now it might be too late. Valen, I hope Marcus won't give up. **

Another jolt cut through his memories as he saw Marcus clad in warrior uniform. Neroon heard his own voice, telling the ranger he looked attractive in black. Shocked, Neroon had to slow down his breathing. ** It is true. That's why I am so concerned about him; that's why I felt his emotions as he left. Why did he leave? I never told him to leave the stronghold...**

 

" Marcus! Wait!"

The ranger recognised the voice immediately and braced himself for the upcoming confrontation. He didn't want to talk to his old friend. Turning around, he forced himself to smile and extended his hand." Inesval, it's been too long." Hoping Inesval was only here to say goodbye, Marcus shook his friend's hand. Marcus saw the puzzled expression in Inesval's eyes as he noticed the gloves his friend was wearing.

Like most of the rangers Inesval had heard of the unusual partner Neroon had chosen. He had been worried for his friend, wondering if Marcus was in love with the warrior as well. When the Minbari ranger learned that Marcus was going to teach at the Centre he was determined to ask Marcus how he was doing. Studying Marcus' face, Inesval noticed the dark circles beneath his friend's eyes. Concern washed through the Minbari as he saw the nervous twitching of Marcus' hands. Sech Turval had expressed his concern for Marcus when Inesval had talked to the teacher earlier. That concern had urged Inesval to check on Marcus as quickly as possible. " Marcus. I heard you volunteered for this mission? You know the dangers involved?"

" I have been on missions more dangerous than this, trust me my old friend."

** I am sure you have, but this time you have no reason to come back to us. I can see it in your eyes, Marcus. Whatever is wrong, you've given up on yourself. ** Inesval felt Marcus' discomfort and wondered what to say.

" I have to go now, Inesval. We'll talk when I get back." Marcus almost choked on that last sentence. He had no intention of returning here.

" Marcus, be careful."

" I always am."

" No, you are not. Take good care of yourself Marcus. I would hate to lose a good friend."

Lowering his eyes, Marcus was forced to look at his gloved hands. ** It's the best thing to do for everyone involved. Neroon will be free when I am gone and the rangers...I don't belong here any more. ** Not longer able to keep up the pretence, Marcus disappeared into his flyer.

Inesval's heart was heavy as he watched his friend leave.

 

Neroon strode over to the main building of the Training Centre and was surprised to see Sech Tuval and Master Durhann standing there. The strangest expression lay on their faces; like they almost expected him to show up. Feeling more than just a bit apprehensive, Neroon walked up to them, bowed and was about to speak when Sech Turval addressed him.

" Satai, I must admit I am glad you came. Something is wrong with Marcus."

Slightly taken aback by the ranger's frankness, Neroon needed a moment to compose himself. He needed to find the right words to answer Sech Turval. " I had an accident which caused partial amnesia. I have no recollection of the last months and reacted a bit too harshly when I found out about Marcus. He left the stronghold and now I am trying to find him. "

" You just missed him, Neroon." Master Durhann studied his former pupil. Neroon seemed disturbed and restless. This surprised Durhann; being a warrior Neroon had spent a lifetime learning how to hide his emotions and now they were plainly written across his face. Neroon's guard was down for some reason.

" I missed him?" Neroon failed to keep the concern out of his voice. Danzi stepped up to him and Neroon sensed Danzi's fear that Marcus might commit suicide. Being an empath was a curse as well as a blessing.

" He volunteered for a rather dangerous mission. I wondered about that. He requested this teaching position himself because he wanted to stay on Minbar. "

** He volunteered for a dangerous mission? Is Danzi right? Does Marcus want to take his own life? I have to prevent that. ** " I need to know where I can find him." His tone was calm and it told the two other Minbari that he wasn't going to accept no for an answer.

Master Durhann and Sech Tuval exchanged a look and seemed to agree. It was Sech Tuval who spoke in the end. " You can find him on Zagros 7. He needs to land there to get the rest of the necessary information to complete this mission. He has a lead on you.... I guess about two hours. You better leave now if you want him to live."

There was a determined expression in Neroon's dark eyes as he thanked the two Minbari for that bit of precious information. " Sech Tuval is right. We can't afford to waste any more time, Danzi."

Master Durhann and Sech Tuval watched them leave. " I hope he will be able to get to Marcus in time."

" I saw the look in Marcus' eyes as he left, Master Durhann. Marcus looked that way when he first came here after William's death. I fear for his life."

" So do I, my friend.'

 

End of part 5

 

DELIVERANCE PART 6

 

Marcus was approaching Zagros 7 as planned. It seemed a lifetime ago that he had left the small Drazi colony. The mines that had once kept the rangers prisoner were gone now. They had disposed of them and the planet had been deserted ever since. A training camp out here had proven too dangerous and the camp had been relocated. No one would be there to greet him on his arrival and Marcus didn't mind one bit. He wanted to be alone. Once again, his thoughts drifted back to Neroon. Was the warrior all right? Marcus hoped Danzi was looking after his Satai. Neroon, the name evoked memories he didn't want to recall right now. He was fighting his memories and almost didn't notice the alarms going off, indicating an anomaly near by. Shaking his head he forced himself to pay attention. He might be on a suicide mission, but he wanted to complete that mission first. " Bloody hell, what's that?"

Looking at the small screen he saw a gigantic black cloud. He shivered. The cloud moved quickly and it was heading his way. The ranger realized he had to do something and tried to adjust his course so he wouldn't be on a collision course any longer. Shocked, he discovered that the black cloud changed direction as well. Every time he tried to outmanoeuvre the strange cloud, it mimicked his actions and managed to get even closer. It didn't take him long to realize that he was up against something he couldn't outsmart. His hands moved quickly over the control panel, waiting for the computer to identify this thing. The screen blinked once and he was startled when the computer had no information on the anomaly. " Great, why do these things always happen to me? Why couldn't it be a Shadow ship? At least then I would know what I was dealing with...No, I am onboard and the strangest things begin to happen. Can't outrun the bloody thing. "

The cloud was gaining speed and his calculations told him that his ship would make contact with it in one minute. " Well, here goes nothing. One way or another, looks like I am going to find out what this thing is." Finding out wasn't something the ranger was looking forward to. As the cloud moved in on him, he cringed as a jolt of pain racked his mind. It felt like the darkness of his dreams was trying to get into his mind while he was still awake. Clutching his forehead, he saw the black cloud catch up with his flyer. All control panels shut down. As his headache grew less, the ranger realized that he no longer had any control over his flyer. He was going to crash.

 

Neroon was pacing nervously, cursing himself for going after Marcus in this small flyer. He should have opted for the Naffia. The War Cruiser was a lot faster. He wasn't sure that he would be able to get to Marcus in time. Although no more memories had surfaced, he felt the persistent urge to know the ranger safe. The Jogmanar on his finger was a constant reminder of how much he must have once loved Marcus. Slowly, anger began to build in his mind; that anger was directed at himself. How could he forget the man he loved? Why were all other memories still there? Why only the last 6 months? Ever since his discovery of Shakiri's manipulation and deviousness, Neroon had begun to feel suspicious of anything that happened to him. Even though he knew Shakiri was not involved this time, he was determined to be very careful. The warrior had even checked the whereabouts of his former Caste Leader. Shakiri was still on the penal colony.

" Satai?"

Composing himself, Neroon looked at Danzi. The young warrior had proven to be a good friend. Even now, Danzi refused to leave his Satai.

" What will you do once we find Marcus? I don't think he can cope with another rejection.... and considering the fact that you still have no recollection of your time together..."

" I won't reject him, Danzi. I might not remember the love we once shared, but I do know it existed. Perhaps I can try to rebuild that love. I am not going to give up that easily. I must have been certain of the fact that he was the one I wanted to share my life with, otherwise I would never have given him the Jogmanar. I have to trust my judgement."

The answer pleased Danzi. He was sure that his Satai would fall in love for a second time with the ranger. Somewhere deep down in Neroon's mind a core of that love must still exist. Neroon and Marcus had been more than lovers; they had shared a special connection, which would surface again given time.

" How much longer before we reach Zagros 7?"

" One hour, Satai. I am still trying to contact Marcus' flyer, but there is no response. "

" I don't like that." Neroon couldn't hide his concern. Danzi had learned to read Neroon like a book in the time he had served his Satai. Knowing Neroon was worried made Danzi feel apprehensive.

 

The flyer rocked uncontrollably back and forth in the cloud. Marcus watched how one system after another short-circuited and a moment later the lights went down. Life support was still functioning, but the ranger knew that it would also go down in minutes. Sparks of electricity burned the air and Marcus had to duck or he would have been hit by a cable moving wildly through the front of his flyer. He had no idea how close or how far away Zagros 7 was and realized he would never be able to land this flyer. ** Why am I afraid? I want to die; now I don't have to do a thing. Something else is doing it for me.... and all I can think about is that I don't want to die. I don't want to leave Neroon behind. I want to be with him. ** The ranger bowed his head in defeat. ** Perhaps in another lifetime, assuming death isn't the end. I failed, I lost him; lost his love. **

A dark, booming laughter pierced his mind. Looking around, he saw no one. Was fate taunting him? He bounced in his seat as the flyer began to spin round. The ranger realized that the flyer was breaking apart. The hull was literally being torn apart by something. He closed his eyes and visualized Neroon's face in his mind. ** I am so sorry it had to end like this, Neroon. I still love you...Goodbye. ** As the flyer entered Zagros 7's atmosphere the plane quickly lost its altitude. The straps of his seat broke and he was catapulted out of the chair. He hit the wall with a loud thud and turned unconscious the moment he was thrown to the floor. He never knew the flyer hit something solid.

 

He was laughing when he heard the sound of breaking bones. Sardon observed the crash from a distance. The black cloud he had sent to block Marcus' view had been successful. The flyer had crashed on Zagros 7. Wanting to gloat, Sardon approached the site. The flyer was burning, but had not yet exploded. Good, he wanted the ranger alive and at his mercy.

 

Nausea was fighting its way through to the surface. Marcus opened his eyes and knew he had to throw up. Turning to his side, he emptied his stomach. Slowly, the sick feeling in his stomach lessened and he managed to look around. He found himself in an absolute mess. The flyer was partly burning. The only good thing was that he had been propelled to the other side, far away from the fire. The ranger knew he had to get as far away as possible from the wreck; it was going to explode...

Looking down at himself he realized that he was lying on what was the ceiling of his flyer. It had been turned upside down during the crash. A stabbing pain rushed through his body as he tried to move. The source of that pain appeared to be his leg. Wiping some blood from his brow, he felt a small wound on his forehead.

Unable to walk, he heaved himself towards the no longer existing doors, biting his lip as pain shot up from his leg. It was definitely broken. The ranger managed to pull himself towards the now gaping opening in the side of the flyer and looked down. The ground was several feet below him. An explosion in the back of the flyer rocked the ship and Marcus couldn't wait any longer. Having no idea where the courage and strength inside him was coming from, he pushed himself out of the flyer and braced himself for the impact the moment he was going to hit the ground.

As his body made contact with the ground, an unbearable pain moved through him. Tears of pain made their way over his face, as his left leg seemed to explode. The ranger managed to get a grip on himself and began to pull his exhausted body away from the flyer. Flames were getting closer to the engines and Marcus knew he was still too close to the plane. An inexplicable strength washed through him as he managed to get enough distance between himself and the burning wreck. Panting heavily, he looked down a small hill. He had to get down there before the flyer exploded. Clenching his teeth, he pushed his body from the ground. A scream of agony left his lips as he rolled downhill. The exploding flyer caused a pressure wave and rocks and debris were propelled into the air.

One of those rocks impacted only feet away from Marcus who was on the edge of losing consciousness once more. ** I survived....Why? Why am I always the one to survive a crash? I should have died. I still can't comprehend where that inner strength came from. I can hardly move. My head hurts and my leg is killing me. Why did I climb out of that bloody plane? Zagros 7 is deserted. I can't get any help. **

He tried to slow down his breathing; not sure whether to be glad surviving the crash. Heaving himself from the ground once more, his arms gave out on him. He rested his back against a tree and felt along the bones in his leg. Even touching it was painful. A sound coming from behind him demanded his attention. There were no living beings on Zagros 7 so what had caused that sound? A being he had seen once before emerged from behind the rocks. Marcus' foggy mind told him that it was impossible to meet Lorien here.

" Lorien? What are you doing here?"

On purpose, Sardon had chosen Lorien's form to show himself in. The Dark One was looking forward to revealing himself to the human at his feet. The pain emanating from the human was delicious, as Sardon tasted it. The pain made his energy flame up brightly for a moment and it strengthened the First One. To know that this was the one who was carrying Sylvan's soul inside him and to have him at his mercy.... Sardon grinned maliciously. " I am not Lorien. I am his child. A First One." Sardon's voice was cold; filled with evil.

Marcus shivered, trying to process this new information. ** A First One? I heard about these mystical creatures and Lorien is one as well? ** " Who are you?" The ranger tried to crawl back. This being intimidated him.

" You don't know me... I am going to kill you very slowly. I want to see pain and despair in your eyes when you die."

" Why? Why do you want to kill me?"

Taking a step closer to the ranger, Sardon briefly considered telling the human why he had to die. ** No, I am not going to tell you. I can't take the risk of Sylvan freeing himself from your soul. I still sense the love inside you. It's a good thing I erased your lover's memories. ** " You don't need to know why you have to die. " Leaning forward, Sardon gripped the ranger's tunic and lifted him from the ground like he weighed nothing. Marcus struggled, trying to break free. His feet no longer touched the ground and Sardon lifted him even higher, gripping the ranger's throat tightly. The action triggered a memory Marcus had been trying to bury. He didn't know where the sudden revelation came from, but as he stared into those hate-filled eyes, he knew. " It wasn't Neroon who told me to leave his stronghold. I recognize the hatred in you. It was you.... who threatened me. You took Neroon's form, didn't you?" His own boldness baffled the ranger. This being was definitely much stronger than he was, but for some reason Marcus didn't feel afraid any longer. Staring into the eyes of his adversary, he realized that he would be dead soon.

" Yes, I did." Sardon's shape began to fade away, only to solidify a moment later. Marcus was dizzy because of lack of oxygen. The hold Sardon had on him made it hard for the ranger to breathe properly, but nonetheless Marcus saw how Sardon changed his appearance. Neroon was staring back at him. This was how Sardon had tricked him into leaving Minbar. Even though Marcus knew that it wasn't Neroon standing in front of him, he couldn't force back a tear. Sardon had done a great job in taking on Neroon's appearance. ** If Sardon would close his eyes, it would be Neroon standing there. Neroon...I don't know why we aren't allowed to be together, but I wish I could say goodbye to you in person before I have to die. **" Who... are ...you?" Marcus was no longer able to breathe properly.

Sardon realized he was strangling the ranger. He didn't want him to die just yet. Releasing the hold he had on Marcus, he threw him to the ground and relished hearing the moan of pain that left the ranger's lips. " I am Sardon, the last thing you will see before you die."

Barely registering the words, Marcus struggled to get more oxygen into his lungs.

** Sardon, never heard that name. Why does he hate me? ** Although he didn't know the name, it sent shivers down his spine. During training the teachers had told them bits and pieces about the First Ones; powerful beings that could destroy a planet on a mere whim. Why was this First One so obsessed with him? What threat could a human ranger pose to Sardon?

 

Lorien was outraged. Sardon had interfered once more. The First One had been too late to prevent the crash, but was determined to thwart Sardon's plans. Realizing Sardon's power, Lorien knew he couldn't get close to Marcus. The Dark One would never allow that. But there was someone else he could help. He had been so focused on the ranger that he had forgotten about the Minbari warrior. Perhaps he could undo Sardon's memory block. In the end it was Neroon's love, which would be judged. He had to concentrate on the Minbari if he wanted Marcus to survive and Sylvan to be delivered from his curse.

 

Danzi put in the co-ordinates that would take them to the deserted ranger base on Zagros 7. The young warrior hoped they would be in time to prevent Marcus from doing something stupid. The sensors suddenly went berserk.

Neroon was immediately awake after having fallen asleep earlier. " What is it, Danzi?"

" A power source; origin unknown is moving quickly in our direction."

" Are we in its path?"

Danzi was about to answer that question when a ball of light appeared in the back of the flyer. Alert, Neroon slid his pike into his hand. "What is that?"

" I have no idea, Satai."

Both Minbari were stunned to see the light extinguish. A form solidified and a seemingly old being appeared. It was neither human nor Minbari. Neroon had never before seen someone like this. The stranger's eyes captivated him for a moment and he felt warmth and goodness emanating from this being. But the empath felt something else as well; anger, but not directed at him or Danzi. " Who are you and what do you want?" Being a warrior the direct approach worked best for him in these kind of circumstances.

" My name is Lorien and I am a First One. I am here to help you find Marcus Cole."

That wasn't something Neroon expected to hear. A First One? He better be careful now and handle this situation correctly. Why was a First One aboard his flyer and why would he offer him help to find the ranger?

" I know you have many questions, but we are running out of time. I can't interfere directly, but there are two things I can do to help you. You lost part of your memory, didn't you?"

Neroon nodded. For some reason he was inclined to trust this being. His empathic powers told him that Lorien was no threat. " Yes, that is correct." Not wanting to give any more information to the First One, Neroon waited for his reaction.

Lorien took some steps closer to the Minbari warrior, but was stopped by Danzi. The young warrior didn't have Neroon's emphatic ability and reacted to a possible threat to his Satai.

" No, Danzi. He means us no harm. You can trust him."

Still not sure of Lorien's intentions Danzi stepped back, allowing the First One to stand in front of the two warriors.

Lorien smiled. He should have confided in Neroon earlier. The warrior was wise for a mortal. " I can restore your memory to you, if you let me."

This offer raised some questions in Neroon's mind. " How did I lose those memories in the first place? I don't think it was related to that accident on the cliffs. I need to know what is going on here. Why is a First One this concerned for a human?"

" And a Minbari. I am concerned for both of you. In time you will learn the truth, but first we need to restore your memory. Will you let me?"

There was no doubt in Neroon's mind when he answered the First One. " Yes, I want my memory back. "

" Good, then sit down."

Neroon complied and felt Danzi's concern as he sat down. He never realized that Danzi had grown this close to him and Marcus. Lorien placed his hand on Neroon's forehead and smiled kindly. Not knowing what to expect, Neroon braced himself for any possible pain. But there was no pain. As he closed his eyes, his mind revealed the things Sardon had tried to keep hidden from him. Neroon's mind moved through the lost memories and he felt all the pain Marcus went through as he recovered from the abuse. But there was more. Their love grew and Neroon saw Marcus challenge Shakiri to Denn'Sha. Valen, he had only been just in time to prevent that deadly blow. ** The nightmares...Marcus was so afraid of the dark. ** Neroon remembered the horror-stricken face of the ranger as he comforted his lover.

< There is a reason why he is afraid of the dark. You will uncover the truth very soon. > Lorien told him.

Lorien's thoughts echoed in his mind and Neroon opened his eyes. His memory was complete again. He remembered pledging himself to the ranger and giving Marcus the Jogmanar. " I remember now. I remember everything, but still I have no answers."

A sad pain coursed through Neroon. His soul cried out for Marcus. To be without the ranger made him ache inside. ** How strange, even during the time my memories were gone I clung to him. The thought of losing him, is killing me inside. **

" Take this. All answers can be found in this book. Read it and everything will become clear." Lorien handed him the book.

Hesitantly, Neroon accepted the book and opened it.

Addressing Danzi, Lorien told him to lay in a different course.

" Why?"

Lorien took Danzi aside. He didn't want to disturb Neroon who was absorbed in reading the first pages of the book. " Because Marcus' flyer crashed on the other side of the planet. You would have left Zagros 7 without knowing he needs help."

" Is he injured?" Danzi didn't waste time and fed the new co-ordinates to the computer.

" Yes. But he's still alive. We need to get to him as quickly as possible."

Something bothered Danzi and he spoke his mind as he looked at the First One.

" If you are so powerful --a First One-- why don't you help Marcus yourself?"

" I can't, my young friend. There is a dark force holding him prisoner and only Neroon can defeat that darkness."

 

End of part 6

DELIVERANCE PART 7 of?

 

By Morgana

 

SPOILER WARNING; SPOILERS UP THE END OF SEASON 4

DISCLAIMER; THESE CHARACTERS ARE ALL PROPERTY OF JMS, NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT IS INTENDED.

 

 

Neroon was about to close the book, when he stared at Lorien. The Minbari never knew that much about the First Ones. Everything he had read had been new to him. He wondered what Marcus' role was in all of this.

" There is more. A page has been added to the book while you were reading."

Neroon watched closely how words appeared on the page that had been blank only moments before. He found himself reading the words out loud. "After innumerable reincarnations, Sylvan was once more searching for a soul that was willing to carry him through another lifetime, searching for the love Lorien had promised his son so long ago. Sylvan had no memory of Lorien's promise; he didn't know what he was searching for. He only knew that he had to find a host. It was impossible for him to inhabit a body without the original soul. Remembering his first reincarnation he thought of the stillborn child for which no soul had been found in time. He had tried to safe the infant, but his soul was powerless and as the child died in his mother's arm, Sylvan had been forced back to limbo to wait for another opportunity to be reborn. Normally Sylvan had to convince one of the souls waiting to be reborn to carry his essence with it. The souls were reluctant to give in, somehow feeling the strangeness of his essence that didn't belong here. This time was different though. As Sylvan desperately tried to remember why he had to be reborn time after time again, a single soul approached him. It was an old soul, which had been reincarnated almost as many times as he had. There was wisdom to this soul Sylvan never expected to encounter. The light this soul carried inside resembled his own. The soul had heard of Sylvan's efforts to find a host for his next rebirth and had taken pity on Sylvan. Feeling the urge to help the strange essence, the soul offered Sylvan the chance to be reborn with him. Sylvan warned the benign soul that he didn't know why he needed a carrier. There might be danger ahead of them; pain. The soul hadn't wavered, and remained firm in his decision. In the end Sylvan thankfully accepted the offer. The soul allowed Sylvan to nestle himself within its core and together they left limbo to be reborn.

That night, a human with two souls was born. Life was going to be hard on this human; merciless and painful. At a young age he lost his parents and was forced into taking over the family business. Years later he lost his only brother in a Shadow attack. That night shaped him into the man he would become; all his dreams were devastated. Hope was replaced with guilt, but his trials weren't over yet. He joined the rangers to find a new purpose in life. During his stay on Babylon 5 he was prepared to give his life for Ranger One as he faced a Minbari warrior in the maintenance tunnels at his friend's request. That day the human met his destiny as he fought the warrior. Fate decided it was not yet time for him to die. Neroon spared his life."

The warrior looked up from the book as he read his own name. He wasn't sure of his feelings as he observed the kind expression in Lorien's eyes. This book had given him some answers to the puzzle he had to solve. " Marcus carries Sylvan's soul?"

The First One didn't avoid Neroon's stare and nodded. " I told you there was a reason why Marcus is afraid of the dark. Sardon knows Marcus is Sylvan's carrier and will do anything to prevent Sylvan from being delivered from his imprisonment. For you have to know that Sylvan would be strong enough to defeat his brother the moment his essence is once more filled with energy. Sardon is afraid."

Net yet completely understanding the rules of this universal tragedy, the warrior studied Lorien closely. " And how do I fit into everything?"

Lorien had to admire Neroon's calmness. Perhaps this Minbari was the one who had the power free Sylvan's spirit. " Sylvan's soul will only be delivered from this perpetual circle of reincarnation if someone loves Marcus that much that he would be willing to die for the ranger. Sacrificing your life for Marcus' would be the ultimate proof that you truly love him. In order to safe both Marcus and Sylvan you have to make that sacrifice."

Neroon grew melancholy hearing this ultimate truth. To be honest, he expected hearing something like this. His answer came from the heart. " A warrior doesn't fear death as we are already dead. Only those of the living can fear. I am not afraid to die, Lorien. I'll not hesitate to do whatever necessary to make certain Sardon won't hurt Marcus, and Sylvan more than he already has." He added that last bit of his sentence after a moment of thought. He wondered about the human. " Marcus' soul willingly offered Sylvan to be his host?"

" Yes. A noble soul..." Lorien lowered his head, looking at the floor. Thinking of the Minbari, he realized that they were the same. Neroon loved Marcus to death; the First One himself loved Sylvan, his beloved child. Lorien was willing to fight Sardon to interfere in this heartless game.

It was Danzi's voice that brought them back to reality. As he addressed his Satai, Danzi's voice quavered. Having heard every word of their exchange, the young Minbari could only think of one thing; his Satai had to die in order for Marcus and Sylvan to live.

" We are approaching the co-ordinates Lorien gave me. We should have a visual of the crash site...now."

The screen flashed bright and Neroon stared in horror at the debris. This had once been Marcus' flyer.

 

An all-consuming darkness enveloped the body of the unconscious ranger. Sardon had made sure that there was no possibility of escape for the human.

 

As Marcus regained consciousness, he kept his eyes closed. He had to concentrate, to remember what had happened. Sardon had released him from the chokehold and moments later he had passed out. Trying to shift his position a little, Marcus' eyes flashed open as a sharp pain washed through his body. His leg hurt a lot...Looking around he wondered if he was in hell. The darkness around him was absolute. There wasn't a single source of light. He shivered, feeling cold and abandoned.

 

Running his hands over the surface he was lying on, he felt the sharp edges of the rocks underneath him. He was surprised to feel a gentle breeze tangle his hair. Why was it this cold here? Rubbing his body with his hands, he tried to get a little warmer. The darkness was making him paranoid and he expected to be faced with an attacker or Sardon any moment now. He remembered the time he had been blind and fought the terror that was spreading throughout his half frozen body. ** Blind no longer I am still surrounded by darkness. **

 

All of a sudden something Neroon had told him a long time ago surfaced in his mind. During the time that Neroon had been stalking him, the Minbari had made a cryptic remark he hadn't understood himself. Sinclair had told him that he had to protect someone from the darkness. Neroon later figured Sinclair had meant the ranger. Marcus wondered if Sinclair had known somehow what was going to happen in the future. ** Neroon, I need you so badly. I can't fight this darkness; I am powerless. **

" You will wish you had died during that crash before I am through with you, human."

The voice seemed to come from the darkness itself and Marcus frantically tried to pin down the source. He knew it was Sardon; he felt the hatred grow stronger." Why do you hate me this much? I can't remember meeting you before or wronging you somehow."

This was the one question Marcus really wanted answered. If he had to die, he wanted to know why. The ranger trembled as Sardon became visible, using Lorien's appearance. Sardon came closer and sat on his heel in front of him. Marcus had never before seen such anger and hate in someone's eyes. He knew that Sardon could kill him with a single burst of his will.

" Why? Because I hate everything you represent, human. The innocence that still clings to you, even now in your darkest hour, repels me. That innocence, the goodness and love inside you.... I have to smother them, eradicate all the light inside you."

" You don't make any sense." Sardon grinned; a foul smile that made Marcus cringe.

" You have no idea what is hiding inside you and I am not going to tell you."

Resigned, Marcus tried to avert his eyes, but the hate in Sardon's eyes flashed through the ranger before he realized it. The pain was dark and Marcus had no other choice than to wait until it had passed through him.

" You'll die soon, human. Your body is already weak and hurting. Without food or water your body will shut down. You're already thirsty, aren't you?"

Marcus refrained from answering. He knew Sardon was only playing with him. Yes, he was thirsty and hungry, but he wasn't going to give Sardon the pleasure to hear him confirm it. Perhaps death wouldn't be that bad. Knowing Neroon had forgotten him left the ranger with no reason to fight for his life.

" This will be your grave and the moment you die...I will be there. I want to see the souls fleeing your body only to discover that I am here, waiting for them."

There was something that didn't make sense to the ranger hearing those words, but he was too tired and the pain was too aggravating to notice that Sardon had spoken about souls, not soul. The ranger saw Sardon's form flicker, than fade away. He was alone again. ** Alone, will I die alone? I faced death before, but that was different. Dying here in the darkness, having lost the love of my life.... I wonder if there is life after death...Don't know if I want to live on. Wait, Sardon mentioned something about souls.... Is he after my soul? **

 

>>>>>>>>>>>

Deep inside the human's soul something stirred from sleep. An essence began to awake; an essence that didn't know who he was or why he was here. The only thing he knew was that he felt pain. Not his own pain, but the agony of someone connected to him. Had this other one woken him from his slumber? But he felt weak and realized he didn't have the power yet to communicate with this other one.

>>>>>>>>>>

 

Searching the burnt out flyer, Neroon was relieved to find no corpse. The warrior had to admit that he wouldn't have known what to do had he found Marcus' dead body. The First One had told him the truth; Marcus was still alive. " Lorien? You told us that Marcus was injured during the crash. Do you know where to find him?"

Slowly turning around, Lorien looked into Neroon's eyes. There was pain written all over the warrior's face; a pain brought forth by fear for Marcus' life." Sardon holds him prisoner. I don't know where. It could be somewhere on this planet, it could be in a dimension which he rules."

That wasn't the answer Neroon wanted to hear. " How can I find him?"

Crooking his head, Lorien pondered the question for some moments. " Only you can find him. The connection between the two of you is very strong. Remember how you found him when Shakiri had him kidnapped?"

A surprised expression appeared on Neroon's face.

" Yes, Neroon. I know everything."

The warrior knew what to do now. He had found Marcus before, he could do it again. The ranger's life depended on his actions. Closing his eyes, the Minbari centered himself and reached out for Marcus. Neroon didn't see how the First One smiled tenderly; neither did he notice how the First One strengthened his empathic powers. Neroon only knew the silence in his mind until he felt a pull that almost knocked him of his feet.

 

He recognized Marcus' mind. The ranger appeared to be asleep; a hunch of pain floated through Neroon as he realized that Marcus was hurt. Not resisting the pull, his body moved forward. ** I am coming to get you out of there, Marcus. Don't give up, fight Sardon! ** The Minbari didn't know if Marcus could hear his thoughts and stepped into a darkness that covered him like a blanket.

Lorien watched Neroon closely as the warrior began to fade away. Danzi was alarmed and tried to get to Neroon, but Lorien stopped him." This is the only way he can get to Marcus. Sardon's power is strong, but so is mine. I will look after him. You can't come with us, child. Stay here, wait and have faith."

The moment he spoke that last word, Lorien's shape faded as well. Danzi looked around; he was alone.

Neroon opened his eyes and only saw darkness. A moment later, Lorien appeared at his side. " What happened?"

" You managed to break through Sardon's defence shield. You are inside his world. I know this must sound unbelievable to you, but you're the first person to ever do that. I can't help you from here on. Sardon will test your love. Remember, it is all tricky. He is the master of deception. Stand firm and don't allow him to break you. Should you fail the test, Marcus will die, as will you. You have to be victorious, Neroon."

" I understand. "

" Now step into the darkness and don't falter, Neroon." Bracing himself, the Minbari took that step forward.

 

 

Marcus had been asleep for some time. The strangest dreams had filled his sleep. He had dreamt of light and darkness; no faces, no voices, just shades of colors. Thankfully the nightmares stayed away. He wondered about that though. He had expected Sardon to send him nightmares to torment him in his sleep. His leg ached and his throat felt raspy. Was Sardon planning on starving him to death? Barely able to lift his arm from exhaustion, he managed to move his fractured leg just a little bit. He gritted his teeth when he felt the pain, but he was laying on a particularly sharp rock and after having moved a little, the pain finally lessened.

The essence hiding in his soul was gaining strength. Looking through the eyes of his host he only saw darkness. Looking down the body he was connected to, he managed to make out the blood stained clothing. ** Who am I? **

The ranger's head snapped back when he heard the unknown voice in his head. Had he gone insane at last? ** Am I schizophrenic? Hearing voices is definitely a bad omen. ** Marcus never expected to get an answer.

< No, you're not insane. I am here as well. As far as I can tell I am inside your mind somehow. >

" Great, now I am having conversations with myself. " Speaking the words out loud comforted the ranger. It broke the deadly silence.

< Who are you? > The essence knew it could take the answer from his host's mind, but didn't want to intrude.

< I am Marcus. >

< Marcus. >

Hearing the other one repeat his name made Marcus shiver. There was a tenderness attached to that thought which seemed to wrap itself around his pain in an effort to take it away.

Marcus rested his back against a rock. He was so damned tired and thirsty.

< I don't know. I wish I knew though. You are in pain. >

< Yes, my leg is broken. Can you feel my pain? > The air around him cooled down even farther and the ranger wrapped his arms around his body, trying to stay warm.

< Not really feel it; I can sense it. Can I help you somehow? > The essence revolted against the idea that the human was in pain, but didn't know how to comfort Marcus

< Keep talking to me. I hate silence and it's so dark in here. ...I am scared. > It was the truth. Marcus knew there was no chance of getting out of here alive. The voice in his mind comforted him and the ranger didn't want to be thrown back into absolute silence.

< Why don't you tell me how you got here? >

Marcus nodded his head; not realizing the presence couldn't see it. Where to start?

 

Strange, but somehow familiar noises made Neroon open his eyes. He thought he had lost all sense of reality as he watched the Minbari warriors move their fingers over the crystals. Looking around, Neroon realized he was standing in the command centre of a Minbari War Cruiser. This was the very heart of the battle ship. Casting a glance at the command chair he found it empty. ** How did I get here? More importantly, why am I here and where is Marcus? **

Lorien had mentioned some sort of test he had to pass. Was this it? Something about the command centre reminded him of the time he had spent aboard the Ingata. Taking a step closer to the control panels, he saw his reflection on a screen. ** Impossible! ** The face that stared back at him was his, but looked so much younger. Running his fingers over his face he realized that the image told him the truth. His body felt much more vigorous. What was going here? Why did he look so young?

" Neroon, I was looking for you. We need to talk."

Spinning around, Neroon recognised the voice. The gentle ring to it brought back memories he still cherished inside. As he looked into the Minbari's eyes, he forced back a tear that threatened to escape his eyes. " Branmer?"

 

End of part 7

 

DELIVERANCE PART 8 of?

 

This was impossible! Branmer was dead; he had died during a diplomatic mission many cycles ago. But seeing his former Shai Alit alive and well, stirred many memories and emotions in Neroon. As Alit he had served Branmer for a long time. To see the Minbari standing in front of him was a shock to Neroon.

 

Sardon arrived while Marcus was still asleep. He kicked the ranger in his left side, sending a jolt of pain through his already battered body. Marcus' eyes opened and the color in them dulled as he recognised Sardon. Immediately, Marcus told the presence in his mind not to reveal itself by 'talking' to him. Pushing himself into a sitting position, Marcus shivered as he looked into Sardon's eyes. The First One seemed pleased.

" There is something I want you to see." Making a circle in the air with his hand, a picture appeared.

Marcus had no time to figure out how this was possible; his attention was fully directed at the warrior onboard of a Minbari War Cruiser. " Neroon? What are you going to do with him?" His voice dropped as Neroon grew young again.

" I am going to give him what he always wanted. He never told you, did he? You never knew he was Branmer's lover? The two of them were close and I will make sure that he will never again want to leave Branmer. He will forget you. Look at his eyes. Neroon has already forgotten you. Do you see the desire in his eyes when he looks upon Branmer? Do you see it?"

Marcus saw it. The moment Neroon made eye contact with the Shai Alit, the warrior trembled. Yes, he saw the desire in Neroon's eyes. He had never known they had been lovers. Neroon had never told him of his past liaisons. The ranger wanted to close his eyes, but Sardon didn't allow it.

Grabbing some strands of Marcus' hair, Sardon forced the ranger to raise his face. " You will watch...He will betray you. "

He wasn't given a choice. Marcus had to watch. Sardon's booming laughter made him feel sick. ** Valen, I want to die. **

 

" Follow me to my quarters, Neroon."

Automatically falling back in his former role of second in command, Neroon bowed and followed Branmer. ** It can't be true; Branmer is dead. ** The door closed behind them and Neroon stared at Branmer, fully expecting the Minbari to disappear again. When Branmer reached out for him, Neroon was stunned to feel the warm flesh. This couldn't be an illusion. Looking into Branmer's eyes, Neroon saw the kind and affectionate expression in them. His empathic powers told him that this was Branmer. Neroon swallowed hard.

" You appear troubled."

Neroon knew his voice would tremble should he answer Branmer, so he kept quiet for the moment. There were so many conflicting emotions battling inside him, but in the end one thought prevailed. This was Branmer, the man he respected as a warrior; his first lover. Their liaison had been brief. After Branmer had died, Neroon had grieved the death of his Shai Alit. Back then, he would have done anything to bring Branmer back to life and now the Minbari was standing in front him. Even after all this time, he felt aroused as Branmer moved closer to rest a hand on his chest.

The touch seemed to burn through his uniform and Neroon felt lost as he stared into the other man's eyes. Branmer had never been the typical Minbari warrior. He had been religious caste before he became a warrior and Neroon had always admired Branmer's wisdom. Respect for the other had been very important in their relationship and Branmer had never forced him to do something he didn't want to. Abusing his power to get what he wanted was something Branmer would never do.

Realizing Branmer was waiting for his reply, Neroon took Branmer's hand in his and caressed the skin. He could feel the heat build in both their bodies. The feeling triggered memories Neroon hadn't thought of in a very long time.

Feeling hypnotized by Branmer's burning eyes, Neroon leaned in closer to claim Branmer's lips. The Shai Alit responded immediately and grasped Neroon's throat with his hands, forcing him to expose as much skin as possible. Branmer's teeth scratched the skin and Neroon shivered as a tongue slithered down his throat. ** I had forgotten about the violent passion we once shared. **

Remembering the first time Branmer had taken him, Neroon trembled. ** How inexperienced and naive I was back then. ** Their liaison began weeks after he had been promoted to Alit. The time the two Minbari spent together had grown and so had the attraction. Even now Neroon couldn't deny how much he yearned for Branmer's touch.

" Neroon?"

Branmer's voice sounded seductive. Neroon knew the other man was aroused and wanted him. He only had to nod or say yes...All doubt vanished as Branmer's hands disappeared underneath his clothing. Neroon panted as he surged into hardness and he forgot to breathe as Branmer's fingers moved over his erection. He tried to remain calm, but passion was quickly claiming him. " Branmer..."

Hardly able to form coherent thoughts, Neroon sensed how his pants were pulled down until he was exposed from the waist down. Branmer's hands seemed to caress his entire body; his lips smothered Neroon's whispers. He was lost; caught up in a passion that had once filled him completely.

" What is troubling you, Neroon? We are alone. There are no battles to be fought at this moment. You want me and I want you. Perfect clarity. You never hesitated before and yet I sense you're holding back now. Tell me to stop and I will stop."

" Don't stop...." Neroon didn't know what to say. Branmer's presence overwhelmed him. He had longed to be reunited with his Shai Alit for so long. Strong arms were wrapped around him and Neroon moaned as the Minbari turned him in the embrace. No longer able to look at Branmer, Neroon swallowed hard as Branmer freed himself from his trousers. A sad smile lay on Neroon's face as the Shai Alit bit into his shoulder; not gently but hard and aggressive. Feeling Branmer pinch one of his nipples made him aware how aroused he really was.

" Don't stop?"

The Shay Alit laughed and pulled Neroon closer. He felt the tip of Branmer's sex press against his entrance. ** Branmer always was the dominating one of the two of us. ** Neroon braced himself and a moment later Branmer entered him slowly. Fire moved through his body as he tightened around Branmer's shaft. It had been so long since he had been taken this aggressively.... Supporting himself, resting his arms against the wall, he felt pain and pleasure as Branmer's thrusts became deeper and much wilder. Neroon lost himself in his sensations and surrendered to the Shai Alit; savoring the ecstasy running through him.

 

Marcus' pain-filled eyes were staring at the scene Sardon was forcing him to watch. All strength left his body; his mind seemed paralysed. Sometimes he felt the presence reach out for him, but Marcus pushed it away. He would suffer alone.

" You see? He betrayed you. Neroon never loved you. Kirmana? He named you Kirmana to save his honor. You were a toy. Who knows how many times Neroon sought his pleasure elsewhere. You have lost, human. "

His fingernail clawed at his other hand; the Jogmanar cutting deeply into the skin. Marcus didn't even feel it.

 

As Branmer climaxed, Neroon groaned. At that moment, he saw a pair of green eyes in his mind; a pleading expression in them. Horrified, he realized what he was doing and bucked to throw Branmer off him; the Shai Alit immediately released him. Neroon fell to his knees, ashamed and repulsed by what he had done. ** Marcus, I betrayed you... ** Tears filled his eyes. He hadn't cried since Branmer's death. Back then Neroon had cried and mourned his death in the seclusion of his own room. Never before had he wept with someone else present, but he couldn't hold back any longer. The ranger's name echoed in his mind and Neroon knew he had failed the ranger. Too blind to see Sardon's trap for what it was he had walked straight into it. Sardon had used his love and affection against him, had seduced him by showing him what he once had. ** I should have been stronger. Sardon offers me Branmer and I fall for it. I am a fool. Marcus, I am weak. **

 

Sardon felt the sudden shift of emotions inside Neroon and knew he was losing. In the midst of his passion Neroon had remembered Marcus and had thrown off Branmer. This was not going as planned. Sardon had been so sure that Neroon couldn't resist this temptation. A wave of his arm made the images vanish. He couldn't risk showing more to the human. Looking down at the huddled form at his feet, Sardon delighted in feeling Marcus' terror. He had achieved his goal after all. Marcus was convinced Neroon had deserted him. Good. " Do you want to see more? I can show you..." Sardon knew the ranger wouldn't want to see more. The human's eyes were dry now. There were no more tears to shed. The stare in them was blank. " I am so sorry you had to see this, but better to die knowing the truth as living a lie."

There was an amused tone in Sardon's voice; mocking the supposed sincerity of his words. Sorry? Marcus wondered if the First One knew the meaning of that word.

" Kill me."

The whisper seemed to grow into a scream before it reached Sardon's ears. The pain in those two words was so intense that Sardon couldn't resist drawing closer. " No, I won't kill you. You can take your own life or starve to death. I want to see you in pain."

While his body shook violently, Marcus' hands opened. They rested on the ground, palms upward. There was blood on his fingers. Feeling paralysed, the ranger was no longer able to move. To breathe seemed impossible, but his lungs demanded oxygen, so he coughed and took in some freezing cold air. " I still love him." It took all his strength to choke out those words. Marcus closed his eyes and missed seeing Sardon's terrified expression.

" What? You can't love him. He doesn't care for you."

" But I still care for him. I will always care for him. "

Sardon was infuriated. This couldn't be happening. Marcus still loved the warrior and Sardon's mind felt the guilt in Neroon's soul for betraying his lover like this. Was there no way to make one of them break? If he couldn't crush the love between them, he was lost and Sylvan would be free once more.

Marcus never noticed the rage inside Sardon. He only knew the agony of a lost love. The Jogmanar was still on his finger. The metal would only expand once he was dead. ** Soon, I will be dead. **

 

" Neroon? Did I hurt you? By Valen, are you crying?" Branmer pulled his second in command closer and studied Neroon's expression. He had grown fond of Neroon. It was love that urged him to cover up Neroon's nakedness and to take him in his arms. There was something terribly wrong here. They had been together many times before, but Neroon had never been this emotional afterwards. What was wrong here? Why was there this strange expression of desperation in Neroon's eyes? Branmer berated himself. Perhaps Neroon was still too young for this liaison; he knew he was Neroon's first lover.

It took Neroon some moments to compose himself. He felt weak and embarrassed for bursting out into tears, but the emotional roller coaster he had been on this last few months had finally taken him over the edge of his control. " I am all right, Branmer. You didn't do anything wrong." Freeing himself from the other man's embrace, Neroon managed to get to his feet. Straightening out and adjusting his uniform he walked over to the other side of the room and sat down.

Branmer followed him and sat down beside him. The younger Minbari's behaviour puzzled him. Neroon had been passionate from the start and sometimes he was a bit too emotional. It was a flaw Branmer had told him to work on. But now in the confines of his private rooms, he reached out for Neroon. " Tell me."

The shame inside Neroon refused to leave. Lifting his eyes at last, Neroon found the courage to look at Branmer.

Branmer was concerned; Neroon's hooded eyes spoke of an immense sadness and pain. He hardly recognised his second in command. Confused, he rubbed Neroon's back repeating his earlier request, wondering if Neroon had heard him. " Neroon, tell me what's wrong. We have always trusted each other. Have I done something to betray that trust?"

Forcing himself to answer, Neroon shook his head. " You didn't betray my trust. It is so complicated.... I betrayed someone, someone I love and who is depending on me to save his life." Neroon slowly pulled off his gloves and heard how Branmer held his breath as the Jogmanar became visible. It had been a gamble; Neroon hadn't been sure he would still be wearing the ring. Apparently Sardon had forgotten about it.

Baffled, Branmer stared at the piece of jewellery. Neroon had never worn one before." You pledged yourself to someone? When did this happen and why didn't you tell me? I would have respected your choice to be with someone else." Branmer was upset. Why hadn't Neroon told him?

" It's a long story, Branmer. You'll never believe me."

"Try me, Neroon."

 

< Can you hear me, Marcus? Answer me! I can sense your pain. Please don't shut me out. > Silence answered him and the presence wondered if the ranger was in a stupor. The agony the human was in made the presence ache as well. The essence tried again.

< Marcus? You are not alone. Let me help you. >

< Help. Why bother? I am already dead. >

The essence felt relieved; an answer at last. Intent on keeping Marcus talking, he addressed him. < You need to have faith, Marcus. Didn't you notice how Sardon suddenly grew concerned? >

< Concerned? No....> Marcus felt himself slipping away again. His body was weak and his mind numb. Time and time again he was tormented by the vision of Branmer making love to Neroon.

< Marcus, you can't give up. I can't allow you to will yourself to death. I am not yet ready to die. I don't know what it is, but there is something I have to do. It's not our time to die. >

< Too bad, my friend. I can hear the bells toll and they toll for me. > Heaving himself towards the edge of the chasm, the ranger stared at the darkness awaiting him. It would only take seconds.

< NO!! I won't allow you to do this! >

The mental scream made Marcus cringe.

< You can't kill me, you; US. >

As he tried to push his body over the edge, Marcus was shocked to discover that he couldn't move --he couldn't move--.

< I told you I was going to stop you. >

< Give me back the control over my body. >

< No. We are not going to give up that easily. The darkness cannot be allowed to win like this. Now pull yourself together and move away from the edge. >

The ranger had no other choice than to give in. He ended up some feet away from the cleft and rested his back against a rock.

< You can survive this. We WILL survive this. >

Marcus grimaced. < You have a lot more faith than I will ever have. Do you have a name? > The ranger felt strangely relieved now the crisis had passed. If it hadn't been for the presence in his mind, he would now be lying dead at the bottom of the chasm. There was a silence for some moments. Marcus was afraid that he had only imagined the mental voice and that he was alone again.

< My name?? I...I think it's Sylvan. >

This time it was the ranger who repeated the name. Certain of the fact that he was going to die of lack of fluids, Marcus managed to grin in the face of death. He couldn't help making his next remark. < We are going to die anyway you know. It would have been over by now if you hadn't stopped me. Dying of starvation is even worse than jumping off a ledge. >

< Did anyone ever tell you that you are a pessimist, Marcus? >

Balancing on the edge of hysteria, Marcus chuckled. < Well, it's hard to be an optimist under these kind of circumstances.... >

The presence somehow managed to return that chuckle; Marcus swore he heard it.

< So what are we going to do now? >

The question caught Marcus off-guard. < Do? There is nothing we can do. >

< Why don't you try reaching out for Neroon's mind? >

< Have you gone mad, Sylvan? Why would I do such a thing? He loves someone else now. > Marcus felt an immense powerful wave of warmth rush through his half-frozen body. Sylvan's voice became stronger as he addressed the ranger.

< Neroon didn't choose Branmer. He wants you, listen to him. He is trying to get through to you.... Can’t you hear him, Marcus? I can.... He still loves you, listen to him. >

Not wanting to believe the pleading voice, Marcus tried to lock himself away in the darkest corner of his mind. He couldn't take any more pain. The voice took him by surprise; a voice like velvet rang in his mind.

< Marcus? Answer me, please. I am trying to find you. >

Shaking his head, Marcus aimed his next remark at Sylvan. < Don't fall for it. It's probably Sardon. Neroon...> He choked while thinking of his former lover and cursed the Jogmanar on his finger. It was hard for him to finish his thought. < Neroon isn't interested in me any longer. >

< Silly human.... Don’t you know that I will always love you? I pledged myself to you and I don't care what I have to do to know you safe. Marcus, hold on. Don't give into Sardon, he. >

A mental scream echoed in his mind and Marcus knew it was Sardon. Somehow the First One had heard them and managed to sever the link. Neroon's words still lingered in his mind. Silly human, it made Marcus smile. It was a warm smile, full of love and compassion. Yes, Neroon had called him that before. The warrior also told him to hold on, that he still loved him. Marcus felt at peace for the first time since weeks. He could die now he knew that Neroon hadn't deserted him. He suddenly realized that Sylvan hadn't sent him any messages for some time.

< Sylvan? Are you still here? >

< Yes, Marcus.... It’s just.... I remembered something. >

< What did you remember? >

< I know Sardon; he's my brother. >

 

End of part 8

DELIVERANCE PART 9 of?

 

He had to sit down: the attempt to reach Marcus had exhausted him. There had been very powerful blocks and he had been on the point of giving up when he had felt Marcus' presence. The ranger's despair had shaken him badly. Neroon was uncertain though; if it had been emotional or physical pain he had felt.

Still not used to his younger appearance, Neroon caught himself looking in a mirror. It was the strangest thing to be thrown back into this younger body. He had to get to the ranger; there had to be a way. Sensing Branmer's eyes on him, Neroon turned around and gazed into the Shai Slit’s eyes. It had taken him quite some time to explain everything to Branmer and at times his story had sounded unbelievable even to himself. He remembered the bewildered stare in Branmer's eyes as he had told his story. Thankfully, he had managed to convince Branmer of his sincerity.

It had been hard for Branmer to listen to Neroon without interrupting him. As Neroon told him of Sardon's test, Branmer had realized how confused and ashamed Neroon had to feel. ** He looks like 'my Neroon' -- who should be somewhere on this ship -- but according to this Neroon he's much older. I only know him like this; young, strong, passionate. ** Branmer studied Neroon; the strong jaw line, the vigor in his movements...** Wait, the eyes. They are different. I have never seen this kind of suffering in them. He's telling the truth. If this is so hard on him, it must be even harder on the ranger; Marcus Cole. ** The anxiety in Neroon's expression was growing.

" I have managed to contact Marcus." Neroon needed some time to compose himself. The ranger's pain still lingered in his mind and the warrior wondered how Branmer was going to react to his story. He could use some help, some support, but would Branmer offer it him?

" How is he?" It hadn't taken Branmer long to reach a decision; he wanted to help Neroon and the human ranger. The older Minbari sighed. He thought he had left behind all religious and spiritual discussions once he had left the Religious Caste. Now it seemed like they had managed to catch up with him somehow. Locking eyes with the other warrior, Branmer laid a hand on Neroon's shoulder for support. The Shai Alit heard the tremor in Neroon's voice.

" Marcus is in pain. I also sensed Sardon close to him. His hate is suffocating Marcus' mind. I have to get the ranger to safety." ** But how am I going to accomplish that? I don't even know how to get to him or how to leave this place. **

" What are your plans, Neroon?"

" I don't know. How I can possibly fight, DEFEAT a First One?"

Branmer considered this in silence. Was there a way he could help Neroon?

" How did you manage to get here? This Lorien said that you penetrated Sardon's defence shield...That would mean you are already 'inside'. Perhaps you should concentrate once more and track Marcus down mentally? You told me the two of you are connected somehow, use that advantage."

Hope flamed inside Neroon. To know Branmer was on his side encouraged him to go on. Maybe Branmer was right; the connection was strong. He should use it. " I will try reaching out once more." Neroon smiled as he felt the kind emotions inside Branmer; he had never expected Branmer to believe what had happened to him. Centering himself as he had done before, he tried to contact Marcus through the darkness that was shielding the ranger. Branmer wondered out loud how to aid the warrior in his search.

" Neroon, if Sardon feels threatened by your love for Marcus, perhaps you should concentrate on that emotion." Branmer's hand was still resting on Neroon's shoulder. Neroon accepted the gesture and felt grateful for the support Branmer offered him. He suddenly felt a pull forward and didn't hesitate to give in to it. Because of the physical connection Branmer was pulled forward as well. Briefly panicking, the Shai Alit forcefully composed himself.

The knock on the door passed by unheard. As the young Alit Neroon looked inside to see if Branmer was here, he found nothing but an empty room.

 

Branmer and Neroon found themselves enveloped in darkness. Both men desperately tried to grow accustomed to the obscurity. They had to find a source that could provide them with light. Looking up, Neroon saw a few stars, no moon, no sun, nothing. It was only then that he realized that Branmer was still standing behind him.

 

Control. He was losing his control over Marcus and Neroon. How could this have gone so wrong? Why hadn't Neroon chosen to be with Branmer? Sardon was losing the battle and didn't like it. The fact that Sylvan might have found a way to free himself infuriated him. Sardon never thought that the ranger and the Minbari would prove to be that close. They had the power to defeat him, even without Lorien's help.

Frowning, he realized that Neroon had managed to get inside the cave in which he was keeping Marcus prisoner. He had to move quickly now. Reunited, Neroon and Marcus had the power to bring light to the darkness. The most important thing however was to make sure that Neroon wouldn't give his life to save Marcus. Should that happen, Sylvan would be free at last and Sardon knew his brother would challenge him. This time Sylvan would be prepared to fight him and might even win. Covering himself in darkness, he descended into the cave. It was close to sunrise and Sardon knew he was running out of time.

 

< Marcus? Are you asleep? I think you'd better wake up now. We are no longer alone. >

Sylvan's words woke the ranger. He had been dozing; not really able to fall asleep because of the pain in his leg. < Is it Sardon? > Shifting his body a little, the ranger managed to acquire a more comfortable position. His leg continued to bother him.

< No, it's not Sardon. I am picking up two thought patterns. I am getting stronger, Marcus. I can feel the strength growing inside me. > Sylvan was concerned for the human. Marcus was in need of water and the First One could actually sense how the strength inside the ranger was diminishing. It was imperative that he found a way to help Marcus. < Marcus? Can you call them? They must be close. >

For one moment Sylvan considered telling Marcus that it was Neroon's mind he sensed, but he decided against it. There was an intense pain inside the ranger' mind every time Neroon's name was mentioned. Sylvan was afraid that Marcus would refuse to co-operate should he know who was heading their way. The First One realized that a wavering light coming from above them was slowly replacing the darkness. Dawn? Where were they anyway? Some kind of cave?

< I am not sure I can speak. My throat hurts. >

< Try, Marcus. >

It was true, his throat felt like hot sand. Marcus couldn't remember the last time he had something to drink. Neither did he know how much time had passed since the crash. His instincts told him that at least 24 hours must have passed, probably more.

" Who's there? Hello?" Those words were all he could manage. His voice broke and he coughed. Water, he needed water so badly. A noise coming from below caught his attention. Small rocks began to tumble down.

< They didn't hear you, Marcus. You must try again, harder. >

< I can't, Sylvan...I can't. > Marcus hated disappointing Sylvan, but there was no way he could call out louder than that.

< Then I will try. Marcus, I can only send a telepathic call. It might hurt you in your weakened state. >

< Hurt? Don't worry about me, Sylvan. >

< But I do worry about you, Marcus. >

Bracing himself, Marcus waited for Sylvan to send that telepathic call. The moment Sylvan sent the message, the ranger felt a sharp sting in his head and lost consciousness. The intensity of the call hurt too much.

 

As Neroon and Branmer received that call, they stared at each other. Neroon had heard this voice before. Not wondering why he was able to return a message, he reacted immediately. < Who are you? Do you need help? >

< My name is Sylvan and yes, we could use some help. >

Sylvan. Neroon hadn't expected to find the First One here. Chiding himself, he realized that wherever Marcus was, Sylvan had to be there too. After all, their souls were linked together. He couldn't deny the relief he felt hearing on Sylvan's voice. It must mean the First One had awakened and knew what was going on. Marcus had someone who took care of him; the ranger wasn't alone. Neroon was grateful for that.

< Marcus is here as well, Neroon. He's alive. >

" Branmer, did you hear those words as well?" For a brief second Neroon was afraid to believe that he had succeeded in finding Marcus. But the fact that Sylvan was with the ranger calmed him. Branmer nodded, indicating he heard the voice as well.

< You are awake? >

< Yes, and my powers are growing, thanks to your love. But I am still too weak to challenge Sardon. My soul is linked to Marcus'. I am stuck in his mind. >

< Where are you? Why can't I hear Marcus? >

< I think you are underneath us. We are stuck on the ledge. You'll have to climb up here. You can't hear Marcus because he is unconscious. He needs help. >

Branmer was already climbing and Neroon followed his lead immediately. The rising sun provided them with light and they could see the best places to rest their hands and feet during the climb. Neroon discovered something else. The light of dawn was enough to identify their surroundings. " We are in some sort of cave, Branmer. There is only one place where some sunlight is able to get through."

The other Minbari nodded; he had reached the same conclusion. The Shai Alit wondered if they were going to get out of this alive. Something told him that he wasn't supposed to be here. His presence was something Sardon would not expect. Perhaps he would be able to use that to their advantage.

For Neroon it felt like the climb lasted hours, but it was only a few minutes. Suddenly he was afraid to face Marcus. The moment of forgotten passion that he had shared with his former lover made him feel ashamed. Would Marcus be able to forgive him? ** Do I have to tell him? ** His conscience answered him. ** Without honesty there can be no trust. Have faith in Marcus. **

As they reached the edge, Neroon was able to make out the shape lying on it. There was just enough light to tell him it was Marcus. The ranger looked haggard and exhausted. Neroon didn't wait for Branmer to reach it as well. His younger body had come in handy this time. The ledge offered enough room for the three of them, but Marcus was lying dangerously close to the precipice. Sylvan had been right; the ranger was unconscious.

< He needs help; water.... His leg is broken. > Sylvan felt an immense joy seeing Neroon in person at last. This was the one who could set him free and save Marcus from certain death.

Sitting on his heels, Neroon gingerly examined Marcus' injury. The leg was fractured in several places; he had to put it in splints. He needed wood or something similar to do so.

Branmer watched Neroon closely; love radiated from the warrior's face. The Shai Alit had always known that Neroon was special in a certain way and he had tried to teach his second in command to act honorful and respectful in all situations, even in battle. It seemed Neroon had learned all lessons extremely well. Not expecting Sylvan to talk to them telepathically, Branmer's heart missed a beat. This was most unnerving; hearing a strange voice in his head.

< Sardon is starving him; perhaps one of you can get him some water? >

Hearing this made Neroon even angrier. Turning to Branmer, Neroon asked him to try and find some water. It would mean even more climbing, but the hesitant sunlight would aid Branmer in climbing the rocks this time.

" If there is water, I will find it."

Not wasting any more time, Branmer left. Neroon knew he should find something to use as splints, but he couldn't leave Marcus alone. Every time he tried to move away, he felt something pull him back. < Sylvan? Does Marcus know why Sardon is after him? >

< No, Sardon is smart. He won't tell Marcus why. To be honest.... Although I know the reason why, I haven't told Marcus anything except that Sardon is my brother. I am not sure he can deal with it right now. Although he is very strong, he has suffered much. I should never have listened to him when he offered to take me along into his next rebirth, but I was desperate and ignorant. Neroon, I have never been this close to deliverance before. Tell me, how is Lorien?>

Stroking back some dark hair from the ranger's face, Neroon felt lost. < Lorien helped me. I think he's biding his time. Sardon is strong.... > The warrior stared at the blood on his fingertips. He hadn't seen the bleeding wound near Marcus' temple.

" Marcus? Wake up. I need you. Marcus?" In a fit of irrational fear, Neroon tried to reach him telepathically. He had to know Marcus remembered him, still loved, and cared for him.

 

Something, someone was forcing him to wake up. Marcus didn't want to regain consciousness. It was peaceful where he was; deep inside his own mind. This was the one place where Sardon couldn't touch him; his soul was safe from the malevolent First One until the moment he died. The ranger didn't want to think of what would happen once Sardon captured his soul.

" Marcus! Wake up! Don't do this to me!"

Was that Neroon's voice? It couldn't be. The warrior was with Branmer. And although Marcus heard Neroon expressing his love for him once more, the ranger couldn't believe it. Why would Neroon choose him? Branmer could offer him a lot more. ** No, I don't want to remember seeing him in Branmer's embrace.... **

" Marcus? If you are not going to wake up...I will make you return to me and Sylvan will help me get through to you."

The demanding voice penetrated his mind and Marcus no longer had the strength to resist it. He would have to face Neroon anyway...and perhaps it was only Sardon playing his little games. Opening his eyes, he realized the darkness was receding. The ranger was speechless as he looked into Neroon's eyes; the warrior looked scared. For a moment he feared it was Sardon in Neroon's form, but the First One would never allow fear to show in his eyes.

" Thank Valen you returned to me, Marcus."

The relief in Neroon's eyes was evident. The warrior looked so young; even more attractive and desirable to Marcus. Averting his eyes, Marcus stared at his hands.

Neroon saw the hesitance in Marcus' eyes and wondered what was wrong. He knew he had to find a way to get through to the ranger. Gently caressing Marcus's hands, he slid one finger over the Jogmanar. He sensed the ranger's discomfort. " Marcus? Why won't you look at me?" The ranger looked like a wounded animal to Neroon. He was determined to make Sardon pay for everything he had done to Marcus. Thinking of Sardon made Neroon aware of the fact that Sylvan had stopped talking.

< Sylvan? >Neroon rubbed Marcus' cold hands and waited for an answer. The fact that he was able to touch the man he loved, made Neroon sigh from relief.

< Yes? >

< Why is Marcus acting like this? >

< Why don't you ask him? >

Well, he wasn't getting anywhere like this, so Neroon decided on the direct approach. Lifting Marcus' chin, he made the ranger look at him. There were tears hiding in those green eyes. " Tell me what's wrong Marcus."

It sounded more like a demand than a request. Marcus' voice cracked answering Neroon. " If you want to be with Branmer.... I won't stay in your way."

The whispering voice made Neroon quiver. Did Marcus know what had happened between him and the Shai Alit?

< Yes, Neroon. He knows. Sardon forced him to watch. >

Now, Neroon understood. He was about to explain to Marcus that he hadn't been thinking rationally when he allowed Branmer to take him, but then dismissed the idea. It would sound like an excuse, rather than apology. " Marcus, can you forgive me? I hurt you.... I love you. You are the only one I want to be with."

A wavering smile appeared on Marcus' pale face. His heart knew Neroon was sincere. The warrior had been caught in the moment; an unfair test Sardon had thought of. But he still felt hurt. He wished he could believe in Neroon's love for him, but the vision of Neroon and Branmer together tormented him.

Neroon sensed the turmoil inside Marcus. It was no surprise the ranger doubted his feelings. Neroon could only imagine what Sardon had done to torment him. ** I have to convince him. ** There was only way Neroon knew of to get through to the stubborn ranger. Caressing Marcus' face, he leaned in and claimed those soft lips. The ranger shied away for a moment, then gave in to the kiss. Marcus' lips quivered, his eyelids fluttered and Neroon saw hope in his green eyes. The warrior sent him a message at the same time. < If you doubt my love for you, look into my mind and see for yourself. >

 

End of part 9

 

DELIVERANCE PART 10 of?

 

Feeling Neroon this close to him made Marcus forget his pain. The kiss was as passionate as it had always been and spoke of nothing but desire. Savoring the moment, Marcus closed his eyes. He knew Neroon was sincere. The warrior loved only him. It had been stupid of him to doubt Neroon's love. " I don't need to look into your mind, I forgive you...I know you love me." Talking was hard for the ranger. His throat ached and he felt tired. There was a soft but determined expression in the Minbari's eyes as he heard those words. Words seemed inadequate to express his feelings so Neroon simply held Marcus tightly in his arms. Some moments later he forced himself to break the embrace.

" Marcus, I need to get something to splint your leg with. I don't know how long I will be gone. "

The ranger nodded, a bit reluctant to let go of him.

" There is one more thing you need to know."

Neroon remembered just in time that he had to tell Marcus that Branmer was here as well. ** I should have known that you would forgive me. ** Running his Jogmanar over Marcus' skin made the other man quaver. A weak smile appeared on the ranger's face. " Branmer is here as well. Somehow he was pulled into the darkness as well. I asked him to find some water for you. He could return any moment now. He wants to help us. Branmer is a good man, Marcus."

The smile froze on Marcus' face and Neroon sensed the ranger's inexplicable fear. The emotion surprised him.

" Why are you scared?"

" I..." The ranger scraped his throat; he desperately needed something to drink. < He was...is your first love, Neroon. I am afraid that I will lose you to him. I know it's an irrational fear, I can't help it.

The warrior reached out and his empathic powers made him feel the emotions Marcus was going through; he understood. " You're exhausted, dehydrated. You need to rest. Let me do the worrying, Marcus."

The smile on the ranger's face returned. He trusted Neroon. Marcus knew he was in no condition to get himself out of this mess.

< Sylvan? Are you still there? >

< Yes, Neroon. >

< Please keep an eye on Marcus until Branmer or I return? >

There was a twinkle in Marcus' eyes as he playfully tried to poke Neroon between the ribs. < I am not going anywhere in case you're are concerned about me sneaking off. >

Shaking his head, Neroon looked deeply into Marcus' eyes. " I know, Marcus. Just stay here and rest. We will find a way out of here."

 

Sardon watched the ranger. Now that Neroon was gone, Marcus was alone once more. The First One knew he had to take advantage of that. This had to stop now. It wasn't a game any longer to Sardon. He refused to lose this battle. It had become too serious; a serious threat to his existence. Checking on the whereabouts of the two Minbari, Sardon was satisfied to find them at a distance of the ranger. He had to make his move now.

Marcus had no idea he wasn't alone on the ledge any longer. Sylvan was strangely quiet and the ranger didn't want to intrude on his privacy. It was weird enough to have a voice, another presence in his mind to begin with. Neroon had come to get him. He still couldn't believe it. The question why Sardon was so intent on keeping them apart still bugged him. Sylvan had told him that Sardon was his brother. He knew Sylvan was getting stronger. Apparently the two First Ones were enemies and he had been caught in the middle of their eternal battle. If only he knew the whole truth. He was about to ask Sylvan when the First One sent him a message.

< Sardon is here. >

The words made the ranger freeze. The First One must have waited until Neroon was gone to move in on him. What would Sardon want of him?

" Human. It's time to settle the score. I feel Sylvan inside you. He's awake, but he can't help you. No one can. You are going to die and you will die out of your own free will."

" Neroon.... will..." Writhing from fear, Marcus tried to stay calm. It wasn't working. Sardon was invisible; there was no way of telling where the First One was. Thinking of speaking once more, Marcus was stopped by Sylvan.

< Let Marcus be. Your fight is with me, Sardon. You have become even more evil than you were. I can help you, brother. If only you let me. The universe is unbalanced. It can't stay like that. >

< BE QUIET. >

The yell made Marcus' head hurt. Great, now the two First Ones were shouting at each other in his head. It actually hurt.

" I am going to give you a choice how to end this, human. Either you jump off the ledge or I will kill Neroon slowly and painfully and you will watch like I made you do before. One of you has to die. I won't allow you to leave together. And Sylvan, stay out of this. You are too weak to stop me."

Lowering his eyes, Marcus felt defeated once more. The euphoria from moments ago was vanishing quickly.

" Make your choice, human."

< Don't listen to him, Marcus...Sardon. >

< BE QUIET!!!> Sardon went on step further and managed to sever the connection between the ranger and the other First One.

Feeling lost, Marcus thought of Neroon. He couldn't bear the thought that Sardon would kill Neroon. Protectiveness overruled his concern for his own well being.

" You'll let him ...live?"

" Yes. They can both leave here alive, if you make the RIGHT choice and jump."

Realizing he was wasting time, Sardon manifested himself in Lorien's shape and grinned at the ranger.

Marcus swallowed hard and returned the evil glare. There was no doubt in his mind that Sardon would live up to his threat. His decision was made quickly. " I will do it.... but.... I can't walk."

" Then crawl."

The words were dripping with hate and venom. Marcus knew he was staring into the face of evil in his purest and most powerful form. He wished Sylvan could help him, but he no longer sensed his presence in his mind. Whatever Sardon had done had terminated the connection between them. Slowly heaving himself to the edge once more, the ranger stared into the crevice. It was deep and the impact of the fall would kill him. Resigned, Marcus and lifted his eyes one last time to see the weak beams of sunlight making their way through the one opening in the cave. ** Forgive me Neroon. I am trying to save your life. Please do not think badly of me once I am gone. ** Closing his eyes, the ranger managed to get to his feet. Leaning heavily on the rocks, he cringed from the pain that shot up from his leg. Facing away from the cleft, the ranger let go of the rocks and felt the flow of wind beneath his body as he slowly toppled backwards. Stretching his arms he began to fall.

Sardon smiled. He had won.

 

Something was terribly wrong. Neroon's instincts went haywire as he heard the words in his mind. ** Forgive me Neroon. I am trying to save your life. Please do not think badly of me once I am gone. ** Once I am gone? What was that ranger talking about? The warrior looked up and his body tensed as he saw the falling form. He knew it was Marcus. The ranger's eyes were closed and he was falling quickly. Neroon acted immediately. Somehow he had known it would come down to this. Using all the power inside his young body, he jumped after Marcus. Remaining calm and calculating, Neroon reached for the ranger and pulled him closer. They were approaching the bottom of the chasm quickly and Neroon hoped he had enough time to make his plan work.

Marcus' eyes flashed open as he felt how someone grabbed hold of him. Horrified, he stared into his lover's eyes. < NO! This way you will die as well.... Neroon, why? >

< I can't let you die, Marcus. You already made too many sacrifices. Now it is my turn. > Wrapping his arms and legs protectively around the ranger, Neroon sent him one short message. < Curl yourself into a tight ball. >

Marcus knew what Neroon was doing. The warrior wanted to break their fall with his own body. < Neroon, don't do this. >

< It's too late now. Just do as I told you, Marcus. Don't deny me now. >

His broken leg made it hard for Marcus to mould himself to Neroon's body as he curled himself into a little ball. Neroon's body tensed, his muscles tightened. The warrior's body was now firmly wrapped around the ranger. < Brace yourself for the impact. > Neroon's command sounded determined. They both knew that if Neroon managed to break their fall the warrior would end up severely injured or even worse, dead. Everything happened quickly after that last message. They hit the bottom with high speed and Marcus stopped thinking momentarily. His fear to lose Neroon paralysed him. The impact was worse than Neroon expected. They had fallen quite a distance and as they made contact with the ground, Neroon heard his bones snap. Forcing himself to hold onto Marcus they rolled downhill. They finally came to a standstill and Neroon only released the ranger once he was sure that there was no more danger.

It took Marcus some time to regain his senses. As Neroon's hold on him grew weak, he turned around and was terrified to see the blood dripping from the warrior's mouth. Neroon had trouble breathing and was clutching his rib cage. Too stunned to do anything, Marcus sat there holding Neroon's hand. This couldn't be happening. It was so unreal. Hearing Neroon fight for breath, Marcus caressed the warrior's face. Neroon's eyes fluttered open and a victorious smile appeared on the Minbari's face.

Marcus didn't know it yet, but Neroon knew they had beaten Sardon in the end. Willing to give his life for the ranger, Neroon had made the ultimate sacrifice. There was a dreadful expression in Marcus eyes and Neroon sensed the ranger in his mind. Raising his left hand, he managed to cup Marcus' face in the palm of his blood stained hand. He pulled the ranger closer and whispered his last words into Marcus' ear. The Minbari knew he was dying; he wasn't afraid. Knowing that Marcus would live was all that mattered." Always...remember.... I love...you, Marcus..."

Tears were running over the ranger's face as he felt the trembling in Neroon's body. One more convulsion, one last intake of breath.... and the life in Neroon's eyes died. The blank stare broke.... his last thought faded away and Marcus had to withdraw from Neroon's mind. ** Dead, he's dead.... Lord no. You can't allow this.... Neroon, why did you do this? I can't live without you...**Exhausted and emotionally broken, Marcus pounded on the Minbari's chest; a keening wail left his lips. The blows became weaker and desperate. Choking on his emotions, Marcus collapsed on Neroon's dead body. He lost consciousness the moment Sylvan began to break free from Sardon's prison.

 

Lorien felt the shift in the universal balance the moment Neroon died. The Minbari had set things in motion that would deliver Sylvan from his suffering. But the price had been high; too high. The First One knew the time had come to get involved and help Sylvan to deal with Sardon for once and for all. This time they had to defeat Sardon. The balance in the universe had to be restored. Reaching out for Sylvan, Lorien only felt Marcus' pain. That could only mean that there was still a connection between the human and the First One. The pain coming from the ranger saddened Lorien. Determined to make his stand with Sylvan, Lorien faded away.

 

Sylvan wrestled free from Sardon's chains. Whole once more, a blinding, luminous light surrounded him as his energy was restored to him. He felt stronger than he ever had been and caught up in the moment, Sylvan's light shone brighter than ever. A sharp pain moved through him as he watched the crumbled form of the human who had helped him. The dead body of the Minbari was now resting in a pool of blood. He was determined to right this terrible wrong. Knowing Sardon was waiting for him, Sylvan couldn't waste any time. He was briefly distracted as a Minbari appeared to his left. Not paying any attention to Branmer, Sylvan concentrated on the task at hand. Neroon's sacrifice had been necessary, but the First One never expected to feel these emotions. He knew they belonged to Marcus, but the ranger had become a part of him; the First One suffered as well from the loss.

 

Staring at the fallen forms huddled together, Branmer knew he was too late. He had seen the ranger jump and his blood froze as he realized that Neroon was going after him. If only he had been closer. But he had been too caught up searching for water. Running down a path, he watched Neroon reach out for Marcus. Branmer knew Neroon would try to save the ranger. As the bodies hit the bottom of the crevice, he saw them bounce and roll downhill. Blood appeared on Neroon's mouth and Branmer held his distance. Although he wanted to be close to Neroon, the Minbari realized that only Marcus was entitled to share those last seconds with Neroon. So the Minbari watched from a distance and forced back tears when he saw Neroon's eyes go blank. Neroon had died a warrior's death. The wail that left the ranger's lips made him shrink back momentarily. All the pain inside the human was brought together in that cry. At first, Branmer wanted to stop the human from pounding Neroon's chest, but he realized how hurt the ranger was. As the ranger collapsed, Branmer walked towards him. He knew Neroon would want the human to be safe. Branmer wanted to honor Neroon's last wish and would look after Marcus Cole.

He stopped in his tracks as a dazzling light left the ranger's body. It was shapeless, a swirling mass of pure energy, growing, flashing even brighter in golden colors. Was this Sylvan? Focusing on the ranger, Branmer saw he was unconscious.

Sylvan had to act quickly before Neroon's soul would leave his mortal body. The First One sent a jolt of his own energy through the warrior's dead body and waited to see if he had been in time to revive Neroon. Sylvan never intended to desert the two people who had saved him.

A strange, blinding light surged through the darkness. Neroon's soul had been preparing to flee his dead body when something called him back. An unknown force filled him and he sucked air into his lungs. The next moments were painful. His broken bones began to heal and returned to their original place; he groaned. Tentatively stretching his body, he opened his eyes and saw the light hovering above him. He swallowed hard as two eyes appeared in the middle of the whirling energy.

< Take care of Marcus, Neroon. I think he was hurt when I left his soul unprepared. Get him to the flyer, follow that tunnel. >

Neroon looked into the direction Sylvan pointed out to him as the First One used his energy to flare up in a certain direction. The Minbari was confused." But I died..."

< Yes. You died, and I gave back the life you sacrificed. We will talk later. I have to deal with Sardon first. I will join you once I am done here. >

The energy began to float away from him. Neroon knew he couldn't help Sylvan; but he could help Marcus. Never expecting to see the ranger's face ever again, Neroon lifted the cold and motionless body from the ground. He checked Marcus' breathing and pulse. It looked like the ranger was merely unconscious, but Neroon wanted a physician to have a look at Marcus as quickly as possible. A voice coming from behind him, made him spin around, pressing the unconscious ranger even closer to his chest.

" I can't believe it, Neroon. You died. I witnessed your death with my own eyes."

" I can't believe it myself."

The ground beneath their feet shook firmly as a jolt of dark energy impacted near them.

" We have to get out of the cave. I don't want to be here with Sardon and Sylvan fighting each other. We should make a run for the flyer." Neroon placed one hand at the back of the ranger's neck and rested Marcus' head against his shoulder. His other hand was tightly wrapped around the ranger's knees. Carrying him like a babe, Neroon began to run, quickly followed by Branmer who was still in denial about everything he had witnessed. Above them a terrible battle was fought between the eternal forces of good and evil.

 

End of part 10

 

DELIVERANCE PART 11 of?

 

Casting one more glance behind him, Sylvan watched them leave the cave, which had been Marcus' prison for the last 2 days. The First One knew Neroon would take care of the human he had come to know so intimately that it almost hurt Sylvan to be without him now. He missed hearing Marcus' thoughts in his mind. There was no more denying it; being a part of the ranger had changed him forever. The human was a mortal being and his feelings were much more intense than Sylvan had ever thought possible. Even when Sardon had taken away his life-force in those early days, Sylvan had never felt fear as deeply as Marcus did. In hindsight, Sylvan realized he had made a terrible mistake in having mercy on his brother when Sardon attacked him the first time. He should have struck back mercilessly. Now that he was once more part of the universe, Sylvan felt the pain and hurt of all living beings that had suffered because of Sardon's cruelty. Determined not to make the same mistake twice, Sylvan focused his attention on his adversary. He was going to make sure that Sardon would never again hurt anyone. Watching Sardon's black energy closing in on him, Sylvan experienced a new emotion. He remembered Marcus naming that feeling for him at the First One's request during their captivity. ** So this is how anger feels** Concentrating on the task at hand, he addressed his brother. < Sardon. The time has come for you to pay for your heartless deeds. I will allow your reign of terror no longer. >

Sardon's reply was short and determined. < You'll have to defeat me first, brother. >

The last word was spat in disgust and loathing. Sylvan realized that Sardon's soul was beyond redemption and truly evil. Pure energy flared through him and he knew he could defeat his brother. But he had to wait. Someone else's presence was required here in this moment of time.

Lorien heard Sylvan's call and answered his child immediately. The First One had been waiting for this moment for so long. With Sylvan's guidance, he managed to penetrate Sardon's defences. He sensed Sardon's fear as he appeared at Sylvan's side.

< Sylvan is right. This has to stop, Sardon. The balance has been gone for far too long and needs to be restored. Surrender to us, Sardon. No matter how hideous your crimes are, you're still my child and I want to help you. Don't force us to terminate your existence. >

Sardon's reply saddened Lorien immensely. < Surrender? To you? Never!! >

Unleashing his dark power, Sardon sent several jolts of energy their way, only to be smothered by Sylvan's dazzling light before they reached their target; Lorien. Frustrated and alarmed, Sardon focused his attack on the human he hated so much. Dark blasts were released into a different direction.

 

Neroon strengthened the hold he had on the ranger, he was tiring. They had been running for some time now, trying to get to the surface of the planet. Branmer stopped him, a pleading expression in his eyes.

" Neroon, let me carry Marcus for a while. You are slowing us down."

A burst of energy impacted near them and Neroon realized the Shai Alit was right. Although he didn't want to let go of Marcus, he reluctantly handed the ranger over to Branmer. The older warrior smiled reassuringly." We should hurry."

 

Briefly confused, Sylvan wondered about his brother's action. A moment later, he realized that the bolt impacted in the middle of the tunnel through which Neroon and Branmer were running. Moving quickly, Sylvan conjured a circle of protective energy around the Minbari. Sensing that Marcus was still unconscious, the First One was concerned he had hurt the human by leaving his soul that abruptly. Determined to check on the ranger and the Minbari later, Sylvan concentrated on Sardon once more. He had to deal with his brother first. Turning to his father, Sylvan made the request he should have made so long ago.

Lorien knew they had to fight and defeat Sardon. Melting his power with Sylvan's, Lorien watched how Sylvan took the initiative in the attack against the Dark One. Their bundled energy took Sardon by surprise. Fighting down the sorrow inside his soul, Sylvan watched his sibling crumble. It reminded him of the moment when Sardon intended to destroy him so long ago. Did Sardon feel the same betrayal as he had experienced? ** No, he doesn't. Only anger and fury emanate from him. **

 

After he caught his breath Neroon ran after Branmer, always keeping one eye on the ranger. As they emerged from the tunnel, bright sunlight blinded them momentarily. The sight that greeted them stunned Neroon briefly. The tunnel had led them straight to the flyer.

Danzi was standing in front of it, waiting impatiently. " Satai?" Voice filled with disbelief, Danzi struggled to remain calm. Was it really Neroon? His Satai looked so much younger. To see Neroon and Marcus emerge from the tunnel was something he never expected. Danzi had considered exploring the tunnel when some noises attracted his attention, but he had decided against it. He had to be here in case Neroon and Marcus showed up. Now he was glad he hadn't given into his curiosity. Not wasting time, Danzi disappeared into the flyer, preparing for take-off. Another quake shook the surface of the planet and Danzi wondered what was causing these quakes. Only now Danzi realized that an unknown Minbari was carrying the ranger, who was unconscious. Who was he? And why was Marcus unconscious? ** At least Marcus is alive, thank Valen. **

Neroon's voice vibrated through the small flyer as another blast shook the little flyer. " Danzi, we have to leave Zagros 7 as quickly as possible." Feeling strengthened by the fact that they had reached the flyer; Neroon forced himself to take control of the situation. He reclaimed Marcus from Branmer's arms and indicated that the Shai Alit should take the seat next to Danzi. " Branmer, help Danzi pilot the flyer. "

That remark caught Danzi's attention. " Branmer? But he...you died many cycles ago." Staring at the Shai Alit, Danzi recalled seeing a recording and recognised the fabled Minbari warrior. Reverently lowering his eyes, Danzi wondered how it was possible Branmer was alive. It was Neroon who answered him.

" I will explain everything to you Danzi, but later. First we need to retreat to safer grounds." Mentally cursing the fact that there were only 2 chairs, Neroon sat down on the floor in the back of the flyer positioning the unconscious ranger between his legs. Pulling Marcus close to his chest he tried to keep the ranger from getting injured as the flyer bounced from another blast. < Hold on, Marcus. > Not sure whether the ranger could hear him in his current state, Neroon sent him the message repeatedly.

Working together, Danzi and Branmer managed to take the flyer out of Zagros 7's atmosphere. The energy blasts stopped hitting them and Branmer sighed from relief. It had been close this time.

 

As his power vaporized, the Dark One cried out in rage. Sylvan's light was too strong to deflect; the light overpowered him and he had no more strength to fight back. His energy was gone; only his naked soul remained.

Wavering momentarily, Sylvan reached out for his brother's thoughts. They were of hatred and envy and he flinched back from the evil in Sardon's soul. Lorien's concerned words vibrated through him.

< We can't make the same mistake twice, my child. His darkness must be restrained. He has already upset the balance too much; hurt too many beings. >

< I know, father. > Vividly remembering Marcus' agony, Sylvan was determined to do this right. But still he wished there was a way to turn his brother away from the darkness. Sardon's plea caught him off-guard.

< Forgive me, Sylvan. I repent my crimes, show mercy.>

Eons ago, Sylvan would have believed those words. But now he saw through the deception and lies. The darkness still consumed Sardon. Lorien had called Sardon master of deception and trickery as he warned Neroon before entering his test. Sylvan felt sad as he realized the truth in that warning. < Sardon, I can't believe you. Only hate and coldness fill your soul. The way you tormented Marcus convinced me of your evil. > Sylvan reluctantly approached the now vulnerable soul. The time had come to pass on judgement. Realizing he hadn't been able to fool his brother, Sardon tried to claw a way through the light, but to no avail. < I will afford you the same promise Lorien gave me. Your soul will be reborn into a mortal being and should you find true love you will be redeemed. Though I doubt you'll ever find it. >** And should you find it, you'll no longer be evil but have learned how to love. ** He endured Sardon's enraged cries as his brother heard those words; knowing he was damned for all eternity.

Sardon tried to lash out once more, only to find he lacked the strength for an attack.

Together, father and son watched Sardon's rebirth for the first time. An unexplainable ache filled Sylvan's heart and he wondered why it was there. After all, he had been reunited with Lorien. Why did he feel so sad? The answer to his question came easily. Marcus.

< Sylvan, my son, I missed you. >

The words made him stop his musings momentarily. Reaching out for Lorien, Sylvan sighed in delight at being together once more. The universe quavered the moment the two First Ones restored the balance. < Father, I have to go now, but I will be back. >

< It's the human ranger, Marcus. >

< Yes, I am afraid I damaged him when I regained my freedom. I have to find him. >

< Then go, my son. And return to me quickly. >

Sylvan separated his energy from Lorien's and vanished.

 

Neroon allowed himself to relax a bit. Marcus' head was resting on his shoulder and the warrior realized he had to get some fluids into the dehydrated ranger. " Danzi, bring me water."

" Of course, Satai."

Hearing that title, Branmer realized that Neroon hadn't told him everything; Neroon had left out telling him about that promotion. Sensing Danzi's stare, the Shai Alit nodded and took control of the flyer, setting out a course that would take them to Minbar.

In an attempt to check for further injuries, Neroon pulled off the ranger's cloak and was relieved to find that the broken leg was the only serious injury. Taking the glass of water from Danzi's hand, Neroon turned Marcus in the embrace so he could look at his face.

" We should have some thermo blankets aboard," Danzi said," Shall I look for them?"

Neroon nodded, thankful for Danzi's thoughtfulness. " Branmer?" Neroon studied the Shai Alit’s facial expression and reached the conclusion that Branmer was relieved as well.

" Yes, Neroon?"

" Scan for Minbari ships called White Stars. You will find the data you need in the computer files and log entries. Marcus needs medical attention. Perhaps there is a White Star close enough to take us to Minbar."

The Shai Alit nodded his approval and began the scan.

Concentrating on the human in his arms, Neroon dipped his fingers in the water and moistened the ranger's chapped lips. He closely observed Marcus' face.

 

Lost in the labyrinth of his own mind, Marcus heard a gentle voice call out for him. The ranger tried to answer that voice, but was shocked to discover that he no longer knew how to send a reply. A stabbing pain had moved through him, as Sylvan's soul violently broke loose from his. The separation had left behind a startling emptiness in his mind, which he couldn’t cope with, on his own.

< Marcus? Can you hear me? Answer me. >

Once more the ranger tried to reply, but an unknown barrier stopped him. Panic surged through him; he felt isolated. He desperately wanted to answer that gentle voice even though he wasn't sure whom that voice belonged to. It sounded like Neroon, but that was impossible. He had watched Neroon die after the warrior had saved his life. An odd sensation made him tremble. A cool liquid was dripped onto his lips, making him aware how much he yearned for a drink. Marcus wondered whether or not he had enough strength to open his eyes, but succeeded in the end. The glass filled with the precious liquid was all he saw, was all that mattered. Hands shaking, he tried to grab it from the strong fingers holding it. The only sound he was capable of making was whimpering. Moaning pleadingly, he begged for more.

" Calm down, Marcus. You'll spill it. Let me help you."

That voice! That soft, sensual voice reverberated through him...Neroon? Was he hallucinating now? Having visions of the warrior? Was he that close to death? The thought was pushed to the back of his mind as the glass with water was pressed against his lips once more. Marcus wanted to drown it all in one go, but Neroon only allowed him small sips. Marcus' hands dropped to his lap, all strength deserted him.

Observing the ranger closely, Neroon sensed the overwhelming thirst in Marcus. He thanked Valen the ranger had woken. < Slowly, Marcus. You're safe now. Sardon can't hurt you any longer. > Why wasn't Marcus answering him telepathically? Neroon had grown accustomed to hearing Marcus in his head and the silence worried him. Reaching out another time, he sent the message again, but the silence remained. The warrior suddenly realized that the ranger appeared to be in pain; whispering pleadingly only incoherent sounds left his lips. Were his attempts to reach Marcus telepathically causing the ranger pain? It was the only logical explanation Neroon could come up with. Suddenly, he remembered Sylvan's words; the First One had been concerned he had hurt Marcus leaving his soul so abruptly. Neroon withdrew from his lover's mind and focused instead on the stunned expression in the green eyes staring at him. ** My lover, Marcus, I almost lost you. **

" Ne...roon."

The broken tone in that word made Neroon ache inside. " Yes, I am here, Marcus."

" Wa...ter?"

Neroon considered the request. The ranger had emptied one glass already. Within seconds, Danzi filled the glass again and handed it back to Neroon. Placing the glass at Marcus' lips, Neroon made sure the ranger sipped slowly. Tremors shook Marcus' fragile frame and the warrior instinctively tightened the embrace. Now that the second glass was empty as well, the ranger looked at him; wanting more. " Try to get some sleep, Marcus."

Marcus' answer bore right through his soul.

" You...are dead...I watched you die..."

Soothingly stroking the black hair, Neroon was about to reply when Branmer interrupted him.

" I am receiving a reply from White Star One."

" Put it through." Hope filled Neroon. All White Stars were equipped with a medical facility. Concentrating on Marcus again made Neroon aware of the fact that the ranger had slipped into sleep. Beckoning Danzi to take his place, Neroon carefully released Marcus from his embrace and rose to his feet.

A wavering expression lay in Danzi's eyes as he enveloped the ranger in his arms, sitting down behind him. This felt unbelievably intimate to Danzi and he was honored that Neroon asked him to take his place. Wrapping one of the thermo blankets he had found around the still form in his arms, the young warrior listened to Marcus' regular breathing.

" Make sure he's warm, Danzi."

Nodding, Danzi felt the cold skin beneath his hands and realized that the ranger had been to hell and back.

" This is White Star One. Minbari flyer identify yourself."

Sitting down next to Branmer, Neroon replied in person to the ranger handling the communication between the two ships.

" This is flyer Shanar requesting permission to come aboard White Star One. We have an injured ranger onboard who needs medical treatment." Secretly praying to Valen, Neroon hoped the White Star would permit them to come aboard. Casting a glance over his shoulder, he studied Marcus and realized the Ranger was still in a critical condition. Neroon saw the somewhat baffled expression in Danzi's eyes. The young warrior was a bit uncomfortable being forced into this kind of intimate contact with the ranger. Neroon knew Danzi was afraid he was crossing a line here, but he trusted Danzi completely. Not expecting the small screen to flash to visual, Neroon was stunned to recognise the Minbari onboard White Star One." Lennier?"

" Neroon? Is that you? You look different...and that wounded ranger you mentioned? Is it Marcus?"

" Yes."

" I will alert the physician. Come aboard as quickly as possible."

 

End of part 11

 

DELIVERANCE PART 12 of?

 

Lennier desperately tried to hold onto his composure. After alerting the human doctor onboard, he headed towards the bridge. The young Minbari thought it wise to inform Delenn personally that Marcus and Neroon were coming aboard.

Seated on the bridge, Delenn felt content. This far their trip had been without incidents and she hoped it would stay that way. Some days ago she had accepted an invitation to attend a Rebirth Ceremony to be held in Tuzanor. Master Durhann had asked her to attend the ceremony to strengthen the rangers' moral. Being Ranger One, she intended to live up to her responsibilities. Not expecting to see Lennier on the bridge, she rose to her feet. His brow was furrowed as if something was troubling him. What was wrong? The worried expression in his eyes surprised her; normally he masked his emotions quite well.

" Delenn, I received a message some minutes ago. Neroon has asked permission to come aboard. Apparently Marcus is injured and needs medical treatment. The doctor is already on his way to meet them."

" Well done, Lennier." Wondering what Marcus and Neroon were doing out here, she tried not to show her concern too openly. It wasn't that long ago that the ranger had been badly wounded and now he had been injured again? " I want to talk to them." She turned and addressed a ranger close to her, telling him to hold their course and contact her in case something extraordinary occurred. " Let us not waste any more time, Lennier. I am worried about Marcus."

 

Carrying the sleeping ranger himself, Neroon walked towards the doctor who was already waiting for them. The warrior was surprised to recognise the physician. It was Edwards, the doctor who had taken care of Marcus' wounds once before. His surprise was reflected on Edward's face as the doctor realized who his patient was." Doctor Edwards?"

" We meet again, Satai."

Neroon nodded and carefully placed the body of the sleeping ranger on the gurney. " His leg is broken and he's dehydrated. He managed to drink two glasses of water."

Edwards beckoned an assistant to help him push the gurney. " I will take good care of him, Satai."

" Thank you." Watching them leave, Neroon knew Marcus was in capable hands. Barely resisting the urge to follow the doctor, Neroon told himself that Edwards needed to work on the ranger; his presence would only distract the physician. He would check on him later. The tortured expression in Marcus' eyes continued to haunt him. As he saw Lennier and Delenn approach him, Neroon realized that he had a lot of explaining to do and he wasn't looking forward to that. Lennier had informed him that the White Star was taking Delenn to Minbar and the warrior felt a bit apprehensive about talking to her. What could he tell her? That First Ones were involved? Would she believe him? Did he have to tell her everything? Suddenly, Neroon realized something else. What would happen should Branmer discover how he and Delenn had quarrelled over the Shai Alit’s remains? The pain he had felt when Branmer had died had never left him. Losing his first love had made him more emotional than he used to be. That pain had made him go against Branmer's wishes. Neroon himself had led the procession that had brought Branmer's dead body to Babylon 5. To honor the Shai Alit, Neroon wanted to display the dead body on Babylon 5 and at every Minbari enclave from there to Minbar. He remembered his fury as he discovered that Delenn had taken the dead body after he had wasted a lot of time searching for it. When he found out that she had it secretly cremated his fury had almost taken him over the edge. Delenn told him that as a former priest, Branmer's ashes had been scattered in space near Minbar, in accordance with his wishes. Looking back now Neroon realized that his actions, which had been caused by hurt and grief, had almost resulted in another war because he had blamed the humans for the disappearance of the body. Anger had almost overwhelmed him when Delenn ordered him to support her story that Branmer had been transformed so he could take his place with the gods. Reluctantly, he had given into her demands. He had loved Branmer and couldn't help being enraged by Delenn's actions. He hadn't wanted to stain the Shai Alit’s memory by acting dishonorably so he had supported Delenn's story. Even after all these cycles, after having found the love of his life, the hurt was still a part of him. Neroon trembled as he realized that Branmer was bound to find out about their differences of opinion; how would he react once the Shai Alit found out that his second in command had gone against his wishes? Feeling more uncomfortable with every passing second, Neroon was afraid to discover what that reaction would be. Perhaps he could explain to Branmer about the agony and the rage he had been in.

" Neroon? Can you hear me?"

Caught up in his worries he had almost forgotten about Delenn and her aide. Maybe there was still enough time left to warn her. That hope was shattered as Neroon heard voices coming from behind him; Danzi and Branmer. He had to act quickly now. Turning to face her, Neroon watched her eyes take on a startled expression. " Delenn, there is something I need to tell you." A flash of foreboding shot through Neroon as he saw Delenn's pupils dilate as she got a good look at his face.

" In Valen's name, what happened to you Neroon?"

Momentarily stunned, he tried to find words to answer her question, but where to start?" Delenn, there are so many things I have to tell you, but first I want you to know there is someone..." Neroon was cut short as Branmer appeared next to him. The Shai Alit raised a hand, telling him to be quiet. Neroon obeyed and took a step back. His heart was pounding in his throat. Would Branmer condemn him for the poor way he had handled the Minbari's funeral? Something deep inside him told him to stop worrying. The Shai Alit would forgive him.

" Delenn? You are no longer fully Minbari? This is the strangest sight I have ever seen. The hair, the shape of your face, everything has changed. It seems there is much we need to talk about."

Startled, Delenn stared into Branmer's eyes. ** Branmer? How is this possible? **

" Is it really you? Branmer?"

" Yes. Why, you look like you have seen a ghost, Delenn."

** You must be a ghost...** Delenn tried to calm down. To see Branmer alive after all this time shocked her. Looking at Neroon, Delenn saw an odd mixture of fear and joy on his face. ** Does Branmer know he died long ago? ** She decided not to bring up a conversation concerning that matter. And why did Neroon look as young as he had been when he had served Branmer on the Ingata? " Branmer, I welcome you. Although I must confess I am confused to see you here."

Sensing Branmer's eyes on him, Neroon wondered how to get out of this awkward situation. He better started explaining some things. " Marcus.... became the target of a First One some weeks ago. This First One is responsible for his injuries and for Branmer's return."

The Shai Alit shot him an inquisitive look. It was fairly obvious Neroon wanted to keep some things secret. The expression in Neroon's eyes was worried and Branmer knew the reason why.

" Neroon, why don't you go and find Marcus? We can talk later." Curious, Delenn walked over to Branmer as if to make certain that he was actually there.

" Yes, Neroon. I am sure you are anxious to find out how he is doing."

Realizing that refusing wouldn't help him, Neroon bowed slightly and left. He felt Branmer's eyes still on him. ** I will deal with Branmer and Delenn later. I need to know how Marcus is doing. **

A kind smile appeared on Branmer's face. Looking Delenn in the eyes, he whispered to her. " Tell me, what did Neroon do? Guilt is written all over his face...."

Long moments later Delenn and Branmer were trying to come to terms with the news they had told each other. Delenn had informed Branmer of Neroon's actions after he had died. ** Why am I surprised? I was his first lover; I should have known he would do something like that. ** It took Branmer some time to deal with this information, but he realized there were things he needed to tell Delenn as well. Watching her eyes, he proceeded to tell her about the eternal battle between Sylvan and Sardon and what Marcus' involvement was.

Delenn was trying her best to understand the role Marcus played in this fight between good and evil. ** So that is how he got injured and why Neroon's appearance has changed. ** The silence between them became uncomfortable and Delenn was the first to speak. " Perhaps we should talk to Marcus and Neroon about all this."

Branmer nodded. There were some questions left he needed answered.

 

" You can come inside, Satai. Marcus is still asleep."

Scanning the room with his eyes, Neroon pulled up a chair and sat down beside Marcus' bed. The ranger was wearing a med gown and his leg had been put in a cast. Several IV's were attached to his hand, but Neroon had to admit Marcus was looking a bit better. The paleness was diminishing and his lips were curled in a hesitant smile. Taking the ranger's hand in his own he rubbed the soft flesh with his fingertips, staring at the Jogmanar. He had come so terribly close to losing Marcus. The mere fact that he was able to look at the ranger, hold his hand, watch him breathe, made Neroon aware of Marcus' fragile beauty. Even now, a baffling innocence clung to the ranger. Edward's voice interrupted his thoughts and he focused on the doctor.

" Marcus will be all right, Satai. His broken leg will heal just fine in time and the IV's are supplying him with all the fluids he needs. I expect him to wake up any moment now. You can stay if you want to be here when he wakes."

" I would like that. I will stay." A wave of relief coursed through Neroon hearing that news. He had been worried about Marcus. Hearing the doctor retreat to his office, Neroon stroked some strands of hair back from the ranger's face. Just in time he remembered not to contact Marcus telepathically. He wasn't sure the telepathic contact caused the ranger pain, but he wasn't going to take that risk. " Marcus? I am here. We are aboard a White Star, which will take us home. I wished you would wake up, Marcus. I need you." Caressing the ranger's face, Neroon wondered how badly damaged Marcus was due to Sylvan leaving his soul like that. The physical wounds would heal, but.... Neroon forced himself not to give up that quickly. He had closed his eyes momentarily, but opened them as he sensed movement beneath his hands. The ranger stirred, was about to wake up. Neroon moved to sit on the edge of the bed and waited impatiently for Marcus to open his eyes. " Wake up, Marcus...Please."

A moan left Marcus' lips and Neroon grew faintly hopeful. Addressing the ranger in a louder voice, Neroon also gently shook Marcus' shoulders. An irrational fear clawed its way through him; he had to look into the ranger's eyes, to talk to him. As Marcus' eyes fluttered open, Neroon felt a single tear break free from his eyes. Leaning in, Neroon stared into those green eyes he loved so much. There was a startled expression in them and Neroon knew why it was there. Marcus had watched him die. " It's all right, Marcus. Sylvan gave me back my life. It's me..." An awkward silence passed as Neroon waited for Marcus to deal with the information.

Marcus didn't know what to do. He had witnessed Neroon's death, but he did remember Neroon making him drink some water in the flyer. To him, everything that had happened lately seemed like a bad dream and he felt a prisoner of that nightmare. Now that Sylvan had left him, he felt empty; he missed the First One who had been a part of him. But Neroon was here, stroking his fingers, a hand tangled in his hair. The ranger looked into the warrior's eyes and saw the happiness in them. Yes, Neroon was here and everything would be fine in the end. The warrior would take care of everything. Twining his own fingers with Neroon's, the ranger sighed. A feeling of bliss and love filled him and he knew Neroon was the source of those emotions. " Neroon. I thought I had lost you like all others I once cared for."

" I am here.” Searching for the right words, that small sentence was the only thing that came to mind.

" You came back from the dead..."

" I came back for you, Marcus." A blush spread over the ranger's face and made Neroon smile. He loved seeing Marcus flustered. It made him want to kiss those lips and run his fingers over his face, caressing that delicately blushing skin.

" I love you, Neroon."

Leaning in closer, the warrior softly brushed Marcus' lips; teasing the ranger a little. Curious for Marcus' reaction, Neroon studied the ranger's face. He didn't expect Marcus to grab his face with both his hands. The ranger pulled him down again and proceeded to kiss him passionately. Neroon indulged his lover's wish and returned the kiss in the same intense way. Then concern surfaced and Neroon drew back. Taking the ranger's hands he forced Marcus to lower them. " Be careful not to pull out the IV's."

Softly admonishing his lover, Neroon crooked his head and tried to gauge Marcus' state of mind. The ranger had once told him that everyone he cared for had died. ** Even I died ...but I did it for you, Marcus. The thought that Sardon would succeed in killing you was more than I could bear. **

Marcus was having similar thoughts. Neroon had died so he could live. The ranger had revolted against it, but in the end he had given into the warrior's plea to allow him to sacrifice his life. In that moment he had seen the truth. Hasina, William, they had been destined to die; like he had been destined to live, to be the sole survivor.... Knowing the reason why they had to die didn't make the pain less, but it took away some of his fear. Sylvan was no longer part of him and the trials were over now. ** And Neroon is here, alive and well. ** The ranger felt lost as he stared into Neroon's dark eyes. He was desperate to feel the Minbari's warm skin against his. Cherishing his lover's caresses, Marcus relaxed.

" I tried contacting you telepathically, but you didn't answer. Is there something wrong?" It had been during their separation that Neroon realized that he was suddenly capable of sending messages to the ranger and until now he never wondered why he suddenly possessed that ability. He figured Marcus being a telepath made it possible. But now the ranger seemed incapable of answering him.

" I don't know...I tried answering your calls, but there is a barrier that I can't cross.... I am afraid we will have to go back to plain talking." Thinking about that barrier brought back the feeling of loneliness. Marcus tried to hide his sorrow, but realized Neroon was already picking it up.

" You miss Sylvan, don't you?"

" Yes, I do...I feel incomplete...I don't want to hurt your feelings, Neroon...You are all I need, I love you, but Sylvan was part of my soul."

" Marcus, you can share your pain with me. I can still feel your emotions. Perhaps it helps."

As Marcus' feelings of abandonment washed through him, Neroon desperately tried to hold on to his love for the ranger. The emotions coming from Marcus were powerful. It was as the ranger had told him; he missed a part of his soul. " I understand, Marcus, never fear. We'll deal with this together."

" Hold me?"

The request surprised the warrior. There was a new vulnerability to Marcus, which Neroon had never noticed before.

" I will hold you, Marcus."

Seeing Marcus' eyes beginning to water, Neroon pulled him closer, enveloping the ranger in his arms. Neroon wished he knew of a way to help the man he loved, but how to replace a part of ones soul? Neroon saw the embarrassed and scared expression in Marcus' eyes. The ranger was afraid to offend him; to hurt his feelings. Feeling his lover's pain, the warrior realized that Sylvan had damaged Marcus indeed.

 

It didn't take Sylvan long to locate Marcus. The tendrils of his mind told him where to find the ranger. Not wanting to scare the human or the other people onboard, Sylvan cloaked himself in invisibility. Moving through the hull of the ship and walls, he found the human at last. Tentatively examining the ranger's mind, Sylvan was sad to find that he had hurt Marcus tremendously by tearing apart from him so violently. There was a gaping wound in the ranger's soul. The First One realized that he was the only one who could heal the agony Marcus was in. It was the least he could do to repay the human and his lover.

 

During their walk to the medical facility they remained quiet. Delenn wondered what implications Neroon's unselfish act was going to have on the universe now Sylvan was free once more. As they entered the room in which Marcus was resting, both Minbari froze. They felt like intruders, seeing the intimate scene between Neroon and the ranger. About to leave unnoticed, Delenn caught sight of a dazzling light that penetrated the walls. It grew until it was almost too bright to look at. It was Branmer's whisper, which offered her an explanation.

" I think it is Sylvan."

 

Resting his back against the headboard Neroon nuzzled his lover's neck. Marcus trembled and the warrior felt fiercely protective of the ranger. Neither one of them expected to see a blinding light enter the room, appearing out of nowhere. Instinctively knowing it was Sylvan, Marcus sat up, trying to free himself of Neroon's arms. He desperately tried to get closer to the light. Neroon grabbed hold of Marcus and pulled him gently back into his arms; afraid the ranger would pull out the IV's. He heard Marcus whisper the First One's name.

Branmer and Delenn stood in the doorway, still unnoticed by Neroon and Marcus.

 

End of part 12

 

DELIVERANCE PART 13 of?

 

This part contains nc-17 sections; slash.

 

An immense bliss filled Marcus knowing Sylvan this close to him. Realizing Neroon was holding him back, holding him pinned to the bed made him struggle to break free. The Minbari was much stronger and the ranger moaned his disappointment.

It hurt Neroon to be the one restraining Marcus, but he was worried the IV's would be ripped out of the ranger's hand. From the corner of his eye, he caught sight of Delenn and Branmer; wonder on their faces.

" Marcus, Neroon, I have come back to help you.” A soft, vibrating voice floated through the room. Sylvan realized that the best thing for all of them would be to see him in a solid form. Within seconds he moulded his energy into a human body; an exact copy of the ranger's. It was a strange experience for the First One to move his fingers, to open and close his eyes. A bit surprised at how it felt to have a solid body after all these eons, he ran his fingertips over his face feeling the coarse hair of the beard.

Neroon's eyes were big and filled with disbelief as he saw this perfect replica of his lover. Marcus had stopped fighting him, had gone completely still. The warrior felt the despair inside his mind. Marcus wanted to fling himself at Sylvan; to melt into him, to be once more part of the First One.

Sylvan raised his right arm and extended it towards Marcus, reaching out for him. A smile appeared on the First One's face as his fingers interlaced with those of Marcus. Enraptured, Marcus caressed the fingers in his hand. The ecstasy of actually being able to touch Sylvan enthralled the ranger.

Concerned, Neroon gazed at Marcus' face; eyes full of unspoken ecstasy. It hurt the Minbari to see Marcus react in this way to the First One's presence.

The First One returned the caress, aware of the fact that he was the only one who could fill the emptiness in Marcus' mind. He had been the one who created it in the first place. Sending Marcus some reassurance Sylvan sensed Neroon's sadness. As he locked eyes with the warrior, he knew Neroon was afraid to lose his lover to the First One. The universe seemed to consist only of the three of them as the Sylvan concentrated on the task at hand. " Neroon? It is as I feared. I hurt Marcus when I left his soul. The wound is deep; he's in pain...but I can mend the gaping hole in his soul."

Neroon made his decision without hesitation. " Help him. Take away his pain."

" I will."

Mentally wincing from an irrational emotional pain, Neroon felt like his own soul was being torn apart at this very moment. He wanted to be the most important person in Marcus' life, but now it was Sylvan Marcus needed most. It hurt tremendously. He forced himself to let go of the human in his arms and while getting up from the bed, Marcus' expression haunted him. Even now, he saw the devouring hunger in his lover's eyes. Jealousy reared its ugly head and Neroon tried besting it. He succeeded for the moment; telling himself Marcus' connection with Sylvan was something the ranger needed.

< Don't be jealous, Neroon. You should know by now that he only wants you. He leapt off that ridge to save you; even if that meant killing himself and me. Marcus can't help being drawn to me; I was part of his soul. Have faith, Neroon. >

< I know you are speaking the truth Sylvan, but it still hurts. >

Focusing his attention on the human, Sylvan was determined to heal Marcus' hurt. Easing the ranger back onto the bed, the First One discovered he liked being in a solid body. Being able to touch someone was a remarkable sensation; he could get used to. Marcus' green eyes were looking up at him, trusting him to take away the pain. " Yes, Marcus. That is good, open your mind to me." Placing his hands on the ranger's chest, Sylvan tried to be as gentle as possible as he re-entered Marcus' soul, attempting to rebuild the torn fragments of the human's soul. There was only one way to help the ranger; it meant sacrificing a little of himself. After the First One established the soul-link, he allowed a tiny part of his energy to leave his fingertips and flow into the ranger's body. A soft glow encircled the ranger's body before it disappeared into Marcus' body.

The ranger had closed his eyes, feeling Sylvan's hands on his chest. He felt safe and warm; the dark gap in his soul had become unimportant now the First One was with him. As Sylvan's light pulsated through his body, the warmth spread into every cell of his being. It made him sleepy, pleasantly tired and he surrendered to the warmth. As a part of Sylvan's energy -- soul-- nestled itself deep within the ranger, Marcus became whole again. The First One had no idea how this was going to affect the human in the long run. ** Human? He's no longer completely human; there is a part of me inside him now. **

The First One worked a little longer on healing the physical and emotional wounds the ranger had suffered during his life. Sylvan realized that the trials had been extremely hard for Marcus. There was a dark pain inside the ranger that he wanted to heal as well. Sardon had left something of his darkness inside Marcus; a darkness that was born out of painful memories. Searching Marcus' mind, Sylvan found the core of this pain; the brutal rapes, Neroon losing his memory...His light drove away the darkness, leaving a soothing sparkle of energy behind. ** No more nightmares, Marcus. No more pain. You suffered too much. ** The raw pain inside the human was something Sylvan couldn't bear. Slowly, he took away the sharp edges of that agony, not touching the memories. Those he left intact. Sighing, Sylvan was relieved his work here was done. The ranger's soul was whole again and he had taken away the pain.

Awed, Neroon had watched how the golden energy had coursed through the ranger. For one second Marcus' body had consisted of dazzling light. As the light faded, Neroon noticed that the cast was gone and the ranger was no longer attached to the IV's. They had fallen onto the floor. The bruises on his body had vanished and a healthy color spread on Marcus' face. Embarrassed, the warrior realized he was trembling with emotion. As Sylvan retreated from the ranger some light flowed back into the First One, but a fragment remained behind in Marcus. Studying the ranger, Neroon saw the closed eyes, heard the regular breathing and was relieved to see the relaxed expression on Marcus' face. He was soundly asleep. A bit startled, Neroon forced himself to remain calm as Sylvan approached him. Feeling cornered, the warrior had no other choice than to face the powerful First One. The mere fact that Sylvan was using Marcus' appearance made him uncomfortable.

" I had to give him part of my soul; the damage was too severe. There was no other way for me to heal him. But a warning is in place; I don't know how and if this will change Marcus. He is no longer fully human, but partly First One. I think it will have definitely strengthened his telepathic ability, just be careful." Sylvan paused; giving Neroon the time he needed to deal with this information.

" What about you, Neroon? Sardon altered your appearance and age. Do you want to stay like this or not?"

Not expecting that question, the warrior wavered. This younger body had served him very well and he had gotten used to its strength and agility. The First One noticed his hesitance.

" I don't know if I should tell you this, but Marcus thinks you're even more attractive now."

" He does?"

A chuckle escaped Sylvan's lips. Shrugging his shoulders, the First One tried to look innocent, enjoying Neroon's embarrassment.

" Then I will stay the way I am now. If Marcus likes it."

" A wise decision, Neroon."

The Minbari took a step closer to Marcus' bed.

" Can I touch him?"

Sylvan nodded. He was no longer needed here. He only needed to do one more thing; return Branmer to his own time. Then he would return to Lorien. " I will leave now. Should you ever need me, I will find you." While he spoke those words of promise, his solid form began to fall apart, losing its coherency until there was nothing left of the First One.

Slipping his fingers into Marcus' hand, Neroon fingered the metal of the Jogmanar. Touching Marcus' skin told him that the ranger wasn't cold any longer. The soft skin was warm and a smile appeared on his face. Feeling a bit insecure Neroon waited for the ranger to wake up and open his eyes. He heard the door close behind him and only now he realized that Delenn and Branmer had seen everything.

Marcus felt cosy, warm, cherished; no longer in any pain. His soul was whole, complete, again. Opening his eyes, his heart missed a beat staring into Neroon's surprisingly wavering eyes.

Feeling strangely hypnotized, Neroon couldn't tear away from Marcus' eyes; those EYES!! His breath caught; the eyes were no longer green. The green color had been replaced by a golden glow. Sylvan's light was present in those eyes; a reminder of what had happened. Swallowing hard, Neroon wondered if other aspects of the ranger had changed as well. The First One had hinted there might be some changes that would surface in time.

" Neroon."

A single word fled the ranger's lips and seemed to caress his very own soul. Neroon gasped at its intensity. It reverberated through him.

No longer connected to the IV's or hindered by his injuries, Marcus raised his hands, reaching out for the Minbari. Resting his hands on Neroon's shoulders, the ranger pulled himself into a sitting position. There was a determined expression in those golden eyes Neroon had never seen there before and it briefly startled the warrior. The ranger forced him to lower his face so Marcus could claim his lips. This aggressive side to Marcus was new to the warrior and he wasn't certain how to react. As Marcus pulled him closer, Neroon parted his teeth willingly as Marcus' tongue sought entry. It felt like the ranger wanted to devour him completely. Giving into his lover's eagerness, the warrior was overwhelmed by the intense feelings Marcus was arousing in him. The ranger forced him to sit down on the bed; Marcus had a firm hold on him. < I love you, Neroon. >

The message hit Neroon unprepared. His every doubt vanished; he had been a fool to be jealous of Sylvan. Savoring Marcus' fingers on his skin, Neroon was baffled when the ranger pushed him onto his back to straddle his hips. He definitely liked Marcus' aggressiveness. A smouldering fire burned in his lover's eyes. It was strange to look into golden eyes. " Marcus!" He intended to whisper the name only softly, but it came out as a growl of desire. They both felt the desperate need to become one.

Stealing his hands beneath Neroon's clothes, the skin seemed to burn his fingertips. His own passion stunned the ranger briefly. A rational, detached, part of his mind looked at his actions and wondered about them. He no longer felt inhibited; no horrid memories of the rapes were haunting him and he was delighted to see his own passionate fire reflected in the warrior's eyes. Normally Neroon was the one to instigate their lovemaking. It appeared the Minbari didn't mind him taking the initiative now, even seemed to welcome it. To feel, to see the warrior surrender to him, made Marcus quiver with desire. " I think Sylvan healed more than just the wound he left behind. I am no longer seeing images of the rapes, Neroon. I feel afire, burning...."

" I love seeing that fire in you, Marcus."

An amused, somewhat naughty smile showed on the ranger's face. " You do? Never thought you wanted me to be aggressive...Want me on top, Neroon? Riding you?"

Neroon's roaring laughter filled the room, killing that last bit of fear clinging to them after everything they had been through." You have been on top before, Marcus and yes...I like it when you are on top...riding me as you like to call it."

A mischievous expression stole into Marcus' eyes hearing that confession. He vividly remembered the first time he had been on top. " We ended up making quite a mess that time, especially when you carried me to that desk of yours...." The ranger was laughing warmly. Neroon relished their friendly bantering. Some moments later, Marcus became serious." Neroon, you know I only want to be with you. Yet you were jealous of Sylvan.... I think I should be flattered...But I missed you. I need you, Neroon, I want you.... body and soul."

The words, the demand, touched something deep within Neroon's soul. Caressing Marcus' soft skin, the warrior watched how the ranger closed his eyes, savoring the caress. A passionate fire was burning him and need was quickly building inside the warrior. He was thankful to Sylvan for healing his lover and he couldn't help making his next remark. Neroon wanted to take advantage of the aggressiveness Marcus was displaying at the moment." You want to take me, Marcus? What are you waiting for...?" "

A chuckle was clearly heard in his words.

" Are you challenging me, Neroon?"

The warrior grinned. They were treading on new grounds now their roles were reversed. Neroon liked the fact that Marcus was the dominant one this time; he liked it a lot.

" No challenge, Marcus. Just curious to find out what your plans are."

Bending down, Marcus managed to do away with Neroon's shirt. Exposing that magnificent chest made him eager to run his fingers over the hot skin. Slowly and deliberately moving his hands over the powerful chest, Marcus couldn't resist pinching one of the already hard nipples. A seductive moan was his reward and he wondered what kind of noise the warrior would make should he run the Jogmanar over Neroon's abdomen. The tip of the Jogmanar barely touched the warrior's skin, but made him whimper nonetheless. Demanding dark eyes were staring into his and Marcus realized how badly Neroon wanted him. He felt it in the warrior's mind.

" Now, don't make me wait too long, Marcus. What ever you want to do, do it now!"

No longer able to hide his mirth, Marcus laughed warmly." Getting impatient, Neroon? It appears I am not the only one who should work on that flaw."

Neroon remembered teasing Marcus with his impatience. Marcus' leg sensually rubbed against his erection and for a moment the warrior thought he was going to come with his trousers still on. What was that word Marcus sometimes used?" You are a tease, Marcus."

" I know, but I love seeing that impatient desire in your eyes." Sensing his lover's need, Marcus' eyes searched the room. He suddenly realized they were still in the medical facility. The thrill of getting caught in the act aroused Marcus even more and he gasped as he surged into hardness. His eyes rested on an armchair, standing in a corner of the room.

Sensing his idea, the warrior chuckled. Marcus never ceased to amaze him. " The chair?"

Nodding, Marcus moved off of him and managed to pull the warrior towards the chair. " Sit down." Growing impatient himself, the ranger tried to force Neroon to sit down, but the Minbari stood firm as a rock, unmoveable; grinning wickedly." Neroon!"

Marcus returned the grin, knowing Neroon was getting back at him for the earlier teasing. ** I can play that game as well. ** Sliding his hands down into Neroon's trousers, he wasn't surprised to find Neroon fully erect; hard and demanding release. Curling his fingers around Neroon's shaft, the ranger relished seeing the want in his lover's dark eyes. Pulling Neroon's trousers and underwear down, he sighed at the glorious sight in front of him. Once more he tried to get the warrior to sit down in the armchair.

Amused, Neroon stepped out of his trousers and gave into his lover; sitting down at last. " Are you going to wear all those clothes, ranger? They might get in the way.... or I might be forced to rip them off your body."

" Bugger..." The ranger had been admiring the Neroon's body; all muscle, the suppleness of youth. Even stark naked there was an air of power and pride about the Minbari that made him lick his lips. He knew he was trembling. The warrior was absolutely breathtaking. His mouth began to water and he realized Neroon was waiting for him to take the initiative.

Hearing Marcus' thoughts, Neroon felt flattered. Watching the ranger dispose of his tunic and turtleneck, Neroon didn't hide the admiring look in his eyes, as he seemed to devour his lover with his eyes alone. He noticed the bulge in Marcus' trousers and smiled. Refraining from talking, the warrior sent him a message instead. Lose those trousers very quickly or I WILL tear them to shreds. I warned you not to keep me waiting too long. >

Realizing Neroon was serious the ranger unzipped his trousers, getting rid of the last pieces of clothing as quickly as possible.

You are exquisite, Marcus."

A fiery blush appeared on the ranger's face and much to Neroon's delight it began to spread over some other parts of Marcus' lean body as well. Sighing appreciatively, Neroon watched Marcus take a step closer to him. He knew the ranger was pondering his options." I am waiting."

Now you are teasing me, Neroon. You are making me nervous." Wavering for one moment, Marcus straddled his lover's hips once more. His legs dangled down on either side of the Minbari. Concentration and unconditional love showed on his face as he manoeuvred himself atop of the warrior's erection. Placing his hands on Neroon's shoulders, he looked his lover in the eyes, lowering himself onto the slick shaft.

Marcus..." The ranger's choice surprised the warrior. He didn't expect to slide into his lover this easily. He had assumed Marcus wanted to take him, penetrate him, but this bittersweet ecstasy was even better. Embracing the ranger tightly Neroon steadied his lover, keeping him balanced.

" I love feeling you deep inside me, Neroon. You feel like a part of me at times like these." Sensing hot hands burning his back, Marcus forced Neroon to part his teeth and plunged his tongue into his lover's mouth. He knew the warrior liked him being a little aggressive. Marcus pushed down his hips, impaling himself even further, taking him in completely. The warrior was getting desperate for Marcus to move. Going crazy with desire and want, Neroon couldn't hold back any longer and began thrusting upwards in a slow but maddening rhythm. He had to be careful not to use too much force; he wasn't quite used to this young, more powerful body yet.

A beautiful low moan eluded Marcus' lips and Neroon licked, suckled Marcus' nipples. As the ranger arched against him in animalistic want, the warrior froze for one second to study his lover. Marcus had thrown his head back, the black hair plastered to his brow from the sweat that was forming on his body. Thrusting once more, Neroon groaned, feeling Marcus pushing himself down onto his shaft, gripping him tightly inside. Panting heavily, Neroon grabbed his lover's face in his hands and licked the insides of his lover's sweet lips. Their passion was taking both of them over the edge very quickly.

Neroon's body tensed and he knew that it was impossible to hold back his release much longer. He was going to come within seconds if Marcus kept clenching him like that.

Words were inadequate and became unnecessary as their minds briefly melted into one. Thrusting wildly into his lover, Neroon felt Marcus trembling and he wrapped his arms around him once more. Seeing the ranger abandoned like this made him lose control. The warrior couldn't hold back any longer, moaning his ecstasy as he filled his lover with his come.

Gasping, panting, not sure where his mind ended and Neroon's began, Marcus screamed as the warrior's semen shot into him. The ranger was afraid he would drown in Neroon's sensations, as they became a part of him. Experiencing the sheer orgasmic force, which vibrated through his mind and body, made Marcus come as well. Lost in Neroon's and his own emotions, Marcus wondered how he was ever going to sort them out again. Realizing sorting them out was impossible now; he surrendered to the intense feelings as orgasm took him. He didn't see the rapture in Neroon's eyes as the warrior stared at him; gasping as well as he felt the overwhelming feelings inside the ranger's mind.

It was the most gorgeous sight Neroon had ever witnessed. As Marcus spasmed in his arms, he tried to burn this moment in time into his mind. He wanted to memorize every line on Marcus' brow, knitted in surrender. Eyes closed, mouth open, panting heavily, hips moving frantically before going completely still. Sweat covered his body and the warrior noticed the ranger had bit his lip; a drop of blood threatened to fall down. He quickly kissed it away. Feeling Marcus' creamy come drip from his belly, Neroon changed the nature of the kiss; it became demanding and a bit possessive. Now it was Marcus who surrendered; utterly drained; yet completely satiated.

Opening his eyes at last, Marcus saw the openly admiring, adoring expression in the Minbari's eyes. His face became flushed as he remembered how bold he had been during their lovemaking. He allowed the warrior to lift him off his hips, feeling a sharp loss as Neroon slipped out of him.

Helping Marcus back to his feet, a moment of intense silence passed as both men tried to compose themselves. It was difficult to sort out which thoughts and emotions belonged to whom. Neroon ran the tip of the Jogmanar teasingly over Marcus' belly making the ranger shiver, his skin sensitive in post orgasmic ecstasy. His own voice trembled as he felt confident enough to speak." We better clean up and get dressed before we are caught after all, Marcus."

 

End of part 13.

 

DELIVERANCE PART 14 of?

 

Sylvan found Branmer sitting opposite of Delenn, deeply involved in a discussion. The First One had once more assumed Marcus' appearance. Slowly, he approached the two Minbari, not sure what to do. It was Delenn who took the first step.

" Sylvan?" Delenn rose to her feet, hearing the tremor in her own voice; not sure she was facing Marcus or the First One.

" Yes, I am here to return Branmer to his own time. He can't stay here."

A melancholy smile appeared on Branmer's face. For some reason he wished he could stay here in this time, but he realized he would upset timelines. " I am ready to go."

Nodding his head, Sylvan pondered his dilemma; did he have to erase Branmer's memories of what had happened to him, or could he trust the Minbari to keep quiet?

" Do you understand that you can't tell anyone what has happened; especially not the Neroon in your timeline?"

" I will keep quiet. I understand."

Sensing the sincerity in those words convinced Sylvan that Branmer would keep it a secret." Good, then I won't have to manipulate your memory. We have to go now."  
Sylvan felt Lorien reach out for him. Something strange had occurred on a planet called Z'ha'dum. Sylvan knew he had to hurry. Extending his hand, the First One waited for Branmer to accept it. The Minbari didn't hesitate and took hold of it. Their shapes became transparent and Delenn watched them fade away until nothing remained. It was like neither Branmer nor Sylvan had ever existed. Quickly finding his way amongst all the different timelines and alternate universes, Sylvan located the Ingata at last. After he made sure it was safe for Branmer to materialize, he allowed the Minbari to reshape his body. One more telepathic warning directed at Branmer and Sylvan would be on his way. < Don't tell anyone what you have seen, or I will have to return and block certain memories after all. >

Branmer sighed, recognising his private quarters. Sylvan had returned him to his own time as promised. A movement coming from the couch caught his attention. ** Neroon. ** Shivering slightly, Branmer walked over to where Neroon had fallen asleep. The young warrior's face was worried, even in deep sleep. ** You have no idea what lies ahead of you, Neroon...and I am not going to tell you. ** Sitting down next to his Alit, Branmer wondered about the complexity of the universe. He knew that Neroon -- Satai Neroon, was together with Marcus in the future-- and yet here was the young Neroon, his second in command; his lover." Neroon? Wake up." There was a gentleness to his voice, which had never been there before. Part of him had changed, witnessing the perpetual battle between good and evil. Branmer smiled as Neroon woke. The anxiety in the young warrior's eyes was obvious.

" Branmer? Were have you been? You disappeared without a trace...."

Reading Neroon's emotions wasn't hard for Branmer. Neroon must have been at a loss as he had disappeared.

" Let's say.... I needed some time for myself.... I didn't forget about you, Neroon."

In an attempt to ensure the younger man that everything was all right, he rubbed Neroon's back and placed a gentle kiss on his lips. Neroon relaxed and Branmer rose to his feet. The Shai Alit shot him an amused grin.

" We should return to the bridge and Neroon?"

" Yes?"  
" We definitely need to talk about burial rituals..."

 

Marcus waited for Neroon to get dressed after they had taken a shower together. He had left the shower early and was already fully dressed. There was something that bothered him. Ever since Sylvan had given him a small part of his energy and soul, there was a strange awareness tingling on the edges of his mind. He couldn't name it and that irritated him immensely. It had even been there while he had been together with Neroon.

His lover's name made him grin sheepishly. Their 'reconciliation' had definitely been one to remember. Marcus wondered about the strength of Neroon's love. His lover's voice made him quaver.

" Marcus? You look troubled."

The ranger got up from the bed and walked towards the bathroom. Neroon was putting on his black coat; his face bore a worried expression. " I don't feel...normal. Something changed, I don't know what it is."  
Stepping out of the bathroom, Neroon turned to study Marcus. The glow in Marcus' eyes was burning brightly." Sylvan said there might be some changes. I am sure you will be able to deal with them."

Shrugging his shoulders, Marcus realized he didn't really have another choice than to wait and see what would happen. He knew Neroon would help him cope with everything.

" I think it is time to talk to Delenn and Branmer; they watched how Sylvan healed you."

Not feeling comfortable with the idea of facing anyone just yet, Marcus slid his hands over Neroon's back and pressed his full length against his lover' back." I know."

Neroon tenderly pulled Marcus' hands in front of his chest and caressed the soft skin." You are apprehensive about their reaction upon seeing your changed eyes?"

" I think so...I studied myself in the mirror while you were still in the shower. I don't think I can ever get used to them."  
Bringing his lover's hands to his lips Neroon kissed them one by one, hearing a soft moan coming from behind him. Turning around, the warrior saw the sparkle in the ranger's eyes. Neroon's tone was determined as he spoke. " Marcus, we need to talk to Delenn and Branmer."

" Branmer already returned to his own time."

They didn't expect hearing Delenn's voice. She was standing in the doorway.

Marcus swirled around, feeling quite uneasy about her reaction when she would see his changed eyes. But only calmness and acceptance showed on Delenn's face. He felt relieved and bowed slightly. "Entil- Zha."

" Marcus, had I known you needed help..."

A soft blush spread over the ranger's face. He felt honored by her concern.

" Thank you, Delenn, but there was nothing you could do to help me."

Delenn had reached the same conclusion after Branmer had told her about Sardon and Sylvan. And Marcus had been in the midst of this fight. " You'll never stop to amaze me, Marcus." She had wanted to continue, but grew silent as she saw the Jogmanars on their fingers; truly awed at the extent of their love. A love that had been tested so cruelly.

" We will arrive at Minbar in one hour. Would you honor me by sharing a meal with me?"

A naughty expression appeared in the ranger's eyes and Neroon caught it.

< Marcus? >

The ranger ignored him.

" We are not going to eat Flarn, are we Delenn? Please not..."

The chuckle on Marcus' face was enough to make Delenn smile.

" Flarn it will be, Marcus."

 

Neroon sighed as he set foot on Minbari soil. He had been away too long from home. Shahaam had sent him a message; the priest was looking forward to their return. As the three of them disembarked from the shuttle, Danzi took a deep breath, thrilled to be home again. The last one to leave the shuttle was Marcus. He had been lost in thought during the flight, still trying to figure out why he felt differently. As he looked up, he stared into Shahaam's eyes and smiled. Home at last.

The old priest made his way over to them only slowly; feeling the burden of the cycles he carried. Shahaam knew he wouldn't be able to serve his Satai for much longer. As he tripped over a sharp rock, his foot got entangled in his robe and he stumbled. He was a bit embarrassed to find that Neroon reach his side and help him up. Shahaam suppressed a moan as he realized that he had sprained or perhaps even broken his ankle. Old age had made his bones brittle.

" Shahaam? Are you all right?" Neroon helped his old mentor to get back to his feet and felt how heavily the other Minbari leaned on him.

" I think I have wricked my ankle."

Marcus had arrived at Shahaam's side as well. As if in trance, he reached down and lightly touched the sprained ankle. Hearing Shahaam's groan, Marcus watched how the priest stared at him in amazement. The moment Marcus touched his ankle; Shahaam felt a gentle warmth rush through his foot. An instant later, he placed his weight on both his feet, letting go of Neroon.

" The pain is gone, Marcus?" Catching sight of the ranger's eyes for the first time, Shahaam gasped. " Marcus?"

No longer feeling uncomfortable Marcus smiled, then directed his gaze at Neroon.

" Looks like Sylvan left me with some special talents."

 

Trying hard to catch up with his paperwork Neroon studied Marcus who was reading on the couch. It was a book written by a human author called Umberto Eco. Neroon had peeked inside once, only to find that it was plainly confusing. After that, he had lost interested. The ranger though seemed absolutely fond of it. Getting frustrated, Neroon wondered where to find the files he needed. The pile of papers, flimsies and crystals trembled as he made his way through them. No, they were definitely not here on the desk. Searching the room, he saw some files on the couch. " Marcus? Could you hand me those reports? This is such a mess."

" Of course, darling."  
Neroon growled momentarily hearing the nickname the ranger had given him; a term of endearment Marcus had called it. Neroon didn't like it one bit, but hadn't been able to convince Marcus to stop using the nickname. " Don't call me darling, Marcus."

An amused grin was his only answer.

" The reports, Marcus..." The warrior watched amazed as the files began to float through the room towards his desk. " Marcus, are you doing that?"

The ranger looked up from his book and saw what had startled Neroon. The reports immediately dropped to the floor. Had he been doing that? He had never before been able to move objects with his mind.

Neroon saw the startled expression on his lover's face. ** I wonder what other 'talents' Sylvan left you with, Marcus. ** " Try it again, Marcus. I still need those files."

< You think I did that? >

Placing the report he had been reading back on the desk, Neroon nodded. It was obvious that the ranger had no idea what the extent of his new abilities was. Answering his lover telepathically, Neroon sensed Marcus' discomfort. < I think so. I told you Sylvan warned me about some things you might discover in time. Now try again. You can do it. Concentrate. >

Realizing Neroon was waiting for him to try again, Marcus focused on the papers on the floor. He held his breath when they rose from the floor and hovered towards the desk.

 

Unable to sleep, Neroon adjusted the pillows against his back. Marcus was soundly asleep. Since their return three weeks ago, Marcus had been free of nightmares. Neroon actually began to envy the ranger. Now he was the one tossing and turning in bed.

Pondering the things that had happened during these last weeks, Neroon realized that there was more of Sylvan inside Marcus than he had first thought. The ranger could heal injuries by merely touching the wounds and was able to move objects by the power of his mind. It didn't make Neroon feel uncomfortable though. He knew why Marcus possessed these powers and the warrior had seen the pleasure in Marcus' eyes when he managed to ease someone's pain. A soft moan caught his attention. His lover shifted in his arms and opened his golden eyes.

" Neroon?"

" Yes?"

" I hope you don't mind receiving visitors at this hour."  
Neroon had no idea what Marcus was talking about. The ranger's brow was knitted in concern.

" Lorien and Sylvan." The moment Marcus spoke the words the air in their bedroom began to vibrate and two forms appeared out of nowhere. Neroon gently pushed Marcus off him and went to stand next to the bed. Marcus remained in bed, sitting upright, his hands resting in his lap. Both First Ones had the same, now familiar, appearance and Neroon wished he knew who was who. He noticed the flaming fire in the eyes of one of them; Sylvan.

Sylvan took a step forward and smiled. " Marcus, Neroon. We are here to say goodbye. We are going to take the older races beyond the rim to give the new races a chance to create their own universe."

Lorien took over the explanation." Your friends, John Sheridan and Delenn made the Shadows and the Vorlons aware that a new time had arrived in which there was no longer place for them. We are going to take the other First Ones with us...You, Marcus...you're a First One as well."

Marcus tried to remain composed. But he was afraid Lorien would demand he accompanied them.... He couldn't do that; he couldn't leave Neroon behind. "Me? A First One? Come on, Lorien...yes, there is a part of Sylvan in me, but I am definitely not a First One."

Sylvan understood the human's fear. Sitting down next to Marcus, he softly stroked the dark hair, trying to ease the ranger's worries." You have to stay here, Marcus. We need someone to keep an eye on Sardon... Just in case he finds a way to break out of his vicious circle. And you will discover other reasons why your presence here is of great importance."

Neroon, who had been silent up to this point, sighed from relief. For a moment he had been afraid that Sylvan wanted to separate them.

The First One sensed the warrior's unease and smiled. " Neroon, you and Marcus will be the new guardians and take Lorien's place. No one will know what role you will play, except for Lorien and me. In time you will both discover why you were chosen."

Marcus and Neroon were looking at each other, wondering what Sylvan was hinting at. It was Neroon who addressed Sylvan. "Guardians? Of what?"

"Of the universe of course. After we have taken the races beyond the rim, Marcus will be the only First One left..." An amused grin moved over Sylvan's face, as he looked Marcus in the eyes. The First One relished seeing the golden blaze in them; so much like his own. In time Marcus would discover his boundless power. Freeing himself from the hypnotic golden eyes, Sylvan gazed at the Minbari; so strong, a limitless love inside his soul. "And you, Neroon will find that being raised from the dead has changed you as well. Your transformation only takes more time. Marcus possesses part of my energy AND soul, you only possess part of my energy."

Neroon didn't like hearing this one bit." Are you telling me this isn't over yet?"

Lorien crooked his head and answered the question. "Over? No Neroon, it has only just begun."

As the two First Ones began to vanish, a shattering silence descended into the bedroom. Tired, Neroon sat down on the bed and surrendered to Marcus' embrace; the ranger rested his head against Neroon's broad chest.

"What was he talking about, Marcus?"

"I have no idea Neroon. But I do know a new chapter in the history of the universe will begin."

 

The end :)


End file.
